Shin Koihime Musou: Legends of the Armored War Gods
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: Armored War Gods, great warriors with incredible power. While their legend has only just begun, they have become figures or worship, living legends in their own right. As their fame grows, so does their legend as they are seen as symbols of hope and strength. These are the legends of the Armored War Gods on their journey to change the world.
1. Chapter 1

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it then that's great. If you don't then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

**Shin Koihime Musou: Legends of the Armored War Gods**

**Co-Written By: Ten-Faced Paladin and Kamen Rider Chrome**

**Chapter 1: The New Girl**

Over a year ago, two people had a fateful meeting. One was Kanu Unchou, also known as the Beautiful Black-Haired Bandit Hunter and secretly known as Aisha. The other was Nagata Oda, also known as Armored War God Gaim. Their meeting was a fateful one and she swore herself to him as his retainer as he became her sworn master, the prophesied Messenger of Heaven. In their travels, they met others: Chouhi, Chou'un, Bacho, Komei and finally Kochu. These six young women would become legends. Not only them but the other Armored War Gods which have arrived in the land would change history forever.

This is the story of that legend.

* * *

Although much more peaceful than when the fighting first began, Shoku was not as peaceful or as bandit free as some of the rumors coming out of it would lead one to believe. Once again, remnants from previous groupings of bandits, likely survivors of the failed raid on Touka Village, had gathered their courage and were causing trouble again. The Touka Village Army was dispatched to purge a valley of the bandits which had made it into their base, a homemade fort which was well-defended indicating that some of the bandits were former soldiers or mercenaries experienced in such tactics. Caravans carrying valuables and travelers along the path were robbed and everything of value taken away. When the reports reached Touka Village, they were immediately sent out to take care of the problem. A battle soon took place in the valley as the soldiers of the Touka Village Army fought the bandits.

The soldiers weren't alone. Leading them were their generals who fought alongside them. There was Bacho Moki whose unit carried her flag as she rode a majestic warhorse.

"This is the end of the line, bandits!" she declared.

Riding into battle upon the loyal warpig was Chouhi Yokutoku, carrying her unit's flag and her own spear. She dashed at the bandits, knocking them all away with her strength.

"Come on out, bandit boss! I'll beat you up!" she announced proudly.

Realizing they were outmatched, the bandits started to flee. They could handle farmers and commoners playing at soldiers, but everyone knew that Bacho was a powerful martial artist trained by the legendary Bato Jusei who was also her father. Chouhi was also in possession of freakish strength which could outdo men five times her size! They didn't stand a chance!

"Hey, let's go after them!" Chouhi ordered.

"Relax, Rinrin. Remember the plan," Bacho said to her friend.

As the bandits fled, an ambush was waiting for them in the tall grass. With the sound of gongs and flags raised, Kochu instructed her unit of archers to aim at the bandits. With her was Ryugen who had his Budou Ryuhou aimed and ready to fire.

"Bandits, throw down your weapons, or fall prey to my bow!" Kochu threatened.

"That is your only warning," Ryugen added. "So drop your weapons, or else!"

The bandits really began to panic with their newest opponents. Kochu Kansho was a nigh god-like archer who was capable of shooting sparrows and even other arrows out of the sky. Her husband, as unbelievable as it was, could be even more terrifying. He was the Armored War God of the Ultimate Eye who was said to be able to shoot even insects out of the air at one hundred feet! The bandits knew they didn't stand a chance! They'd be shot before they could get a few steps towards or away from the pair!

As the bandits were forced to separate, some thinking they could escape by using their comrades as cover, another unit was waiting for them on a cliff. Led by Chou'un, she ordered her men to drop the logs which rolled down towards the bandits who were in fact herded towards her area in the chaos of the battle. She also followed the path of the rolling logs upon her white horse.

Chou'un was a terror in herself. Her devilish traps and fighting style could outdo anyone on the battlefield. No one wanted to fight her because no matter what she'd pull some kind of trick they'd never see coming. There was a rumor that she was some kind of ero-queen, but more people assumed if someone tried to fight her, she'd beat them up and then take them away to become her slaves of some sort.

The remaining bandits managed to get away. However, gunshots stopped their horses in their tracks. They then saw men standing in their way with two flags. One of the flags had a strange symbol on it, depicting a sword held within a circle. Kanu was on her horse as she revealed herself as Gaim joined her, riding on his own warhorse.

"It's Kanu Unchou and Armored War God Gaim!" the bandit leader shrieked.

"Bandits who prey on the weak! Today your blood will stain my blade!" declared Kanu.

The bandits felt their hopes plummet when they saw the absolute worst opponents they could fight. Kanu Unchou was hailed far and wide as the Beautiful Black-Haired Bandit Hunter who was famous before Touka Village for the sheer number of bandit groups she had busted in her travels. Her skill was not to be denied and no half-trained bandit thug would stand a chance against her. Worse, her partner was the Armored War God of the Ultimate Sword. He had wandered all over country with Kanu and was known as a successful monster slayer who had saved many villages and people from them. The bandits were just human!

"You know," Gaim remarked to the bandits, "I think it's pretty obvious how this is going to end. So make it easier on yourselves and just surrender. Or not. Your choice." He smiled at Kanu and gave her a nod before turning to face the bandits, giving out the command, "GO!" The men obeyed and charged at the bandits with their leaders.

* * *

Nagata Oda was once an average teenager who loved Tokusatsu and was a fan of the Kamen Rider series for as long as he could remember. His current favorite was Kamen Rider Gaim and as a fan he bought the merchandise based on the equipment used by the titular Rider. Since that fateful day at the museum, a lot of unexpected things had happened to him, one of which was a Kamen Rider fan's dream. He had also not expected to be spirited away to a version of Ancient China during the era of the Three Kingdoms where the famous historical figures were women. He had also not expected for Kanu Unchou to pledge herself to him as a retainer. He also had not expected that the toy SengokuDriver and Lockseeds he had in his possession to become functional and real. When he activated them, he had become Kamen Rider Gaim and had started to carve a legend for himself. It was he who had coined the title Armored War God while technically being the Messenger of Heaven. As a result, the title became widely known.

He also discovered he wasn't the only one brought over to this world. There were others, like him, in possession of their own SengokuDrivers and who had taken on the title of Armored War God.

In Gi there was Mitsuki Akechi, also known as Kamen Rider Baron and the Armored War God of the Ultimate Spear. He served under Sousou as her personal enforcer.

In Go there was Masataka Miyamoto, also known as Kamen Rider Zangetsu and the Armored War God of the Ultimate Shield. He served the Son family. He was also helping them by distributing Lockseeds in the province. Nagata wasn't sure if that was a good idea but Miyamoto looked like he knew what he was doing.

In To there were Takada Hideyoshi and Ushio Kenshin, also known as Kamen Rider Gridon and Kamen Rider Kurokage respectively. Their titles as Armored War Gods were the Ultimate Hammer and the Ultimate Cutter. The two of them served under Totaku who was if anything the exact opposite of what history painted her as.

In Kei there was Haru Hattori, also known as Kamen Rider Knuckle and the Armored War God of the Ultimate Fist. He served under Ensho. The arrogant noble definitely enjoyed bragging about having her own Armored War God. She probably considered him as a status symbol.

Finally, there was Iori Tokugawa, also known as Kamen Rider Ryugen and Armored War God of the Ultimate Eye. He was part of the Shoku Faction, serving as one of the top generals of the Touka Village Volunteer Army alongside Gaim and the Tiger Generals. He was also happily married to Kochu Kansho, one of the Five Tiger Generals.

While they came from an entirely different world, they have decided that the power they possessed could be used for the betterment of this world. Military leaders, advisors, and strategists. The Armored War Gods had taken on different roles in these turbulent times.

* * *

After an incredible victory with the bandit threat purged, the generals and strategist of the Touka Village Army sat together for a meal to celebrate. Once again there was a feast and Chouhi didn't hold back as she scarfed all the food within reach. Nagata smiled. After such a victory, they deserved a reward.

The chief praised each of them; the generals for their strength in battle and Komei for creating the strategies which allowed them to be victorious. However, the highest praise went to Nagata. He may seem like a regular young man but he was an Armored War God, one of the Messengers of Heaven and a symbol of hope for Touka Village. As Ryuubi had pretty much abandoned Touka Village, Nagata had been elected as the leader of the Touka Village Army. The five women and Ryugen were his co-generals while Komei was his strategist. Because the group had been practically leading the army anyway, barely anyone felt Ryuubi's absence. After hearing how he had been purposefully trying to incite chaos to make himself into a hero, no one really cared where he went.

"Komei-dono, for such a young girl, you definitely have the wisdom of a great strategist," the chief praised, causing the blonde to blush.

"It was nothing, really," Komei replied shyly.

"Hey, Shuri, don't be shy," Nagata advised. "Because of the tactics you composed for us, we managed to win another day."

"Gaim-sama is right. You should accept praise proudly," agreed Kanu. "Our army's victories are all because of your strategies."

"Thank you," Komei blushed.

"But I'm a bit unhappy that Aisha and Gaim-sama took the best part at the end," remarked Chou'un.

"Can't help it, Sei," replied Nagata. The bandits had given up at the sight of the Ultimate Sword and the Black Haired Bandit Hunter.

"It was all part of the plan," added Kanu, smiling at Nagata. Her hand brushed against his and he smiled back.

"Kanu-dono, Bacho-dono, Chou'un-dono and Kochu-dono are all great warriors and the pride of the Touka Village Army," the chief continued to praise, "And we cannot forget Ryugen-sama and Gaim-sama who have blessed this village with their presence." Having one Armored War God was a huge deal so the presence of two Armored War Gods in Touka Village's army really put them on the map. People were actually making small shrines of worship and thanks to the two of them.

"Chief, you really give us too much credit," replied Iori modestly.

"No, he's right," Riri shook her head. "Daddy and Mommy are both strong." Iori smiled and patted his stepdaughter's head lovingly.

"Thanks, sweetie," he smiled.

"Hey, what about me?" Chouhi demanded.

"Ah, yes, Chouhi-dono who races into the battle-field upon her war-pig is such an awe-inspiring indeed. The men have also dubbed her 'The Mighty Pig General," the chief told her and she smiled proudly at that. Komei tried not to giggle.

"Well, I'm full," Nagata patted his stomach. "Anyway, I've got some work to do." He left the table.

"I have business to take care of as well," added Kanu as she left the table too.

"More food for me!" Chouhi reached for a dumpling at the same time as Bacho. Soon, the two friends fought over it before being scolded by Komei for bad manners. As Kanu and Nagata left, Iori's eyes opened slightly as he smiled. While this era may not have all the modern conveniences of their own world, he and Nagata had managed to find something that their old world had lacked.

* * *

Ever since that day when they shared their first kiss, Nagata and Kanu had started to grow closer and closer. Not only that, the chief of Touka Village had allowed them all to use his home as their own. The group agreed to stay and defend Touka Village. The villagers all loved them and called them heroes. Why not? Because if it weren't for them then Touka Village would've fallen from the biggest bandit raid it had ever experienced. Nagata was even made the leader of the Touka Village Army. His friends all urged him to accept, believing him more than qualified to take on the role. Once his election had been announced to the villagers, they all celebrated as they had Armored War God Gaim to defend their humble village.

Of course, with everyone working to make the Touka Village Army stronger and training themselves, that left them with very little free time. Whenever they did have free time, though, Kanu and Nagata would slip away to be alone.

That was easier said than done with so many housemates they could run into.

They had kept their fledgling romance a secret from the others. They did not want them to make big deal out of it or tease them about it. They were inexperienced and were just getting started. The kiss just proved that they loved each other and Kanu had started to call Nagata by his real name. She had to be careful, though. If she blurted out his true name then everyone would suspect that they had grown intimately close.

At the moment…

*Chu! Chu! Chu! Chuuuuuuu!*

Kanu and Nagata had stolen away for some time alone, hiding in the records room sharing kisses as they remained hidden. Nagata had her gently pinned against the wall as they kissed, enjoying the dim lighting and intimacy. Kanu enjoyed the sensation of being encompassed in the arms of her lover. It was a warm and safe place to be as far as she was concerned. Such moments made Kanu feel very feminine and attractive, a sensation she was quickly coming to enjoy whenever Nagata so much as looked at her.

The two lovers came up for air, panting softly as they rested their foreheads together, just peering into each others' eyes.

"Are we getting better at this?" he joked.

"With all the practice we have gotten, improvement is the only result," she replied.

"Well, then let's practice some more," he grinned. He leaned in to take her lips when all of a sudden they heard someone trying to open the door.

"Why is this door locked?" It was Komei's voice. "Now where is that key? Ah, here it is." The door unlocked and both Nagata and Kanu's eyes went wide as the door opened. "Now then...huh?" Komei spotted Kanu and Nagata, looking rather flustered and pointedly not looking at one another with their hands behind their backs. "What are you both doing in here?"

"Uh...I was just looking for the reports from the last bandit busting we did," Nagata answered.

"And I was helping him," Kanu added.

"But why was the door locked?" Komei asked.

"We...um...accidentally locked ourselves in," Nagata replied weakly. He realized how weak of an excuse that was. Fortunately, Kanu had an idea.

"Excuse me! I need to do some training with Rinrin!" Kanu dashed out of the room.

"And I think I may have misplaced those reports back in my room!" Nagata also exited.

Komei was left confused, "Huh?"

* * *

Nagata was walking back to his office with a sigh. Komei had nearly caught him and Kanu in the act. With how everyone lived in the castle, it was expected to happen now and then. One of their friends would catch them alone together and they would have to come up with an excuse to hide what they were actually doing. However, they were starting to run out of excuses. At some point their friends were going to find out. Until then, Kanu and Nagata were going to hide their news relationships. They weren't ashamed of it, but they wanted to avoid the circus it would bring since they both agreed their private lives should remain private.

So deep in thought, Nagata hadn't noticed Chou'un and accidentally bumped into her.

"Oops, sorry, Sei," he apologized to her.

"Quite alright," the bluenette nodded. They both were about to go their different ways when Chou'un suddenly stopped Nagata, "Hold on." She picked something off his shoulder. It was a long strand of black hair. "Where did this come from? It's too long to be yours and nobody else in the village has hair this deep shade of black except..." She gave him a look and a sly grin before leaving him in the middle of the hallway. Nagata felt dread creeping up when he saw the look on Chou'un's face. Should he stop her? He wasn't sure.

"Sei, wait," Nagata called and she stopped before looking over her shoulder at him.

"Yes, Gaim-sama?" she asked, an eyebrow raised in amusement.

Words failed him and he sighed in defeat, "Never mind."

"I'll be on my way then," Chou'un smiled before she walked away, but no doubt she was going to gossip to somebody. Nagata knew somehow, someway, Chou'un would let that information slip at the most embarrassing moment for himself and Kanu.

* * *

A storyteller was wowing the young children of the village with tales of the Armored War Gods as Nagata was walking through. The people were in a jovial mood, the oppression from all the bandit raids being gone for quite some time. Merchants could travel safely and smaller villages didn't have to worry about being raided and losing everything at random times. They also knew who to thank for it. It had gotten to the point that when the villagers saw him, they bowed in respect.

"Good afternoon, Gaim-sama."

"How are you doing, Gaim?"

"Having a good day, Gaim-sama?"

Nagata responded in kind, waving. He had never been this popular before. Back home he was kind of average and could be lost in a crowd. Then again, these people owed him their lives. Right now he was going to go for some tea to soothe his nerves. As he entered the local tea house, the owner greeted him and led him to his usual table.

"Your usual, Gaim-sama?" the tea house owner asked.

"Yes," nodded Nagata as he got settled into his seat. Looking around, at all the people leisurely lounging in the tea house, just relaxing, it made Nagata smile. This peace was something worth fighting for. However, he was worried about his own life. He had become so attached to this place. No longer was he worried if he could ever go back to his own world or not. He had pretty much accepted that there was no way home.

Actually, there was one chance. That thief which had caused him and others to be sent to this place. While travelling with Kanu he had asked around for anyone fitting that description but came up with no clues. No one had ever seen such a young man who stood out like that. Over time, Nagata just asked less and less, getting more used to where he was. He'd still keep an eye out for the kid, since Nagata strongly suspected he was connected to the RinJyuKen Akugata appearing as well.

But one day at a time. He was busy with his own affairs.

* * *

To try and get out of her embarrassment, Kanu went straight to Chouhi who was training and offered to spar. The excitable redhead eagerly agreed, but Kanu ended up losing. She just couldn't focus for some reason. Chouhi thankfully didn't notice and cheered and Kanu let her little sister bask in her win. Right now she felt like having a bath. A good long bath always helped her to get her mind back on focus. Well, her mind perhaps but her heart was a different matter altogether.

As she walked past the courtyard, she saw Kochu training the men in archery with Iori. While the Armored War God of the Ultimate Eye had incredibly accuracy, he still needed to keep his skills sharp. He admitted to practicing archery and the skill he had sharpened was so great that he could hit a bullseye from a long distance. His own projectile weapon was a deadly tool in his hands as he never missed a shot. Nearby was Riri who watched them with a smile.

For a moment, the image of the family was replaced by her, Nagata and a little one of their own. A little girl with her mother's hair, but her father's eyes. The thought made Kanu blush a bit. Why were her thoughts wandering like that?

As the men continued their practice, Kochu saw Kanu observing them. However, the elder woman could tell that something was weighing on Kanu's mind. Her eyes gave her away, staring out like she was seeing something in the distance instead of right on front of her. Nodding to her husband, alerting him that she was leaving the training to him, she walked over to the younger woman and leaned in closer to her. Again, Kanu's mind was not present as she continued to stare.

"You seemed trouble, Aisha-san," Kochu observed. After a moment, she blinked as if surprised before a glowing smile came to her lips. "Ah, I see...you're in love."

"H-HUH?!" Kanu gasped, turning beet red as the words registered in her mind. "SH-SH-SHION! I-I-I-I d-don't know what you're speaking about and-!"

"You can't hide it from me!" Kochu giggled. Grasping Kanu's hands, she began pulling the girl towards the castle. "Let's go someplace a little more private so we can gossip, ne?"

* * *

To clear his head, Nagata decided to take a ride outside Touka guards stationed at the gate greeted him, inquiring him of where he was going. He told them he just needed some fresh air and they wished him well. Maybe some alone time away from Touka Village could help him organize his thoughts a little better. He took out his Sakura Hurricane Lockseed and unlocked it before tossing it into the air. It grew, unfolded, and landed in front of him to allow him to get on. Putting on a helmet, he revved the engine and took off.

* * *

Kochu and Kanu were seated together in one of the gazebos in the courtyard to talk. The older woman was quite insistent and the Bandit Hunter found herself in a helpless position, unable to come up with a good excuse to escape from her friend's curiosity.

"So, Aisha-san, which man has won your heart?" asked Kochu.

Kanu was unable to answer but her blush intensified instead, "...I...I do not know what you mean..."

"It is quite obvious to me," Kochu replied logically. "The way you looked at me, Airen and Riri, it was like you wished to have the same kind of life."

"Ulp!" Kanu gulped, turning bright red again. Curse her active imagination! She sputtered, trying to say something, anything which would dispel Kochu's insinuations and questioning but she couldn't think of anything. All she could think of was how mortified she was at the moment with being asked such personal questions!

"Is it Gaim-dono?" Kochu pressed, tapping her chin in false consideration. It was all so obvious to her.

"Ah!" Kanu gasped, turning redder than before if that was possible.

Kochu beamed, clapping her hands together as she had gotten her answer, "I was right! It is quite obvious! The two of you have been spending a lot of time together."

"Well..." Kanu's eyes darted in any direction except for Kochu, "I am his most trusted retainer and general..."

"But you were not together as master and retainer. You were spending time as a man and a woman," Kochu interrupted. "Please, do not worry. I will not tell anyone." Kanu wasn't sure how to respond, except for the truth.

"...Yes," Kanu whispered.

"So, when was it that you realized he had stolen your heart?' Kochu asked.

"I…" Kanu poked her fingers together. She just felt so reluctant about this! She wasn't sure if she should tell anyone! However, a swift thought came to her mind. Perhaps she could turn the tables. "Perhaps you could tell me when you realized you fell in love with Ryugen-dono I may be more inclined to share my personal romantic business."

"Do you wish for romantic advice? Or maybe some tips on how to seduce him?" Kochu smiled.

"Just...if I am to share my story, I wish to hear yours," Kanu blushed. "How did you know you fell in love with Ryugen-dono? You did marry him only a few months after meeting him."

"Well, to be honest, I fell in love with him when he proved to be the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with and raise Riri together," Kochu confessed. "Riri simply adored him, he was kind, patient, and if I have to say quite handy around the house. Before he came I couldn't get all my chores done in the day since I had Riri to care for and duties in the village. It also helped that he didn't consider me only as breasts that speak like so many other men I met have done."

"I know the feeling," Kanu nodded, having met her share of men usually bandits who did the same thing.

"And then all the other housewives couldn't stop talking about what a good husband he'd be for their daughters," Kochu continued, thinking back to her pre-marriage days. "Plenty of the younger girls were trying to get his attention. I used to feel so jealous when they would. Although back then I convinced myself it was because I was afraid I'd lose my new friend just after getting to know him."

"So you denied having feelings for him?" asked Kanu. She felt deja vu at the words, herself having done the same thing.

"Oh yes," Kochu smiled. "After all, I'm a widow with a child. What young man would find me as a romantic interest? I certainly thought a younger man wouldn't be interested in the kind of relationship I wished to pursue."

"But then you still got married," Kanu reminded.

"Yes, I took a leap of faith," Kochu smiled as she recalled the day she had brought up the courage to confess and propose to Iori. It had been helped by hearing one of the local housewives bragging that her daughter was in the midst of plotting to snag Iori by going through the most blatant seduction ever, something no man could resist. The thought of losing Iori made her heart ache and she knew she couldn't dance around the idea and say it was a whim. She _wanted_ Iori, "And I'm glad I confessed to him. Although, I had a feeling he may have confessed to me too but was too shy." She giggled as she put her hands against her cheeks, wiggling in her seat. "And I still remember our first night together. He was so gentle..." Kochu started to moan.

"Uh…" Kanu blanched. That was...a little...too much information. She just continued to watch as Kochu reminisced.

"Ooh...Airen...that's right...touch me there~"

* * *

As Nagata stopped atop a hill, he took a moment to admire the nature around him. It was rare to see all this in Tokyo, with a few exceptions like the park and botanical gardens. What he saw was a land still unmarred by modern development and the air was still fresh. No honking cars, no noisy television ads, no cranky pedestrians yelling at each other, and no stench of car exhaust. It was peaceful...

"HELP ME!"

Nagata's head whipped around towards the direction of the scream. Thoughts of peace and quiet were forgotten as he slipped into him battle mindset once again. It sounded like some girl was in trouble. He quickly slapped on his SengokuDriver and rode towards the direction of the scream.

* * *

A girl in peasant clothes with long pink hair done up in ponytails on the side with feathered ornaments was backed up against a tree. "Please! I don't have anything of value! Leave me alone!" She had heard about running into bandits but these men were too weird to be bandits! First of all they were all pale like corpses and were dressed the same as well. They also hopped as they chased after her before cornering her like this. The creatures did not speak as they drew their arms back for knife thrusts which the girl knew could cut through trees after seeing it during the chase, eliciting a scream of fear from her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The Rinshi harassing the girl had not seen it coming as they were knocked away by Gaim and his Sakura Hurricane. Dismounting, he turned his bike back into Lockseed form. He faced the recovering Rinshi and spoke, "Attacking people on the road in broad daylight? Kinda seems desperate for you guys."

The rose-haired girl gazed up at Gaim and her vision soon saw him with sparkles on his orange armor. He just seemed so majestic. He then turned his gaze to her before offering his hand to her. She took his hand as he helped her up to her feet.

She was speechless as she gazed into his orange visor. The Rinshi got back up and surrounded them, hoping to use their numbers against his skill. "Stay behind me," he instructed. He stood in front of the girl, his Daidaimaru sword brandished as the Rinshi attacked. He could fight them off but he needed to finish this quickly and so he hit his belt's Cutting Blade to activate the finisher function.

"**SOIYA! ORANGE SQUASH!"**

An orange wave was released by the Daidaimaru as he swung it, obliterating the Rinshi in one blow. He then sighed and turned back to the girl who was speechless as she was awed by him.

"Hey, are you OK?" he asked worriedly. She hadn't said a thing and he was concerned. Was she in some kind of shock? Not many people expected to be assaulted by jiang-shi in broad daylight.

"YOU'RE REAL!" she exclaimed and he jumped back in shock. She started to examine him from all angles, even poking his helmet. "YOU'RE REALLY REAL!" Yeah, the thing about being a Kamen Rider, not many people believed you existed until they saw you.

"Uh…" Gaim blinked. Well...this was new. "Ano...could you stop?"

"Oh!" she gasped and stepped back in embarrassment. "I'm sorry! It's just I've heard so much of the Armored War Gods! I didn't think I would actually meet one!"

"Well, we are pretty legendary," he admitted, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Oh, and thank you for saving me!" She bowed.

"Yeah, well, you should be careful. You shouldn't be travelling alone unless you can fight. Where are you headed? Maybe I can give you a ride," he offered.

"Oh, I'm headed to Touka Village," she told him. "Do you know where that is?"

"I was just about to head back." He summoned the Sakura Hurricane and it was ready to go. He mounted it and instructed her, "Hop on."

"Oh, is that one of the Armored War Horses?" she asked as she went to admire it in awe. "Amazing! And wheels instead of legs! How does it move?"

"How about we talk about it after we get to Touka Village?" he asked.

"Alright!" the girl hopped on the back and wrapped her arms tight around his waist.

"Oh, and don't forget the helmet."

If anything, his giving the girl a helmet made her glow with pleasure as she took it. After slipping it on, she went right back to hugging him like a stuffed toy. Hitting the ignition made her squeak in shock, but she got over it. That issue out of the way, Gaim set off towards Touka Village. However, he found his thoughts turning to the incident. The Rinshi looked like they were targeting her specifically since foot traffic had been somewhat regular outside the village that day. No one else reporting even seeing a hint of the Rinshi. Why were they after the girl he saved?

* * *

Kanu was still mulling over the issue regarding her and Nagata's relationship. Kochu's advice helped a little, telling her that there was no shame in loving someone but she couldn't help but feel conflicted as to how the others would react to the news. Would they support them? Be jealous? Not care? Or say for the sake of the Touka Village Army that it could not happen? As she reached the village's gate, she heard a familiar sound and spotted the Sakura Hurricane approaching. She smiled as she saw him but the smile fell as she saw that he had a passenger that was hugging him rather intimately.

As Gaim stopped his bike and helped the girl off, he changed his bike back into Lockseed form. Seeing Kanu, he greeted her, "Yo, Aisha!"

"Gaim-sama," Kanu greeted curtly. Now the girl was hugging Gaim's right arm with a blissful smile on her face. "Who is this girl?"

"Oh, her? I rescued her from some Rinshi while I was out for a ride," he answered.

"Rinshi?" Kanu was surprised. They hadn't gotten any word of any activity from the RinJyuKen in a while now. Not since the self-proclaimed Chompa-Chomp Brothers rallied the bandits to try and take the village. "What were they doing way out there?"

"I don't know but they were after her for some reason," he answered. He addressed the rosette, "By the way, I never got your name." The girl let go of Gaim and smiled as she bowed.

"Armored War God-sama, if you must know, my name is Ryuubi followed by Gentoku," she told them before bowing. "Nice to meet you."

Kanu and Gaim's jaws dropped when they heard her call herself by that name.

"Ryuubi...?"

"...Gentoku...?"

"Hai," she smiled.

Gaim reached down and closed his Lockseed, causing his armor to dissolve into light. Ryuubi gasped as the Armored War God changed before her eyes.

"Aisha, I think we need to call the others for an emergency meeting," he told her.

"Oh my gosh! How did you do that?" Ryuubi yelled as she looked at Nagata in awe. It was easy to tell she was in awe since her eyes seemed to have grown to a cartoonish degree and had become filled with sparkles as she looked up to Nagata. "Your armor just vanished into thin air! Is it magic?"

"She seems quite taken with you," Kanu deadpanned.

"So this is what having a hardcore fangirl is like," muttered Nagata. Having laughed at the idol-of-the-day back home whenever a fangirl would go overboard and try to hug/molest him only for security to drag her away. It suddenly didn't seem to be so funny anymore. In fact, it started to creep him out in hindsight. Weird.

* * *

Chou'un, Chouhi, Bacho, Komei, Iori, and Kochu had been called to meet with Ryuubi. However, the master marksmen of their group had yet to show up. Apparently, Iori and Kochu had gone out with the men to do some hunting in the forest near Touka Village while Riri took a nap under the care of one of the castle's servants. It would be awhile before they returned.

"I see..." Nagata nodded after hearing Ryuubi's explanation, telling the group that the man who had been called Ryuubi Gentoku had in fact been an imposter. "So that guy who called himself Ryuubi was a fake."

"Yes," Ryuubi, the _real_ Ryuubi, nodded. "My mother and I make our living by selling bamboo mats. I was returning home from one such trip to the markets and stopped at a teahouse. I met that man there and we just began talking. He was admiring my sword and I told him about its history any my relation to a prince. He seemed awfully interested in it. Then when I left, he stopped me on the road and…"

"Stole your sword?" offered Komei.

"He stole my sword and then kicked me off the cliff," Ryuubi answered. "Fortunately, I got caught on a tree branch and survived."

"That's some luck," Chou'un commented.

"When my mother learnt I lost such a precious family heirloom, she threw me in the lake. Since then, every time she remembered what I did, she would throw me in the lake."

"Sheesh," Nagata grimaced. Nevermind her daughter almost died in the incident, the woman seemed more upset by the loss of the sword than the near loss of her own child. The priorities some people had were just way too screwed up sometimes. "Overboard much?"

"I can understand how upset she must've been. It was probably why she always got angry with me," admitted Ryuubi. She was getting a little tired of being thrown into the lake at random moments, but the sword had been precious. It was the last relic of the former glory days that her family had. It was a symbol of their bloodline more valuable than money. Of course her mother would be angry about her losing it.

"So, that's why you're here?" Bacho asked.

"Yes," Ryuubi nodded. "When I learnt that a man with my name had stationed himself in Touka Village, I knew that I had to come here to reclaim my sword."

"You're kind of late for that," Kanu replied. "The last time we saw that imposter he was running for the hills. I think your sword was with him too."

"Really?" Ryuubi flinched. She all but wilted in her seat before she started to sob. "What am I supposed to do now? I thought I was so close. I've travelled so far and run out of money. What else can go wrong now?"

It was a tender moment, and everyone was wondering what they could say to make the girl feel better. The matter was quickly taken out of their hands though. Suddenly, Ryugen and Kochu had barged into the common room, both with their weapons pointed at Ryuubi. From the looks on their faces, neither of them were pleased by their new arrival.

"Ryuubi, you bastard! There's no more running for you!" Ryugen threatened.

"Ryuubi, prepare to die!" Kochu yelled.

The angry couple had their weapons aimed right at Ryuubi who let out a squeak of fear. She actually ducked behind Nagata in fear.

"Wait! Wait!" Komei yelled in panic. She knew how angry the couple must be to hear the name Ryuubi Gentoku, but she had to calm them down before they took out their ire on the wrong person. "This isn't Ryuubi Gentoku! I mean she is! But it's not the same man who had Riri-chan kidnapped!"

Ryuubi poked her head out from her hiding place and waved, "H-Hello."

It took several retellings of the story, confirmations from the friends who all heard the same story and Nagata vouching over and over again that the girl was innocent, but Kocho and Ryugen finally believed it. Once they got the full story, the couple calmed down. Iori cancelled his own transformation. That had the same effect when Ryuubi had seen Nagata's armor disappear. However, she didn't go near him. He had threatened to kill her after all.

"I'm so sorry," Kochu apologized. "When I was told that evil man was here, I thought this was my chance to get my revenge."

"Same here," Iori agreed. They had been in the middle of hunting for wild boar when the messenger found them. Both Iori and Kochu rushed back to Touka Village immediately. They feared he was trying to retake the army or simply wanting revenge and they had left Riri alone. The man had already proven that he wasn't afraid to risk children if it meant getting something that he wanted. Iori apologized, "Sorry for scaring you, Ryuubi-san."

"It's...it's alright," Ryuubi was still shaken. The lady archer was scary enough, but it was terrifying to have an Armored War God angry and pointing their weapon at her face.

"But there is no way I will ever forgive that horrible man. If I ever see him again, I will tear off his ears, slice off his nose and smash in his eyes." As Kochu began to describe the horrific things she had planned for the fake Ryuubi, a dark aura surrounded her as her visage turned clearly demonic. "Then I'll take my time in ripping off his fingernails, one by one! Then I will make cuts all the way down one side of his body and steam him! Then boil his bones in oil!"

Nagata gulped, the image Kochu creating terrifying him down to the core. As the enraged mother continued to detail what she would do to the false Ryuubi, Nagata looked to Iori, silently pleading for help. The squinty-eyed young man slightly nodded before he got up from his seat. Coming around behind the ranting Kochu he wrapped his arms around her from behind and began whispering in her ear.

"Koi, calm down. That man isn't here. You're scaring everyone," he whispered soothingly.

"Ah!" Kochu stopped her rant, the demonic image vanishing from her face. Instead she blushed demurely as she obviously relished being in her husband's arms. "Oh...forgive me, Airen. You know how I do that when something upsets me."

"I know and if we ever do find that horrible man then I will assist in his torture. I have my own ideas as well." He was thinking of tying the fake Ryuubi's arms to a pair of trees and his legs to his bike. Then, he'd start the bike and stretch the fake Ryuubi's body until it snapped right in half. He started chuckling evilly.

"You both are definitely made for each other," quipped Chou'un.

"Why thank you," Kochu beamed in delight. She apologized to Ryuubi, "I'm so sorry about your sword. If I had known I would've chased after him to get it back."

"Me too," nodded Iori.

"The same," added Nagata apologetically.

"It's alright. I guess I just need to resume my journey," Ryuubi stood up. "Thank you for your hospitality but I must be going now."

"It's getting late Ryuubi-san and soon it'll be dark. Maybe you should stay the night before you resume your journey," Nagata offered. He really didn't feel all that right about disappointing the poor girl and then just kicking her butt out the door. Also, the RinJyuKen had an interest in her which now was obvious as to why. Keeping an eye on her would be supremely important.

Ryuubi gasped, "Really?"

"And you're probably tired and hungry too. You can join us for dinner," he added.

"Thank you, Armored War God-sama!" She bowed only to hit her forehead against the tabletop. "Itai!"

Kanu and Nagata fretted over Ryuubi, the poor girl having struck her head so hard she almost knocked herself out cold. As they did so, Komei began to ponder as she remembered some rumors that she had heard during an errand into town. If she remembered right, it had been about somebody finding some kind of ornate sword… "That sword..."

"What is it, Shuri?" Chouhi asked.

"Actually," Komei spoke up, "When I was at the bookstore earlier, I heard a rumor. Apparently Kosonsan found an amazing sword after she raided a bandit base in her territory. Maybe that's it."

"Possible, I suppose," Iori nodded. The Fake Ryuubi liked to give himself airs and dress like he was some nobleman. Bandits would flock to him like flies to honey thinking he would have lots of valuables on him. Since he was forced to travel alone after his deceit was revealed, he would have been a prime target for highwaymen and bandits. It was plausible that he lost the sword for Kosonsan to discover in a raid.

"Kosonsan...Kosonsan..." Where had Ryuubi heard that name before? It was on the tip of her tongue...

"That name sounds familiar," Chouhi wondered,

"Indeed, but I can't remember where I heard it," agreed Chou'un.

"Sei, that's not nice," Kanu chided as she knew Chou'un was only kidding.

"Seriously, you can't remember Kosonsan?" asked Nagata. Even if she didn't have a remarkably memorable presence, she was still worth remembering.

"Ah, Hakukei-chan!" Ryuubi exclaimed. "We should go and see her!"

"Tomorrow," Nagata stated. "It's late."

"Thank you," Ryuubi beamed.

Afterwards, Ryuubi had dinner with the group and had a nice hot bath.

"They're all so nice. Kanu-san, Chou'un-san, Kochu-san, Chouhi-chan, Komei-chan, Ryugen-sama and..." Ryuubi blushed as she uttered the name of the Armored War God who had come to her rescued her, "Gaim-sama..."

* * *

After her bath, Ryuubi was given a set of sleeping clothes and a room. Taking her to the room was Kanu.

"Kanu-san, thank you for doing all this for me. I know it's a bother but still I would like to thank you," said Ryuubi in appreciation.

"It's alright, Ryuubi-dono," Kanu waved it off.

"No, if Gaim-sama hadn't saved me then I don't know what would've happened," said Ryuubi.

"That is just the way Gaim-sama is," Kanu replied.

"Honestly, he's not exactly what I expect an Armored War God would be like," Ryuubi admitted. She had heard the tales of the Armored War Gods. They were said to be great warriors, able to defeat entire armies singlehandedly. They possessed great and frightening power. Meeting Nagata, he just seemed so...human.

"None of the Armored War Gods we have met are like what we expected," agreed Kanu. She thought back to the ones they had met. They were unique, like Baron who would occasionally tease Sousou despite his supposed loyalty to her. "As for Gaim-sama, he is kind."

"Could you tell me more about him?" Ryuubi asked.

"Tomorrow," Kanu said. "Tonight, you just rest."

"Thank you for letting me stay the night."

"No need to thank us. You are our guest."

* * *

_Nagata could hardly believe his eyes. Touka Village was in ruins. It was burning and he saw dead bodies sprawled everywhere. He called out to his friends but then froze in horror as he came upon their bodies, with blood pooling around them. Even Riri was among them, lying between her parents. He stepped back, unable to look away from the horrific sight. Then, his eyes gazed up as a figure walked towards him. His eyes widened as his pupils shrunk to pin pricks._

_Walking towards him was Gaim with his armor completely stained in blood._

* * *

Nagata screamed, waking up quite suddenly. He was pale and his body was soaked in a layer of cold sweat. Suddenly, his door was thrown open.

"Nagata-sama!" Kanu cried as she entered his room. She had heard him scream. "Is something wrong?" She went to his bedside and all of a sudden he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her chest. "Nagata-sama?" He was breathing heavily, his heart pounding in his chest. "Nagata-sama, what's wrong?"

"Blood...everywhere...everyone dead...Bujin Gaim..." he uttered in terror.

"Bujin...Gaim?" Kanu whispered, confused. What was he talking about? No, that wasn't important right now. Her sworn master and beloved was terrified of something and needed someone to be with him. He needed her. As Kanu Unchou continued to hold the Armored War God in her arms, she comforted him. She would stay with him until he calmed down and returned to sleep.

She had questions but she doubt she would get answers from Nagata. He probably wouldn't want to be reminded of whatever nightmare he had. So, she would go towards the other Armored War God. He probably had answers. In the meantime, she gently stroked Nagata's hair to assure him that he was alright and he was safe.

* * *

The next morning, Kanu found Iori out doing some early-morning archery training. He was keeping his skills sharp. She had been looking for him after breakfast. Out of anyone who could give her a clue as to what scared Nagata so much during the night, it would have been a fellow Armored War God.

"Good morning, Ryugen-dono," she greeted him.

"Oh, good morning, Kanu-san," Iori greeted. "Doing some early morning training?"

"I wish," she sighed. "There is something I wish to inquire you about."

"What is it?" Kanu asked.

"Last night, I heard Gaim-sama scream. When I went to check he appeared absolutely terrified. He had a nightmare and I heard him mention something about 'Bujin Gaim'. I was wondering if you knew what he meant," Kanu said.

"Did he really say Bujin Gaim?" Iori asked, halting his training entirely.

"Does it mean something?"

"Yes, it does. Nagata's armor isn't exactly one of a kind. There had been another who held the name of Gaim. He was known as Bujin Gaim. However, unlike Nagata, he was completely ruthless. He was a bloodthirsty warrior who killed other Armored War Gods for the sake of proving his might. He even gave himself the title of Strongest Armored War God. In the end, the remaining Armored War Gods, seeing him as a major threat, banded together and defeated him."

"So why is Gaim-sama having nightmares about this Bujin Gaim?" asked Kanu.

"Perhaps he fears of Bujin Gaim's return...or that he may become the new Bujin Gaim himself," Iori speculated. Since their Drivers had become real, the threat of evil Riders like Bujin Gaim and Fifteen were in fact quite real. Of course that opened Iori's mind to other possibilities like that Blood Lotus that Bujin Gaim fused with in the movie in his bid to try and destroy his enemies and conquer everything.

"Gaim-sama would never become like that!" Kanu protested sharply.

"Perhaps, but there is an old saying that absolute power can corrupt absolutely," Iori warned her. "However, you are right. Our Gaim is nothing like Bujin Gaim. Bujin Gaim forgot what it truly means to be an Armored War God for the sake of his glory and gluttony. It is why we are all here, to reconnect with humanity."

Magician of words, thy name is Iori Tokugawa.

* * *

Once everyone had gotten ready for the day, Ryuubi declared that she had to get going and wanted to say goodbye to everyone. They met her at the gate to say their farewells, but it was with some reluctance. Nagata urged her to let the group come along with her for safety. As she had been targeted by the RinJyuKen, that meant her life was in danger. Also, there were the roaming bandits who wouldn't mind taking advantage of her. It would probably be best if she stayed in Touka Village and let them retrieve the sword for her. However, this was her quest to restore her honor after having lost her sword. The sword was her responsibility, but she accepted the generous offer of having an Armored War God travel with her. Kanu growled at the fact that she seemed to miss the detail of the others besides Gaim travelling with her.

At the gate, the group prepared to leave. Said group consisted of Kanu, Chouhi, Chou'un, Ryuubi, Komei and Nagata himself. The ones being left back at the village were Kochu, Bacho, and Iori. Riri was being carried in Kochu's arms, wanting to likewise say goodbye to all of her friends.

"Sorry you guys can't come along but you need to stay to defend the the village in case of enemy attack," Nagata apologized.

"Hey, we understand," Bacho nodded. "Kinda wished I was with you but I guess there's no helping it."

"We will make sure this place is still here when you return," Iori promised.

"That's all I needed to hear," smiled Nagata.

"Aisha-oneechan, everyone, bye-bye!" Riri waved. "Bring home presents."

"Riri," Kochu chided her daughter.

Chouhi wore a wide smile and Chou'un wondered, "Why are you smiling like that?"

"Oh, because I want them to remember my smiling face as I leave," Chouhi answered.

"Remember, hm?" Chou'un questioned. "Alright." Chou'un smiled at Iori, Bacho, Kochu and Riri, only the effect wasn't pleasant as the adults froze while Kochu covered Riri's eyes. Iori's eyes actually opened all the way, which was rare, as he was startled by what he saw.

"Mommy, what's wrong? I can't see," asked Riri as Kochu still covered her eyes.

"How's that?" Chou'un asked as her face turned to normal.

"I will _never _forget that," a trembling, traumatized Bacho replied, "I'll probably see it in my dreams." She didn't sound happy about it.

"That is something I can never unsee," shuddered Iori, his eyes still wide open. He, his wife, daughter and Bacho then waved as they watched their friends leave.

* * *

As the travelling party went down the path, Ryuubi immediately fastened herself to Nagata. Nagata didn't seem to mind but Kanu just glared as she watched the interaction. Ryuubi had only appeared and now she was trying to get close to her master. It just didn't seem right for the rosette to get too familiar with Nagata like that after they had only just met the day before. Her heart told her to go and grab Nagata's arm and make sure everyone knew she had staked her claim. Her indecision though said not to cause waves and deal with it once they were alone.

Chou'un, noticing this, could only smirk in amusement. She already knew there was something going on between Kanu and Nagata. Chouhi, as usual, was oblivious to such things and Komei was just travelling alongside them, looking forward to their destination.

The traveling party turned around a bend when they stopped at the sight of someone sitting on a box in the middle of the road. He was easily distinguished as a Rinrinshi, identified by his exposed, ghost-white face and red robes. The ornament on his head resembled a horse's head. When the group stopped, the jiang-shi looked up and snorted, sounding much like a horse. He then stood up and snapped his fingers, summoning a contingent of Rinshi from the sides, surrounding the group.

"Hand over Ryuubi Gentoku and die!" the horse Rinrinshi declared.

"Wait, isn't it supposed to be 'or die'?" Nagata questioned.

"I know what I said! Now hand the girl over or else!" snapped the Rinrinshi.

"Not gonna happen," Nagata said as he strapped on his SengokuDriver. "Girls, protect Ryuubi-san!"

"Hai, Gaim-sama!" Chou'un and Kanu obeyed.

"Gotcha, Nagata-niichan!" Chouhi added.

Nagata took out his Orange Lockseed and clicked it with a call, "Henshin!"

"**ORANGE!"**

Ryuubi gaped as she saw the Orange Arms come out of its portal before Nagat clipped his Lockseed into his SengokuDriver, causing war horns to sound as the portal closed. He then gripped the Cutting Blade lever and brought it down over the Lockseed.

"**SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS!"**

The Orange Arms dropped on Nagata's head, landing on his shoulders as energy rippled over his body, forming his bodysuit.

"**HANAMICHI ON STAGE!"**

The metal orange opened and pieces of it folded onto Gaim's body to form his armor. A splash of orange energy announced the complete transformation and the Daidaimaru appeared in his left hand.

"Kamen Rider Gaim! Arriving on Stage!" Gaim declared. Oh, Ryuubi wanted to squeal as she witnessed firsthand an Armored War God's amazing transformation. Still, even a fangirl of her level knew that there was a time and place for such things. Once he won the battle and everyone was safe then she would squeal and fawn over him.

"Rinshi!" the Rinrinshi ordered, sending his minions at the group of travellers. "I am Master of the RinJyu Stallion-ken! Call me Umakira!" He dashed towards them. "_Jujin Jashin Hen!_"

As he ran at them, his body shattered to reveal his Beastman form. His right shoulder looked like the neck and head of a proud brown stallion. The stallion's front legs curled over his right side with the hooves on his right hip. His left side was covered in a blue cloak like a matador's cloak. His legs were partially protected by armor which were metallic with red velvet and his feet were protected by metal boots shaped like a horse's hooves with spikes emerging from the hoof sections.

"Ryuubi-san, Shuri, you both take cover! Sei, protect them! Rinrin, Aisha, back me up!" Gaim shouted orders.

"Hai, Gaim-sama!" the girls replied before doing what they were told. The Rinrinshi was the biggest threat, hence he was Gaim's opponent. The footsoldiers were Chouhi and Kanu's opponents.

Twirling her polearm, Kanu let out a battlecry and knocked the Rinshi away, "RinJyuKen! We won't let you spread terror today!"

"That's right! I am the Mighty Pig General Rinrin! You're going down!" added Chouhi as she charged and swung her own weapon, catching Rinshi and knocked them away. Chou'un hung back, defending Ryuubi and Komei, the only non-combatants.

Meanwhile, Gaim fought with Umakira who was bouncing on his feet. Suddenly, the horse-like Rinrinshi hit Gaim in the face with a punch before landing a kick to his chest. Stumbling back, Gaim huffed and prepared for another charge.

"_Stallion-Ken! Ringi! __Tekutonikkukikku! (Tectonic Kick)_" Umakira turned around and kicked back like a stallion would, striking Gaim in the chest with enough force to take him off of his feet and sailing back across the battlefield before landing in a cloud of dust back down the path. Gaim groaned, his vision blurry as he struggled to get his breath back since the kick had forced his breath out, even wearing his suit.

"And now I'll take Ryuubi!" Umakira dashed at great speed. He snuck behind Ryuubi and grabbed hold of her, much to Komei and Chou'un's surprise.

"Hey!" Chou'un was about to strike when Umakira held Ryuubi as a human shield, stopping the attack. "I have her now!" the Rinrinshi declared as he had his arm around Ryuubi's neck. He looked her over. "Hm, and she's a pretty one." He then groped her breasts. "Soft and bouncy too!"

"Kyaa!" Ryuubi screamed as she was being molested. She struggled in his grip, but his grip was just too strong.

"Let's see the goods!" Umakira grabbed ahold of her top and tore it right off, revealing her naked upper body. "Wow!" Gaim couldn't believe what he was seeing. This Rinshi was a pervert and purposely molesting Ryuubi before her eyes.

"KYAAA!" Ryuubi screamed as she was exposed. He then cupped her breasts.

"Ryuubi…" Gaim grunted, pulling himself up.

"Wow...these are so super soft! Maybe you can become my pet!" he said lecherously. The warriors hung back, unable to do anything lest the Rinrinshi harm Ryuubi.

"Let her go!" Gaim demanded.

"Come and take her!" Umakira dared. Of course someone did decide to do something about what was happening to the poor girl.

"Halt, villain!" Kachou Kamen announced suddenly, standing atop a tree branch before jumping down. "I, Kachou Kamen, will not allow you to harm this girl!"

"And what are you going to do about it?" Umakira challenged. With Ryuubi as a hostage and human shield there was nothing they could do. Well, almost nothing.

Hiding out in the nearby bushes, Komei took out her Himawari Lockseed and clicked on it. The Lockseed unlocked itself and opened a portal behind Umakira's head. A small Elementary Inves no bigger than a small child of Komei's size, jumped out and latched onto the back of Umakira's head, digging its claws deep into his face. Screaming, Umakira released Ryuubi and Kachou Kamen collected her before taking her far from the Rinrinshi. Umakira was trying to get the Elementary Inves off, screaming curses the whole time.

"Nice going, Shuri!" praised Gaim before he darted forward and slashed Umakira across the chest. The tiny Inves was thrown off and Komei ran over to it.

"Go back now, little one," she commanded and it obeyed, jumping back into the portal before Komei closed it using her Lockseed.

"Dammit!" Umakira cursed as his hostage had gotten away. "What the heck was that thing?!"

"Chance!" Gaim hit the Cutting Blade.

"**SOIYA! ORANGE SQUASH!"**

Gaim leapt into the air, executing a flying kick as a series of giant orange slices made of energy projected themselves between him and his target. He flew through the slices, orange energy surrounding his kicking foot and body like flames. Flying through the last slice, he smashed into Umakira, sending him to oblivion in a huge explosion. Landing on one knee, Gaim rose up and turned to the girls. The Rinshi had either been destroyed by the girls or had begun to flee after seeing Umakira bite the dust. He had barely managed to get a proper fight for it.

"Gaim-sama! You were amazing!" Ryuubi cheered but Gaim looked away, covering his visor with his hand. "What's wrong?"

"Ryuubi-dono, you're a bit exposed," Kanu pointed out and Ryuubi screamed as she covered herself. Nagata deactivated his armor and then he removed his blue dress shirt, leaving him in a white undershirt.

"Here, take it," he offered and Ryuubi took the shirt to cover herself. "Looks like we're gonna need to get Ryuubi-san some new clothes," remarked Nagata.

"We should head back to the village for new clothes," Kanu suggested.

"I'm so sorry," Ryuubi apologized.

"Well, at least now you know why it's better for you to travel with us," Nagata said. Ryuubi looked at him and blushed. He was so generous and kind, willing to give her his own shirt to save her modesty.

"Ah, where is that Kachou Kamen person?" Ryuubi asked. Chou'un chose that time to run out of a bush.

"What did I miss?" she asked.

"Ah, Chou'un-san! Where were you? An amazing person came! She's called Kachou Kamen!" Ryuubi told her.

Kanu walked over to Nagata's side as the latter palmed his face, "Seriously?" Even Ryuubi couldn't tell that Kachou Kamen and Chou'un were one and the same? With Chouhi it was kind of funny, but if a girl Ryuubi's age couldn't tell then there had to be something wrong with her.

"So suspicious!" Chouhi frowned. "She shows up and then leaves without a word! Like I said, suspicious!"

'_She STILL doesn't get it?!_" Nagata thought incredulously. Chou'un exposed her identity during that whole giant bandit raid in one big dramatic flourish and Chouhi never noticed it?

"Oh, amazing, you say?" Chou'un smiled.

"Yes! And she also had this amazing mask! I wonder who she really is!" continued Ryuubi.

Nagata could only sweatdrop heavily, '_Ryuubi Gentoku is a ditz?_'

"Oh, and Gaim-sama was amazing too!" Ryuubi continued, turning to smile at Nagata. Incidentally, she flashed her cleavage at Nagata by accident. He flushed and looked away while Kanu began to twitch again. "Oops! Sorry!"

"We _really _need to get you a new outfit," he stated urgently.

"I may have something she can change into," Kanu informed him.

"So, does that mean we gotta head back to the village?" he asked. The answer was obvious. "Right, I thought so. Come on, guys."

* * *

**KRC: Looks like the start of another adventure. What other dangers will they face? Would there be enemies to fight? Naturally. However, whenever there is evil to fight, the Armored War Gods will be there to battle it.**

**TFP: And we see the return of the Armored War Gods. A new adventure has begun and its off to a rocky start to be honest.**

* * *

**Lost Scrolls of the RInJyuKen Akugata**

**Stallion-Ken**: This JyuKen is a style which focuses on kicks and movement of horses. It specializes in attacks that deal with kicks. Part of the mechanics of the style is the positioning of those kicks and moving to be in the position to make them. A downside of the style though is that one can focus too much on the movements and not the strikes if they aren't careful. There also aren't too many upper body attacks the style uses although the number of kicks make up for it.

**Tekutonikkukikku: **The _Tectonic Kick_ is a reverse striking kick which follows the same mechanics stallions use to strike things which are behind them. The empowered muscles of the JyuKen make for a devastating blow which can send targets sailing.


	2. Chapter 2

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it then that's great. If you don't then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

**Shin Koihime Musou: Legends of the Armored War Gods**

**Co-Written By: Ten-Faced Paladin and Kamen Rider Chrome**

**Chapter 2: Clash of the Armored War Gods! Gaim VS Knuckle!**

After returning to the village to get Ryuubi a new outfit to replace the one ruined by the Rinrinshi, the travelling party resumed their journey. Ryuubi's new clothes were rather similar to Kanu's, except that it had a wide green collar with a pink ribbon, a red skirt and thigh-high boots. While the reason to get Ryuubi a new set of clothes had been good, it didn't stop Iori from teasing Nagata as she had been wearing his shirt when they came back.

'_Collecting a harem my ass,_' Nagata thought ruefully of his friend's teasing.

Now back on the road, they were heading for Kosonsan's city. Nagata was actually looking forward to seeing an old friend and so was Ryuubi. Their new friend apparently had gone to school with Kosonsan as a child, making them old childhood friends. It gave the group high hopes that if Kosonsan did have the sword, she would be more than willing to part with it should it be the one that was stolen from Ryuubi.

The friends were travelling up the hill, but Chouhi was deep in thought, "Kosonsan, Kosonsan, now who have I seen that has that name?"

"Rinrin, it can't be that hard to remember Kosonsan," Nagata sweatdropped. The red-haired ruler wasn't that hard to forget about. Then again, Chouhi was the kind of girl who was fooled by something as little as a domino mask shaped like a butterfly. Asking her to remember a person she only met once may have been too much for the child's head.

Going over the hill, they reached the main road, slowly coming towards a crossroads. It was there that Chouhi finally seemed to remember where the place they were in. Running up to the crossroads, she began to smile, "I remember this place! Down one road is where the village I grew up in can be found!" she pointed to the road itself. "This is where Aisha-neechan and Nagata-niichan told me their real names!"

"Very good Rinrin. So you finally remembered," Kanu smiled.

"I also see Shakudouzan Mountain," Nagata pointed, looking at the mountain in question. "We had a pretty wild adventure up there."

Komei blushed, "Um...is it true that Aisha and Sei were hidden inside a tight box and were pressed up against one another and had to squirm a lot to stay comfortable?"

Kanu frowned, her eyebrow twitching as she looked to Chou'un, "Sei, what did you tell her?"

"Just the truth," the bluenette insisted.

"To you everything is one big innuendo," Nagata frowned. "Try not to corrupt any young impressionable minds, will you?"

As they approached the gate, Nagata recognized the guards who stood there and they stopped. Both men had been ordered to stop Kanu the last time they were there since Kosonsan had wanted to recruit her into their forces. They almost missed her because in their eyes, her face wasn't as beautiful as her hair. It was a common mistake which caused Kanu no end of grief.

"Oh, it's the Black-Haired Bandit Hunter Kanu-dono and friends," one of the guards recognized Kanu. "What brings you all back here?"

"We actually came here to see Kosonsan-dono on an important matter," Kanu explained. She gently nudged Ryuubi forward.

"Please tell her that Ryuubi Gentoku is here to see her," Ryuubi told the guards.

"Of course," the guard said. "It's good to see you all back in our lands again. Your black hair is as beautiful as ever Kanu-dono."

'_She's taken you know,_' Nagata thought to himself, struggling not to act like the jealous boyfriend. It was just a compliment that Kanu was being paid. Everyone agreed that her hair was one of her best features.

"Wow, so your nickname is well known even out here?" Ryuubi smiled in delight.

"Yep! They praised her about it last time too!" Chouhi nodded.

"Just my hair though…" Kanu groaned.

"Well I remember saying that while her hair is pretty, the rest of Kanu is just as beautiful," Nagata spoke up, causing Kanu to flush but smile at the same time. He smiled back at her in response, assuring her that he was being sincere.

* * *

The group were led to Kosonsan's estate where they were welcomed with open arms. Kosonsan rarely received any friendly visitors so when she learnt that Ryuubi was coming with Kanu, Chouhi, Chou'un, Nagata and Komei, she immediately had her men bring them over. The group were escorted to her private garden and were seated in the gazebo with tea. It didn't take long for Kosonsan to come out to greet them, her eyes bright as she saw Ryuubi.

"It's been such a long time, Touka-chan," Kosonsan greeted Ryuubi with a hug.

Nagata blinked, '_Touka?_' That was the same name as the village. That had to be a very huge coincidence.

"I've missed you so much, Hakukei-chan," Ryuubi smiled as she returned the hug.

"Touka-chan, we're childhood friends. Just call me by my real name," Kosonsan replied.

"Oh...your real name?" Ryuubi looked puzzled. "It's Pai...Pai..." Touka clapped her hands together. "Paipai-chan!"

"PAIREN!" Kosonsan corrected in annoyance. "It's Pairen! How could you forget that!?"

Ryuubi innocently leaned back, giggling, "Well, I used to call you Paipai-chan anyway." Kosonsan frowned but then sighed as she recomposed herself. She was used to this anyway.

"That's when we were kids. Call me Pairen from now on," Kosonsan requested.

"Sorry," Ryuubi apologized.

"Did you remember when we played behind the school together?" Kosonsan asked. "We went picking flowers behind our teacher's house!"

"We did?" Ryuubi tilted her head to the side. "Well I remember picking flowers…"

"Of course we did! How could you forget!?"

"Sorry, sorry!"

"You know, I almost feel bad about making all those jokes that she was very easily forgotten," remarked Chou'un. She had been joking when she commented that Kosonsan had been difficult to remember. It seemed that the joke was not so fictitious after all.

"I think it's much worse because Ryuubi-san doesn't mean any harm," Komei commented.

Calming down, Kosonsan sat back down to recompose herself. "It's very good to see all of you again, Kanu-dono, Gaim-dono, Chouhi-dono and Chou'un-dono." Kosonsan said to the rest of the party. She remembered them all. The only new face was Komei, "Oh, who's this?" Without waiting for an answer, she began to smile and pat Komei's head, "Ah, I see that you've got another child, Kanu-dono and Gaim-dono." This made the pair facefault.

"She's nor our kid!" both Nagata and Kanu exclaimed defensively.

"Indeed. Aisha and Gaim-sama have not yet done anything to make a child," Chou'un added helpfully, only for Kanu to lunge at her to try and keep her from saying anything more.

"Sei, there's no reason for you to say _that_," Nagata hissed, his face red.

"You're not helping," said Kanu.

"Ah ha ha ha, my mistake then" Kosonsan laughed lightly. "So, what brings you all here?"

Throwing a withering glare at Chou'un who Kanu was finally releasing, Nagata decided to explain, "Well, we heard that you found a pretty unique sword after raiding a bandit camp and we were hoping you could show it to us. You see, Ryuubi-san had a very special sword stolen from her by a thief and she's been trying to track it down. She last heard about it in Touka Village where we settled down, but the man who had it was really a thief stealing her identity and ran when he was found out. We think you may have found the sword he stole,"

Kosonsan's eyes widened at the explanation before she gulped. Nagata, Kanu, and Chou'un could already guess that there was going to be an answer that they weren't going to like.

"Please, Paipai-chan! It's a family heirloom!" Ryuubi begged.

"Call me Pairen!" she corrected Ryuubi but then she apologized, "And I'm sorry but I don't have the sword anymore."

"But why?" Ryuubi asked. How could Kosonsan already not have it?

"Well, you see, last year my lands were struck by a terrible famine. We were able to make do for a little while but food supplies were running low. So, I didn't have much of a choice and went to Ensho-dono for help. I asked her if we could borrow some of the extra food she had stored. However, she wouldn't give me the food for free. When she heard of the sword, she had me give it up as collateral until I could properly pay her back." She apologized, "Touka-chan, I'm really sorry. If I knew that it was your sword..." Ryuubi gently put her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"It's OK, Paipai-chan. You were only thinking for the welfare of your starving people. A sword is a small price to pay to make sure everyone is well fed," Ryuubi understood.

"I feel so ashamed though," Kosonsan shook her head. "That jeweled scabbard with the jewel on the hilt, I should have recognized it! I had seen it so many times when I went to visit your house!"

"Hey, Ryuubi-san's right. Considering the circumstances, you did the right thing," Nagata added in agreement. Kosonsan was a good person, willing to give up items which would be incredibly valuable or enhance her image for the sake of her people. A less loving ruler would have tried to do anything else to avoid giving up their personal luxuries.

"Now that we know the sword isn't here, there really isn't any point in staying," remarked Chou'un.

"What a waste. We walked all the way here for nothing," grumbled Chouhi.

"We really didn't think it'd disappear before we could get here," Kanu sighed.

"Well, there's just one choice then. We have to go to Ensho's and ask for the sword," Nagata said. That may be a difficult task since Ensho was without a doubt one of the most materialistic women he had ever met. If they had any luck though, Haru or Armored War God Knuckle as he was publicly known might be able to convince her to hand it over without a fuss. He had his doubts though...

"Gaim-sama is right. I'm sure we can reason with her," Komei agreed.

Kosonsan grimaced. They were so optimistic but it was worth a shot,. She volunteered, "Then I will come with you! It's my fault I lost the sword so I must make amends."

"Thank you, Paipai-chan!" Ryuubi said gratefully.

"It's Pairen!"

* * *

It was a few days later within Ensho's palace, Ganryo was in her underwear and looking herself in the mirror. She was pinching her stomach and found that she was getting flabby. She was very self-conscious about her figure, especially since picking up the affluent lifestyle as one of Ensho's retainers. She couldn't complain about it, but she didn't want to turn into some rolly polly woman like she had seen in some noble women.

"Maybe I should give up on swimsuits that show off my stomach," she sighed to herself. She'd have to make up an exercise schedule or something to that extent. "Knuckle-sama is good at fitness. Maybe I could ask him for some help." Her self inspection was suddenly interrupted when her friend Bunshu barged into her room. "Kyaa!"

"Toshi!" Bunshu called.

"Iishe, knock first!" Ganryo snapped in embarrassment, covering her body out of reflex. Even if they were both girls, Ganryo didn't want her supposed flab to be witnessed by anyone.

"No time! Some people are looking for Reiha-sama. Do you know where she is?" Bunshu asked.

"The usual," Ganryo answered.

"Oh, right!"

* * *

Bunshu approached one of her ruler's private chambers. She was always wary of entering considering some of the things Ensho could get up to when she was bored or had some scheme cooking in her head. Bunshu still forged ahead, but she stopped when she got to the door. Ensho could be heard moaning in pleasure, "Ah...that's right. Harder...harder...Aaaaah~" Had she truly done it? Had she truly bedded Haru? Bunshu sighed and opened the door.

No, she was just having her usual spa treatment. Right now she was lying facedown on a massage table, naked with only a towel covering her backside while the maids massaged her.

"What is it, Iishe?" asked Ensho, moaning in dissatisfaction at being interrupted. "Can't you see I'm relaxing?"

"Well, it's Kosonsan. She's here with some people," explained Bunshu.

Ensho scowled, "Can't she wait?"

"She's been waiting for you and came all the way from her land to see you."

"Very well..." sighed Ensho, not sounding happy. "Where is Toshi?"

"She's gone to fetch Knuckle-sama," Bunshu answered.

* * *

In Ensho's castle, Haru was in his personal training room that had been built for him. When he told Ensho that he needed a place to workout, she had hired builders to build the gym to his specifications. This included things like dumbbells, barbells, a punching bag, and a treadmill. Even if the stuff was primitive compared to the things he was used to back home, they got the job done. Right now he was shirtless and running on the treadmill. Sometimes, Ensho would take a peek to watch him, admiring his glistening and toned physique.

"OK, that should do it!" finished Haru as he jumped off the treadmill and grabbed a towel before taking a swig of water from a gourd. He looked himself in the mirror and flexed his muscles. "Oh yeah! Looking good!" He always made sure to keep himself in the best shape. Letting his physique slip could cost him in his next fight. Ensho sure appreciated it and he didn't mind at all that she sometimes came in when he had his shirt off.

A year ago he had just been a vagabond, lost in a strange world, but it felt more like home since his fighting skills could be put to good use. Now, he was living as a permanent houseguest of the En family and engaged to Ensho. He was also the local Armored War God and the people liked him a lot.

His introspection was interrupted when Ganryo came in and called, "Knuckle-sama, your presence is..." She trailed off as she got a good look at his shirtless body. She developed a full blush on her face and yelped before turning away.

"Oh, Ganryo," Haru responded, the towel hanging around his neck. "What's up?"

"Um...your presence is needed..." Ganryo answered, trembling.

"Oh, OK. Just let me wipe off this sweat and get dressed first and I'll meet you in the throne room," he told her.

"I could help you," Ganryo whispered, licking her lips. A downside to working for Ensho was that there weren't many good men who came through her courts. Mostly they were commoners or mousy officials looking for a handout. A _real_ man like Haru was rare, which left Bunshu and Ganryo a little frustrated since Ensho had made the first claim on him. Maybe she would let them be mistresses...

"What?" Haru blinked. He hadn't heard the retainer save for a muttering.

"Nothing! Just please come to the throne room and I apologize for disturbing you!" She then ran off. Ohhhh, she was going to need a hot bath to take off the tension later!

* * *

Ensho, now properly dressed, came into the throne room with her retainers to welcome her guests. With them was also Haru, dressed similarly to the others, but tailored more for a man in orange and with a pair of black pants with brown boots. He looked like he really belonged in the House of En.

"Ah, so it's Kosonsan," Ensho regarded taking her seat with a smile. "What is it you want now?"

"You kept us waiting," Kosonsan frowned. It was one thing to hold a debt over her head, but Ensho was being beyond rude to them.

"Hm, you seem to be acting pretty haughty right now. Have you forgotten you owe a debt to me?" taunted Ensho and Kosonsan grimaced. "Oh, and I see you've brought along friends. Kanu-san, it's you."

"Ensho-dono, we're here on urgent business regarding a sword," Kanu explained.

"Yeah, that's right," Nagata added.

Ryuubi respectfully stepped forward, "Ensho-san, that sword that was given to you for collateral is actually mine. It was stolen from me and I wish to ask you to return it to me."

"Yes, you're Ryuubi-san, correct? I've heard your story," The story of Ryuubi Gentoku being in fact a woman victimized by an identity thief was huge gossip, and such gossip spread fast. It was even faster since everyone first thought Ryuubi Gentoku was the 'Incompetent Commander' of Touka Village in Shoku. "Unfortunately, I can't just return the sword until I'm paid back for all the food I lent to Kosonsan," Ensho replied imperiously. Next to her, Haru frowned and decided to try and intervene. Leaning in close, he began whispering to his self-proclaimed fiancee.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean it is her sword, after all," he whispered. His reasoning was that if Ensho was discovered to be dealing in stolen property, it would deal a big blow to her image. It was one thing if they were general spoils of bandits, but the sword belonged to a descendant of a prominent prince. People tended to frown on that sort of thing.

"Even so, she lost it and I received it as collateral. I cannot simply relinquish it until Kosonsan has paid her debt. It was a lot of food that she borrowed," Ensho said. Haru understood about debts. They needed to be repaid. However, Kosonsan may not be able to pay Ensho back right away.

"Well, then how about we put it up as a prize?" Haru suggested.

"A prize?" Ensho asked. "I'm listening, beloved."

"Well, not much has happened and I know you've been bored. So, how about we have them fight for the sword in a series of contests?"

Ensho smiled, "Now that is a wonderful idea." Ensho stood up and addressed the visitors, "My fiance has suggested that you will be given the right to have the sword returned to you, provided you defeat us in a series of contests." The visiting group huddled together.

"Whaddya think?" Nagata asked.

"It is a good opportunity for us to win Ryuubi-dono's sword," Kanu put in.

"But what contests would she have us participate in?" Ryuubi asked.

"I bet it's an eating contest!" chirped Chouhi.

"Only you would think about food," Chou'un sighed.

"We must do it for Touka-chan's sword," Kosonsan insisted. She may have to still repay Ensho but she was more focused on getting her friend's treasured heirloom back.

"Paipai-chan..." Ryuubi uttered thankfully with a smile.

"Pairen!" she corrected.

"OK, so it's agreed?" Nagata asked and they nodded. They separated and Nagata stepped forward, "OK, we accept the terms. We'll play for the sword."

"Good," Ensho smiled. "Toshi, Iishe, please have everything prepared." She stood up and left the throne room with he retainers, leaving her guests and Haru. Haru then walked over to the group and shook hands with Nagata in greeting.

"Hey, man! It's been awhile!" grinned Haru. "Last I heard you somehow became the leader of an army!"

"Well a lot has happened but look at you," Nagata looked at Haru's new outfit. "You're looking good."

"Well, my travelling clothes were getting kinda ragged and Reiha-chan insisted I make myself look like the Armored War God that I am," Haru replied.

"Reiha-chan?" repeated Nagata and Haru caught himself.

"Well, she insisted I call her by her real name in private," Haru pressed his index fingers together.

"Ah, you're an Armored War God too!" Ryuubi gasped.

"Armored War God Knuckle!" Haru saluted, a fist to his forehead, "At your service!" He then apologized, "And sorry about your sword."

"It's alright," Ryuubi smiled. "We'll get it back."

"I don't know about that..." mumbled Haru.

"What?" Nagata asked.

"It's nothing! Anyway I gotta go prep up! Reiha-chan probably needs my help! Later!" Haru then dashed off.

"Well, I guess there's no turning back now," Nagata said and he put his hand forward. They looked at him in confusion. He explained, "Well, back where I come from, a team puts their hands on top of each other's then let out a battlecry before a big game or battle."

"Ah, I see. A rally cry," Kanu understood as she put her hand over Nagata's, a bit of pink on her cheeks. Chouhi put her hand on next, followed by Chou'un and Komei. Kosonsan and Ryuubi joined them.

"OK, team! For Ryuubi's sword!"

"For Ryuubi's sword!"

* * *

The stage was set with both teams on either side, sitting in canopies with ornate benches for them to share. Haru was with the En team, wearing the same armor as them. He really did look every bit a noble as he was expected to, being an Armored War God and all. He even had special gloves made for him, fingerless with metal studs on the knuckles and plates on the back. The other side was the Touka Village team with Nagata seated between Ryuubi and Kanu.

"Alright, everyone! Today we will have a series of contests between Team En and Team Touka!" the same MC from the En Family Martial Arts Tournament announced. "Both teams will compete in a series of contests that will be decided here!" There was a box next to her with the word 'Event' written on it. "Now, the first match will be..." She reached into the box and pulled out a slip of paper. "Ah, it'll be a quiz!"

"Shuri, this is your event," Nagata encouraged.

"Yeah, you're smart!" agreed Chouhi.

"Agreed. If it's a battle of wits, you are the best," Kanu stated. Komei blushed at their praise and went up to the podiums. Her opponent was Ganryo.

"We have this won!" Chouhi grinned. "Even if Shuri's chest is small, she's super smart!"

"Small chest?" Komei blinked, patting her chest in self-consciousness.

"Ha! Don't think Toshi's IQ level would stay at 34 forever!" Bunshu boasted. "She's read all of the books that Reiha-sama has been giving her and she's raised her IQ up to 36! Both her IQ and her waistline have been on the rise lately."

"You're not helping!" Ganryo yelled, causing Bunshu to wince.

"It's like watching two of the Three Stooges," Haru rubbed his forehead.

"Okay! The competitors are selected and ready!" the announcer called out. "Alright, the topic is 'Ensho-sama's Secrets'!"

"Oh, we're screwed," grimaced Nagata.

"Bunshu," Haru frowned, reaching to tug at the verdette's ear, causing the girl to wince. "Did you set up this competition in Reiha-chan's favor?"

"Ow! Ow! Uh...maybe?" Bunshu winced before another twist caused her to grimace. "Ow! Okay! We did! Can you honestly say Reiha-sama isn't going to be inclined to win after a while? She'll lose interest and leave before we know it!"

"True," Haru nodded, letting Bunshu go.

"I am not that bad!" Ensho huffed.

"First question!" the MC called out, "What color is Ensho-sama's underwear today?"

*DING-DING!*

Ganryo hit her bell, announcing her reply, "Black!"

"Correct!"

Haru looked over to Bunshu while Enshou fumed in her chair, "Seriously? What color her panties are?"

"Only Haru-sama should know that!" Ensho growled.

"Well...with how often you strip it's not that hard to know…" Bunshu chuckled lightly.

* * *

And so it continued, one of the most one-sided contests of all time. Each question was a deeply personal question about Ensho's habits and history. They were all things which Ganryo was privy to and that Komei wouldn't have the slightest idea about. Ensho on the other hand was more and more embarrassed about the questions, obviously having no idea as to how her retainers knew that much about her. She apparently wasn't part of deciding the trivia event. At the end of the quiz, Ganryo had won by a landslide with 100 points while Komei hadn't gotten one correct answer.

"OK, this match was rigged from the get go," remarked Nagata unhappily.

"I lost..." sighed Komei sadly as she returned to her friends.

"Well, it's stuff you don't know about. Actually, stuff you wouldn't want to know about," Chou'un remarked.

"We just need to win the other events," Ryuubi encouraged.

"That's right. We lost the first match. That doesn't mean we'll lose the others," agreed Nagata.

Ensho, however, was embarrassed as all her secrets were exposed. To help her deal with it, she had crawled into Haru's lap and just seemed to curl in on herself. One of her newest habits was to search out Haru for 'cuddles' whenever she got upset over something. "How humiliating..."

"Relax, Reiha-chan..." comforted Haru, running his hand through her hair. "At least we won. Although I'm not sure we could call this a real victory." He glared at Bunshu. Now everyone knew Ensho's secrets and they couldn't be called secrets anymore. The people would be laughing at her for a long time. Were questions such as how old she was when she stopped wetting the bed necessary? "Bunshu, when we're done here, we're going to have a private training session. How about 4 hours on my treadmill with no breaks and water while wearing weights?"

"Eeep!" Bunshu paled.

* * *

For the next event, a pool filled with water and eels was set in the middle of the stage.

"Now what?" Nagata blanched at the sight of the eels. He really didn't like eels. They were slippery and slimy. They creeped him out just by swimming around like they did. It was just so..._weird_.

"Now is the Eel Catching Contest! In this event, the one who catches the most eels wins! However, they won't be using their hands but their breasts!" the MC announced. Nagata sputtered with a blush. Their breasts!? Were they serious!? The crowd seemed to be looking forward to it and he grumbled about mobs of perverts.

"Looks like this is your event, Aisha," Chou'un said and Nagata gawked as how shamelessly Chou'un was volunteering Aisha.

"Yeah! Aisha-neechan can catch anything with her boobs!" added Chouhi.

"I didn't agree to this!" she snapped and then she looked to Nagata for help but he looked away. If she participated, that meant exposing herself to everyone, him included. She wasn't ready for that! Not that!

"It's alright, Aisha-san. You should be proud," sniffled Komei.

"Not you too, Shuri..." groaned Kanu.

"Oh? Are you having second thoughts?" Ensho teased, but she didn't look as majestic as she should have when making such a boast. She looked more like a spoiled woman considering she was still sitting in Haru's lap. "Toshi will have no problems competing."

"WHAT?!" Ganryo gaped.

"This is starting to get into the M-rating," Haru groaned.

"Girls, do you really think this is appropriate?" asked Nagata but Ryuubi stood up. "Ryuubi-san?"

"I'll go! I will win and retrieve my sword!" she declared proudly. She threw off her top and Kanu quickly covered Nagata's eyes.

* * *

As promised, Ganryo was participating on the En side and had stripped off everything from the waist up. She had her hands covering her breasts but she couldn't cover all of them as the obvious shape was still visible. Ryuubi was beside her, also ready. They leaned over the pool of eels, ready to get started.

Once the gong rang, the two girls started to try and catch eels, pushing their breasts together to grasp them. However, the eels were slippery and everyone got a really good show as the eels writhed about over the girls' bodies. Either they'd wriggle between their breasts in a suggestive way, or while they were in the water the eels would wriggle past sensitive areas of their bodies in the process of escaping.

"Is this fan service or something?" muttered Nagata. He wanted to close his eyes and turn away, he really did, but he was still a guy. There was just something...hypnotic about the girls positions and how they cried out when the eels would wriggle on them.

"We shouldn't have let all civilians watch," Haru groaned, shielding his eyes. "There are kids here, man…"

* * *

The Touka Village Team won the eel-catching contest as Ryuubi managed to catch 13 compared to Ganryo who caught only 11. The following events were just silly...

* * *

"Impressions!"

Kanu took a deep breath and said a line in Chouhi's voice, "My chest is flat but my belly sticks out!"

Chouhi complained, "I'd never say that!"

'_Not sure about that,_' thought Nagata as Chouhi had said some weird things before. Knowing her, she may have said it and never remembered.

Bunshu went up next and did an impression of Ensho, "Ohohohoho! Toshi, have you put on some weight?"

* * *

"Tongue-twister!"

Ganryo read the tongue-twister and recited it three times, fast, "She sells seashells by the seashore! She sells seashells by the seashore! She sells seashells by the seashore!"

* * *

"Picking beans with chopsticks!"

Ganryo was up against Chouhi, using a pair of chopsticks to pick up beans then transfer them to another plate. She made it look so easy. Chouhi, however, didn't do so well and complained about such a silly contest.

* * *

"What's in the box?"

Ryuubi put her hand in the box and recoiled, "Ah! It's wiggling! It's slimy and slippery!"

"Eels again?" mumbled Nagata and he blushed as he remembered the eel-catching contest.

* * *

"Arm-wrestling!"

Bunshu went up against Chouhi and while the verdette tried her best, the red-haired mini-powerhouse beat her easily.

* * *

"Cosplay!"

Bunshu and Ganryo received applause for their cosplay of magical fighting girls. Then went it came for the Touka Village Team, all the girls were dressed as magical fighting girls as well, except for Chouhi who was in a cute tiger costume.

Nagata had to admit that the girls looked cute, but he noted Komei's discomfort and Kanu's irritation.

"Wish I had a camera," Nagata remarked.

* * *

"Staring Contest!"

Bunshu went up against Chou'un and she regretted it immediately when Chou'un showed her the 'nice face' she had.

* * *

"Clam-matching!"

Hearing that, Komei blushed as she thought of something indecent.

"It's nothing indecent. It's a nobleman's game when decorated clam shells are split apart and you have to find the two halves that match," Chou'un explained.

"I wasn't thinking anything weird!" Komei denied.

* * *

The sun sank low after a day of competition, but not one member of the audience was bored with all of the competitions. With half of them involving the girls doing something sexy though, it was no wonder why so much of the audience remained.

"After so many events, both teams have tied with a score of 150 each! Now, our final match will be...!" the MC paused dramatically, "Our final match will be a duel between both teams' Armored War Gods!"

The crowd gasped in delight, eager to see both of the Armored War Gods who up until that point hadn't taken part in any of the events. Not from lack of interest though. Ensho wanted to keep Haru as a secret weapon while Kanu and Chou'un didn't think Nagata really had to embarrass himself by doing such ridiculous things.

"Good luck, Darling," Ensho said to Haru as he stepped onto the stage.

"You know me. I don't need luck," grinned Haru.

"Gaim-sama, do your best," encouraged Kanu.

"Gotcha, Aisha," Nagata smiled back as he stepped onto the other side of the stage.

"You know, I've been waiting for this," Haru said as he strapped on his SengokuDriver, Lockseed already in hand.

"Well, hopefully I'll provide you with some entertainment," replied Nagata confidently, doing the same.

"Henshin!" both young men called, unlocking their Lockseeds.

"**ORANGE!"**

"**KURUMI!"**

As the portals opened, releasing the Arms, the cheers from the audience grew louder. The two men then clipped their Lockseeds into their SengokuDrivers, locking them in.

"**LOCK ON!"**

A guitar riff played from Haru's SengokuDriver as Japanese warhorns played from Nagata's. Above them, their Arms lowered out of portals to Helheim and were prepared to drop. The two of them stared each other down before bringing the Cutting Blades down.

"**SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!"**

"**KURUMI ARMS! MISTER KNUCKLEMAN!"**

The Arms dropped, forming the Riders' suits before opening up to wrap their bodies in protective armor. As soon as Knuckle was seen in his full glory, the citizens of En cheered his name.

"KNUCKLE-SAMA! KNUCKLE-SAMA! KNUCKLE-SAMA! KNUCKLE-SAMA!"

Knuckle raised his arms at the call of his name as Gaim just sighed.

"Pretty popular, aren't you?" Gaim asked.

"The people do look up to me, I know," agreed Knuckle with a shrug before bumping his Kurumi Bombers together. "Now, enough talk! Let's fight!"

"Yes," agreed Gaim as he drew his Musou Saber. "Arriving on Stage, Kamen Rider Gaim!"

"Kamen Rider Knuckle!" Knuckle charged and threw the first punch, "Sanjou!" He swung but Gaim sidestepped the blow. However, Knuckle anticipated this and swung his other fist to land a strike straight into Gaim's chest, knocking him back painfully. Gaim grunted from the force of the blow. While the Kurumi Lockseed was of a lower rank compared to Gaim's Orange Lockseed, he couldn't deny that it packed impressive punching power.

"Nagata-niichan, kick his butt!" Chouhi cheered.

"Kanu-san, can Gaim-sama win?" Ryuubi asked.

"Don't worry, Ryuubi-dono," Kanu reassured her. "Gaim-sama actually has more tricks up his sleeves."

Gaim charged his Musou Saber's gun and fired as Knuckle charged, only for the Ultimate Fist to block using his giant gauntlets. An uppercut hit Gaim in the chin but he recovered quickly to slash at Knuckle. Knuckle ducked then hit Gaim in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him and sending him tumbling.

"Truly, this is my fiance's true power!" laughed Ensho, "Hohohohohoho!"

Gaim grunted as he picked himself up. "OK, he's tough. Really tough." He watched as Knuckle pleased the crowd, posing with his arms up and then punching the air. Gaim took advantage of this distraction and switched Lockseeds.

"**PINE!"**

Replacing the Orange Lockseed with the Pine Lockseed, he sliced it open.

"**LOCK ON! SOIYA! PINE ARMS! FUNSAI DESTROY!"**

"Huh?" Knuckle noticed as Gaim's armor changed before receiving the Pine Iron in the face. Gaim withdrew the morning star and twirled it on its chain.

"Now this should make it a fair fight!" Gaim charged a Knuckle, making sure to strike with the Pine Iron. It crashed to the floor of the stage as Knuckle dodged. Knuckle then threw his fist at Gaim's head but Gaim quickly turned his body so the attack hit his thick shoulder armor. He felt the impact but the stronger armor absorbed the blow. Pulling the Pine Iron up, he clubbed Knuckle in the chest and then followed up with a kick to Knuckle's stomach, knocking him back and forcing him to his knees.

"Yes! Nagata-niichan!" cheered Chouhi.

"NOOOO!" Ensho wailed as it looked like her betrothed was about to lose.

"It looks like Knuckle-sama is in trouble! He had such a good lead but since Gaim-sama had switched armors, it doesn't look too good for him!" the MC spoke.

"Heh, didn't think I'd have to use this so soon," said Knuckle as he let go of his Knuckle Bombers, letting them drop to the ground as the sheer weight of the weapons crashed into the stage, making craters. He reached to his belt before taking a Lockseed out to show Gaim. It resembled a ripe papaya and from the looks of it was of a high-ranking.

"An A-Class Lockseed!?" Gaim gawked.

"Thanks for the bike. It helped me to score some premium gear," Knuckle replied before he clicked it.

"**PAPAYA!"**

The portal to Helheim opened, releasing the Papaya Arms as it hung above Knuckle before the portal closed. It was orange like his Kurumi Arms, but covered in large metal studs. He quickly replaced his Kurumi Lockseed with the new one, clipping it to his SengokuDriver before slicing it open. The top side of the Lockseed revealed the inside of a papaya, orange outside with a dark centre where the seeds rested. The bottom had had a halberd with a papaya slice-shaped blade.

"**LOCK ON! PAPAYA ARMS! CHOP AND HACK! NEVER LOOK BACK!"**

The Papaya Arms came down and splashed with energy before beginning to open. The narrow top split in half before folding underneath the rounded sides before resting on his shoulders. The front folded in half before resting on his chest, studs across the collar and lined armor along the chest with more rows of studs. His helmet now sported an orange attachment, but the sides looked like ram horns, styled after the edges of a papaya fruit, but lined with black studs like a papaya's seeds. His eyes turned orange, like the flesh of a papaya fruit. A splash of energy appeared in his hand, forming his new weapon. The new Knuckle in Papaya Arms wielded a massive halberd. The blade was shaped like a papaya slice and a tassel was tied to the end, orange like his armor. It looked particularly lethal and Gaim gulped a bit at the sight of it in Knuckle's hand. He was already tough with a Kurumi Lockseed but now he was using the power of a Lockseed at the same rank as his collection.

"OK, let's do this," said Knuckle before dashing towards Gaim. Gaim had to perform a dodge-roll as the Papaya Halberd's blade came down to cut him in two. The blade instead crashed into the stage, causing a deep cut into the stone with numerous cracks spreading from it.

"Whoa!" Gaim exclaimed as Knuckle pulled his weapon back. He hefted it on his shoulder as Gaim rose up to his feet.

"Didn't expect this, did you?" Knuckle asked.

"Darling, show him the true might of the En family's Armored War God!" cheered Ensho, "Hohohohohoho!"

"That laugh is annoying," grimaced Gaim.

"Meh, you get used to it," shrugged Knuckle. He then swung, hitting Gaim in the shoulder and knocking him aside. "Sorry, nothing personal."

"I know, which is why I won't regret this!" Gaim stood up and joined the Pine Iron with the Musou Saber.

"Now this is what I like!" grinned Knuckle as he brandished his Papaya Halberd, the edge of the axe blade glinting. "Let's do this!" The two charged at each other and exchanged blows, sparks flying as weapons clashed. Gaim met the strike of the Halberd with the Musou Saber's blade before smashing the Pine Iron into Knuckle's chest. Knuckle endured, digging his heels into the floor before pushing Gaim back with his foot. He then brought the Halberd down but Gaim countered by catching the Halberd's pole with the chain. Gaim struggled as Knuckle continued to push down, forcing Gaim onto one knee. Gaim gritted his teeth.

Kanu couldn't contain herself as she yelled, "GAIM-SAMA, DEFEAT HIM!"

Hearing those words of encouragement strengthened Gaim's resolve. He forced himself up to his feet and pushed back against the Halberd and then he gave Knuckle a headbutt right in the face. The force of the attack caused Knuckle to recoil and gave Gaim some breathing room.

"Haru, sorry, but I have to beat you now," announced Gaim as he took out the Carambola Lockseed.

"**CARAMBOLA**!"

He replaced the Pine Lockseed with the Carambola Lockseed, locking it in before cutting it open.

"**SOIYA! CARAMBOLA ARMS! KIRA KIRA SUPERSTAR!"**

"You've got a new Lockseed too!?" Knuckle gawked as he watched the Pine Arms vanish, replaced by the Carambola Arms moments later.

"And now!" Gaim removed the Lockseed and set it in the Musou Saber's Drive Launcher.

"**1! 10! 100!"**

A giant carambola appeared above Gaim and it started to ripen before he swung his blade down.

"**CARAMBOLA CHARGE!"**

The giant Carambola exploded into juice and then a huge array of Carambola Stars darted straight towards Knuckle. He tried swatting them away with his weapon, but the weight of the Arms and the weapons made him too slow to stop the assault. He was hit multiple times before an explosion sent him flying. Ensho and her retainers ducked out of the way before he crashed into where they sat. The Papaya Lockseed then detached from his SengokuDriver and flew into Gaim's hand.

"Yosha!" Gaim raised his hand with the Papaya Lockseed in it. It was his trophy.

"Amazing! Armored War God Gaim-sama has been able to defeat Armored War God Knuckle-sama!" the MC announced.

"Darling, are you alright?" Ensho asked as she helped Haru sit up.

"That..was..." he started before exclaiming, a large smile on his face, "AWESOME!"

"Huh?" Bunshu, Ganryo and Ensho let out in confusion. Shouldn't he be upset because of his defeat?

"I did not see that coming!" Haru jogged up to Gaim.

"I got new Lockseeds too," Gaim replied. "Oh, you can have this back." He wanted to return the Papaya Lockseed to Haru who declined.

"Nah, man. You beat me so you earned it," Haru told him. "Not like I can't get more anyway."

"Well…" Gaim frowned. "If you're sure…"

He was cut off when Kanu, Ryuubi, and the others charged for him with hugs and cries of congratulations.

* * *

The group of friends met back in Ensho's throne room as night fell. The blonde ruler was pouty as she was faced with the fact that she had lost the competition.

"Okay. We won your game, that means we get the sword right?" asked Nagata.

"Well...about that," Ensho huffed. "You see...I...don't really have the sword anymore."

The reaction was expected.

"WHAT!?"

"Whaddya mean you don't have the sword!?" Nagata demanded to know.

"Well, you see, what happened was..." Bunshu began. "Ensho-sama's cousin Enjutsu sent her retainer Chokun here on business. She had heard about the sword and sent Chokun here hoping to trade for it."

"When it was being held as collateral and wasn't truly hers yet?" asked Komei with a frown.

"That's just how Ensho-sama is," Ganryo sighed, making Ensho growl.

"Anyway," Bunshu continued. "What Chokun offered was supposedly a robe which was extremely beautiful, but it was enchanted so that idiots would never be able to see."

"Wait a second…" Nagata frowned. He had heard this story before…

"Don't tell me," Kanu wilted.

"Yes," Bunshu nodded. "To prevent herself from being perceived as an idiot, Ensho-sama traded the sword for the supposedly enchanted robes. Naturally when she tried to put it on, we found out that there was nothing in the box." Haru snorted slightly, apparently trying not to laugh. That just made Ensho pout even more.

"Then why did you make us go through all those ridiculous games?" demanded Kosonsan hotly.

"Well I couldn't admit that I had been duped!" Ensho snapped. "I didn't think that you all would win!" Shaking her head, she sighed, "But I suppose you can't leave empty handed. The debt you owe me Kosonsan has now been cleared."

"That's not-!" Kosonsan began, but Ryuubi held her shoulder which calmed her down.

"At the very least some good came out of it," said Ryuubi optimistically.

"But your sword..."

"We may not get it today but we know where it is so we'll just have to continue our journey." Ryuubi turned to Ensho, "Ensho-dono, I will travel to Enjutsu's city and speak with her about this issue. Thank you for your assistance."

"I...I see," Ensho nodded. "Well, I'll write a letter explaining the situation. It ought to help. You're welcome to stay the night as well. No doubt competing today made you all hungry and tired."

"Yay! A feast!" Chouhi cheered.

* * *

After the feast, Nagata went to speak with Haru in private. After asking a few servants, he found Haru in his personal training room lifting some weights.

"Hey, Haru. Mind if I talked to you?" Nagata asked.

"Oh, sure. Come in," Haru allowed and Nagata entered.

"So, you built a gym," Nagata remarked, looking around.

"I asked Reiha-chan that I needed a place to work out if I ever wanted to stay in tip top shape. So, she paid some guys to build this place. I even helped to design the equipment," Haru answered. Well, Ensho would want her personal Armored War God and fiance to be at his best so a training room was the least Haru could ask for. It wasn't like she didn't have the money for it.

"Yeah, so anyway...How could _you _let it happen?" Nagata asked Haru. He was referring to how Ensho could be tricked so easily. However, after getting to know the ruler of Kei, it didn't take much of an imagination.

"I was out taking care of a bandit problem when it happened. I only found out a little later," Haru replied. "You gotta remember that Reiha-chan lets her pride get the better of her."

"I guess she didn't want to admit she was an idiot but by accepting the deal she proved she was an idiot anyway," Nagata grumbled.

"OK, stop calling Reiha-chan an idiot," warned Haru.

"Fine, I'll stop making fun of your future wife," Nagata relented. He looked to see Haru blushing with a smile. "Wait, are you actually going through with this engagement thing?"

"Not at first but Reiha-chan's grown on me. Plus, I like a girl who know what she wants and sticks to her decisions, bad or good," Haru answered.

"So, you like them stubborn?" Nagata checked.

"Well, I wouldn't call her 'stubborn', but yeah," Haru shrugged. "So, what about you?"

"What about me?" Nagata asked.

"Have you found a special lady yet?" Haru asked. Nagata didn't immediately answer. "Come on, just between the two of us guys."

"...Maybe," mumbled Nagata with a bit of embarrassment on his face. He sighed and confessed, "Look, she and I just want to keep our relationship between the two of us, OK?"

"If I were to guess, it's either Chou'un or Kanu," Haru commented.

Nagata's eyes narrowed, "Stop fishing."

"I can't blame ya. They're both fine," Haru praised. "I just hope you're happy." Nagata blinked. Was he happy? Well, he wasn't unhappy. He also loved Kanu very much so there was that. He really couldn't imagine his life without her by his side. "Look, even if you wanna keep a relationship like this private, it's gonna come out. Your friends, if they're your real friends, will support you."

Nagata wasn't certain but looking back the new friends he had made did support each other on the battlefield. They were also good friends and had each other's backs. If he and Kanu told them, they should be happy for them. Still, Kanu wasn't ready and a bit insecure since she confessed this was the first time she had actually been in love. He was the same. He had crushes. What boy didn't? He actually had a crush on Kanu when they first met. Love, however, was a different issue entirely.

Still, that matter could wait. After this they would be leaving to see Enjutsu to reclaim Ryuubi's sword then go back. Maybe he could ask Iori and Kochu for advice. They were a married couple and already deeply in love.

"I guess you're right," Nagata agreed.

"Well, I haven't been wrong before," Haru grinned. He then asked, "I'm curious, though. I heard that in your village the guy who's supposed to be Ryugen is married."

"How did you hear about that?" Nagata asked.

"News travels fast. I mean you might just be a small village army but you've been gaining a reputations and people talk," Naru replied. "So, is it true?"

"Yeah, it's true," Nagata answered. "He's married." Haru whistled.

"Damn, he works fast," Haru said, sounding impressed. "Wish I could meet him."

"Stop by Touka Village and we'll get together for some drinks," offered Nagata.

"I'll hold you onto that promise," Haru accepted.

* * *

That night, as Nagata was getting ready for bed, he heard a knock at the door. Opening it, he saw Kanu. "Aisha?"

"May I come in?" she asked, almost pleading. He opened the door and let her enter. She closed it behind her before she grabbed his collar and pulled him into a deep kiss. It was like she had been starving for his kisses. She broke the kiss, her face flushed, before leaning against him.

"OK, what was that for?" he asked.

"I can't help it. I desired a kiss from you, Nagata-sama," she said. He looked into her eyes. She was normally always the warrior, with a stern expression, and always serious. However, at times like this, she could also be a girl. A beautiful girl. So what if people didn't believe she lived up to her rumored image? He seemed to think so. She was definitely as beautiful asa goddess to him and not just by appearance. Her nature and personality were attractive too.

"Well, here's another," he said before leaning in for another kiss. She sighed and kissed him back. Tomorrow their journey would resume and they would have to pretend in front of their friends again that they weren't so intimate. However, in private moments like this, they could express their love without fear of interruption.

This was their own little secret.

* * *

**KRC: Looks like the gang still has to continue their quest in search of Ryuubi's sword. Fortunately, they know it's with Enjutsu so it shouldn't be difficult, right?**

**TFP: And the simple job becomes that much more difficult to complete. Haru seemed to be doing well for himself and advanced things with Ensho over the past year. Still, now more bumps in the road exist for the group of travellers.**

* * *

**Fruits of the Tree, Yggdrasil**

**Papaya Arms: **Produced by the Papaya Lockseed (L.S.-21), the Papaya Arms is a new A-Rank Lockseed found by Haru in Helheim. As Haru was already able to push the power of the Kurumi Lockseed to its peak, it's not surprising that he was able to utilize the power of the Papaya Lockseed, despite being more of a bare-handed fighter. The Papaya Arms' signature weapon is the Papaya Halberd which has a sharp edge. Despite the power of the Papaya Arms, Haru was still defeated and the Lockseed was claimed by Nagata.


	3. Chapter 3

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it then that's great. If you don't then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

**Shin Koihime Musou: Legends of the Armored War Gods**

**Co-Written By: Ten-Faced Paladin and Kamen Rider Chrome**

**Chapter 3: Rise of the Chou Sisters**

Let us shift our story to a different group for a bit. A tale of three sisters who had a dream. They had simple beginnings like every other peasant but they dreamed of great things in the future. Their dream as well as some timely intervention would help these girls rise up from their simple roots and become stars.

They were the Chou Sisters. The eldest was Chokaku who had long pink hair which she let flow freely, privately known as Tenho. The second eldest was Choho who sported blue hair tied into a side ponytail, secretly Chiiho. The youngest was Choryo who had purple hair in a pageboy cut and glasses, secretly Renho. They were each dressed in peasant yukata in their favorite colors.

The girls were performers, their act a mix of music and magic tricks used to amaze audiences. They worked hard, and tried their best but their act really wasn't going anywhere just yet. Their music, while the lyrics were nice, was just too generic while they still had work to do on their magic tricks before they could really dazzle their audiences. Although the girls could do magic tricks, they weren't quite experienced with the art to make it look truly magical. So their tricks tended to fizzle out.

So the girls tried their best, but in such hard times it tended to fall short. The Chou Sisters began their part in this Tale turned Legend at the end of their busy day performing. Unfortunately, they had nothing to show for it. No money donations and no food donations. It was quite disheartening. They still had their savings but if no more money came in their funds would eventually dry up. They were close to being in the red as it was.

"Nothing again?" Choho huffed.

"Again," Choryo nodded.

"Muuuu! What do you think we're doing wrong?" asked Chokaku with a huff.

A soft clapping startled the girls slightly and they turned to see the source. Approaching them was a man wearing very fine dark robes. He sported glasses and dark hair which parted around his face. He had a funny marking on his forehead, but most odd of all was the glowing blue sphere on his collar. Beside him were two men, dressed in red robes, looking like kung-fu practitioners, but their faces were hidden by hoods.

"A splendid performance," the man praised. "Very enjoyable."

"Ah...thank you," Chokaku nodded. It was always nice to receive praise, but at the same time to get it from such an odd man was a little worrying.

"I did notice that you had a little trouble with your magic trick though," the man pointed out. "You know, I'm something of a magician myself. If you'd like I could give you some pointers."

"Really?" Choryo asked, skeptical.

"Of course!" the man smiled. "But you're suspicious. A wise thing to be these days. Allow me to prove myself to you." Reaching to the orb on his collar, he tapped it. It promptly turned white before flashing, blinding the Chou sisters for a moment before they got their sight back. All three of them gasped when they found themselves on an elevated stage, dressed in lovely costumes, and a whole legion of adoring fans chanting their names.

"Uwah!" Choho gasped in delight.

"Oh…" Choryo blinked.

"We...we have fans!" Chokaku cried in happiness.

As soon as the image was created, it quickly ended. The girls were back in their own outfits and in the dead of night with no adoring fans anywhere in sight. The sisters had to take a moment to get their senses back. Choryo pegged it immediately as an illusion, but Chokaku and Choho seemed to have been enchanted by the sight before they managed to come back to reality. They also noticed that the magician and his two bodyguards were gone.

"_It is an illusion for now,_" the man's voice echoed through the night. "_But I have already given you what you need to make it real._"

"Gave us-?" Choryo frowned, but then she noticed that Choho had something in her hand. "Chii-chan. In your hand."

"Huh?" Choho looked to her hand and discovered a book clasped in her hand. It was entitled _Crucial Keys to the Way of Peace_. Also on the front were circles connected by lines like a constellation, "What is this?"

"_A special spell book which I give to you_," the man's voice explained. "_Use it to claim your dreams._"

"Just who are you?" asked Chokaku in the night sky.

"_My name is...Ukitsu,_" the man replied, his voice growing faint. "_We will meet again._"

* * *

Inspired by their shared vision, Choryo and Chokaku began to alter their clothing. Choho even bought crystals. A pink one for her elder sister, a green one for herself, and a blue one for her younger sister. A special spell in the book told her of a means of making their voices reach further. She spent a chunk of their savings to get the crystals, but it had been worth it. Even better, they learned to make special talismans which could make their instruments play by themselves so the girls could concentrate on just singing instead of doing two things at once.

So with high hopes, the Chou Sisters set up an impromptu performance by the riverside. It was just a small venue, but they were bound to make it work. So steeling themselves, they began their song and they made sure it was loud for everyone to hear. To their delight, a decent gathering of people who heard the music came down to see what was happening. With the girls able to concentrate on their singing instead of splitting their focus and thus their results, everyone was soon applauding and praising the girls for their beautiful singing voices.

The Chou Sisters managed to become a success and for the first time their donation bowl did not remain empty.

* * *

After their first successful performance, the girls started gaining a following of fans and supporters. After that they continued to perform, receiving more and more money for their beautiful music. It allowed them to pay for better lodgings and play in better areas. Soon, they gained the attention of nobles who summoned them to perform during banquets. More and more requests came with more earnings and the girls started travelling from place to place to share their wonderful music. They performed in concerts and their fans would come to them during special events to have their autographs and the chance to shake their hands.

With more fame came more opportunity and more money rolling in with people paying a lot to watch their concerts. Finally, the girls changed their clothes and were dressed in the costumes in the dream that Ukitsu had shown them. This was their dream. They now stood upon a grand stage to share their wonderful music with the masses.

* * *

Now, let us go back to the travelling group whose adventures we have followed up until now.

The group of friends continued their journey towards Enjutsu's city so they could try to get Ryuubi's sword back from her. They were passing through a decently sized town along the way. They were considering stopping for lunch or possibly for the night since they were due for a break. Nagata among all others was a little stressed since he had been expecting the RinJyuKen to make a move, but since they tried their first attempts at Ryuubi they hadn't raised their heads again. It made the Armored War God believe they were due for an attack. Kanu understood. While they should relax there was nothing wrong with keeping their guard up in case of an attack.

As they travelled, Chouhi had begun singing one of her nonsense songs to scare bears away even if there were no bears in a town. Kanu tried to get Chouhi to stop, considering the nonsense she sang about and how loud she did it to be embarrassing. Chouhi didn't want to stop, thinking she was keeping bears away with her singing. Nagata just knew better than to try and get involved unless someone dragged him into it. It was an old argument that didn't seem to have any sort of ending in sight.

"Ahhh!" Ryuubi suddenly cried out, causing the entire group to freeze.

"Are we being attacked by bears?" asked Chou'un as a joke concerning Kanu and Chouhi's latest squabble.

"No! It's the Three Chou Sisters!" Ryuubi exclaimed as she saw the poster.

"Hm?" Nagata looked over her shoulder at the poster. On it were three girls who to him didn't look related and were posing in flashy ways in bright and colorful clothes. It kinda reminded him of the Pop idol posters he had seen back in his time. he was a little surprised to see such a thing in the Three Kingdoms era but he learned that the land didn't strictly adhere to historical development like his world history did.

"Who are they?" Kanu asked.

"You don't know?" Ryuubi gasped, acting as if her friends had committed some sort of crime. "They're like the biggest song and dance troupe ever! They're famous! Even nobles hire them to perform!"

"Really?" Chou'un asked.

"Yeah, they're just so amazing!" Ryuubi continued to gush, going into fangirl mode. Nagata chuckled in amusement. It was kinda adorable since he wasn't the target of her admiration this time.

"I heard about them while I was out buying books. They're sister and because of that they are so in sync with each other. Their singing and dancing is also pristine. Their performances have a lot of special effects too which some people claim is magic. Even I'm interested in seeing them," Komei admitted.

"Let's go see them!" Ryuubi recommended eagerly, it almost sounded like an order.

"But if we do that we won't be able to see Enjutsu on time," Kanu reminded then Ryuubi got teary-eyed. It was almost like seeing Totaku's puppy dog pout again.

"You mean we're not going to see them?" Ryuubi sniffled, looking like her heart was breaking at the thought of being denied the chance to see her idols.

"I think it should be fine, Aisha," Nagata stated. "Besides, it's not everyday we get to see a famous singing group perform."

"YES!" Ryuubi cheered, jumping unusually high in delight.

* * *

The group learned the location of the concert and went to attend. It was an indoor event, held inside of a large venue. When they arrived, people were already milling about and chatting excitedly about the concert. Lots of vendors were attending as well, selling all sorts of merchandise which endorsed the Three Chou Sisters. Nagata marvelled at all of the items considering that they were things that one would find for sale back in his world. He saw plastic figurines, body pillows, pictures, and other odds and ends like paper fans and such. One thing that particularly stuck out was all of the yellow jackets, wristbands, and headbands for sale. For some reason, that little aspect stuck out for Nagata but he couldn't figure out why.

"Look at all this," Kanu muttered. "Dolls, pillows, everything."

"Quite the industry," Chou'un commented.

"And the fanboys," Nagata grimaced, seeing a bunch of pasty nerds drooling over some newly released merchandise they never saw before in their following. Nagata knew he was a nerd too, but the guys he saw looked more like the were NEET than nerdy.

"Look, they're selling candy!" Chouhi pointed to a stand that sold hardened candy on sticks, looking like long lollipops instead of round ones.

"Well, I could use a snack," Nagata offered, pulling out his money pouch. "Who else wants some?"

"Hai!" all of the ladies smiled. So after paying a reasonable price, Nagata handed off several orange lollipops to his friends. As they waited for the concert doors to open and allow them in, the girls delighted in their snacks. However...

'_OK, this is awkward..._' thought Nagata as she watched the girls eat the candy.

The candy was a long orange rod attached to a stick but the way the girls were eating them was rather suggestive and Nagata didn't know if he should comment or not. Seriously, didn't the girls know that they were practically practicing fellatio right in front of him? He also couldn't help but stare at their technique. Chou'un seemed to have the easiest time getting the most into her mouth. Ryuubi just went for the sides, running her tongue back and forth. Komei just licked the tip, which made the whole thing even more awkward to Nagata as he watched what amounted to a dunk contest.

Well, at least nobody else noticed. Still, innuendo aside it did seem odd. The world he was in was meant to be Ancient China in the era of the Three Kingdoms and yet there were such things as Pop idols. Maybe he should just accept that this was an alternate version of the history he knew and just live with it instead of arguing against it. He had already seen restaurants that had their waitresses dressed as maids. Why not Pop idols?

* * *

Finally, the doors to the venue opened and everyone poured inside. It packed quite quickly, but the group managed to snag some very nice balcony seats which gave them a nice aerial view of the stage itself. It also quickly discovered that the orange 'candy' in fact lit up in the dark like glowsticks, which made for another fan's tool to show their devotion.

"Hello everyone!" the Three Chou Sisters took the stage eliciting a roar from the audience. The one speaking was the eldest, Chokaku. "Are you ready for a show?" Another roar caused the sisters to smile, "Okay then! Let's go!"

Nagata watched the Chou Sisters perform and quite frankly they were actually the best thing he had heard since coming to this world. He had heard music, great music, but nothing like this. Again he was reminded of the Pop Idols he listened to back home so he was not surprised to see why these girls had so many fans. He glanced at Ryuubi and Chouhi who enjoyed the show immensely and smiled himself. It was always nice to see his friends happy like this.

Looking at the Chou Sisters again, he could actually see them fitting in where he came from. They would need to compete with other Pop Idols but would definitely have their own following. He could actually see them use this era's equivalent to spotlights, strobelights, microphones and sound amplifiers. From what he could see, they were using some kind of boxes with paper talismans attached to the front for their speakers and crystal balls generating light for their strobe effects. It was just amazing. Komei mentioned they used magic and he couldn't deny that what these girls were doing was magical.

The crowd just ate up the music, cheering their love for the Chou Sisters. They waved their glowing candy sticks back and forth, making the whole show seem like a rave in the making. Nagata had been to one or two concerts like that before, usually shows which sang the songs for Kamen Rider though. He did go to the anniversary show of Kamen Rider and Super Sentai though and lots of neon light had gone through there.

The girls danced and sung, making for a wonderful show but once the song reached its climax things started getting out of control. During a concert it may have been some fans getting rowdy and starting a fight, but as with Nagata's luck it turned out to be much more than that. Dozens of dark figures jumped down from the rafters onto the stage and landed in the spotlights. Standing on the edges of the stage were rows of Rinshi who pointed their palms outwards, revealing gold and black paper talismans on their hands which created a dark energy barrier.

"Wh-what's going on?!" cried Choho.

"Don't know," Choryo frowned.

"Ah...ah...ah…" Chokaku whimpered at the sight of the jiang-shi.

Another figure leaped down from above, landing with a loud slam. He was decked out in the red robes marking him as a Rinrinshi and he had a toad emblem on his forehead. One thing which separated him from the average Rinrinshi though was that he wore a yellow sash over his chest and around his waist.

"Hello," he nodded to the Three Chou Sisters, "Greetings from the RinJyuKen Akugata. I am Yamagama."

"Wh-what do you want?" asked Chokaku.

"To harvest the Rinki made from the screams of your fans as they watch their lovely idols die," Yamagama announced, causing the girls to pale in fright. "Die quickly, would you please?"

"The RinJyuKen again!" Kanu exclaimed hatefully.

"Damn," Nagata grimaced at the sight of the martial arts jiang-shi. Were they trying to spoil the concert and harvest the negative emotions that came forth as a result? Well, not on his watch. He put on his SengokuDriver and dug into his pocket for one of his Lockseeds. As the Rinrinshi advanced menacingly on the Chou Sisters with his Rinshi, the audience being kept at bay by a barrier of Rinki, Nagata was just about to intervene when all of a sudden a voice rang.

"**MISTER DANGEROUS!"**

Nagata nearly fell over the railing when he heard that, "Huh?" Emerging in a flourish from backstage was a sight he never expected to see but he should've. He wore a neon green bodysuit with a silver shirt as his arms sported purple gauntlets spiked like a durian. He sported thigh armor which was the same color. His greaves were mostly green, but had purple spikes decorating the edges. His head was covered by a deep green helmet with a silver face covered in spikes with two bright yellow, narrowed eyepieces, the right one having a crack on the armor around it. The deep green helmet attachment was covered in spikes with elongated ones sticking out from the sides and a blood red mohawk on top. The Arms armor on his body was deep green and covered in spikes, including the Y-shaped plating of armor on his chest. In his hands was a pair of broadswords with serrated edges and spikes along the flat side of the blade. Strapped to his waist was a SengokuDriver with an open Lockseed that resembled a durian.

It was Kamen Rider Bravo alright. Nagata could recognize those spikes from anywhere.

"_Pardon_, are you trying to spoil this show? _Non, non, non!_ This is simply unacceptable!" Bravo scolded, wagging a finger in objection. Everyone became speechless at the sight of the armored figure who could be nothing else but an Armored War God.

"Gaim-sama..." began Kanu, "Is that...?"

"Hai, it's Bravo," Nagata grimaced, "The Armored War God of Ultimate Fury."

"He's so spiky!" Chouhi stated the obvious.

"Gaim-sama, you mentioned that you and the other War Gods avoided him. Is it because of his armor?" Komei questioned. If Bravo's armor was like that, getting too close to him would be dangerous and painful. Nagata sweatdropped at the question. For such an intelligent child, Komei could ask some silly questions. Then again, perhaps she thought that Bravo was unapproachable since his armor was so spiky.

"Among other reasons," Nagata replied, not wanting to get into any details, only being able to watch alongside his friends as Bravo admonished the RinJyuKen group.

"What do you want!?" the Rinrinshi in charge of the assault demanded.

"I simply cannot tolerate people who would dare to interrupt the fine singing of these lovely angels," Bravo said with a shake of his head. "_Non, non, non! _It just isn't done!"

"Oh, what are you going to do about it?" challenged Yamagama.

"Oh, the answer is simple, _batard_," Bravo pointed his Duri Noko swords threateningly at the RinJyuKen group, "I, Armored War God Bravo, must teach you all a lesson!"

"Rinshi, destroy him!" the Rinrinshi ordered, so annoyed he didn't even bother with bad guy bantering.

"Ah, so you choose to fight me! That is fine by me!" He twirled his twin swords before holding them firmly in his grip, "Let's Rock and Roll!"

Nagata watched as Bravo fought the Rinshi. He was quite a brutal fighter as he struck the Rinshi down as he advanced, using vicious slashes which cut vital portions of the body. He didn't bother with maiming, but instead just went straight for the kill in each case. He was unusually precise about it, which made him even more intimidating since it seemed that he had previous training when it came to fighting.

And was he counting in French?

"_Un_!" SLASH! "_Deux_!" SLICE! "_Trois_!" CRUNCH! "_Quatre_!" WHOOM! "_Cinq_!" WHAM!

Indeed, he was counting off in groups of five, slashing down each Rinshi that went at him before moving on to another group. Slashing the last of the bunch, they Rinshi collapsed and exploded into purple flames. The only ones left were the ones maintaining the barrier, but they hadn't moved an inch. Shaking his head, Bravo strolled over to the Three Chou Sisters before he bowed to them like a gentleman would.

"My lovely angels, forgive me for this show of violence! It is unavoidable!" spoke Bravo apologetically.

"Oh, it's alright, Armored War God-sama," said Chokaku with a nervous smile. She and her sister were like every other person in China who had only heard about the Armored War Gods. There was a rumor about kingdoms being blessed by these armored warriors from Heaven but she hadn't expected this. Who would have guessed one was attending their show? Were they really so good that the Armored War Gods liked them?

"Wow, an Armored War God is protecting our concert," Choho exclaimed happily and she shouted into her microphone, "Everyone, please cheer him on! Cheer on Bravo-sama!"

The audience recovered quickly when they heard this and cheered, "BRAVO-SAMA! BRAVO-SAMA! BRAVO-SAMA!"

"Ooooh!" Bravo gasped, hands on his face. "A standing ovation for _moi_? Oh my dear sweet angels you shouldn't have! I suppose I shall have to make this show _tres magnifique _in order to be worthy of it!" Swinging his swords, he turned to face off with the Rinrinshi who was standing at the other end of the stage.

"Chii-neesan?" asked Choryo.

"Oh, let's just take advantage of this!" Choho winked innocently. She already had an idea for a new song from watching the action.

"Gambatte, Bravo-sama!" Chokaku cheered Bravo on.

"BRAVO-SAMA!" the audience roared.

Nagata was bewildered. It looked like the audience thought this was all part of the show. The looks of fear and panic on their faces seemed to have vanished as excitement and elation replaced them. Bravo was actually making things better instead of worse. Despite it being a life or death struggle, it seemed like everyone was watching a sort of action-packed play. It reminded Nagata of the Kamen Rider live stage shows, only with much better special effects.

"You don't know who you're dealing with!" Yamagama growled.

"Enlighten me then, _monsieur_," Bravo gestured to the monster.

"Feh! I'm the student of the _Kōtetsu Teppeki no Shugosha_ Maga-Sensei! A student of the DokuRinJyuKen Akugata! I have forged the techniques of my own style! DokuRinJyu Cane Toad-Ken!" Yamagama snarled.

"Huh? _Maga_!?" Nagata exclaimed. "One of the Five-Venom Fists!?" They really were in the Three Kingdoms too? OK, that sounded bad. Very, very bad. If one of them existed the alternate world, then that meant all five of them existed there. And Yamagama was a student of Maga, the Toad-Ken Master? And just what was the DokuRinJyuKen?

"You know this Rinrinshi's teacher?" asked Chou'un.

"Ah, I heard about him. He's one of the five members of the Five Venom Fists or _Dogokuken_ if you're feeling formal, a sub-branch of the RinJyuKen Akugata. All five are masters of styles that are lethal because their Rinki is toxic," Nagata explained. "And they all have a hidden technique which is incredibly rare and difficult to reproduce. It's only been done twice out of all of the members of the RinJyuKen Akugata or other schools."

Below, on stage, Bravo was less than impressed with Yamagama's credentials, "Hmph, a toad?" Bravo scoffed. "Such an ugly creature. So, you came here to victimize these girls? These lovely swans with the voices of angels? That is unforgivable. Now you are really tempting me to end your vile existence."

"Grrrrr! You'll pay for your disrespect! _Jujin Jashin Hen!_" His body seemed to _melt_ in the next few moments, revealing his Beastman form. Large green/yellow orbs grew from his shoulders covered with dark spots. His arms were the same color and had more of the spots with them. He didn't have large hands as a toad form might suggest, but he had plenty of milky white balls all over his forearms like gauntlets. More of those orbs exists on his back. His chest was decorated with a toad's face. His legs were protected by long thigh armor which had more black spots on them. His face looked like a gas mask with round black eyes and two filters on either side of where his mouth would be. On top of his head was more toad-like flesh with two large spots swollen like ears.

"Ew!" gagged Choho and Chokaku. Choryo only grimaced at the sight.

"Truly, you are not only hideous on the inside but on the outside as well. However, as we are both combatants, I shall treat you with respect as a fellow fighter." Bravo gave a bow and then let out his battle cry, "Now, Let's Rock and Roll!"

The two charged at each other, beginning a warped martial arts brawl which wouldn't have been out of place in a stage show. The audience ate it up and cheered loud and long for Bravo. Yamagama swiped at Bravo, using his own momentum to try and enhance his strikes. However, Bravo was too nimble and would avoid the blows before striking at Yamagama, breaking some of the spheres on his arms or back, spilling some kind of clear liquid onto the stage.

"Hoh!" Bravo thrust, knocking Yamagama back with his sword strike. The Beastman merely snarled before shifting into one of his stances.

"_DokuRinJyu Cane Toad-Ken! Ringi! __Yūdoku Taido! _(Toxic Tide)" The cheeks on Yamagama's toad face bulged before the mouth opened and spewed out a wave of dark liquid which did not look healthy. Bravo leaped to the side, managing to avoid the worst of it but the liquid did splash the Rinshi maintaining the barrier. All of them began to writhe in pain, but not saying anything before their skin turned to a putrid purple shade and they collapsed, dissolving into ashes. Incidentally, it dropped the barrier surrounding the stage.

"Oh gross!" Chokaku gagged.

"I agree!" Bravo huffed, standing up. "You truly are nothing but a disgusting creature!"

"Anything it takes to win," Yamagama shrugged, wiping his toad mouth. "And I'm not disgusting! I'm toxic!"

"And that is even worse! You, _monsieur_, are foul"

"Ha! Just the way I like it!" Yamagama laughed. "Still, if my wide range Ringi wasn't enough to hit you then maybe it's time I go all the way! _DokuRInJyu Cane Toad-Ken! Hiden Ringi!_ _Chimei-tekina Shison! _(Deadly Offspring)" Dark Rinki pulsed through his body before as one all of the milky orbs on his body exploded, sending large black tadpoles at Bravo like a flying, squirming barrage.

"Hup!" Bravo announced, slashing through the air like a madman, cutting down every tadpole that would have hit him out of the air where they exploded into small orange fireballs. The rest all splattered on the floor, squirming helplessly but just a touch of their bodies were causing discoloration in the floor, indicating a high level of toxicity in them.

"Oh, good job," Yamagama praised as the last of the flying tadpoles were cut down. "But, you missed a few."

"As if tadpoles are a threat to one such as I," Bravo scoffed.

"Are you sure about that?" the Cane Toad-Ken user snickered before snapping his fingers.

The squirming tadpoles all erupted with Rinki of their own before actually growing in size. They grew arms, legs, and even changed colours before emerging all around Bravo as almost carbon copies of Yamagama himself. The only difference was that they didn't have the thigh armor, the milky orbs, the large bulbs on their shoulders or head, and the toad face was smaller.

"Oh crap!" Nagata cursed from his perch.

"Well, I admit you have surprised me," Bravo sighed. "But if you think that this will be enough to bring down an Armored War God such as _moi_ then you are sorely mistaken!" he reached down to his belt and grabbed the Cutting Blade.

"Get him!" Yamagama ordered his spawn as Bravo quickly hit the blade twice.

"**DURIAN AU LAIT!"**

"Here, a present for you!" Bravo began charging durian-shaped spheres of energy around him. He spun around on the spot, slashing at the spawn before they could even get close which launched the energy durians at them. The energy spheres would explode on contact and take them down in one blow. Rotating in a full circle, he faced Yamagama again who looked shocked.

"I-impossible! My _Hiden Ringi_...beaten just like that?!" he gasped.

"Oh, but that was just the appetizer! I've saved the biggest one for you, _batard_!" He charged up a massive spiked durian and launched it, hitting the Rinrinshi with a blast of neon green juice. Yamagama screamed as he was knocked to the floor before he exploded in orange fire, ending his threat to the Three Chou Sisters. The crowd went wild and Bravo raised his swords before giving the audience bows. "_Merci. Merci. Merci._"

"He's as much as a showoff as the original," Nagata blanched.

"Now, my lovely angels, please continue your performance. I shall be watching over you," said Bravo. He then ran off the stage and disappeared, cries of his name echoing in the concert hall. Of course nobody would try to stop him and nobody wanted to be anywhere near him with his armor all covered in spikes.

"Thank you Bravo-sama!" Choho waved after him, her sisters slowly doing the same.

"...Well, that was interesting," Nagata remarked.

"He was quite powerful," Kanu agreed. "Do you think he will join up with one of the lords in the land?"

"I think he's picked where he belongs already," Nagata scratched his head. He looked at the stage which had stains caused by the poisons. Perhaps they would need to clean it up before resuming their show.

* * *

The vendors sold out after the concert with the fans buying everything they had in stock. One particular stand had homemade portraits of the Chou Sisters, either individually or as a group together. Although they were done by someone who wasn't a well-known artist he certainly had the skill as customers lined up to get one of his works. No two were alike, so everyone was leaving with a unique portrait. The man who ran the stand happily sold each portrait as a customer bought them.

"_Merci_, next please," he said as he handed a rolled up portrait and accepted the money. The line was quite long and he was running out of merchandise but he really couldn't care less as he shared his art. Finally, he found a place where the people could appreciate his skills. Ink, paint and paper, not digital pixels. This was _true_ art!

And Marcus Date was truly fortunate to be in the height of it.

Marcus stood tall and proud, wearing a white tunic with deep green sleeves. However, it was left open to reveal his bare chest which many girls in the crowd saw appreciatively. His pants were just as deep green with purple shoes of all things. His face was quite handsome with blonde hair of all things with a fringe on his right side, barely reaching his right eye and giving him a bishonen appearance which many women could appreciate. Of course at the moment he was also wearing a painter's smock which he had yet to remove since he had been working on portraits often lately.

Marcus, despite his blonde hair, was a Japanese nationality. His father had been Japanese, but his mother had been French. He took more after her than he did his father. Despite Japan's sometimes cool attitude towards foreigners, Marcus was able to establish himself and begin to thrive. His good looks and charisma helped him win over plenty of his classmates over the years. He was also incredibly talented in painting, specifically with ink and watercolors. Plenty of art contests had been won by him, winning over even the most hardcore protesters considering he brought his previous schools glory for it.

As an aspiring art student, Marcus had been applying to numerous art schools in order to advance his craft. He wasn't having an easy time of it though. It wasn't because of a lack of skill. He had plenty of that. His problem stemmed from the fact that so many art schools preferred to work with digital media and any fine art schools were few and far between. Marcus considered it a spitting on art. Digital media was fine for animation and photography, but in fine art? Preposterous in his opinion.

So Marcus was working in the museum as a special favor to a friend of his mother's who worked in art restoration. Marcus was there to learn about how to fix paintings and match the styles of the masters. With his skills, he was able to take part, but only under the supervision of the professionals. Many of them were impressed by his intuition with the colours and techniques. It gave Marcus hopes that the restorers at such a prominent museum would help give him references when he tried to apply to a fine arts school.

Things turned strange when while he was heading to do some sketches on some artefacts with the director's permission, people started yelling about a thief trying to make off with something. Marcus quickly looked to see what was going on, only to nearly get barrelled over by the white-clad thief. He didn't get too far when a boy in red tackled the thief and knocked him over, breaking the mirror the thief was making off with before a flash of light that blinded everyone.

The next thing Marcus knew was that he had ended up in ancient China. Rather than be discouraged, he used it to his advantage...

**...FLASHBACK...**

"_Ah, this is excellent work! And so colorful!" the official beamed in delight as Marcus completed the watercolor portrait of him. "Worth every expense! I shall gladly refer you to all my friends!"_

"_You're too kind, monsieur," Marcus smiled. "I hope you shall one day call on me again."_

"_Oh I may very well do that once my wife gets a look at this," the official smiled. Reaching into his robes, he produced a small jingling pouch. "Your payment. Again, worth every expense."_

"_Merci!" Marcus bowed, taking the promised payment. Saying his goodbyes to the satisfied magistrate, he left the estate and walked back to the small town._

_Marcus wasn't sure how he ended up in what he was positive was Ancient China, but he did keep himself from freaking out too much about it. He was a practical sort of fellow so he decided that for the time being he would have to try and get some of the local currency to help out. So after selling some of his things like his watch and sunglasses to a curiosity shop, he managed to collect enough money to buy art supplies so he could apply one of his greatest skills._

_He started off small, painting still life and making portraits of people who asked for a price. He quickly gained popularity in the town he stationed himself in, claiming to be a wandering artist looking to improve his talents. Having art was a sign of status and refinement and with his reasonable prices it allowed everyone to have a piece of that refinement. Using those funds, he travelled around looking for anything that may be able to explain how he got where he was. Of course he had to paint some things he saw along the way._

_He managed to catch sight of an absolutely enchanting black-haired woman with glasses walking around in Go with a contingent of men. Using his photographic memory and imagination, he made a wonderfully alluring painting of her which he kept in his scrapbook. Wandering in Gi allowed him to see a pair of lovely ladies who seemed aesthetically opposites, one wearing red and the other blue, one with long black hair and the other short indigo hair. The contrast was wonderful and he couldn't resist getting quick sketches of the pair that he used to make another portrait. One time he even got a blue-haired woman in white to do a nude portrait at her insistence. She seemed oddly interested in trying it when he explained how some artists in the far west did their work. He saw more resistance from the models in his specialty classes and they did it for a living. His favorite subject since arriving was that martial arts woman Chouryo Bun'en who he met in a maid cafe. Her contrast between refined servant and Amazonian woman was irresistible to his artist's eye._

_Only one bit of confusion was pestering him. Ever since he woke up, he had in his possession a SengokuDriver and a Durian Lockseed from that Kamen Rider Gaim show. He remembered seeing a little kid drop one when his mother pulled him away from the path of the thief, but why was Marcus himself wearing it when he woke up? He considered selling the items, but he decided not to since they were too weird for anyone's tastes in Ancient China. They worked though, but in a way he had never expected they would, which made him prize the items whenever the odd group of bandits decided he looked like a tempting target._

"_Perhaps I should see what Bun-chan is doing," Marcus pondered to himself. As stated before, she was one of his favorite subjects._

_Heading through the streets, he came across the cafe where his friend and part-time portrait subject worked to raise funds for her travels. Entering, he came face to face with the subject to his search._

"_Welcome Ma-kun!" Chouryou Bun'en smiled in her maid persona. However, her uniform was highly unorthodox. She wore the skirt, headpiece, sleeves, stockings, and shoes, but she had her barbed hairpiece holding her hair in a bun and had done away entirely with the blouse, leaving just her taped breasts to bounce about. Since the clientele for the maid cafe was all male, no one saw any reason to complain. It definitely served to make Chouryou the highest paid maid in the cafe._

"_Hello Bun-chan!" Marcus smiled back. "Table for one?"_

"_Right this way," Chouryo gestured him to follow. As they walked to the table, she looked over her shoulder, "Need more portraits?"_

_After Marcus had made his first portrait of Chouryou, a few hornboys had asked him if he had any more of similar pictures. After thinking about it, he asked Chouryou if she would have liked to pose for portraits to sell for a cut of the profits. Being absolutely comfortable with her body, obvious in how she dressed, she agreed. So several portraits of Chouryou dressed in finery (borrowed from the wardrobe of the maid cafe's specialty days) were made for a decent haul of cash._

_His relationship with Chouryo was an interesting one. They were close and were more than friends but they weren't exactly a couple. They were more like friends with benefits. Yes, that was exactly how it sounded. Sometimes they would get together after her shift was done, she would invite him up to her room at the local inn, and he would paint a portrait of her. Sometimes it was in the nude and well she always got a little hot afterwards and since he was the only male within her close proximity he always ended up joining her in bed._

_And it was always so satisfying. He would wake up before her and when he saw how she looked so peaceful while asleep, he took out his art supplies and painted her. Her peaceful, sleeping face, with her nude body covered in a sheet was one of his favorites._

_And so many of his classmates accused him of being into Yaoi. _

"_No, I have a few of those left. I just got off the job," Marcus shrugged, rotating his shoulders. "Just feel like relaxing for a while."_

"_Ah. A shame. I liked some of those costumes," Choryo nodded. "Anyway, the usual?"_

"_Please do," Marcus agreed._

_Choryo made the order and headed back to hand it over to the cook. Marcus turned to his pack and decided to look through his scrapbook, finding it a peaceful activity to scroll through his old portraits. He hoped to one day meet the ladies he made the portraits for, but he had a feeling they may not appreciate learning that he made pictures in such seductive poses. Fortunately, the only saving grace was that he didn't make copies and sell them._

"_Maybe going back to Go is in order," Marcus pondered. There were dozens of portrait-worthy ladies there. One may mistake him as girl-crazy, but female portraits were always able to sell to the common man next to personal portraits._

_Chouryou hadn't even had a chance to get his meal when screams erupted from outside. Marcus looked up with a frown, wondering if some kind of riot was going on. Considering Ensho's style of rule, that wasn't too much of a stretch with how she blew through money on frivolous projects at times. As a concerned citizen and perhaps a bit of his sense of duty, he got up and went to check it out._

_Stepping outside, he saw group of hopping men in brown and black uniforms crowding along one of the local wells for the district. They were attacking anyone who was nearby and throwing them away from the well. In the midst of the chaos though, there was one figure who seemed calm. He wore red robes with a pasty white face and a metal cap on his head. His forehead sported a metal ornament that looked like a hornet. Wrapped around his chest and his waist was a white sash that trailed in the wind._

"_Hmm," the man pondered, looking down the well. "We won't get the whole city with this one, but we will get a good quarter of it before that Armored War God comes back." He lifted his hand and a barb of some kind rose up from the back of his hand which had some sort of fluid coming from it. It was obviously toxic, if how it was generated wasn't a hint._

"_Tsk," Marcus frowned, reaching into his shirt he retrieved his SengokuDriver before running towards the well which the monsters were preparing to pour a toxic substance into it. "Allons-y!"_

"_Eh?" the leader and his men looked up at the approaching young man. "Hmph! Someone playing hero? Kill him so I can get back to work."_

_Marcus continued running, drawing his Durian Lockseed and clicking it to unlock. "Henshin!"_

"_**DURIAN!**__"_

_That particular noise caused the monsters and the few civilians around to freeze. Looking back up to him, a portal to Helheim opened and dropped his spiked Durian Arms. It followed him as he ran closer, locking his Lockseed into place._

"_**LOCK ON!**__"_

_Marcus grabbed onto the Cutting Blade as a guitar riff ripped through the air, the Durian Arms flashing with strobe lights. He then cut it open with a flourish._

"_**DURIAN ARMS! MISTER DANGEROUS!**__"_

_The Durian Arms came down, landing on Marcus' head and forming his suit around his body. The Arms then unfolded with a splash of juice, forming the spiked armor his name was known for. Another splash of juice brought the Duri Noko into his hands, allowing him to clang them together._

"_Now then monsieur, I will have to ask you to step away from that well," Bravo warned the Rinrinshi and his men. "We don't appreciate delinquency with the drinking water."_

"_An Armored War God! Here!?" the Rinrinshi exclaimed._

"_Oh, did you think because the local one is absent that no one would be around to stop you? Oh, for shame. Now, I shall have to punish you!" Bravo wagged his finger at the group. "Allow me to introduce myself! I am Armored War God Bravo! Now Let's Rock and Roll!"_

"_K-kill him!" the Rinrinshi ordered, pushing the Rinshi towards Bravo._

_Bravo hit the battle running, hopping around and striking at the Rinshi. Having learned military fighting from his uncle who served in the French military, he knew just the right spots to strike when he wanted to kill someone. Who knew his uncle's attempts 'to make a man out of a pansy artist' would come in handy? _

"_Un!" SLASH! "Deux!" WHAM! "Trois!" CRUNCH "Quatre!" WHOOM! "Cinq!" SQUEALCH!_

_He counted off his strikes, remembering the ways to move to make sure he didn't stay in one spot and make himself a target. He kept on moving, and kept all the enemies he could in sight. He moved to different strikes, counting off his attacks before moving on to the next group. His precise slashes allowed him to destroy several Rinshi on the spot provided he aimed for the most vital organs or arteries like the neck. The ones who managed to avoid the worst of it went down with ripped holes in their bodies and expired soon after._

_Beheading the final Rinshi with his swords used as scissors, he turned to face the Rinrinshi in charge of them all now on his own, "Next?" He wanted to challenge the Rinrinshi and punish him for his transgression. _

"_You son of a bitch!" the Rinrinshi roared, "You'll pay for this!"_

"_Oh, I am shaking in my metal boots," taunted Bravo. "Are you going to fight or are you just all talk?"_

"_Oh, I'll fight! As the disciple of the __Jigoku no Tekazu Ō Kademu-Sensei I won't back down!" the Rinrinshi growled. "I am the master of DokuRinJyu Hornet-Ken! Suzu!" He shifted his stance. "Now face my power! Jujin Jashin Hen!"_

_His body shattered, revealing a new body. His shoulders were covered in gossamer wings and his forearms had yellow and black hornet abdomens with harpoon-like stingers coming out of them. His hands were underneath, covered in black and yellow exoskeleton. His chest looked like a hornet's face, complete with antennae which rose from his collar. His legs were covered in yellow thigh armor with black greaves. His face was concealed, looking like a yellow plate on his head with a black mesh hiding his entire head like a beekeeper's mask would._

"_Ew. Why can't monsters be a bit more elegant?" Bravo shuddered. "They always look like movie rejects."_

"_Cheh, insult me all you like, because it will be the last thing you'll say to me!" Suzu exclaimed._

"_Will it? I wonder," Bravo replied. _

_Suzu charged and Bravo met him before both began striking at each other over and over. Suzu's martial arts style was quick and focused on the use of precise strikes much like a hornet's stings. Unfortunately, Bravo was experienced with dual weaponry and was able to parry and work against his strikes. Their weapons clashed over and over, bringing blasts of sparks from their supernatural weaponry._

"_You will have to do better than this!" Bravo grunted before kicking Suzu back and slashing him across the chest while he was distracted._

"_Grr!" Suzu snarled, rubbing his chest. "Fine! DokuRinJyu Hornet-Ken! Ringi! Ichi Sen Sutingā!"_ (One Thousand Stingers)

_Suzu's arms seemed to blur as he jabbed over and over again at Bravo. He tried a token attempt at blocking the strikes, but he only stopped a few before he was jabbed countless times in blasts of sparks on his armor and sent tumbling backwards. However, he continued crying out in pain as he felt each spot where he had been stabbed burning in pain. Needless to say, there were quite a lot of spots. Suzu so loved __to hear his opponent screaming from each strike._

"_Ah, the lovely scream of a victim of a hornet's venom," Suzu chuckled. "So just lay back and enjoy while I poison this whole town."_

"_If you think those love taps are enough to put me down then you are sorely mistaken," Bravo retorted as he stood up straight. "Shall we continue our dance?" He entered a stance, ignoring the burning pain with gritted teeth as he sweated under his helmet. The poison hurt like crazy, but he wasn't going to let a few stings beat him!_

"_So you want to die first, eh?" Suzu snorted. "Fine!" he charged towards Bravo with his stingers raised, ready to run Bravo through with them. Coming in close, he prepared to strike him down, but Bravo merely grabbed his Cutting Blade and pressed it once._

"_**DURIAN SQUASH!**__"_

_A wave of energy rose from the mohawk on Bravo's helmet. Using minimal movement, he swung his torso around and smashed the stream of energy into Suzu, sending him sailing back far from the well where he landed in the middle of the street, sparks blasting from his body as he landed._

"_Guh!" Suzu coughedl. His body smoked from the attack, growling as he got up to his feet. "Gah! So you want to play rough eh? Fine! I can do it that way! DokuRinJyu Hornet-Ken! Hiden Ringi! __Shi Suu~ōmu!" (Death Swarm)_

_Suzu's shoulder wings began to buzz loudly, summoning swarms of what looked like Japanese hornets with the RInJyuKen emblem on their foreheads. It was also obvious that they were angry and looking for something to sting._

"_Time to swat some bugs!" Bravo joined his Duri Noko swords at the hilt and began to twirl them furiously as the swarm came at him. Once they came close, they were knocked out the air and fell at Bravo's feet. Sparks flew as each RinJyuKen wasp was hit and swatted out of air before they littered the ground._

"_I can make as many as I want!" Suzu retorted, generating more hornets. "Just see how long you can keep up!"_

_Bravo's stopped twirling his weapons, grimacing as he watched the swarm coming at him again, "Very well. But remember, you asked for this!" he hit the Cutting Blade twice to punctuate his point._

_**"DURIAN AU LAIT!"**_

_The sharp points of his Duri Noko swords started to shine and form tiny spheres as if sprouting seeds. Then these 'seeds' grew and became spiked spheres similar to durians. Once they were 'ripe', Bravo spun his swords around and around, launching the multiple spheres like bullets. Explosions erupted as the wasps were caught in the blast. The barrage continued and Suzu was hit several times. Bravo then leapt into the air, forming a massive spiked energy sphere which was charged and glowing with energy._

"_EAT THIS!" Bravo spiked the sphere like a volleyball and it came crashing down upon Suzu. Suzu was engulfed by an explosion which obliterated him before Bravo landed. Once the smoke and flames cleared, all that was left was a large crater. "Fin," concluded Bravo as he crossed his swords behind his back and turned to march away._

**...END FLASHBACK**

"Sold out! Sorry everyone!" Marcus announced as his last satisfied customer left with a huge grin on his face. The remaining fanboys groaned and dispersed. "Whew!" Marcus sighed, sitting back in his chair. He would have a lot of painting to do before the Three Chou Sisters' next concert, but with any luck he'd have a good supply of paintings ready before then. Hopefully, he'd have more stock to sell next time. He hated depriving the people of his art when they obviously loved it.

He was truly fitting in the age of the Three Kingdoms.

* * *

With the concert over and the RinJyuKen dealt with, the group really didn't have much of a reason to stay in that town any longer. So they packed up and headed out on their journey again. Chouhi was singing one of her travelling songs once again, but this time it was one of the songs that the Three Chou Sisters sang. Ryuubi sang alongside her as they went along their way. She stopped so she could address Nagata.

"Gaim-sama, wasn't that wonderful?" Ryuubi asked. the songs of the Chou Sisters and how they danced was so entrancing. They definitely deserved their fame with such talent.

"OK, I have to admit that was a good show," Nagata commented, "I mean, besides the attack by the RinJyuKen."

"Indeed," Komei agreed.

"They weren't bad," Kanu admitted.

"Not bad? They were amazing!" argued Ryuubi.

"Their music is quite different. You seemed used to it though Gaim-sama. Have you heard such music before?"

"They kinda remind me of the singing groups from back home," Nagata nodded.

"Really? They have something like that in Heaven?" asked Chou'un in interest.

"Yeah, and we have a lot of them. Groups come and go but their music lives on," he smiled. Plenty of famous music groups had risen and fallen, but their music was always recognizable. Usually they had at least a few hit songs that everyone knew and that there was always someone listening to it.

"I was surprised that the one you called Bravo was an admirer of music," remarked Kanu.

"Yeah, an idol group's concert is the last place I expected to see him," Nagata shrugged. "Then again, the last I heard of him, he was a lover of the arts. Perhaps the Chou Sisters have impressed him."

"A lover of the arts?" Kanu asked.

"A _fierce _lover of the arts," emphasized Nagata. "I'm sure that wherever the Chou Sisters are performing, he'll be watching over them."

* * *

**KRC: And Bravo makes his first ever series debut! Now, will he be a friend or foe to the other Armored War Gods? Obviously, he supports the Chou Sisters but which side will he choose during the Yellow Turban Rebellion? **

**TFP: And Bravo has finally appeared. It doesn't appear like he has chosen any political faction to serve. Rather he is following his own whims for the moment. How long with that last though?**

* * *

**Lost Scrolls of the RinJyuKen Akugata**

**DokuRinJyu Cane Toad-Ken: **This is a style which is formed not from the regular RinJyuKen Akugata, but pioneered in the new sub-branch of DokuRinJyuKen Akugata. Derived from the style of Toad-Ken mastered by Maga, the Cane Toad-Ken goes with the movements of the poisonous toad of the same name, providing toxic attacks to victims which is a staple of the DokuRinJyuKen Akugata. It shares some weaknesses with the first Toad-Ken in that it is not the quickest or most agile style around, but it makes up for it in other ways.

**Yūdoku Taido: **The _Toxic Tide_ is a widespread Ringi which spews poisonous Rinki in the form of liquid at basically everything that is in front of the user. Touching this toxic substance can cause destruction even if the subject is a Rinshi. Extreme caution is meant to be used in this technique, but such sentiment is wasted on the RinJyuKen.

**Chimei-tekina Shison:**The _Deadly Offspring_ is the secret technique of the Cane Toad-Ken. In this particular case, the user generates dozens of poisonous tadpoles which are toxic to the touch. If the tadpoles fail to hit the target, they will eventually mature into clone versions of the technique's user in order to help them fight. They will not be as strong as the original and their lifespans are quite short, but in a fight they can tip the scales.

**DokuRinJyu Hornet-Ken: **The high speed insect-like style within the DokuRinJyuKen Akugata nurtured by the crass and reckless teachings of Kademu. This particular JyuKen is based off the terrifying and lethal Japanese hornets who hold an infamous reputation of being one of the most toxic insects in the word. The style is quick and focuses on piercing the opponents with a multitude of stingers much like a swarm of bees would when angered by an enemy.

**Ichi Sen Sutingā!: **This technique called_ One Thousand Stingers_ generates a veritable wave of stingers which unless one directly dodges, they will not escape from. Each stinger causes a painful burning sensation and even moving while under the influence of the venom causes pain. It is a debilitating technique which is extremely painful.

**Shi Suu~ōmu: **The _Death Swarm _is the secret technique of the Hornet-Ken. This technique generates a mad swarm of hornets which will attack and follow the target until they either catch them or are killed. This technique is made even more ominous when the target has been previously hit by a stinger technique. Those previous techniques leave traces on the victim which alerts the bees to who the enemy is and the entire swarm will home in on them to unleash their toxic stings.

* * *

**Fruits of the Tree, Yggdrasil**

**Durian Arms: **Produced by the Durian Lockseed (L.S.-12), this is Bravo's default form and considered one of the most deadliest. The armor is covered in spikes and the wielder is armed with the Duri Noko swords. As the Lockseed used to activate this Arms is an A-Class Lockseed, it is quite powerful and dangerous as well. As the spikes cover Bravo's head and torso, his entire body is too dangerous to get close to without a weapon.


	4. Chapter 4

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it then that's great. If you don't then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

**Shin Koihime Musou: Legends of the Armored War Gods**

**Co-Written By: Ten-Faced Paladin and Kamen Rider Chrome**

**Chapter 4: New Recruits to Sousou's Army **

Another day had come and gone for the group of travelers in their quest to reach Enjutsu's city in order to reclaim Ryuubi's stolen sword. As the group continued on their travels, the sun was already starting to set, casting the sky in an orange glow. They were travelling down a path in the middle of the forest. No signs of civilization were in sight which meant they were in the middle of nowhere as far as they knew.

"It looks like we won't make it to the next town before it gets dark," said Nagata. "We might have to make camp out here."

"It appears so, Gaim-sama," Kanu agreed, turning to glare at her little sister. "Rinrin, your method to choose our path at the fork of the road wasn't right at all." There had been a fork in the road, branching out in two paths. Rinrin had the good idea of using luck to decide their way. She simply dropped her Viper Spear and where it pointed when it landed would be the path they chose. Unfortunately, they had taken a wrong turn. Kanu didn't get a response from their usually boisterous companion. In fact, Rinrin hadn't been singing one of her silly songs for quite awhile now. This was a cause for concern. "Rinrin?"

Trailing behind, Chouhi wasn't paying attention or even singing one of her silly travelling songs. Instead she was trying not to groan too much while she rubbed her stomach, "...I don't feel too good."

Nagata immediately stopped and kneeled down to examine Chouhi. She seemed a little pale and sweaty. Worried, he asked, "Rinrin, are you OK?"

"My stomach hurts..." she whined. She then clenched her stomach and collapsed to her knees. "It hurts..." she moaned and Nagata caught her before she collapsed to the ground.

"Rinrin!" panicked Kanu.

"Rinrin-chan, are you OK?" Komei asked.

"Oi, Rinrin!" Nagata cradled her as she started to tremble and sweat more profusely. He grimaced. This was bad. It was getting dark and the nearest town was miles away. He could take her to a doctor on the Sakura Hurricane, but he was afraid he might accidentally drop her in his haste. Komei was also out of supplies so she couldn't make any medicines to deal with it. What were they supposed to do? Deciding quickly, Nagata lifted Chouhi up and cradled her in his arms. "We need to get her help."

With Kanu's help, he hefted Chouhi onto his back so they could carry her and they began to head down the path to try and get to the next town sooner before Chouhi could get any worse. Day had turned into night as the group kept going, trying not to run too fast since they were afraid of making Chouhi's illness worse. Nagata was being especially careful since he didn't want her throwing up on him.

As they moved, they saw a light in the forest. Hoping it was someone that could help them, they approached the light to see that it was a small campfire and someone tending to it. He was a man with red hair, wearing a furred white coat with a black shirt marked with a white cross. He also wore trousers with black chaps covering his legs with white and red cowboy-like boots. As the group came closer, he blinked in surprise to see them

"We're sorry to bother you, but our friend here is sick. Could she rest by your fire?" Kanu asked.

"Your friend is sick?" he asked, standing up. He looked at Chouhi who was on Nagata's back.

"She's got a really bad stomach ache," Nagata replied, upset that he couldn't do anything. If Komei had any equipment or supplies she might be able to whip up something but she didn't.

"Please, let me take a look at her," the red-haired man offered. "I'm a doctor. I can help," he added. He gestured over to an empty portion of the clearing. "Just lay her down here."

A straw mat was laid out for Chouhi to lie on and the doctor examined. "Does it hurt here?" he asked as he gently pressed his hands on her stomach. He was checking over portions of her body where the pain could be coming from.

"Yeah...it hurts really bad," she said as he poked a certain spot.

"What did you eat last?" he asked.

"Rice and lots of eel with a big melon for dessert," she answered. She had been in rare form that night. The man scanned her and finally found the source. Narrowing his eyes, he raised his hands and produced acupuncture needles from hidden spots in his gloves.

"Wh-what are you going to do?" asked Kanu

"I'm going to strike points on her body which are connected to the source of her illness and push my ki through it," the doctor explained.

"So you're an acupuncture specialist?" asked Nagata.

"Yes. It's completely safe. Nothing to worry about," the man assured. Looking back down at Chouhi, his eyes seemed to focus on specific points of her body, mainly on her right hand and under her right knee. "My souls and my needles are one! This is my full power! Destroy the demons of illness! Become Healthy!"

The chant wasn't entirely a spell, but a special concentration ritual so the doctor could concentrate his energy into his treatment. Plenty of athletes, fighters, and such people had a means of focusing before they went out into the field. The doctor jabbed with his needles directly into the back of Chouhi's right hand and just below her right kneecap.

There was an explosion of light that nearly blinded everyone. Chouhi gasped as it happened, feeling some kind of energy pulse through her. The doctor wasn't finished, pulling the needles out with a cry of "Demons begone!" which made Chouhi gasp and fall still before the light show ended.

"Rinrin, are you OK?" Nagata asked, kneeling at her side.

Chouhi opened her eyes and smiled, "I'm fine!" She sat up. "It doesn't hurt anymore!"

"Thank you," Nagata said to the doctor gratefully. "I know we barged in on you camp abruptly, but you still managed to help us when we needed it."

"It's my duty as a doctor," the doctor said with a smile. "If I had to state an opinion, she just ate a bad combination of foods in too big of portions and it made her stomach convulse. Now that the pain's gone, she'll be fine."

"I'm Gaim. These are my friends, Kanu, Chou'un, Ryuubi and Komei. The one you helped is Chouhi," Nagata introduced himself and the group.

"My name is Kada followed by Genka, a simple travelling doctor from THE WAY OF THE FIVE GRAINS!" He actually yelled the title of the group and pointed into the air like some kind of dramatic introduction.

"Way of the Five Grains?" everyone repeated.

"No. It's THE WAY OF THE FIVE GRAINS!" Kada corrected, repeating his shouting and posing. "You need to put more emphasis."

"I'm sure," Nagata sweatdropped.

"So, what is a doctor from THE WAY OF THE FIVE GRAINS doing all the way out here?" Ryuubi asked.

"Do we really have to shout the whole thing?" Nagata wondered out loud. "And just who are these guys?"

"THE WAY OF FIVE GRAINS is a Taoist sect of healers and doctors who tend to the sick and poor who need medical attention," Komei explained, actually enjoying shouting the name out. "They're prominent all over the country and Kada-san is one of the best from what I've heard."

"Ah, you flatter me," Kada smiled. "Well, since you've all gotten this far, you're welcome to share the fire with me."

It was an offer which they all agreed to. Chouhi was sleeping on the mat as the others took seats around the fire. Nagata was relieved. Kada told them that she needed to rest to continue her recovery.

"So what brings you out this way Kada-san?" asked Kanu. "I do not know of any places which would need someone of your caliber. No major battles have taken place up here and I have not heard of any natural disasters either."

"Well, I'm actually in search of a book," Kada replied.

"A book?" Chou'un questioned.

"Yes, a very dangerous book. It's called '_The Crucial Keys to the Way of Peace_'," Kada told them. He explained, "You see, I was sent by my order to find the book and seal it. In the wrong hands it could prove devastating."

"Why is the book so dangerous?" Nagata asked. If this thing was so dangerous, then maybe he and his friends should know. He had seen enough examples of forbidden knowledge causing a lot of damage. Granted it was in anime, but in his current situation is was a rather likely outcome.

"The book contains its own magic," Kada told them.

"It contains magic?" asked Kanu.

Kada nodded, "Normally, in magic, even if a person has knowledge but lack the power they cannot perform it."

"Like martial arts. Even if the person is knowledgeable in the theory of the style, it's all but useless if they don't have the stamina or skill," Chou'un translated.

"Yes, that's about right. As the book contains magic, anything with the slightest bit of talent will be able to perform spells. What fuels this magic is the cries of hatred from the oppressed people in the land," Kada continued. Nagata grimaced. That didn't sound any different from the fuel for Rinki. Was there a link or was it coincidental? "For there is no stronger power than the hatred for a turbulent world and those crying for peace because of it."

Ryuubi spoke up, "I don't know much about magic, but is that a bad thing?" She continued, "I mean, if it uses the people's hatred for oppression, couldn't it be used to make the world better?"

"If only it were that simple, Ryuubi-san," Nagata replied. "When people become oppressed, they turn desperate and in their desperation they become violent and when they become violent, everyone else suffers."

"But if we understand why they feel oppressed, we could help them," she argued.

"Yeah, that's right," Nagata agreed. Ryuubi sounded compassionate. Perhaps she did have potential, despite her sometimes ditzy moments. "So, Kada-san, you were saying."

"Yes, right. Ryuubi-san was right about one thing. The Crucial Keys was originally created for the purpose of peace. It used all that negative energy to help the suffering people. However, it soon became corrupted and gained a life of its own," Kada continued. Nagata frowned. Of course if something absorbed negative emotions, it would become corrupted. "It seems to use the darkness in one's heart to gain more power, influencing them to do evil deeds and plunge the world into chaos."

"So, the more hatred the people feel, the more power it gains," Chou'un concluded.

"Such a dangerous thing," Komei grimaced. She loved books but this book was evil.

"It sounds like something the RinJyuKen Akugata may want," remarked Nagata, concerned about the existence of the book.

"RinJyuKen Akugata?" Kada repeated, familiar with the name.

"You've heard about it, Kada-san?" Kanu asked.

"My order has been following the movements of this group for quite some time now," Kada answered. "As far as we know, they are an underground martial arts school who mimic the movements of animals to create their fighting styles and cause chaos to the people for their own gain. You know about them too?"

"We've run into them from time to time," Nagata replied. "So, if you've heard about them, you know what they're planning?"

"I assume it was to bring harm to this land," Kada answered.

"You're about right. You see, the RinJyuKen Akugata use an energy called Rinki to power their martial arts style. Rinki is born from the negative emotions humans possess like fear, anger, sorrow, jealousy and hatred. They want to harvest these negative emotions by causing destruction and pain. They collect it to gain more power and spread their influence to create a world where it is survival of the fittest like in the animal kingdom," Nagata informed Kada. "The way you describe the Crucial Keys, it seems like something they would want to get their hands on."

"Then it is more important now that we seal it!" Kada proclaimed. If a group such as the RinJyuken got the Crucial Keys then the amount of destruction they could cause would be immense!"

"Is that why you're here?" Kanu asked. "You believe the book is nearby?"

"Yes, I heard that Sousou is looking for it. If she has gained possession of the book, I must ask her to hand it over," Kada told them.

"That might not be so easy," muttered Nagata. "Sousou's not the kind of person to hand over something so easily if she wants it." How often she gunned for Kanu as a bed partner sure showed how determined she was to get something she wanted. She would likely be even more fierce in keeping it.

"Oh, so you know her?" Kada sounded optimistic at this revelation.

"We have met," Kanu confirmed. "But she's not the type of person to rely on such a thing."

"I see. However, perhaps, we should still go and see her. Maybe we can get some clues on its whereabouts."

"Before that, I think we should all sleep," Nagata suggested as he yawned. "It's late and we need to get moving in the morning."

* * *

The following morning, the group was on their way to Sousou's capital in Gi. It was a small detour in the path of getting Ryuubi's sword, but Kada's quest in finding his book was incredibly important if what he said about it was true. Finding and sealing that book was a top priority over a sword. Keeping their spirits high though was Chouhi who was once again energetic and singing alongside Ryuubi.

"Looks like she's all better," Komei smiled. She was relieved. It had been worrisome when Chouhi had gotten ill.

"Yeah, she is. You probably couldn't tell she was sick yesterday," Nagata agreed. If Chouhi wasn't cheerful or energetic then there was something seriously wrong.

"Children should be energetic and cheerful," Kada added as he looked at both Kanu and Nagata. "I'm sure as her parents the both of you feel relieved too."

"Eh?" Kanu and Nagata responded. "Her parents?"

"Am I wrong?" Kada asked. From their interaction, he assumed Nagata and Kanu were Chouhi's parents.

"We've only sworn a pact of sisterhood," Kanu insisted.

"And she adopted me as her older brother," defended Nagata.

"And we haven't done anything that would lead to a child!" finished Kanu, blushing.

"Aisha, he didn't need to know _that_," Nagata responded, blushing as much as his girlfriend.

"Oh, I see..." Kada nodded.

"They are just innocent virgins," added Chou'un.

"Thank you, Sei. Now stop helping," Nagata ordered but she still smirked.

Muttering over perverted friends, Nagata wondered if he could get Kada's help for Touka Village. If he remembered his history right, Kada was a renowned surgeon among other medical practices. He was actually the first to use anesthesia in his surgical practices. He was notably neutral in the Three Kingdoms, but having his skills for the Touka Village Army would be a huge asset in their bandit busting activities. He'd probably say no, but it was worthy a try.

"Hey, Kada-san," Nagata spoke up.

"Yes, Gaim-dono?" Kada replied.

"We're part of a small army in a village in Shoku. It's called Touka Village. We command the Volunteer Army to help keep the lands safe from the bandits who keep thinking the province is easy pickings. I was wondering if you'd be interested to join as our army's physician?" Nagata requested. In an army, soldiers got injured and sick, and while Komei was knowledgeable, she was still just a child and would need help. Perhaps Kada could offer his help in their army.

"That is quite an honorable request, but I must decline. As a member of the WAY OF THE FIVE GRAINS I must not be tied down to one place," Kada told him.

"Well, if that's your decision, I guess I can't force you." It was a shame. Kada could be a great help. "But if you change your mind..."

Suddenly, they heard Ryuubi gasp. Looking up ahead, they saw her at a crossroads which split into the woods with Chouhi. "What is it, Ryuubi-san?" Nagata asked.

"There's someone lying over there! I think she's hurt!" Ryuubi told him. Quickly, the group ran over. Nagata froze. It was a young woman lying in a pool of her own blood. She had brown hair tied in a bun and wore glasses. She also wore a dark blue sleeveless coat with a short skirt. The edge to her garters were revealed as well as the straps to a garter belt that she used to hold them up. She was laying on her back with a pool of blood near her head.

"Damn," Nagata cursed. Had she been ambushed by bandits and then killed by them? Kada went to check on her and put his ear against her chest.

"Well?" Kanu asked. Kada gasped. "What is it?"

"She's..." Kada paused dramatically, "Perfectly healthy." Everyone facefaulted.

"You didn't need to make a dramatic pause!" snapped Nagata.

"But where did all that blood come from?" Kanu questioned.

"It's alright. This is normal," the group heard and then spotted a young girl with long blonde hair with droopy eyes and a gold band on her forehead. She also wore long blue robes, hinting at a noble upbringing. Oddly enough, she had a doll holding a lollipop on her head. Unlike everyone else, she seemed completely at ease with the situation "It's just a nosebleed." She then went and knelt down before gently lifting up the bespectacled woman. "I-chan, wakey-wakey. I have a wet towel for you." She started to clean her friend's face.

"Uh...what?" Kanu blinked.

* * *

The group relocated to the river with their new acquaintances. The bespectacled girl had regained consciousness and sat across from them with the blonde, taking only a moment to clean up her face with the ease of someone with lots of practice.

"My name is Kakuka followed by Houkou," the bespectacled girl introduced herself.

"I'm Teiiku," the petite blonde introduced herself before pointing up to the doll on her head, "And this is Houkei."

Houkei then 'spoke' as Teiiku wiggled his arm like a wave, "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too!" Chouhi greeted cheerfully.

"Oh, you greeted a doll?" Houkei 'replied'.

"Houkei, be nice," Teiiku scolded.

"It's just odd she'd talk normally to a doll."

"Wow, the doll talks!" Chouhi applauded.

Chou'un frowned, feeling like she had been upstaged, '_OK, I knew I should've said something sarcastic that time._'

"So, Teiiku-san and Kakuka-san, what are you doing out here?" asked Nagata.

"We're actually on our way to Gi to join Sousou's army as strategists," Kakuka admitted. "We've been looking for a lord who shared our ideals and we finally managed to find one in Sousou! We heard she has a strong army and want to offer our services. Fuu here has even read Sun Tzu's 'The Art of War'. Besides, we've heard that Sousou is a Talented Ruler in Peacetime and a Deadly Fighter in Wartime!"

"Also, I-chan is Sousou's fan," Teiiku added.

"Well, it's not like I'm a fan," blushed Kakuka as she wiggled in her seat. "I just admire her, that's all. It's not like I'm offering myself up or anything. Although, if she were to ask, I'd happily give myself to her! Oh, no! What am I thinking? I'm supposed to be a strategist! Not that!" She squealed then moaned, touching herself as she acted out some fantasy. Nagata instinctively covered Komei and Chouhi's eyes, making them even more confused. "Yes, I did say I'd offer myself body and soul but I couldn't do that! Oh, Sousou-sama, you're so forceful!"

The group sweatdropped as they watched Kakuka squirming about in the midst of a very violent erotic fantasy. Nagata spoke up, "Shouldn't someone stop-!" Suddenly, blood gushed out of Kakuka's nose like a geyser. "DEAR KAMI!" yelled Nagata as everyone jumped before Kakuka collapsed again.

"Well...that explains the blood we saw..." Kanu commented.

Kakuka recovered and apologized, Teiiku offering her a tissue to stick up one nostril, "Sorry, I embarrassed myself again just now."

"That can't be healthy," Nagata remarked. "I mean losing all that blood, it's a miracle you're not suffering from anemia."

"Indeed, but she's still quite healthy despite the loss of blood," Kada defended.

"Not if _that _keeps happening," Nagata remarked. He had never seen explosive nosebleeds like that before. Usually it was guys in anime that did that. He didn't know that it could happen to girls!

"Putting that aside, I'm sure Sousou-dono will accept you if you're this passionate and as talented as you say," Kanu said. "She always has her eye out for talented people who can contribute greatly to her army."

"Well, I don't know if I could contribute much but I will serve her the best I can," Kakuka nodded. Nagata was almost afraid she was going to go into another fantasy but sighed in relief when she remained focused.

"You sound like you know her," Teiiku stated, picking up on the context of Kanu's words.

"Yeah, we know her," Nagata replied. "We've met her a few times and she's definitely the type to not pass up on talented people. I'm sure you'll do fine." He glanced at Kakuka, '_You...I'm not so sure..._.'

"Not only do they know her, but Sousou has personally rubbed Aisha's luscious, glossy hair from under-" Chou'un began.

"Sei, finish that sentence, and I'm kicking you into Helheim," warned Nagata. It was sadly too late to stop what happened next. Kakuka, heard and immediately dropped into a fantasy concerning Sousou again. She gushed out excitedly with blood, launching her tissue like a small missile. "Seriously, I think you need to see a doctor about that!" Nagata exclaimed. He turned to Kada for help. He just shrugged helplessly. It seemed that he didn't have any idea why Kakuka had such explosive nosebleeds.

"Anyway, I guess it's our luck that we ran into acquaintances of hers," Kakuka smiled, jabbing tissue up both her nostrils.

"Yes, maybe you could introduce us to her," added Teiiku hopefully.

"Well, we're all heading the same way so I don't mind," said Kanu.

"Me either," Nagata added. "What about you, Ryuubi-san?"

"It's alright," Ryuubi smiled.

"Thank you guys," 'said' Houkei.

* * *

The group continued their way into Gi's capital where Sousou ruled. For Nagata, this would be the first time they visited Sousou's city. It was definitely bustling with activity. Obviously despite going on campaigns often, Sousou knew how to make sure everything ran smoothly if she was there or not.

"It looks like everyone is happy under Sousou's rule," remarked Nagata in admiration. He spotted a few soldiers clad in red and black, but what really got his attention was Baron's personal coat of arms on their backs. The symbols were of a helm inside of a shield. '_Seems like Akechi is moving up in the world if he's making his own Team Baron here._'

"I'm going straight to the castle to speak with Sousou," Kada said to Kakuka and Teiiku, "Would you like to come along with me?"

"Actually, I think we should get something to eat first," declined Kakuka politely yet nervously, "After all, they say we can't fight on an empty stomach."

"Oh, you're afraid now, aren't you?" 'said' Houkei.

"Houkei," Teiiku scolded her doll. "When you see something really obvious like that you shouldn't say it out loud where everyone can hear it."

"Then I guess we can stop for food first," Kanu nodded. "We'll meet you at the palace later Kada-dono."

"Okay. Well, I'll see you later," Kada said before he went towards Sousou's residence.

"You know, I did notice a place where we could stop for some lunch. We should go there," Nagata suggested.

"Yeah, let's eat!" Chouhi cheered.

* * *

At the restaurant, the party ordered their meal. Of course, in the middle of the meal, something interesting was happening.

"Gaim-sama, here," Ryuubi said as she picked up some food with her chopsticks, offering some to him. "Say, 'aaah'."

"Um, Ryuubi-san," Nagata sweatdropped, "What are you doing?" Oh, he knew what she was doing but he was hoping he was wrong. It didn't seem like his luck would be good in that regard though.

Ryuubi blushed and said, "Oh, I just wanted to share some of my meal with you. Would you like a taste?"

"Ryuubi-san..." Kanu started, nearly growling as she gripped her chopsticks tightly, "Gaim-sama is perfectly capable of feeding himself." Now, Nagata was in a bit of a bind. Declining Ryuubi's offer would upset the rosette but accepting it would make Kanu angry with him. So, he decided to take a deep breath and do the right thing.

"I need the bathroom!" he said quickly as he stood up before escaping the situation.

He could do the right thing later. Right now, it was best to avoid it and hope that things blew over.

* * *

Sousou sighed as she sat on her throne. Her Armored War God Baron was in a bad mood. No, he wasn't angry or irritated. He was just bored and whenever he was bored he had a habit of doing things to rid himself of his boredom even if was at the expense of others.

Over a year ago he had come into her service and made into an enforcer. Because he had never failed to please her, he had been promoted. He was still an enforcer but now he had the rank of Enforcer General. Also, like Kakoen and Kakoton who had their own units, the Black Cavalry and Black Knights respectfully, Mitsuki was now in charge of his own unit which he named the Crimson Guard. They were in charge of enforcing the rules and peace within her territory and Mitsuki was given the honor of training them as well.

Well, he called it training but the recruits called it torture. However, Mitsuki explained that he was just weeding out the weak and would only choose those who had the strength and resolve to continue until the very end. As usual, Sousou trusted him and left him to his own devices. They were his unit after all and he had the final say.

But now he was bored and the men had to suffer for it.

But that wasn't all. For some reason he had been avoiding Kakoton. Something was up and Sousou took notice. It all happened right after a banquet to celebrate another victorious campaign...

No, it couldn't be _that,_ could it?

* * *

A Crimson Guard recruit was knocked painfully to the ground before the tip of a metal lance was aimed at his throat.

"Hesitate for a second and you're dead," Mitsuki growled. While he was automatically armed once transformed, Mitsuki decided he would still require a weapon in civilian form. So, he went to the blacksmith who helped to forge the weapons in Sousou's army and made an order for a weapon which resembled his Banaspear. It wasn't as ornate as his Arms weapon but the lance he received did get the job done. It was lightweight yet durable, perfect for him. While he was a civilian before coming to work for Sousou, after becoming Baron he had gained some fighting experience and could fight like the best of them. He still trained to keep his skills sharp, though.

His attire hadn't changed much but he now sported a red chestplate which wrapped across his torso and with twin pauldrons decorated by skulls. The chestplate and pauldrons were a gift from Sousou upon his promotion, identifying him as the Enforcer General. He wore the armor to show his rank and where he stood in the army as well as when on campaign. Other times he went without it.

"Hai, sir," the recruit said as he got up and gripped his spear. Mitsuki and the recruit exchanged bows before the recruit returned to join the others. Mitsuki scowled. Another group of fresh recruits. Perhaps they were trying to leech off the fame he had earned as an Armored War God. Well, if that were the case, then their career was going to be a short one.

"Men," Mitsuki started, shouldering his lance, "You are all in this unit for one thing and one thing only; to enforce the peace and rules in Sousou's name. However, remember that while she is your ruler, I am your Boss so whether you are able to stay in this unit is up to me!" He pointed his lance at them, "I see here are a bunch of kids who think that by joining my unit that you might become prestigious and gain fame. If that is what you're thinking than you might as well leave! This unit is no place for sycophants! Flattery will get you nowhere! If you want to impress me then you better work for my approval! That means I want only the best, the brightest and the strongest! Do you understand?"

"SIR, YES, SIR!"

"Alright! Continue the drills as I've told you!" ordered Mitsuki.

* * *

Mitsuki was on his way to report to Sousou and ask if he could go out and maybe hunt for bandits since nothing was going on. Not like he needed permission, but she would need to know where he went because he didn't want to deal with her temper. Then, he looked up and saw Kakoton and froze. Kakoton saw him too and similarly froze, a blush on her face as well.

"Hey, Kakoton!" he greeted awkwardly, unable to meet her gaze. "Gonna go and meet Sousou, huh?"

"...Ah, yes," she answered.

"Well, I guess, you should go first then. Seniority and all that," he said before he did an about face and walked away, increasing his pace as he took off.

"Wait..." Kakoton futilely tried to call before she bit her lower lip.

"He avoided you again?" Kakoton blinked and turned to see Kakoen approaching her. "You two have been dancing around each other for some time now. Care to explain what has been going on?"

"Well…" Kakoton grimaced. She really should talk to someone about what happened since she wasn't making much progress herself, "Very well. Let us go this in my room though. I do not wish for anyone to overhear."

"Very well," Kakoen agreed. Both women headed down the hallways to Kakoton's room where they entered. Muffled voices could be heard, likely Kakoton speaking about what happened to cause someone like Mitsuki to be so jittery around her. Things were silent for a few moments before Kakoen's scream broke out, startling a few nearby servants.

"YOU SLEPT WITH BARON-DONO!?" Kakoen screamed in shock at her fellow general and sister sitting at a small table.

"Shout louder Shuran, I don't think the whole castle heard you," Kakoton hissed, blushing.

"S-sorry, but I was unprepared for such a confession. How did it happen?" Kakoen asked, quite shocked. Granted Sousou slept with her generals and strategist all the time but Mitsuki never once showed much of a passing interest in courting any women. Then to just sleep with Kakoton?

"Remember that banquet we had to celebrate another successful campaign?" asked Kakoton.

"Yes, you had a bit too much to drink. The both of you did," recalled Kakoen. It had been somewhat amusing to see both of her usually serious co-generals be so tipsy and stumbling all over.

"Well…" Kakoton bit her lip. "I...I mistook Baron-dono's room for mine and well...you know how I prefer to sleep with nothing on and..."

"Oh yes," Kakoen nodded. "I assume he got a pleasant surprise."

"He...didn't notice me at first," Kakoton admitted. "He just rolled over and...w-w-wrapped his arms around me," Kakoton's face turned bright red. "He held me. It...it…"

"It?" asked Kakoen.

"It felt...so nice," Kakoton shook her head, remembering. "For how brutal a man he is on the battlefield he...he is quite gentle when in private. He wrapped me in his arms and just...ran his fingers across my stomach."

"Oh…" Kakoen blinked. She hadn't expected a drunk Baron to be so...intimate. She expected him to be a raging drunk who picked fights, not the romantic drunk type.

"I think I may have thought it was Karin-sama come to surprise me and I responded by rubbing against him," Kakoton blushed harder, a hand on her cheek. "He...um...tended to be quite...uh…"

"He was nude as well?" Kakoen blushed. While she was quite firmly a lover of women, that didn't mean she couldn't appreciate a fine man and Baron had proven himself to be one. She had been wondering what his body was like under his armor and clothing. No woman in their faction had managed to see it and plenty had tried hoping to court his favor.

Kakoton nodded, bright red, "He began responding and when his...um...uh...thingy...began poking me I think was when I figured it out. But he was playing with my breasts by that point and he was going rather low so I was simply too aroused to care. We simply got excited and were too far into the act to care and…"

"You allowed him to storm the fortress as it were," Kakoen nodded, making Kakoton blush but nod. "My, no wonder you two were so awkward around each other. Was it truly that bad?"

"No! It was wonderful!" Kakoton cried, but then choked on her words.

"More pleasurable than with Karin-sama? That I do not believe," Kakoen huffed.

"Well, no but it was just as good in a different way," Kakoton muttered. "I was filled as if I was empty but did not know it. His touch was firm, but gentle. He pressed me down onto the mattress and the feeling of his warmth and weight on top of me just made me want to-!"

"Okay! Enough!" Kokoen gulped. Any more and she'd hunt down Sousou like a tigress on the prowl. "So you clearly enjoyed yourself and made it quite a pleasurable experience. Why so awkward around each other now? We wake up with each other and get walked in on or even after a night of drinking all the time."

"Because I am with Karin-sama, just like you!" Kakoton hissed. "And Mitsuki-kun believes he has in his own way forced me into infidelity! I want to ease his concerns but I do not know how! And what would Karin-sama say if she found out?"

"Well, she did say he was welcome to us if she was not busy with us," Kakoen pondered, remembering what may have been Sousou teasing Mitsuki in the past. "He has made it clear that he is attracted to both of us. I'm surprised he hasn't taken her up on that offer."

"Because Mitsuki-kun is honorable and does not wish to ruin the feelings we have for Karin-sama with petty lust," Kakoton frowned. "He honestly believes he never had a chance with us."

Kakoen nodded. It was easy for someone to think that way, considering how Sousou liked to carry on with her trusted generals. Many were wondering if she was doing the same to Mitsuki considering she made him a general when all the others were women. Mitsuki no doubt thought his affections were doomed and decided not to pursue them.

"Well, I would not say he never had a chance," Kakoen shrugged. "Although I much prefer a woman's touch, I am not adverse to the idea of a man if he proved himself to be of the right sort. The same with you. Since you had your chance, perhaps I could have mine and we can see where it leads. It would prevent us from being lonely those times Karin-sama decides to go on one of her trips and leaves one of us behind."

"Shuran this isn't a game!" Kakoton snapped. "Mitsuki-kun really believes he dishonored me!"

"So tell him otherwise," Kakoen shrugged.

"He will not believe it! He'll merely think I am trying to make him feel better about it!" Kakoton snapped.

"Then sleep with him again, sober, willingly, responsibly. Show him that you do not consider what you did a mistake and that you thoroughly enjoyed it. The way you walked bow-legged and with a smile makes me think you did anyway. Funny, I thought Karin-sama snuck into your room that night."

"Shuran," Kakoton frowned.

"Still, teasing aside," Kakoen continued. "How did it feel? Being with a man?"

"What?" Kakoton gulped.

"Was there a difference between being with a man rather than another woman?" asked Kakoen quite seriously. "I'm curious."

Kakoton gulped, looking for a quick exit but the room only had one way out and Kakoen was blocking it. Seeing no real chance to escape, she decided that she would have to answer. Blushing again, she chewed her lip as she recalled her past trysts with Sousou and compared it to her one with Mitsuki, "It was...quite different in ways. Being with Karin-sama, it was like hugging a soft pillow you just wish to sink into and cuddle. A softness pressing against softness. With Mitsuki-kun it...it was like being pressed into a firm mattress and wrapped in a warm security blanket. Firm and strong, like nothing could ever harm you and I could just sit back and bask in it. I could just wrap my arms around him and...Shuran?"

"Jiiiiiii," Kakoen began to drool as she fantasized about the sensation of being pressed down by a warm muscled body which could cover her own. Sousou was just so petite she never considered the idea of being intimate in such a way. Hearing it from Kakoton...it sounded delicious…

* * *

"God, I need a drink...too bad that's what caused this..." grumbled Mitsuki as he sat in his personal quarters in Sousou's castle. He had taken off his armor to relax but with nothing to do his mind tended to wander.

Mitsuki was fine with drinking in celebration. Well, he used to be. Now he was pretty sure drinking too much alcohol led to nothing but trouble, no matter the situation. He was in the mood that some wine could help but decided against it. It reminded him too much of the alcoholic wreck his dad had turned into after losing his job. He hadn't been violent or abusive, which was good, but he was just so depressed and always had a bottle in hand and Mitsuki refused to turn into that sort of person. He would face his problems like a real man. The problem was that even Mitsuki wasn't sure how to deal with a problem when the solution didn't involve hitting it enough times.

He heard a knock and answered, "I'm busy! Go away!" The knocking repeated itself, more insistently this time. Scowling, Mitsuki got up and threw the door open, "I said I was busy-URK!" Then he choked as he saw who it was.

"We need to talk," said Kakoen firmly.

'_Well, shit,_' Mitsuki thought. There was only one possible reason she would come down here to see him. "Alright, you can come in," he relented. If he didn't let her in then they'd be arguing about it in his doorway and he really didn't want things to escalate further with everyone knowing and gossiping about it.

"Shunran told me about what happened," started Kakoen.

"Well, you are sisters," Mitsuki shrugged.

"And you're being an idiot," she added.

OK, that had sounded a bit harsh but he accepted it too, "I know. It shouldn't have happened and it's probably best that we forget it did and pretend it never happened."

"Was it so horrible for you that you'd rather not remember?" she questioned, frowning slightly as if daring him to say it was.

He scoffed, "If only it were _that_ easy. And no, it wasn't horrible, but it shouldn't have happened." He took a deep breath and exhaled before he continued, "You girls mean a lot to me. We've fought together, celebrated together, and respect each other. However, when Kakoton and I slept together, I crossed the line, especially since we were drunk."

"And you assume you took advantage of her," she concluded.

"If she was sober then she would've kicked my ass then let me do _that_ to her," he retorted. "I messed up, didn't I?"

"Yes, but not on the way you believe," she replied. "She didn't think it was a bad thing."

"Are you just trying to make me feel better?" he frowned suspiciously. He had seen Kakoton interact with Sousou. The woman adored the short conquerer. Why would she risk that kind of relationship by having flings with him?

"Is it that difficult to believe that she sincerely enjoyed it?" Kakoen questioned.

"We were drunk. It wasn't right," he said and then she slapped him across the face. He didn't try to defend himself.

"Stop your whining and get over it," she ordered. "We all work for Karin-sama and we can't let such petty awkwardness come between us."

"You know, you tend to forget something. You and Kakoton like women. I am a man. Why the hell would she want to entertain the thought of being intimate with me?" Mitsuki frowned. "As much as I care about you two, no matter how hard I try, there is no way either of you would willingly go that far with me. Your relationship with Sousou aside, men don't interest you."

"Oh? You're so sure of that? Then why don't you ask her?" Kakoen turned back to the door and opened it, revealing Kakoton standing with her arms crossed.

"Urk!" Mitsuki gulped.

"Mitsuki-kun," Kakoton stepped into the room. "Enough is enough. We have been dancing around each other for too long...so I am going to say it now," she inhaled to steel herself. "That night was wonderful. You were gentle, affectionate, and loving. You made a most pleasurable partner. I very much enjoyed myself. Despite my affection for Karin-sama, I am not immune to the charms of a man. I had merely never met a man I considered worthy of my attention beyond that of general and soldier."

"And I am?" Mitsuki sighed, "After a drunken fling?"

"You proved worthy of that affection long before, but you respected our relationship with Karin-sama and did not try anything," She stepped up to him and forced his arms around her while pressing her body up against his chest. He blushed, but did not fight it. Seeing no resistance, she grabbed his face and brought it down for a strong kiss, the kind which in a more romantic setting would have made them tumbling onto the bed for a night of passion. Drawing back, she smiled at his stunned face, "You see? I am not disgusted. I am not angry. I enjoy your touch and I would not turn down the chance to experience it again."

"What about Sousou?" Mitsuki blinked. "You're in a relationship with her and-!"

"Ara ara, so this is what all the tension is about?"

The three generals' eyes widened in shock and they all turned to see Sousou leaning in the doorway, looking most amused. Juniku was with her, looking most shocked. In the midst of all of the shock, Mitsuki and Kakoton hadn't released each other. Still smirking, Sousou walked into the room.

"Karin-sama! I...uh…" Kakoton gulped.

"This is…! Uh…" Mitsuki sputtered.

"Do not panic. I heard enough," Sousou waved her hand. "I am honestly surprised that it took you this long to take me up on my offer given your affection for Shuran and Shunran."

"Affection?" Kakoton looked to Mitsuki and Kakoen had to blink.

"Oh? You did not know?" Sousou crossed her arms, looking like she was watching a particularly interesting drama unfold. "Baron is quite smitten with the two of you, being strong independent women who rely on their strength instead of their looks to advance themselves. However, he felt that since you were both sharing my bed that he was forbidden from every laying a hand on either of you, not that he thought you would feel that way since he thought you two enjoy women to the exclusion of the other gender like I do."

"He is?" the two generals blinked before looking to a now bright red Baron. They knew he was attracted to them, but to have genuine romantic feelings? It made both woman blush lightly at the idea.

"Mmm hmm," Sousou nodded. "Although he seems to have forgotten that I am a strong believer in free love. I bring new women to my bed all the time after all. So long as I approve of their choices and perhaps willing to share, I have to qualms about them finding lovers to occupy them when I cannot. I may be a warlord, but I am no hypocrite."

"Wait," Mitsuki blinked. "So when you said…"

"I gave you my blessing to pursue them," Sousou nodded. "When I accepted you as my enforcer and now as one of my generals, I accepted you into my circle. You proved yourself worthy of my generals' attentions so should they like to pursue you then they are most welcome to you. Of course, hurt them and I shall punish you in a most horrible manner," Sousou finished, her face looking particularly dark.

"I'd never hurt them," Mitsuki swore.

"Good, that's all I needed to hear," Sousou smiled in approval. "Oh, and Baron, you can already call us by our private names. You've earned that right."

"So...Karin, Shuran, Shunran and..." He eyed Juniku, "Keifa?"

"Hmph!" Juniku huffed.

"Well, I guess you all can call me by my real name too," Mitsuki smirked. For some reason, this made them a little bit closer.

"Mitsuki then," Karin smiled. "You know, I still don't think that name fits you, but it is your name so I can't really judge." She gave a shrug at that.

"So...are we having a moment here?" Mitsuki asked.

"Yes," Kakoton nodded. "We are." she then gave his chest a push and knocked him back onto his bed with a huff. Approaching, she climbed atop of him and pinned him down. Looking over to the others, she asked in an even tone that did not match the grin on her lips, "Karin-sama, Shunran, Keifa, would you be so kind as to give us some time alone? I believe I need to some time to affirm Mitsuki-kun's standing in our circle."

"Of course," Sousou smirked. Turning, she took Juniku's hand, who was blushing at the sight, and left. "Have fun and share some stories when you're finished."

"Ah, I love a romantic ending," Kakoen smirked. "Leave some for me would you? Good men are so hard to find."

"I will," Kakoton smiled. When the three were gone, closing the door behind them, she trailed Mitsuki's hands up her body. "Now Mitsuki-kun, my memory of that night is a little fuzzy. I would like to revisit them." Once his hands were on her breasts, he began to undo the ties on her dress. "And I will not take no for an answer."

Mitsuki believed he found Heaven on Earth.

* * *

Kakoton smiled as she pressed herself against Mitsuki's chest. It felt so good to finally be rid of that horrible tension between them. Of course, now sharing his bed as well as Karin's made for quite the delicious resolution to it all. She was able to get the best of both worlds and enjoy the affections of two people she had come to respect and love. Sousou had that soft touch and of course knew the perfect ways to please another woman. Mitsuki on the other hand was the strong push she liked and was able to penetrate her and fill her in ways only a man could, causing her to bask in an aspect of feminine pleasure she hadn't before.

And now, pillow talk.

"Mitsuki-kun," Kakoton whispered, running her fingers along her lover's chest while he stroked her back, sometimes grabbing teasing touches to her rear. He was such a man sometimes, eternally fascinated with her curves.

"Mn?" Mitsuki showed he was still awake, resting his face in her har.

"I am curious about one thing. You mentioned once that there were prophecies about us in Heaven. Predictions of the future?" she asked.

"Yes, but coming here I'm not sure how accurate they would be. It was generally interpreted that Sousou was a man and generally a greedy warmonger," Mitsuki nodded. "Although meeting her, I can get why they would think that latter part was how it was supposed to go. They merely talked about how she was constantly going on campaigns and such. People just drew interpretations from that."

"Yes," Kakoton sighed. Sousou had something a bad reputation as a warmonger fueled by greed, especially by some of the soldiers from conquered armies. "What...did those prophecies say about me?" Mitsuki stopped his touches, causing Kakoton to blink, "Mitsuki-kun?"

"I…" Mitsuki frowned. "Those prophecies state you were going to lose an eye. You would become known for being the blind general or something along those lines. You'd hate it something fierce too."

Kakoton looked up, "L-lose my eye? H-how?"

"An arrow," he answered.

"An arrow?" she repeated and then she remembered their first meeting. "That day. It was that day, wasn't it? When you blocked that arrow heading straight for me."

"Likely," Mitsuki nodded. No arrow had gotten close to Kakoton since that battle as unlikely as that sounded. "You...you would have survived. Though...to inspire fear in the enemies you would have plucked that arrow out eye and all and ate it."

Kakoton's eyes bulged, but then she realized she likely would have really done that considering how many advantages the enemy had over them that day. Any edge would have been crucial, even a psychological one. Well, she didn't lose an eye and they had gained an edge in the form of Armored War God Baron.

Leaning in,she kissed Mitsuki, "Then it seems I have even more to be grateful for since you came into our lives."

"Well, I couldn't let you lose one of your beautiful eyes to some lousy arrow," Mitsuki grinned, taking a quick grope of Kakoton's rear while pressing his forehead against hers. They both laughed and shared another kiss. Sighing he released her. "Come on, as nice as this is, we can't just lie in bed all day. We have soldiers to whip into shape,"

"Oh once we go on vacation again, I can show you we can spend all day in bed, although not just lying down," Kakoton sat up and stretched, exposing herself entirely. Before she didn't care if Mitsuki saw her, having earned her respect and knowledge he was not some perverted degenerate. Now she luxuriated in his glances, knowing he found her beautiful and desirable. It did her feminine confidence wonders.

* * *

Kada got himself an audience with Sousou and explained the reason why he was here. All he had to say was that he was a doctor and he was let in. He was inquiring about the Crucial Keys to the Way of Peace. He then explained to her why it was a dangerous book to pursue. Finding his argument logical, she relented and accepted his request.

"So, that's how it is..." Sousou nodded reasonably. "I had no idea that book could be so dangerous. Fine, I'll stop looking for it."

"Thank you," Kada bowed. "By the way, why were you looking for it in the first place? Kanu-dono said you weren't the kind of person to rely on magic."

"You've met Kanu?" Sousou asked in surprise.

"Yes, I met her in the middle of my travels," he answered. "She would coming here shortly." Sousou smiled.

"That will be fun..." Sousou began to grin. Another chance to make the Beautiful Black-Haired Bandit Hunter hers. This time she wouldn't let Kanu get away until she spent the night in her bed. She found negotiations were much more relaxing in that atmosphere...

But there was something else she needed to take care of.

"So, regarding my question earlier..." Kada prompted. He had asked why Sousou was pursuing the book but she hadn't given him an answer.

"Well..." Sousou blushed. "You're a doctor, right? I haven't been well recently. I've tried a lot of different medicines and remedies, but so far nothing has worked. And so, as a last hope..."

"You decided to resort to magic?"

"Yes."

"But you don't seem to be terribly ill."

"It's...it's not happening..."

"Hm? What isn't happening?"

"_It_!"

"It's not happening?" Kada seemed contemplative and then he got the answer, if Sousou wasn't having something regular happening then it must have been something akin to her monthly cycle. Why would she think it as not being well? "Don't worry. You're not sick. Actually, it's a good thing-"

"That's not it!" Sousou snapped. "I only allow women into my bed! How could I get pregnant!? That's...that's not what I meant."

"Then what is it?" Kada urged. "It's OK, you can tell me. I'm a doctor.

"Well, you see...I've been having trouble with...number 2..."

"Oh, you're constipated!" he concluded.

"Don't shout about it!" she snapped again, angrily and embarrassed.

"But it's no big deal," Kada added.

"Still, don't shout about it. It's been a month already. I can't eat properly and my skin's getting rough, and above all it makes me cranky, irritable and unable to concentrate!"

"I see. It sounds pretty bad," nodded Kada. He recommended, "How about I cut you open and squeeze it all out for you?"

"If you do that, I'll surely die!"

"It's OK! I've created a medicine that can put you to sleep! You won't even feel a thing. I can set straight to work and open you up, empty you, and then close you back up. There won't even be any noticeable scars!" Kada explained.

"So, it will really work?" she asked. There was a noticeable pause.

"...Of course it will," Kada said.

"What was with that pause?!" Sousou shouted, not liking how suspicious that pause sounded to her.

"If you're worried about me cutting you open, we can use acupuncture instead," he suggested, giving her another option.

"Ah, something sensible," Sousou relaxed. "How would the procedure work?"

Kada then went into a long explanation of the process. Sadly, he did not choose his words wisely. The curse of being educated in one field while the one you were talking to was not. Whatever he said was causing Sousou to grow angrier and angrier as she misunderstood what it was that he was talking about. What was being explained in purely medical terms was being misconstrued as something completely perverted.

"Finally, we insert this golden needle to channel Ki into the area," finished Kada.

"LIKE HELL I'M DOING THAT!" Sousou yelled in outrage before she threw Kada out of her throne room. She stood menacingly over him with her scythe brandished and ready to kill. "How...how dare you!?" she screamed, a blazing aura surrounding her.

"Wait, you misunderstand! I didn't mean anything inappropriate!" Kada yelled but then he heard the sound of more footsteps, running.

"Karin-sama, what's wrong?" Kakoton asked as she and Mitsuki ran over, behind them were members of the Black Knights and Crimson Guard.

"Shunran! Mitsuki! Capture this disgusting man and chop off his head!" Sousou ordered.

"You got it, Boss! Men, get that guy for Sousou!" Mitsuki yelled.

"SIR, YES, SIR!"

Mitsuki might have teased Sousou from time-to-time but he didn't like it when someone else did, plus he never went too far. If this guy had done something to offend Sousou then he deserved what was coming. Kada was smart enough to know he couldn't talk his way out of this. So, he bolted and ran down the stairs with Shunran, the Black Knights and Crimson Guard after him.

Sousou looked up to see Mitsuki standing next to her, not giving chase, "Why aren't you going after him?"

"My men can catch him. Besides, he doesn't look tough. Shunran and the men will be able to catch him, easily," Mitsuki replied as he shouldered his lance. "So what exactly did he do? He was that doctor you wanted for that uh...backup problem you got, right?"

"SHUT UP!" Sousou screamed. Juniku approached them. Sousou relaxed and asked, "Keifa, what is it?"

"Kanu-dono and Gaim-dono have come to see you," Juniku reported.

"Oh, Oda and Kanu are here?" Mitsuki smirked. "Karin, looks like you got your chance to get Kanu." Sousou smiled. It seemed that getting him to become intimate with Shunran was doing wonders for his mood. "So, what exactly are they here for? I doubt it's for a social visit."

Juniku ignored him and told Sousou, "They're here bringing a couple of people she recommends to become officers in your army."

"New recruits, hm?" Sousou smiled. "Well, invite them in. I'm sure that anyone Kanu-dono approves of has potential. Have they come to my throne room." Juniku turned to leave but then Sousou changed her mind, "Wait, I have a better idea."

* * *

Nagata waited inside one of the formal sitting rooms inside the castle while servants offered him tea and refreshments. Sousou had asked Kanu, Kakuka, and Teiiku to meet her in another part of the castle for the meeting. Nagata was not able to attend, making him believe that it was taking place in someplace intimate like the bathing room or Sousou's bedroom. The woman had hit the ground running with her next attempt to seduce Kanu.

"She'll crash and burn somehow like always," Nagata tried to comfort himself. It didn't work. Sighing, he heard the door open and expecting a servant to check on him he was somewhat surprised to see Mitsuki entering with of all things a friendly grin on his face.

"Hey, Oda. How have you been?" Mitsuki greeted and Nagata recoiled a bit, as if weirded out. "What?"

"There's something different about you," Nagata remarked then shook his head. "Anyway, how have you been?"

"Oh, same old, same old. Sousou's been putting me to work doing what I do best," Mitsuki answered with a grin.

"Sounds good."

"So, on the road again?" Mitsuki asked.

"We're actually heading to Enjutsu's to get Ryuubi-san's sword back," Nagata answered.

"Ryuubi? He's still with you?" asked Mitsuki, confused. He wondered why Nagata was travelling with that guy. He wasn't exactly useful. That awful attack on the rebels in the mountain sure proved that. Honestly, the man should have planned for not having Kanu or Bacho with him in case something happened. Expect the unexpected and all that.

"Him? He was an imposter. I'm talking about the _real _one, a woman," Nagata replied. "Turns out the guy who called himself that was just some no-name thief. He stole Ryuubi-san's name and sword and tried to kill her to cover it up. He purposefully tried to stir up chaos so he could quell it and look like a hero so he could get into the Imperial Court. When he got found out by Iori's wife, he ran for the hills."

"Hah, I knew he was a slimy snake."

"Anyway, we met a pair of hopeful strategists who wanted to join up with Sousou. Kanu figured with her recommendation Sousou would at least give them a chance considering how nuts she is over Kanu."

"True," Mitsuki nodded. "But if they don't have what it takes, they're gone."

"Oh they have it. It's Kakuka and Teiiku after all," Nagata replied.

"Those two? Damn, we lucked out after all," Mitsuki grinned.

"But don't forget, we've got Komei," Nagata smirked back. "Say, I spotted some soldiers in the city that had Baron's coat of arms on their uniforms. What's up with that?"

"Those are my Crimson Guard, my own personal soldier unit," Mitsuki answered.

"Your own unit? But I thought you'd have to be a general to have your own unit," Nagata remarked. Mitsuki smirked. "What, _you _became a general?"

"Got promoted a while back," Mitsuki boasted. "A reward for my loyal service. Still, I heard you got made the leader of your own army. You're climbing up in the world. Pretty soon you might even become like Nobunaga."

"I may be an Oda, but Nobunaga I am not," Nagata shook his head. "Of course, I may not have a choice since that fake left us high and dry. Someone had to take over."

"Well, now you have the real Ryuubi with you. If things play out like they're supposed to, then she's going to be the ruler of the last of the Three Kingdoms," Mitsuki replied.

"I'm almost afraid of that," Nagata frowned.

"If you're afraid of the day all three kingdoms will clash then you're forgetting one thing. We still have the RinJyuKen to deal with," Mitsuki reminded.

"And after that, then what? War?" Nagata didn't approve. He approved of fighting to defend others but not war.

"We're already living in a time of war. Go and Gi have started a long time ago. If Shoku rises, it will have to take a path. You can either stick to defending or head out and conquer," Mitsuki advised. "The strong will crush the weak, Oda. Just remember that."

"Defending others I have no problem with," Nagata shook his head. "As far as I'm concerned if they attack me and mine they deserve to get crushed. It's attacking people who have done nothing to me or I have no problem with that bothers me. What did they do to deserve being attacked by armies like ours?"

"It's about conquest and unity, Oda," Mitsuki said sternly. "The Han Dynasty is on its last leg. It's time for new management. Sousou's policies and ideals are what this chaotic country needs."

"Zangetsu says the same thing about Sonsaku and Go," Nagata replied. Sighing, he scratched his head. "Man, as much as reality is punching me in the gut about it I still don't like it."

"I don't either, but that's just the way the world is," Mitsuki shrugged. "I just accepted it a whole lot sooner. Still, if it comes down to it, could you do it?"

"If I had to? Like if the life of Shoku depended on it?" asked Nagata. "Well, I guess if there was no other option then I would have to, wouldn't I? Still, ideally I'd want to bring victory without ruin, and domination without disgrace. I want to win, but there's no point in winning if I destroy everything worth fighting over. And doing it the way the people wouldn't feel like I'm crushing them underfoot like dogs, where they can keep their pride."

"In an ideal world, that's possible. However, in this world, you are either the victor or the conquered," Mitsuki argued.

"Alexander the Great did it, so can I," Nagata retorted. "People praised him, revered him, respected him even in the countries that he conquered. If he could walk that perilous path, so can I."

"So, you'll do it that way, huh? Fine. I can't say if it's right or wrong. It's your life. However..." Mitsuki narrowed his eyes dangerously, "One day we will meet on the battlefield. I just hope you will give me your all."

"For the sake of me and mine, you'll get that and more," Nagata swore. He was going to protect Touka Village and his friends. There was no doubt about it. He was going to fight the RinJyuKen Akugata and stop their plans. He was going to make sure that this land wouldn't plunge into chaos.

"So, how much are you gonna bet that Sousou's having a lesbian orgy in the bath right now?" Mitsuki asked.

Nagata blushed; so much for the mood, "She won't get Kanu. She's taken now. Kakuka will be all for it if she doesn't break out into one of her nosebleeds."

"Oh?" Nagata raised an eyebrow. "Ah, so you and the bandit hunter, eh? Sousou's gonna be pissed about that. As if the whole mess with that doctor guy didn't already piss her off."

"Huh?" Nagata blinked. "What happened?"

"Ah, Sousou's been having a bit of a medical problem lately. Nothing serious but it's been bugging her," Mitsuki explained. "We brought in a doctor, but the guy must have been a quack or something and propositioned her. Pissed her off something fierce let me tell you. Sousou hates it when men try to cozy up with her."

"A doctor? Wait, did he have red hair and a white coat?" Nagata asked.

"Yeah, he did," Mitsuki confirmed. "Last time I saw him, he was being chased by Shunran and our soldiers. I doubt he'd have the nerve to show his face here ever again."

Nagata had to blink. What did Kada do to piss off Sousou, one of the mellowest people he met outside of her skirt chasing?

* * *

In the bath, Sousou was waiting for Kanu and the two people she was recommending to join her army. This was a good place for an interview. There would be no barriers between them and as an added bonus she would get to admire Kanu's natural beauty. As the door opened, she smiled in anticipation as Kanu, Kakuka and Teiiku came in wearing only their towels and nothing else. Teiiku still had Houkei on her head, but with a small blindfold covering the eyes.

"Long time no see, Kanu," Sousou greeted.

"Sousou-dono, why are we meeting here?" Kanu asked nervously. No doubt Sousou wanted another chance at her. Kanu may be innocent in terms of sex but she was not naive.

"Are these the one who wish to serve me?" Sousou questioned.

"Th-thank you for allowing us an audience with you," Kakuka greeted, trying and failing to be confident. The steam in the bath was causing her glasses to fog up, hiding her eyes. It actually served to save her from her nosebleeds since she couldn't see the nude Sousou. "My-my name is Kakuka."

Teiiku was more mellow and composed, "I'm Teiiku."

"Kanu, by meeting with them here without a shred of clothing, I will be able to judge their character without the influence of finery," Sousou explained reasonably.

"I-I see..." Kanu accepted. Still, she couldn't help but feel a little nervous. Sousou still intended to take her to bed but Kanu was saving herself for her beloved master, Nagata. The thought made her blush a bit. They had only started their courtship. Such impure thoughts were too soon.

"Please, join me in my bath," Sousou invited. "But take off your towels first. It's simple etiquette to not take a towel while taking a bath."

"But..." Kanu blushed, wishing to decline.

"But if you can't be polite then we're done here," Sousou added. "So, what will it be?" Sousou watched as they removed their towels and smiled in approval. So far her plan was working. She swam over with a smile and started the interview, "So, let us begin with Teiiku."

* * *

"Hm, so Bravo's shown his face and he's following those Chou Sister idols?" Mitsuki blinked. "Of all people he could have hooked up with, he wastes his time with an idol group?"

"Don't look at me. I just saw him there and with how he praised them I assume he's following the troupe," Nagata shrugged. "Don't ask me why. Maybe he's not interested in politics and focuses on art? I don't know."

"A bloody waste considering his suit," Mitsuki shook his head. "Chou Sisters though...wasn't the Yellow Turban Rebellion led by three brothers who were called Chou or something?"

"Not sure. I only know their Chinese names, Zhang," Nagata shrugged. "You seriously can't be thinking that three Pop idols are going to inspire the peasants to take up arms and go fight in a rebellion against all the kingdoms are you? As warped as this universe has been for the Three Kingdoms we know, even that's pushing it."

Mitsuki chuckled, "Yeah, it is a pretty wild idea even for all the crap that goes on around here. I guess knowing it's bound to happen with rebellions popping up now and then makes me jumpy for anything coloured yellow in large groups."

"I'll deal with it as it comes. The RinJyuKen and whoever brought them here worry me more," Nagata shrugged.

"AAAAAHHHH!"

*BLOOSH*

"The hell-?" Mitsuki blinked, hearing the scream.

"Aisha!" Nagata gasped.

Both Armored War Gods took off running for the hot spring room and quickly burst inside with their SongokuDrivers and Lockseeds at the ready. They both halted when they saw what was going on. At one end of the pool was Teiiku looking as cool as ever while a beet-red Kakuka was making weird noises as Sousou hugged their naked bodies together. Kanu had a woman dressed entirely in black and her face and chest covered in blood unconscious on the floor...and butt naked.

"Holy," Mitsuki raised an eyebrow. "When you hold a bath party you go all out don't you?"

"Eh?" Kanu looked up from the assassin and saw her lover. She immediately blushed and struggled to cover her naughty bits with just her arms. "N-Nagata-sama! Don't look!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" he quickly apologized and turned away. "Oi, Akechi! Turn away!"

"Why? It's not like anything I haven't seen before," Mitsuki remarked.

"Wait, _what_!?"

* * *

Sousou was in a bathrobe and sitting on her throne, explaining to Mitsuki what had happened. He wasn't too surprised but he wasn't exactly pleased about it. It turned out the assassin had hidden in the bath, knowing Sousou's habit of entertaining her lovers there regularly. Once they were comfortable, she struck but missed the first shot. Sousou had moved to protect Kakuka and Teiiku, hugging the former to her body. Naturally, Kakuka's nosebleeds kicked in again just as the assassin moved to strike. She shot off another geyser-like nosebleed which splashed the assassin's face and allowed Kanu to take her down. It was the most unique assassin takedown to date.

"You mean _another_ assassin snuck in?" Mitsuki groaned. "Dammit woman, that's the _third _one this month! How many people have you pissed off to the point they would regularly hire assassins to kill you?"

"A risk of being a conquering ruler," Sousou shrugged, apparently uncaring of how many assassins had come for her in the past. Mitsuki just grumbled under his breath. He cared about her, no doubt. The idea of a lot of people wanting her dead offended him. Fortunately, they had the assassin in custody to be interrogated. They'd get the name of her client even if they had to torture her for the information.

"I've never heard of a nosebleed foiling an assassin before though," Nagata couldn't help but chuckle, causing Kakuka to blush in shame.

Sousou agreed, "Yes, indeed, but it was effective. Kakuka, was it?"

"Hai!" Kakuka responded, standing ramrod straight.

"As you've proven yourself, you will become my bodyguard," Sousou announced, causing Kakuka to begin sputtering in shock. Kanu and Nagata winced, knowing Kakuka wished to be a strategist. Sousou just thought she was so moved she could not speak and continued. "Teiiku, you have impressed me with how well-spoken you are and your insights. You shall be one of my strategists."

"Ah, thank you," Teiiku bowed lightly, motioning her doll to do the same.

* * *

After Kanu and Nagata left, allowing Teiiku and Kakuka some time to get accustomed to their new stations, Sousou and Mitsuki were having their own private conversation.

"Hey, Karin. I've got some interesting information for you," Mitsuki said to Sousou. "It's about Kanu and Gaim."

"What is it?" Sousou asked in interest.

"Apparently, the two of them are an item now," he told her.

"Are they?" Sousou cocked an eyebrow.

"So, it looks like Kanu's off the market," Mitsuki shook his head.

"Hardly. This just makes me want her more," Sousou smirked, encouraged by the challenge. Kanu was now forbidden fruit and that was the kind that tasted the sweetest. "You know, I was about to do my monthly cooking performance for my officers. We have a few seats still open, don't we?"

"That we do skirt-chaser," Mitsuki nodded,making Sousou huff and flick his ear.

* * *

It was late in the evening when Nagata and Kanu went to find the inn where their friends were staying. Looking up, Kanu saw Komei's hat hanging from a familiar spear and knew that was where their friends were. It was a welcome sight as the pair came to the room where their friends were staying. Inside, Ryuubi was showing Chouhi and Komei her skills at Cat's Cradle. She was so good at it, she was able to make shapes from the strings which entertained the children to no end.

"Wow, you're really good at this!" Komei applauded.

"Well, it just comes naturally since I've had a lot of practice weaving mats," Ryuubi smiled. The door to the room suddenly opened, catching everyone's attention. Entering were of course the familiar faces of Kanu and Nagata as they returned from their task at Sousou's palace.

"Yo, we're back!" Nagata greeted.

"So, how did it go?" Komei asked.

"Well, they got what they wanted and now are serving as members of Sousou's court," Nagata reported. He didn't go into detail. Nude assassination attempts foiled by explosive nosebleeds were not something one really needed to share with children. Komei had enough dirty thoughts running around her head from time to time.

"Hold on," Chou'un sniffed Kanu. "Hm, did you take a bath?"

"Yes, at Sousou's place," Kanu answered.

"Ah, so you took a bath to wash off the sweat you worked up in bed," Chou'un grinned. Komei blushed at the implication but Chouhi was innocently oblivious to Chou'un innuendo.

"Sei..." Nagata warned.

"Oh, what about Kada-san?" asked Ryuubi, stopping Nagata's scolding before it begun.

"He apparently pissed Sousou off. I don't think he'll be able to show his face around these parts," Nagata said. He hoped Kada didn't get caught. He liked the guy and didn't want anything terrible to happen to him." So, anyway, whaddya guys wanna do?"

"Let's eat! I'm so hungry my belly button might fly off!" Chouhi announced loudly.

"I don't think that will actually happen but it is time for dinner," added Komei.

"Right, let's get some dinner," Nagata agreed. He and Kanu had left Sousou's without a meal after all so he was feeling a bit hungry.

* * *

The group had dinner the same place where they had lunch earlier. Chou'un, Komei and Chouhi made the same orders as before. Chouhi absolutely enjoyed the lamb stir fry. Komei particularly liked the mapo doufu. Chou'un, predictably, loved the menma and she had a huge stack of it. Ryuubi Kanu and Nagata had their own modest meals. Ryuubi had some noodles, Kanu had some beef cooked in ginger with a bowl of rice while Nagata had a plate of fried rice.

"You must really like the lamb stir fry here if you ordered it again, Rinrin," Nagata observed.

"Yeah, it's really good, Nagata-niichan!" beamed Chouhi before she resumed shoveling the food into her mouth.

"The menma here is especially good," admitted Chou'un as she savored each bite.

"And so is the mapo doufu," added Komei as she scooped more into her bowl.

"Well, eat up," he encouraged.

The group indeed continued to eat. Soon, all of their plates were empty and they were all leaning back in their chairs to just enjoy the feeling of being full of good food. So deep into their food comas, they didn't quite notice someone trying to get their attention until they were actually right next to their table trying to speak. "Um, excuse me," spoke up a petite girl with light green hair. She also wore an orange blouse and a red skirt. Despite her green hair, she didn't seem like she would stand out too much. "I couldn't help but notice how much you're enjoying the food here. I'm Ten'i, the chef here."

Nagata blinked. '_Ten'i_?' That was another familiar name in the Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Ten'i was an officer in Sousou's army that was famed for possessing enormous strength. Looking Ten'i over, he couldn't believe that this petite girl could be a fearsome figure. However, looks could be deceiving. Ryofu had possessed monstrous strength despite being a lithe girl. But why was Ten'i a chef? There was no mentions of that in the history books.

"So, you were the one who made this food?" Kanu asked.

"Yes, and I'm happy to hear you say such nice things about it. Anyway, I wanted to ask you to try something for me," said Ten'i. She served them a nikuman each.

"Nikuman?" Nagata asked.

"Please, try it and tell me what you think. I was hoping to add it to the menu," Ten'i said. Nagata took a bite and he was amazed. The exotic blend of spices was like a celebration in his mouth. It was also a familiar flavor.

'_Chicken_,' he thought but then he looked to his friends.

"This is good, but what kind of meat is it?" Kanu asked.

"Oh, the meat I used came from a two-legged, warm-blooded animal," said Ten'i. This made everyone, save for Chouhi and Nagata, freeze in apprehension. Chouhi just wanted to keep eating the food while Nagata could already guess what animal Ten'i was talking about and thus wasn't bothered by it.

"Two-legged and warm-blooded?" Komei asked fearfully and Kanu paled as she looked at what she had eaten.

"The one thing that comes to mind is..." Kanu started.

"It's chicken, isn't it?" Nagata concluded.

"Yes, that's right!" Ten'i confirmed cheerfully. Everyone let out a sigh of relief. "Huh?"

* * *

After dinner, everyone returned to the inn for some rest. Their stomachs were all full and although in the case of good food they could have gotten more, the scare with the nikuman ended the appetites of many of the friends. Nagata was the only one who had his own room, being a man while the rest were girls so he was not present with the others when their visitor came.

"Eh?" Kanu blinked after she opened the door. "Kakoen-san?"

"Good evening," Kakoen bowed respectfully. "I was hoping to catch you before you turned in. Karin-sama has asked me to extend you all an invitation."

"An invitation?" asked Chou'un, surprised by the sudden offer.

"Yes, Karin-sama is inviting you all to a gourmet food tasting party tomorrow afternoon," Kakoen clarified. "She wishes you thank you for bringing us two accomplished officers as well as saving her life by defeating that assassin."

"What's 'gourmet'?" asked Chouhi.

"Oh, gourmet just means high-class food and a gourmet food tasting party is where people try out new dishes," Komei explained.

"Yay, food!"

"Once a month, Karin-sama would cook gourmet dishes and she's extending an invitation to you," Kakoen explained. "She would be especially delighted to see you all arrive."

"I guess we could come over," Kanu accepted.

"Wonderful. Karin-sama would be happy to hear that." Kakoen smiled. "Please send my regards to Gaim-dono. The invitation of course extends to him as well."

"We will let him know," Kanu nodded. "Good night."

* * *

The girls had to share one two-person room while Nagata himself rented a single person room. When all the girls were asleep, Kanu decided to sneak out to see her lover. They had agreed to make-out for a bit and enjoy each other's company while the others slept. However, just as Kanu was about to step out of the room, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and almost screamed as it was Chou'un who quickly covered her mouth.

"Shh..." Chou'un put her finger against her lips and Kanu nodded before Chou'un removed her hand. "So, where are you off to in the middle of the night?"

"Oh...I just needed to go and use the bathroom..." Kanu lied.

"Liar," smirked Chou'un. "You're headed to Gaim-sama's room." Kanu's eyes widened and she blushed which confirmed Chou'un suspicion. Kanu dragged her out into the hallway, closing the door to glare at her blue-haired friend.

"What do you know?" Kanu asked.

"That you and Gaim-sama have become pretty intimate," Chou'un answered. "I found a strand of your hair on his shoulder. It couldn't have gotten there any other way." Kanu grimaced. "So, am I right?"

"...Yes," Kanu mumbled.

"You know, you're the last person I'd expect to go for him," Chou'un stated. "What changed?" she asked.

"When the fake Ryuubi lied to me about Nagata-sama leaving to Heaven, I felt heartbroken. That was when I realized that I had fallen in love with him," Kanu answered. "When he returned...I just couldn't hold back any longer."

"So, it's Nagata-sama now?" Chou'un asked, a smile on her lips. "Guess you really are close now that he allows you to call him by his real name. I'm impressed."

"Well, we're still just starting out," Kanu defended. "We're still new to this but..." Kanu enjoyed kissing him and being in his arms. It just felt safe to let her vulnerable side out with him. She didn't have to be so strong when in private with him.

"I understand," Chou'un nodded. "Well, if all goes well, you won't have to deny being husband and wife," she teased.

"Please don't tell the others..." Kanu begged. "Shion-dono already knows but she's sworn to secrecy. Please, Sei..."

"Fine, but I'm not surprised about Shion. She's got a sharp eye," Chou'un agreed. She could have warned that eventually it was going to come out, but the teasing potential was just too good to pass up. If only Kanu realised what she had given Chou'un in exchange for her silence.

"Thank you." Kanu hugged Chou'un and went to Nagata's room.

"Oh, I won't tell anyone, but you can't say I can't hint," grinned Chou'un.

* * *

Kanu knocked on the door and it opened, allowing her access. Nagata then surprised her by grabbing her behind in an embrace. However, her warrior instincts kicked in and she flipped him onto his back to the floor.

"Itai..." Nagata groaned.

"Ah, Nagata-sama!" Kanu gasped as she helped him up. "Forgive me! You surprised me and I acted on reflex!"

"Yeah...I can feel that," Nagata grunted. "Guess I shouldn't surprise you like that anymore to avoid injury," he joked and she giggled. "Now, what did you come to see me for in the middle of the night?"

"Oh, you should know..." Kanu looped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

* * *

The group arrived at Sousou's castle the next afternoon and were taken to the dining hall which had been furnished elaborately. There was a curtain hiding a back room and two tables and a set chairs for the diners. On one side were the officers of the Gi faction and on the other side was the group from Touka Village. A cooking area was set up on the floor between them, making Nagata feel like he was on an episode of Iron Chef or something. Sousou came out in a cloak and looked up at everyone.

"She so loves to be dramatic," mused Mitsuki in amusement.

"Everyone," Sousou began before casting a sultry look at Kanu, "And _Kanu_, thank you for coming to this gourmet food tasting party. Today you will have the honor of enjoying rare and rich delicacies from all across the land, cooked by me. So, let us begin." She bit into a sour plum and trembled a bit with her eyes screwed shut at the sour taste.

"The look on Karin-sama's face when she bit into that plum...just remembering it makes me drool," Juniku swooned.

"You drool over Karin _all the time_, Keifa," commented Mitsuki.

"Hmph, you just don't understand Karin-sama's charm," she huffed.

"Of course not. I'm not into lolis," Mitsuki shrugged, causing Juniku to snarl at him.

As Karin started preparing the first dish, a maid came and served drinks. She explained, "Here is wine made out of oranges."

The guests received their drinks and found them to be delicious. However, the two youngest out of their number quickly discovered that they didn't get the same kind of beverage that everyone else had received.

"Hey, why do we get goat's milk?" Chouhi asked as she and Komei weren't given wine. Chouhi wanted wine, not milk!

"It's an adult thing," Komei answered simply.

Mitsuki sipped on the wine and smiled. He then heard Keifa comment, "Um...this flavor and aroma...I can almost imagine it." She went into a fantasy of Sousou stomped on oranges in a large wooden bucket. "Yes, I can imagine it. Karin-sama's feet stomping on the oranges as her sweat mixes in with the juice. Then, then I would lick it off. Or...or maybe perhaps, instead of the oranges, she can step on me~! More, Karin-sama! Step on me more! More!" Karin was wiggling in her seat, back and forth, her hands on her cheeks as her fantasy got the better of her. Mitsuki laughed at the display as everyone gawked. Nagata watched and he could understand why Mitsuki was enjoying himself. There was definitely not a dull moment in Sousou's army.

"I heard that Sousou-sama's army was very yuri but I didn't expect this," Teiiku said, looking at the swooning Juniku with her droopy eyes.

"Teiiku, you'll get used to this," Mitsuki spoke to the new strategist.

"Shouldn't someone stop her?" Houkei 'asked.' Nobody tried to stop Juniku, hoping she'd stop soon.

Next, they were served with an appetizer. They each received a bowl with a hot-spring cooked egg. Juniku took a bite and was amazed, making her own analysis of the appetizer.

The main dishes then came. First was sea bass sashimi. Next was bear paw preserved in honey and boiled in soy. Following that was bird's nest soup with pickled sturgeon eggs. After that was lightly broiled goose liver with shouro mushrooms importer from the west. Nagata had to admit that Sousou had incredible culinary skills to cook up such dishes. Even the bear paw, which he never thought he would ever eat, tasted good. These sort of dishes, in his time, would be pretty expensive since they used gourmet ingredients. However, Sousou was making cooking them and serving them for free. Of course, Chouhi complained over the size of the portions. She was used to eating large quantities of food. He couldn't blame her. She didn't have the maturity to appreciate gourmet food, unlike Komei.

But when Chouhi compared Sousou's cooking to Ten'i's, stating the latter's cooking was better, that was when Sousou decided she couldn't ignore Chouhi any longer.

"Well, if such a great chef lives in my city then I want to know how good she is," Sousou spoke. She ordered, "Shuran, fetch me this Ten'i."

"As you wish, Karin-sama!" Kakoen obeyed before going off to follow Sousou's orders.

Kanu and Nagata groaned, sure that once again Chouhi's brash attitude was about to get someone in trouble again.

* * *

Ten'i was summoned to the castle. She appeared unsure as to why she had been brought here and Nagata felt some pity for the petite chef. Kakoen had just told her that Sousou had asked for her attendance. So the timid chef came, sent to the cooking area where everyone was still seated for the gourmet tasting.

"Um...what is this about?" Ten'i asked, looking up at everyone. Nagata couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Sousou could be so impulsive sometimes.

Sousou, who was seated with her officers, explained to her, "I was told you were a great chef so I wanted to see for myself. I would like you to make something for us."

"Make something...?" murmured Ten'i. She spotted Nagata's group and got an idea. "Ah, I got it!" She then set to work on preparing her dish. Nagata watched her work and so did everybody. She didn't let the looks she was receiving compromise her concentrations.

Once she was finished, the maids served the food to everyone. They were big nikuman, a pretty common dish.

"Nikuman?" asked Sousou. It wasn't exactly gourmet. It was pretty common in her opinion. How could something like this be considered so much better than her gourmet cooking? Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a cheer from Chouhi.

"Wow! This is so good!" Chouhi exclaimed as she continued to eat.

"Yeah, it is," Nagata agreed.

"That's lamb, isn't it?" Ryuubi questioned.

"And I taste the spiciness of mabo," added Kanu.

"And there's even a crunch of menma," continued Chou'un.

Sousou, however, was giving her own critical scrutiny as she gave it a bite. It wasn't bad. However, all the spices and flavors seemed to cancel each other out. It was tasty, but it was self-defeating in its execution. Again, she just couldn't understand why her guests were considering the simple nikuman better than her own cooking.

"Wait..." Komei blinked. "Lamb, mapo and menma." She gasped in realization, "This is...!"

"Yes, the dishes you enjoyed at the restaurant!" Ten'i confirmed. Nagata was impressed. She was able to mix all the flavors together. "You ordered those dishes twice for lunch and dinner so I knew you would enjoy them. Since it was so sudden, I didn't know what to make, so I resorted to the nikuman to put them all together. Still, it's new so I haven't perfected it yet."

"Indeed, a good attempt but Karin-sama is definitely the winner," said Juniku.

"No, this is my loss," confessed Sousou.

"Karin-sama?" Juniku was surprised. How could Sousou confess that this common chef was better?

"I invited Kanu and her friends over here to enjoy a meal I prepared for them. However, I failed to consider what they would enjoy. Instead I was just showing off. As I failed to consider my guests' tastes, I was clearly being a bad host," Sousou admitted. "Ten'i here considered her guests' preferences above all else. So, that is why I said this is my loss."

"You know, that's pretty big of you to admit when you've lost," Mitsuki smiled in approval. Sometimes Sousou would throw a tantrum but she knew how to accept a loss and move on. She could be humble. Either on the battlefield or in the kitchen, Sousou understood humility and that she couldn't always win. Quite the opposite of the attitude which history back home tagged to her name. However, that just motivated her to try better so she could be victorious the next time.

"Actually, I'm not so sure about that," Ryuubi spoke up, catching everyone's attention. "It's obvious that all you wanted to do was to please Kanu-san so you made all this wonderful food for her. When you cook for someone you like or care about, you only want to make what you feel is best and try your best to please them. That's pretty commendable itself."

"That's not a bad speech, Ryuubi-san," complimented Nagata and Ryuubi blushed at the praise.

"You know, Ryuubi's right," Mitsuki agreed as well. "Sure, Karin didn't really ask us what we wanted but what she made she made it from her heart. It shows that even if she can be a bit of a hardass, she's compassionate as well."

"How dare you refer to Karin-sama like that, you brute?" frowned Juniku.

"What? A hardass? That's a compliment. Sometimes big badasses come in small packages-OW!" Mitsuki was then knocked down to the floor when Sousou punched him for commenting on her size. "Ow...damn you, loli..."

Ryuubi gasped and Nagata chuckled. This was the dynamic of their relationship.

Suddenly, the servant girl from earlier came through the curtain, panicking, "Big trouble! The bull we kept to be cooked has gone loose and-AAAHH!" She was knocked away as the bull came out, looking angry.

"Kakuka, blind it with your blood!" Sousou ordered. "Mitsuki, subdue it!"

"I don't think showing it anything red will be good! It'll make things worse!" Kakuka argued. The bull looked around then glared at Ten'i who wore a red apron. Nagata and Mitsuki both gaped. They were ready to jump in as the bull charged when all of a sudden the unexpected happen.

Ten'i, the little chef, actually caught the bull by the horns. She struggled for a moment as the bull was trying to push but then she threw the bull straight up into the air. There was a crash as the bull went through the ceiling and out the roof.

Everyone was speechless.

"Ah, that was scary..." Ten'i sighed with relief causing everyone to facefault.

"That scared all of us!" yelled Juniku.

"Holy cow..." Mitsuki just shook his head. He shouldn't be surprised if anything like this happened but he couldn't help but be impressed by the strength Ten'i possessed. It proved his earlier statement that big badasses came in small packages. Nagata now had no doubts that this was the same Ten'i as written in the history books.

* * *

After the scare of the bull running wild, there was a huge hole in Sousou's ceiling and roof. Hopefully the builders could fix it or at least cover it up before it rained. Still, there was something else to address.

"You know, Ten'i, you've impressed me quite well. How about you come work for me as my personal chef and bodyguard?" Sousou offered Ten'i.

Nagata whispered to Kanu, "Did we just indirectly give Sousou another new recruit?" Kanu shrugged in response.

"But I already have a job at the restaurant!" Ten'i replied. "I can't just leave."

"Kid, you threw a bull straight up hundreds of feet into the air!" Mitsuki pointed at the ceiling which now had a huge hole in it. "The Gi Faction needs people like you!"

"My Enforcer General is correct," Sousou agreed. "Also, I could pay you more than that restaurant ever could for your skills."

"I guess I could speak with the manager..." Ten'i nervously grasped her apron.

Mitsuki whispered to Sousou, "Looks like you're in luck. Three new girls in your harem." Sousou elbowed him in the gut for that comment and he grunted before adding, "Loli." She elbowed him again, harder.

"You must have big brass ones to talk to Sousou-sama that way," Houkei 'chuckled' from his perch on Teiiku's head.

"Houkei, don't be rude," Teiiku scolded.

"Well," Ryuubi smiled uncertainly. "All's well that ends well I suppose."

"I'm kinda worried about where that bull will drop and on who," remarked Nagata.

* * *

Meanwhile, a Rinrinshi was in town and was grinning. His mission was to cause as much chaos as possible. As it was a population centre, the potential Rinki he could harvest was immense. If the local Armored War God interfered, then he was authorized to destroy them.

"Alright! Let's start!" the Rinrinshi began eagerly when all of a sudden he heard a noise. It sounded like a cow mooing. He noted that first it was coming closer but it was nowhere in sight. He then realized, too late, that it was coming from above right before the bull crashed right on top of him.

"_...Ow!_"

* * *

**KRC: For this chapter, the two episodes that make it up were pretty much back-to-back, so we decided to put them together as one. It works for us. Also, a bit of funny at the end. Rinrinshi, beaten, by beef!**

**TFP: We combined the two episodes since they were so close together timewise. Still, Sousou has gained a bunch of new recruits and it seems Mitsuki is really moving up in the world. Some may complain how Kakoton and Kakoen picked him so quick, but he has been interacting with them for over a year and in the VN Kazuto does it in less time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it then that's great. If you don't then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

**Shin Koihime Musou: Legends of the Armored War Gods**

**Co-Written By: Ten-Faced Paladin and Kamen Rider Chrome**

**Chapter 5: Zangetsu Gets an Apprentice**

The Province of Go was peaceful once again. Sonsaku and Shuyu had returned from another successful campaign which netted more land and resources for Go's future campaigns. Everyone was busy with their activities to ensure that the Province would still be running smoothly. Rikuson was working on some smaller issues which Shuyu did not have the time to look at yet before submitting them to Sonsaku. Kannei and the guards were ensuring that everything was peaceful and orderly as they always did. Sonken was working on her lessons for the moment and Sonshoko was just playing with Shokyo and Daikyo, making mischief as small girls usually did.

As usual, Masataka was busy in his office. As the supervisor in charge of the Lockseed Distribution Department, his job was to approve any and all paperwork. That meant merchants asking for more Lockseeds to sell, people applying for licenses to use Lockseeds, and reports of anybody who were misusing them. However, the fact was that he was starting to get sick and tired of it. He was reading one last form before stamping his seal on it when one of his staff members came in with another stack of papers.

"More?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes, sir," the girl answered.

"Seriously, where does this paperwork keep coming from? I was just done with this batch," Masataka sounded upset.

"I'm sorry, sir." The servants all knew never to upset an Armored War God. Although Masataka was proven to have a strong temperament and never got angry with someone who did not deserve it, the fact he was an Armored War God made everyone who did not know him personally worried over angering him.

"No, it's fine," he told her reassuringly. "Just put these away into a box for me to look at later. Right now I'm going for my tea break."

"Yes, Zangetsu-sama."

* * *

What was becoming something of a tradition, Sonken and Masataka were meeting together in the courtyards or tea rooms simply for the sake of relaxing and having tea. It was a relaxing practice and it would allow the princess and Armored War God to simply talk and release some of the stress that they accumulated during the day. Usually they would comment on their paperwork, officials trying to convince them of some policy or another, or simply people begging them for their attention. Lately, they have been receiving offers for suitors of all things although the number of them dropped sharply when Sonsaku and Shuyu were present in court.

Adjusting his glasses, Masataka entered the courtyard where the brightly coloured flowers collected by the gardeners were blooming with bright colors.

"I almost thought you weren't going to make it, Masataka-kun," Sonken greeted as Masataka came and sat down with her. A tea set and some snacks were already on the table.

"Miss our usual afternoon tea together?" he asked rhetorically. "Never, Renfa-sama." Sonken blushed. She was still getting used to hearing him call her by her true name. Just by exchanging their true names they had become closer. Claiming a cup of tea, he looked to his friend, "So, how have your studies been coming along?"

"There's still a lot to learn," she sighed. "How's your work?"

"I almost feel like burning all that paperwork when I see another stack after finishing one up already," he replied with a frown.

"You sound like you need a vacation," she suggested soothingly.

"Yeah, I guess," he agreed. "Unfortunately, there's nobody I can trust to take over. Nobody else understands the Lockseeds quite as much as I do."

"You should take in an apprentice then," Sonken suggested. "I'm sure there's at least someone you could mentor to take your place in your absence."

"Maybe," he said, unsurely. An apprentice? Well, Shuyu did have Rikuson as an apprentice. Perhaps he could consider taking someone under his wing. He heard a commotion and looked over to see Sonshoko and the twins playing in the courtyard. It looked like they were having a three-way Inves Game. While children could have Lockseeds, the licenses were owned by parents. Children under the legal age were not allowed to purchase them and they could only use them under parental supervision. Also, a child caught using a Lockseed illegally could end up in a lot of trouble. Their families too as they neglected to keep an eye on what their kids were doing.

Sonken watched how her little sister commanded her Inves and couldn't help but smile a little. These little exercises were teaching her the basics of tactics. As the members of the royal family of Go, they were going to become military leaders as well. That meant knowing tactics. Despite Shokyo and Daikyo outnumbering Sonshoko, the youngest of the Son sisters was able to defeat them and claim their Lockseeds.

As Sonken and Masataka continued to enjoy their tea, a servant came bearing bad news. Their expression said it all.

"Forgive me, Zangetsu-sama, but a messenger brought this to us. It is addressed to you," the servant said as he handed the letter. Masataka took the letter and scanned its contents. His brows furrowed and he frowned. The servant gulped and Masataka picked up his cup before downing its entire contents.

"Bad news?" Sonken could guess.

"Yes," Masataka confirmed. He stood up and bowed to Sonken, "Forgive me for leaving so soon but I need to attend to this matter immediately, Renfa-sama." With that said he turned and left the courtyard in quick strides.

"Renfa-neesan, where is Zan-niichan going?" Sonshoko asked as she came to the table. "I wanted to brag about my victory!"

"He's gone to do his job," Sonken answered.

* * *

"Captain!"

An armored guard flinched as he heard Masataka's barked command and quickly came to a salute, "Zangetsu-sama!"

Inside the barracks rested many contingents of soldiers. Unlike many of the Go Army who were volunteers or temporary soldiers, the men who lived in the barracks were all from military families, born and raised in tactics, war, and battle. They were the best that Sonsaku had at her beck and call and they were called often with her numerous campaigns.

After Masataka brought in the Lockseeds, the men were trained on how to use the Lockseeds and how to command the Inves which came out. Most of the men only had Elementary Inves, common to the ranks. Only the officers had a Berserk Inves to command, a symbol of both rank and ability. The best at this tactic were split evenly between the Go Army, and a small unit which Masataka had command of to ensure that Lockseeds would not be misused or heaven forbid be sent out of control with Evolved Inves attacking innocent people.

Masataka approaching his commanding officer, holding up the letter he received from some of his scouts, "I've received a notice that several days ago a shipment of Lockseeds was attacked by bandits with all the cargo being stolen. Two days ago an entire village was sacked and everything that was of value was taken as if an army had done it. I hope that you can guess what this means."

"Bandits have learned to use Inves?" the captain gasped.

"Indeed," Masataka nodded. "I want riders, scouts, everyone inspecting the area around that sacked village spreading outward. I want to know where every squirrel, mole, and bird nest is. Leave no stone unturned. Nothing gets through the net and we don't stop until we find those bandits, clear?"

"Yes sir! I'll ready the men!" the captain nodded with a salute before he ran to the living quarters and began shouting orders. The idea of the Lockseeds and Inves being misused upsetted Masataka. He had brought them to Go for the good of the land. To hear that bandits had gotten their hands on them and using them to attack smaller villages went against everything he had worked to accomplish. Well, if the bandits were going to play with Inves, then they were going to have to face the consequences.

* * *

Inside an abandoned fort from one of Go's older campaigns, there were sounds of revelry. However, it wasn't because of soldiers celebrating a victory, but criminals gorging on the fruits of their bandit base was bustling with activity and not just from the bandits. Just milling about were Elementary Inves from all three colors. They definitely didn't belong there and the bandits definitely shouldn't possess Lockseeds.

"You know, when we attacked that carriage, I had no idea we were going to strike gold!" said the bandit leader, a familiar tall and thin man with a metal cap on his hand. He twirled a B-Class Lockseed in his hand.

"You got that right, boss," a short bandit agreed as he had a Lockseed clipped to his belt. "These things make raiding villages a whole lot easier!" Villages were increasing security with better guards. However, the guards could not handle the Elementary Inves.

"Oi!" the bandit leader called to an Inves. "Get over here and bring me some of that wine!" The Inves obeyed, picking up a bottle of wine and handing it to the bandit leader. "Yeah, as long as we got these things, we're unstoppable!"

"But Boss, what about those weird plants?" the big, fat bandit asked, referring to some strange plants which had started growing since the Inves first showed up. The vines were starting to crawl up the walls and over some of the buildings inside of the fort. They didn't do anything, but they just seemed...creepy.

"Ignore them! They're just plants! The freaks eat them up anyway so what's the harm? Now, I think it's time we had another raid!" the boss bandit grinned.

* * *

Masataka mounted his horse as he got ready to go. The scouts had returned and they managed to find the base of the bandits, an old military fort that went abandoned after Go had spread its borders, making the spot useless since it no longer had any strategic value.

Masataka quickly rallied his men and had them all prepare for battle. Time was of the essence and they had to stop the bandits before their Inves went wild or worse, they caused an outbreak of Helheim plants which could infect and corrupt the surrounding environment and cause untold amounts of damage. His men were quick to suit up, all of them wearing dark green armor and bearing flags which sported his personal coat of arms on them. It was his helmet's crest within a circle.

Masataka was insistent on leaving, not even willing to say goodbye to his friends because he knew they were already falling behind the bandits. The letter he had received was a report from one of the villages within Go's territory. A bandit raid had taken place but it wasn't just that. The bandits were all using Inves. The scouts managed to stumble onto it which was how the they managed to find the bandit base. Two villages were victimized and many people suffered for it.

Masataka swore to himself that there would not be a third.

"Let's go! Hah!" The horses galloped out of the castle grounds and out towards the bandits' location. They were in for both a long ride and a battle, but it would be worth it if they could take the Lockseeds away from those bandits and keep any more damage from being done.

* * *

The bandits celebrated another successful raid and the Inves were made to dance as entertainment. The plants which grew were also starting to get even thicker to the point they were covering the walls entirely, but they were also bearing fruit. Naturally, the bandits were tempted to try the fruit but the Inves seemed to get very defensive if they got too close. They could command the Inves to step back but the bandits didn't feel it would be a good idea to get between a monster and its favorite food source.

The short bandit scratched his head as he watched some Inves chow down on the fruits, "What makes those things so special anyway?"

"Dunno," shrugged his fat friend. "Wanna see if we can get one?"

"Nah," the short bandit shook his head. "Those things smell awesome, but I'm not gonna pick a fight with a genuine monster just to get one."

The party continued for the bandits, using the Inves as entertainment. They felt invincible with such monsters on their side. The bandit boss himself was already wondering where they could get more Lockseeds so they could try even bigger targets, maybe even try to take the capital. He'd heard the whole royal court was filled with babes…

As the bandit boss counted the loot they had stolen, one of his men ran over in panic. He had been on the walls when he saw a contingent of soldiers heading their way. They weren't just passing through and all the bandits had to do was remain quiet, but the soldiers knew they were there and were coming for a raid! "Boss! Boss! We've got soldiers from the capital coming!"

The bandit boss didn't seem too concerned. They had literal monsters at their beck and call. What could some soldiers do to them?

* * *

Masataka and his men rode towards the abandoned base. They knew what they were in for and were prepared for it. Coming within shouting distance of the fort, he stopped his men. He thought he ought to be diplomatic at least and see if any of the bandits would want a stretch of mercy.

"By order of Her Majesty Queen Hakufu Sonsaku and my authority as Armored War God Zangetsu, I am hereby ordering all bandits within the base to surrender themselves and submit their Lockseeds for seizure! Any who comply will be granted a measure of mercy!" he called out.

"Ah blow it out your ear!" a man sneered from inside. "Get 'em!"

The front gate of the base opened and instead of men, Inves ranging from Elementary to Berserker began pouring out and running for the soldiers with killing intent. Behind them, the bandits were also charging with their own weapons, but obviously more than willing to use their Inves as living shields.

Masataka growled and gave the command to his men, "Release the Inves!" Masataka ordered and his men obeyed. Portals zipped open in the air as an army of Inves came jumping out to engage the ones under the control of the bandits. At the same time, Masataka strapped on his SengokuDriver and activated his Melon Lockseed.

"Henshin!"

"**MELON!"**

"**LOCK ON!**"

"**SOIYA! MELON ARMS! TENKA GOMEN!"**

Hearing those words the bandits started to get nervous. They at first thought that Masataka had simply been bluffing by announcing himself as an Armored War God. Who didn't know about the Armored War Gods by now? Once his armor had fully formed, Zangetsu got off his horse to engage the enemy head on. Zangetsu's soldiers had summoned their own Inves which battled with the bandits' Inves. However, unlike the bandits, the soldiers had learnt how to fight alongside their summons while the bandits just hung back and allowed their own summoned Inves to fight. Of course, Zangetsu was also walking through the battle field and striking down any Inves that tried to attack him. A swing of his blade was all it took to cleave an Inves in half and kill it. As this happened, the Inves' corresponding Lockseed would fly out of a bandit's grip and land in Zangetsu's hand. He put it away in a bag he was carrying before moving on.

Some brave, yet foolish, bandits tried to attack Zangetsu themselves. However, his shield proved to be quite durable as their weapons slammed harmlessly against it. Some even broke if they struck with enough force. He then bashed them with his Melon Defender before bringing out his Musou Saber to slash them across the chest. Blood stained the grass but Zangetsu just moved on as the bodies of the bandits fell, flicking the blood off his sword. The battle between his soldiers and the bandits was a very decisive one but Zangetsu chose to focus on getting all the Lockseeds away from the bandits so they could be dealt with properly.

The bandit boss even tried to attack Zangetsu with his Inves, a Kamikiri Inves which was a considerably higher threat. Alas the Inves fell from a strong Melon Squash attack which caused the bandit leader to fall over in fright. He tried to get up and grab another Lockseed to use, but halted when the tip of the Musou Saber was pointed right at his Adam's apple. It caused him to gulp, nicking himself on the weapon.

"Yield!" Zangetsu ordered with a demanding bark. Diplomacy hadn't worked so he had no choice but to use force. Still, if the bandit boss chose to resist then Zangetsu had the right to cut him down. He wasn't going to shed a tear over the death of one foul bandit.

After the leader surrendered, it didn't take too long for the surviving bandits to do the same. With the bandit gang defeated and the survivors rounded up along with the Lockseeds they possesses, Zangetsu decided to do some investigating. His fears were confirmed as he saw vines covering the inside walls and wrapping around the buildings of the fort with ripe Lockseed fruits growing from them. It was a miracle that the bandits didn't even attempt to eat the fruit, but perhaps the presence of the Inves around the fruit discouraged them. He could see a lot of the plants growing and growing quickly like weeds. This was an issue that needed to be dealt with immediately. If the bandits kept recklessly letting Inves come and go, eventually they would have attracted a mob of them looking to feast on the fruits.

"Zangetsu-sama, what are your orders?" the captain of the soldiers asked.

"Take the surviving bandits back to the capital to be judged," Zangetsu ordered his men. Although the bandits were all guilty, they still had the right to be judged and tried in Sonsaku's court. "Light the torches and burn this place to the ground."

"Hai, Zangetsu-sama!" the men obeyed, a group dragging several bandits away as a few others lit up some torches to burn the foreign vegetation. The Lockseeds were recovered and would hopefully be sold properly the next time. This just meant Zangetsu needed to increase security on all exports. They couldn't afford to let the wrong people get their hands on Lockseeds and cause trouble for everyone else.

Walking past a Lockseed vine, he plucked a pair of fruits off before the men could begin burning them. The two fruits flashed before transforming into Mature Lockseeds. One was a pink/red one which was reminiscent of a raspberry marked with L.S.-19. The second was a green oval-shaped fruit which was covered in spiked, marked with the black lettering L.S.-20.

"Interesting," Zangetsu nodded as he turned back to see the bandit's base beginning to go up in flames. This was a dark side to the Lockseed Distribution Department. Sometimes Zangetsu had to get his sword stained in blood just to make sure there was peace. He didn't have to like it but like many things in this world it was a means to an end. The bandits had been the ones to start this and would be forced to take responsibility with their lives. Sonsaku would be the one to judge them and knowing her she would give them a punishment befitting their crimes.

* * *

The bandits were brought back to the capital to be judged and Sonsaku brought the hammer down hard on them all. Illegal possession of Lockseeds, banditry, and the deaths of a number of innocent people. All of the surviving leader types of the bandits would be facing the executioner's block no doubt. The rest would suffer the dungeons. Any swag that the bandits had unfortunately had to be burned as well for fear of the seeds spreading from them.

"You've done well, Zangetsu-kun," Sonsaku praised Masataka after the last of the bandits had been removed. She had been given a full report and knew that Masataka had dealt with the problem. The bandits wouldn't be causing anymore trouble for a long, long time.

"Thank you for your praise," Masataka nodded. "I just wish it didn't cost two villages to stop them."

"As unfortunate as it is, your actions have prevented the fall of more villages in the future," Sonsoka consoled him. "As much as I understand your desire to save everyone, you know that is impossible."

"I can't help but feel some responsibility for this," he added regretfully. He had brought the Lockseeds for the sake of Go's prosperity. The bandits, however, used them for their own greed and hurt so many people. This wouldn't have happened if he hadn't introduced the Lockseeds in the first place.

"Masataka," Sonsaku spoke softly, causing Masataka to look up at the soft mention of his real name. "You are not at fault for this. You could not have foreseen this."

"I still should've," he insisted. Lockseeds and Inves were dangerous, he knew that, so he should have had more contingencies in place should undesirables get their hands on them.

"The fact that you feel guilt and responsibility shows that for all your power you are still a good man." Sonsaku smiled sadly. There were officials who would rather not accept their faults and place the blame elsewhere. Masataka didn't. He took part of the responsibility and accepted it. "I know I made the right choice when I made you the leader of this new office."

"I am honored," he bowed.

"By the way, you and my sister have grown very close in recent months. I was wondering if you could grant me one simple request."

"What is your request, Your Majesty?"

"Would you become Renfa's advisor?"

"Renfa-sama's advisor?" Masataka blinked. He had been offering advice and insight to Renfa when she had questions for certain issues which she had. He never really considered being an official advisor though. Being an Armored War God and the one supervising the Lockseed Distribution Department was as far as he saw himself for the time being. "I...I hadn't really thought about it. I'd offer her advice from time to time but…"

"You seem more than qualified to me," Sonsaku smiled. "Renfa-chan is still headstrong and can be impulsive sometimes. Knowing she has cooler heads like Rikuson and yourself with her would set me at ease."

"I will...consider it," Masataka relented. It seemed like a huge deal and a big step up in his career. It also meant spending more time with Sonken. However, the position of advisor came with obligations and he didn't want to spend time with Sonken out of obligation. He offered his advice as a friend knowing how she would soon rule a kingdom once Sonsaku stepped down. He could understand. Sonken was still young and needed guidance. Sonsaku was really trusting him to do this sacred duty.

"Please do," Sonsaku nodded. "At the very least, it will get you to train an apprentice so you can get out of doing your paperwork." An apprentice? Sonken had mentioned that earlier. If Sonsaku wanted him to become an advisor to Sonken while she was gone until the day Sonken would take over, having someone to handle his day to day duties would be a good idea.

* * *

Night fell on the castle as people turned in for the night and the night shift of the guards began their rounds. Unbeknownst to them though, a cloaked figure had slipped onto the grounds, working masterfully around the guards and the paths on the castle as if they knew them like the back of their hands. None of the guards saw the figure moving and they never had a clue that they were even there.

Masataka sighed as he sat back and enjoyed the cool night air around him on one of the balconies the castle sported. His paperwork had only piled up while he was out on his raid on the bandits and he had been fighting it ever since. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and he just had to take a break.

"Maybe I should try to train someone in all this so I don't have to do it," Masataka sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. It was a practical idea. One day he would have to retire and he would need someone to take over. But who? He didn't have any candidates yet and he just wasn't sure if he could but that much trust in someone else leading the department. Then again, all his knowledge about Lockseeds came from watching a TV show. He could show someone else the basics and give them more lessons as time went by. On one hand that meant leaving all the paperwork to them. On the other hand, though...

Maybe he could start with interviews first. That way he could make a better decision. What he needed was somebody responsible and dependable.

*HUFF!*

All of a sudden, he was grabbed in a chokehold from behind. Grunting, he tried to resist and pry his attacker's arms from his throat. Realizing how futile it was, he decided to do something else and stomped his attacker's foot before he elbowed them in the stomach. This stunned them long enough for him to escape their grasp then make some distance.

He saw a woman, wearing a black mask, and looking like she meant business judging by her eyes.

"An assassin...?" he asked. He didn't expect to be a target for assassination, but then again people probably heard how he was important to the Son family and they wanted to hit them where it hurt. Then the woman took out a trio of Lockseeds from her pocket, surprising him. What more, they were the A-Class variety. Well, if that was how she was going to play it, then he might as well oblige. He put on his SengokuDriver and went through the transformation sequence as she started to unlock the Lockseeds.

"Henshin!"

"**MELON!"**

"**LOCK ON!"**

"**SOIYA! MELON ARMS! TENKA GOMEN!"**

Once the armor formed fully, Zangetsu was ready for battle.

"Appointed by Providence, I am Zangetsu!" Zangetsu declared as he drew his Musou Saber.

The woman unlocked the three Lockseeds simultaneously, causing three portals to open and release a trio of Inves. Zangetsu grimaced at the sight. She then locked up her Lockseeds, closing the portals and preventing wild Inves from coming. The Inves were Berserker State, consisting of a Shika, Lion and Kamikiri Inves. The monsters snarled as they awaited their commands.

"Go!" she ordered the three Inves as they charged at Zangetsu. He brought up his shield to defend from their initial attack before shoving them back. The Inves surrounded him as he stood in place, keeping up his guard. They circled around him as their controller waited for an opportunity to attack. She then gave her silent command and the Lion Inves struck with claws. As predicted, Zangetsu brought up his shield to defend but his side was unguarded. The Shika Inves tackled into him and sent him staggering and leaving him open as the Kamikiri Inves clawed at him. Sparks flew off his chest and he landed against the ornate railing of the balcony. He grimaced. It seemed that their controller was no ordinary person. She was able to direct her Inves with tactics. Well, Zangetsu knew combat tactics as well. It was one of the things his grandfather had drilled into his mind from his long military career.

"If outnumbered, divide and conquer," he recited. "Find the weakness." He glanced at the woman who was directing the Inves. Making her lose control of the Inves might sound tactically sound, but at least they weren't running wild. Three wild Berserk Inves were not what he wanted to deal with. At least he could handle the Inves while they were under her command since they seemed more focused on him while awaiting her orders. The Inves attacked but Zangetsu was ready this time. He threw his Melon Defender and it knocked the Lion Inves upside the head. He then charged forward, landing rapid slashes upon the Shika and Kamikiri Inves before the Melon Defender returned. He then bashed both Inves with all his might, sending them sprawling to the floor.

He then hit the Cutting Blade of his SengokuDriver once.

"**SOIYA! MELON SQUASH!"**

He jumped at the Kamikiri Inves and landed a tornado kick with the energy taking the shape of a melon slice. The Kamikiri Inves went tumbling before hitting the railing and then exploding.

'_So, it's not all a bunch of hot air. He really is a fighter_,' the assassin thought.

Zangetsu then moved on to deal with the other two Inves and he knew just the thing. He brought up his Melon Defender to block their next onslaught before bashing the Shika Inves with enough force to send it skidding. He then landed several slashes on the Lion Inves before kicking it in the stomach and then bashing it to the ground with the Melon Defender. The Shika Inves lunged but Zangetsu turned to fire on it before slashing it in the stomach, watching as it flipped awkwardly through the air and landed on the Lion Inves. Looking at the two remaining Inves, he decided to unclip his Melon Lockseed from the SengokuDriver before taking out another which depicted a different fruit.

"Now, let's test this one out," Zangetsu spoke as he clicked the Lockseed to unlock it.

"**SOURSOP!**"

Zangetsu prepared himself as his Melon Arms disappeared. Above him, a new Arms lowered out of a portal. It was oval-shaped and had numerous spikes all over it, although not as pronounced as the Durian Arms. Reaching to his SengokuDriver, he hit the Cutting Blade and sliced the Lockseed open. The top half was white on the inside, but had black seeds in it. The bottom half depicted a flat club-like weapon which had spiked teeth running along the sides.

"**SOIYA! SOURSOP ARMS! TEN NO MICHI O AYUMU!**" (Walk the Path of Heaven)

The bottom portion of the arms folded out before it landed on Zangetsu's shoulders, covering his left shoulder with a round shoulder plate. The front portion folded down, but then split in the middle to reveal a smooth gold plating before it rested on Zangetsu's chest, a row of spikes near his collar. A side portion reaching all the way to the top of the Arms folded down onto his right arm, creating a line of armor while the remaining portion unrolled into flat pieces and came down onto his back. The visor of his helmet had turned white with only black specs decorating the edges. His helmet attachment was green with spikes all pointing downwards like quills, but the most noticeable portion of the attachment was the rows of spikes at the edges of the helmet which had black tips, making it appear as if they were teeth of some beast. A splash of juice brought out the weapon depicted on the Lockseed. It was flat, designed like a club and was green with a gold handle. The edges though were razor spiked, making it look like a giant was the Sourquhuitl, Soursop Arms' signature weapon.

'_Never knew why the original Zangetsu never thought of using other Lockseeds,' _thought Zangetsu as he gave his weapon a few practice swings_. 'Might've made him more versatile. Then again, he did get that new GenesisDriver and Melon Energy Lockseed.'_

The Lion Inves recovered first and charged with a snarl. Zangetsu was ready before slashing with his weapon, catching the Inves on the shoulder. Not stopping there though, he pulled the Sourquhitl and ran the jagged edge across the Lion Inves' chest, bringing a bellow of pain as well as a shower of sparks.

"Ah, so this blade doesn't cut," Zangetsu nodded before the Shika Inves took the the charge only to get caught in the but by the blade. "It _shreds!_" he pulled the weapon across its gut, causing another blast of sparks, ripping through the armor that the Shika Inves sported with disturbing ease. He wondered what the finisher for this form would be like. And what should he start with? Squash or Au Lait? Well, he was facing two opponents, so perhaps he should go with Au Lait for a clean finish. So, grabbing the Cutting Blade, he hit it twice.

"**SOIYA! SOURSOP AU LAIT!**"

The Sourquhuitl flashed with green/white energy before Zangetsu took a running charge at the two Inves who were recovering. Rather than hold the weapon up for a strike though, he allowed it to trail behind him horizontally. Reaching the Shika Inves first, he ran past it and allowed the blade to strike its open side before running faster, causing the sawblade edge to rip through it. The Shika Inves screamed, spinning as a Soursop slice rippled from it. The monster then collapsed and exploded. Zangetsu didn't stop as he swapped hands for his weapon and continued running, reaching the Lion Inves which swiped at him. He managed to avoid the blow and repeated his attack, catching the Inves in the side before running past, cutting through it and causing it to explode like it's ally. Coming to a stop, he faced off against the assassin.

The three Lockseeds used to summon the Inves flew into Zangetsu's hand before he pointed his weapon threateningly at his assailant. His would-be assassin didn't seem too concerned as she stared at him coolly.

Zangetsu spoke, "This is the first time an assassin's come after me rather than Sonsaku-sama. I don't know if I should be offended or flattered that someone thought so highly of me to put a price on my head."

The assassin remained silent, but utterly confident. She did not move, and Zangetsu was ready with a hair trigger to go after her should she try anything. As the full moon hung in the sky, it made for a tense scene. However, the silence was broken by the sound of applause.

"Now that was an interesting show," said Sonsaku as she stepped out of the shadows, clapping politely.

"Sonsaku-sama!?" Zangetsu gasped. What was going on? "Step back! She's an assassin!"

"Oh don't worry so much Zangetsu-kun. Kogai, you may remove your mask," Sonsaku allowed and the 'assassin' took off the mask and smiled at Zangetsu. He didn't understand.

The assassin was indeed a woman, a rather beautiful one at that. She wore a dark violet cheongsam which barred her cleavage, legs, and arms. She wore light purple stockings, but her garter belt was quite visible and she wore silk arm gloves. On her feet were ankle boots with metal toes, made for movement and hard work. Her skin was a beautiful tan and her hair was white, the back tied into a ponytail while the rest hung over her shoulders, making her look enticingly exotic. She was also...very well-endowed, likely the biggest woman he had seen since arriving on Go. She was also mature in her age, not as old as Sonsei, but obviously older than Sonsaku.

"Hello Zangetsu-dono," the woman smiled with a bow. "I am Kogai Kofuku. Adviser to the throne of Sonsaku."

"Sonsaku-sama, what is going on?" Zangetsu asked Sonsaku. He decided to do this face-to-face and closed his Lockseed, allowing the armor to dissolve into particle of lights and vanish.

"Kogai-san has returned from a mission analyzing any and all risk groups in the province," Sonsaku explained. "She was out when you arrived here with us. She has finally returned and heard of you. She asked to test you and see if you were everything they said you were."

"And you exceeded my expectations," Kogai winked. "I look forward to working with you."

It took Masataka a moment, but he managed to recognize Kogai's name. That name belonged to Go's longest-serving general, who served Sonsaku's predecessor and then Sonsaku herself. If he recalled, Kogai had been out pacifying the rogue elements within the province while Sonsaku would go out and expand Go's territories.

"Let's work well together," Masataka nodded. "Although was it necessary to make me think you were an assassin come to kill me?"

"How else to get you to take me seriously?" Kogai smiled. "If you knew who I was, you may have taken it easy on me in order to curry favor or make a good impression."

Mastaka sighed, but nodded. If he knew he was facing off against such a decorated general, he knew that in some way he'd have tried to make a good impression on her. He got along so well with the others in the court and he wouldn't have wanted to make even one member dislike him. Still, he knew better than to hold back or kiss up to others like some bottom feeder.

"I apologize for the disturbance Zangetsu-kun, but Kogai-dono insisted on the ruse and felt the timing after the raid would be perfect," Sonsaku explained. "Knowing your skills, I did not fear for anything bad happening."

"But were the Inves necessary?" Masataka asked.

"I doubt my own combat prowess would be enough against a Messenger of Heaven," Kogai tittered. "Oh, I'd like those Lockseeds back if you wouldn't mind."

Masataka rolled his eyes and tossed the Lockseeds back to Kogai's waiting hands. At the least she was licensed. There was no way a woman who was in her position wouldn't be. But he'd check just to be sure, satisfying any curiosity he may have had. Maybe he'd learn a little bit more about her.

"It's getting late," Sonsaku spoke up. "How about we all retire and we can continue this conversation tomorrow?" Masataka levelled his gaze on Sonsaku then at Kogai before giving out a sigh.

"Very well, Sonsaku-sama," he bowed. "Goodnight, Sonsaku-sama. You too, Kogai-dono." With that said, he left to return to his private chamber to rest. After he had gone, conversation resumed between the two women.

"He's quite a handsome young man," Kogai commented.

"I'd be careful, Kogai-dono. My little sisters are quite fond of him, Renfa especially," Sonsaku advised.

"Well I'll be sure to give her a fair chance," Kogai nodded. "But you can hardly blame me if she does not make a move. A man such as Zangetsu-dono doesn't tend to stay single for very long."

"Oh control yourself," Sonsaku giggled. "How much older than him are you?"

"Not that much older!" Kogai huffed, turning away while crossing her arms. "I can still have any man I want!"

"Yes, yes," Sonsaku giggled, causing Kogai to huff at her.

* * *

The next day Kogai's return was announced to the rest of the court. Sonken and Sonshoko seemed especially pleased, seeing the older woman as some kind of role model. With their aunt being a selfish traitor and their mother dead, likely Kogai really was one of the last female role models that the younger girls had. Kogai proved to be especially good with the younger girls, but she had likely known them their entire lives if not close to it. She seemed to act like the silly older sister as opposed to Sonsaku's more serious sisterly image.

Still, the day had to continue for everyone. Masataka included as he was sitting in his office, ready for an interview. Apparently, Sonsaku was sending someone to him that she believed was qualified for the apprenticeship position under him. Not one to turn down the generosity of Sonsaku, he accepted.

As the knock came, he answered, "Come on in." He was expecting a lot. A inexperienced novice, someone trying to get on his good side, someone who wanted to get into a good position, but the last this he expected was to see Kogai come into her office. "Wait, you're the one I'm supposed to be interviewing?"

"Yes, I was recommended by Sonsaku-sama," Kogai answered with a smile.

Masataka should've known. However, if Sonsaku believed Kogai could do the job then maybe Masataka should give her a chance, "Alright, let's get started. First, would you briefly tell me about yourself?" One of the most standard interview questions. It was an opening for both parties to get to know each other.

"Well," Kogai brought a finger to her lips. "I was orphaned at a young age, but despite that I was able to work my way up through my studies by myself when I could. I was fortunate enough to work my way high enough in the court to be personally appointed by Sonsaku-sama's mother, Sonken-sama to take charge of the dissident groups, bandits, and other undesirables who were causing trouble in the nation."

"As I understand, you did an admirable job," Masataka nodded, knowing the woman's history. "So you lead an inner campaign while they began their campaigns outside the province?"

"Indeed," Kogai nodded.

Well, Kogai had experience with leading people and handling duties of a leader, "So while you have the experience leading which is needed in this position, do you have experience with administrative duties?"

"Oh yes," Kogai nodded. "You see, I was a minister in the commentary office before Sonken-sama sent out a call for recruits to the militia to deal with dissenters. Administration was the bread and butter of the office. I am no stranger to it. That experience served me well as I made my reports to Sonken-sama and Sonsaku-sama."

Masataka making a note to check Kogai's experience. He knew as much from his studies into history, but he couldn't be sure if it remained true in the alternate world he was living in. Still, if it was true then he was looking at quite the contender for the position. Still, there is one thing which he was just not sure of, "So, as an advisor to Sonsaku-sama why do you wish to take up a role here in the Lockseed Distribution Department?"

"Oh? I thought it would be prudent to have an experienced member of the court to help you," Kogai smiled. "I know the administration of the court quite well and although Sonsaku-sama is backing this new department, I know a number of nobles have been trying to undermine your authority to get their hands on the Lockseeds."

Masataka sighed, nodding. Although he was an Armored War God and proven to be competent, a number of nobles and officials were still attempting to undermine his authority in the department. They never spoke out against him, but they would often state that their Armored War God should be on the frontlines, not being held back in Go. Of course, they obviously wanted to take charge of the department and take advantage of the Lockseeds to hand out to their friends and allies for profit and reputation. There was also the chance that they may be remaining nobles who wanted to remove Sonsaku and wanted to get to the source of the Lockseeds to do it. They hadn't directly challenged him for the position so they decided to use more subtle methods. He guessed Sonsaku had sent Kogai knowing the other nobles would send their own candidates for this apprenticeship position. Once he was gone or retired, his apprentice would be able to take over the department. It was best to go to someone that Sonsaku trusted.

"I won't deny it. The sort of power the Lockseed contains is tempting," he agreed. That was the reason for the laws. However, the supervisor could change those laws and Masataka had no illusions that the nobles gunning for the position would let the laws limiting the most profitable use of the Lockseeds remain where they were.

"Thus why a trustworthy and experienced person is needed for an apprentice," Kogai nodded.

"If you do become my apprentice, that means you will be assisting me with my work, paperwork included. I just find it odd that a decorated general with your reputation would even consider working under someone my age," he told her. He hadn't done half as much as Kogai has accomplished and she was a senior officer in Sonsaku's army. It just seemed odd. True, Sonsaku had recommended her but he wanted to know what Kogai wanted to accomplish. "So, what do _you_ wish to accomplish?"

"My wish…" Kogai leaned back in her seat. "Is to help Sonsaku-sama's ambitions. You've become a cornerstone in that. I also see that you've become a member of our little family too. Call it Nee-san instinct, but I want to make sure you're protected just as much as you wish to protect Sonsaku-sama and her sisters. I've been told that you tend to work yourself too much some days."

'_Sonsaku-sama,_' Masataka groaned internally. Ever since he dropped the notion of trying to court her, the woman seemed to be acting like an elder sister, telling him to take it easy and offering all sorts of advice while she was in court and not away on campaigns. It seemed Kogai was of the same mindset.

"Alright. If you're going to be my apprentice, let's go on the tour of the facility," decided Masataka.

"Lead the way, Sensei!" Kogai smiled teasingly.

Masataka rolled his eyes as he brought Kogai down to the cellar where the hired men worked on stocking, examining, sorting, and testing Lockseeds which had been brought back from raids into Helheim.

"So this is where you record which Lockseeds were brought back, how powerful they are, what kind of Inves they call if its one of the animal ones, and test any new kinds you discover?" asked Kogai, looking at the men work, eyeing the various jobs they were doing.

"Yes," Masataka nodded, looking over the manifest of the latest loads completed. Although he did notice that as they walked, several of the men stopped to stare at Kogai's luscious figure. A sharp cough from him got the men to stop drooling and get back to work. Honestly, it was like they didn't see women on a regular basis or something.

"Protecting me already?" Kogai giggled. "Oh don't worry. The men can look, but they never get to touch unless I say so."

"I don't mind if they look, but they shouldn't let it get in the way of their duties." Masataka sighed. Honestly, yes Kogai was beautiful and so were many members of the court but they weren't that distracting were they? Well...granted they tended to show a lot of skin and...okay they could be distracting when they wanted to be. Fearing slightly for his productivity, he flipped through the papers and came to a decision.

"Today is your lucky day, Kogai-dono. Today is our monthly journey into Helheim Forest," said Masataka. Masataka had scheduled that once a month he and several men would enter Helheim Forest to pick new Lockseeds.

"Oh, you mean I get to see this mysterious land where the Lockseeds come from?" Koga asked excitedly. "Oooh! And on my first day too!"

The pair moved to an open area of the cellar where usually the testers would work. Instead, empty crates were being piled up and men were preparing for the job. The Lockseed pickers were all dressed in heavy clothes and wearing the scented cloth as masks to make sure the aroma of the Lockseed fruit didn't tempt them. There were also armed guards who were dressed the same as well. "Take one of the cloths and cover your nose and mouth with it," he instructed,

"Any reason why?" asked Kogai as she obeyed, typing a purple cloth around her face.

"Lockseed fruit is extremely tempting to the senses," Masataka explained, pulling out his SengokuDriver and Melon Lockseed. "However, eating it can cause death in humans. Only the Inves can safely eat it without fear."

"Then how does the fruit turn into Lockseeds?" asked the older woman in confusion.

"I'll show you when we get to that phase," Masataka answered before he put on his SengokuDriver and raised his Lockseed. "Henshin."

"**MELON!**"

"**LOCK ON!**"

"**SOIYA!** **MELON ARMS! TENKA GOMEN!**"

Once his suit was finished forming, Zangetsu nodded to one of the men. He nodded and clicked open a Lockseed he was holding. As expected, the portal opened and an Elementary Inves hopped out. More men opened more portals and summoned more Inves of the same level.

"Okay, everyone knows their roles. We go in, fill the crates, get out," Zangetsu ordered. "I don't have to remind you all to keep your eyes on your surroundings, don't go anywhere alone, and _don't eat the fruits!_" seeing nods all around, he nodded back, "Then let's go."

The group entered the portals, their Inves following with Zangetsu and Kogai at the back. Entering, Kogai found herself utterly enchanted by the forest. It sported a mist in the air and numerous trees all covered with vines growing purple fruit. Strange and beautiful flowers grew from the ground, twisting and rising from the ground in exotic shapes and colors. A crystal clear river flowed nearby, gently flowing making for a wonderfully serene scene. There was also something in the air which made it all smell delicious. She attempted to lift her cloth a little so she could get a better sense of it but Zangetsu grabbed her wrist and stopped her, "Huh?"

"Don't," Zangetsu warned her, releasing her wrist. "You don't want to risk being hypnotized by the aroma of the fruit. That scented cloth interrupts the scent and allows you to concentrate."

"R-right," Kogai nodded, feeling foolish. He had warned her before they passed through and she already forgot. Looking around, she spotted the men spreading out the crates before going to the trees and plucking off the fruits to be loaded up into them. The men looked like they were trying to move quickly. "Are you expecting to be attacked?"

"Inves desire the fruits above everything else," Zangetsu explained. "If any of them see us taking so much of the fruit, or see the open portals then they are going to go for it. Even with the Inves here protecting us and my own skills, it can be hard to deal with being attacked. Worse, if Inves eat too much of the fruit they can grow and mutate into new forms and gain new powers, making the battle harder."

"So there is lots of danger is just getting the Lockseeds, much less in using them," Kogai nodded.

"Yes," Zangetsu nodded. "As my apprentice, you need to be ready to go on these trips to make sure everyone is okay, recognize when to leave, as well as tabulate the spoils, gains, and costs of the trip."

"Of course," Kogai nodded, her voice serious.

Once the crates were filled, Zangetsu put his hands in each of the crates. In a flash, the content of each crate had changed into the mature Lockseeds that were most commonly seen.

"Alright, we're done here. Take these back and start testing and sorting them out," Zangetsu ordered the men. He then turned to Kogai, "Kogai-dono, you're coming with me. There's something I need to show you."

"Shouldn't we go back with them?" Kogai asked as the workers and guards stepped through the portals which then closed.

"We have our own way back," Zangetsu said confidently. He had his own Lockvehicle to take him and Kogai out of the Helheim Forest. However, not before he showed her something. "Come on, follow me."

* * *

Zangetsu and Kogai stood on a cliff and the woman's eyes widened at the shocking sight before her. Despite being wrapped up in the vines that bore the Lockseed fruits, they were without a doubt ruins, the remains of buildings. Not much could surprise her but she had not expected _this_.

"What is this?" she asked Zangetsu, hoping he had the answers.

"It's time for a history lesson," he started as he pointed to the ruins. "What you see here are what is left of a great civilisation, much like the one you come from."

"A civilisation?" she repeated. "There were people here?"

"A long, long time ago," he said. "Long before the Helheim Forest came to be."

"What happened?" Kogai asked.

"Not clear but I have some theories based on my studies. I suspect that the Helheim fruits were a product of some research. Perhaps a food source that could grant anyone who ate them incredible strength and power. At first, perhaps, it worked just fine before any ill effects occurred. However, eventually, those who ate the fruit craved more and more of it. They literally couldn't eat anything else. Of course, the fruit itself started to evolve as well. That's when the Inves came in."

Kogai was afraid of what she might hear next. "What about the Inves?"

"The Inves are native to this world but they weren't originally like that," he told her. "Remember how I told you that eating the fruit would kill you? That's not exactly true, but it's a fate worse than death. Those who eat the forbidden fruit become Inves themselves." Kogai recoiled.

"So...the Inves are..." she concluded. "They..."

"They were the people of this civilisation," he concluded much to her shock.

"People! They were people!" she exclaimed.

"They used to be people," he corrected. "Not anymore. When they ate the fruit, they become nothing more than feral beasts. Besides, look how old these buildings are. How old do you think they are? Decades, centuries?"

"Well," Kogai gulped, looking at the ruins. "I would estimate at least that much."

"I think the original inhabitants all passed away some time ago. Any Inves remaining were born that way, which is why I don't fret over the details." He continued, "With all the inhabitants turned into Inves, there was nobody left to control the plants as they grew and spread until this entire place became the Helheim Forest you see before you."

Kogai had to ask, "Does Sonsaku-sama know about this?"

Zangetsu levelled his gaze onto Kogai and answered, "Myself, her, Shuyu-sama, and now _you_. As my apprentice you are expected to keep this a secret. That is all I ask. What you learnt here today can only stay between us. You can understand the moral implications if anyone were to find out, can't you?"

Kogai indeed could see it. Although she could understand Zangetsu's evidence of the original Inves passing on if the ruins were any indication, some people would insist trying to save the Inves and turn them back to normal. If the Inves were indeed born that way, then there was no normal form to return them to. It wouldn't stop some people from trying though, but it could lead to disaster with people trying to bring Inves into cities to 'civilize' them. Inves weren't civilized and there was nothing human in their appearances either. Sonsaku and Shuyu understood that much. The Inves were nothing more than savage beasts.

"Why share this with me? Why risk it?" she asked him.

"Call it the final test to see if you could be my apprentice," Zangetsu replied. "Can you live with what you've learnt here or can't you?" He then clicked his Sakura Hurricane Lockseed and tossed it into the air before it grew and became a bike. "Come on. It's time we left. Some Inves might've become aware of our presence."

As if on cue, a growl came from the forest, announcing the arrival of several Elementary Inves stalking the pair, eyeing the Lockseed which Zangetsu had in his Driver. Both Rider and his apprentice mounted the machine before taking off into the forest, picking up speed as they went. Soon, they kicked up countless sakura petals before vanishing into a portal back to Earth.

* * *

The portal bloomed open and Zangetsu and Kogai exited before it closed behind them. The ride had shook Kogai up but not in an unpleasant way. The two dismounted and Zangetsu returned his Lockvehicle back to Lockseed form. The men were pouring a light sheen of hot oil on the floor where the portals had been opened, burning any seeds which may have escaped. The burn was quick though, meaning that anything that may have slipped out was taken care of. As soon as he was seen, one of the workers went up to him.

"Zangetsu-sama, among the newly picked Lockseeds, these were found," he reported. Zangetsu took them off his hands. One was silver and marked with a dandelion in the centre while the other was green with a tulip in the middle. He had told them if any Lockseeds had a flower-like motif that he had never seen that they would be reported to him.

"A Dandeliner and a Tulip Hopper," he recognized and approved. He instructed, "Put these away in a different crate and leave them in my office." The worker retrieved the Lockvehicle Lockseeds and bowed before obeying the order.

Kogai looked at the workers. Unlike Zangetsu, Shuyu, Sonsaku and herself, they were unaware of the truth of the Helheim Forest. They had not known an entire civilisation had perished nor that the Inves were the descendants of the civilisation which had been cursed by the Lockseeds. Perhaps it was better that way. Like Zangetsu said, nothing good could ever come out of them knowing the truth. Zangetsu sighed and closed his Lockseed, causing his armor to vanish.

"So, do you still want to be my apprentice?" he asked her.

* * *

"She accepted," Masataka reported. He was sitting with Sonsaku and Shuyu at a table inside the queen's personal meeting room.

"Of course she would, but did you have to show her the ruins?" Sonsaku asked.

"If I hadn't accepted her beforehand, I wouldn't have even allowed her into the Helheim Forest in the first place," he told her.

"So, you had already accepted her before. Then what would've happened if she hadn't accepted?" she asked.

"I would tell her to forget everything she had learnt about that place, swearing an oath of secrecy with myself, you and Shuyu-sama," Masataka answered. "Knowing her code of honor, she'd rather die than to break a promise like that."

"So, why show her the ruins?" Shuyu asked.

"To gauge her reaction and test how worthy she is my way," he answered. "While I trust your judgment, Sonsaku-sama, I do want to see for myself how worthy they are personally." Shuyu nodded in approval. Loyalty was one thing but blind loyalty without question was another. As an advisor, it meant questioning your master's orders and provide alternative suggestions. A ruler who could not take that advice because they did not like it, or an advisor who did not advise for fear of risking their position did not deserve their roles.

"So, how did she take the news?" asked Sonsaku.

"She was, as you both were, shocked by the truth," he said. "I know I was when I learnt it myself. However, it something that needed to be told. Only those in our positions must know. Otherwise, anyone who comes after will not understand the dangers of dealing with Lockseeds. That is why I insisted on so many regulations and bureaucracy on their sale and use. That is also why I had all the plants that appeared on this side burnt to the ground." Yes, Sonsaku and Shuyu had heard that he had the entire bandit base torched. Hearing how the plants could spread and transform people into Inves, it made sense why he had them burned.

Masataka knew the dangers of the Lockseeds, the consequences, even showed them what had happened to the last civilisation who had consumed the fruit and become consumed themselves. However, despite it all, he shared the truth with them and also showed them that while the Lockseeds had brought one civilisation to ruin, they could still help their world to prosper. Learn from the mistakes of the past so that they did not become repeated in the present so that the future would be better. He wanted to be sure that Sonsaku knew the reality of the Lockseeds before they would begin trying to use them in her kingdom.

"So what is Kogai doing now?" asked Shuyu.

"My paperwork," Masataka grinned. "It's my first break in a while. I plan to milk it for all it's worth."

Sonsaku smiled. There was still something else that needed to be addressed, "Zangetsu-kun, as you are an important member of this court, I think you might need a bodyguard."

"Excuse me? A bodyguard?" questioned Masataka.

"Shuutai, you may enter," called Shuyu. The girl stepped into the room and Masataka couldn't help but notice how cute she was. She had long dark hair and was wearing a headband with a metal plate on the front of her forehead. She had vibrant maroon eyes and was wearing a short, maroon qipao with two slits on the front. Her sleeves were short and she wore black gloves that reached up to her elbows and black boots that reached up to her knees. She wore forearm guards and shin guards as well. Around her left thigh was a leather band holding throwing knives. Hanging from her back was a sword that was as long as she was tall.

"Zangetsu-kun, allow me to introduce Shuutai Youhei," Sonsaku introduced the girl.

"I was told I would be serving as your bodyguard, Zangetsu-sama," Shuutai greeted with a bow. She was blushing a bit as she looked at him. "I hope to serve you well."

"Sonsaku-sama, is this really necessary?" asked Masataka.

"Well, you were attacked by an assassin only recently," Sonsaku reminded.

"That was Kogai-dono and you know it," Masataka deadpanned. "Besides, shouldn't you require a bodyguard? After all, you are the Queen of Go."

"I have plenty of bodyguards so I can spare a few to protect my precious sisters and officers," Sonsaku smiled. "That privilege has also extended to you, Zangetsu-kun."

"Hai, I understand," Masataka nodded. He couldn't argue his way out of this. He should feel flattered. Sonsaku saw him important enough to require a bodyguard. While he could fight he would still require some protection. Standing up, he bowed to Shuutai, "I am in your care, Shuutai-dono."

"Eep!" Shuutai uttered on reflex, blushing before she recomposed and said, "I will do my best to protect you, Zangetsu-sama!"

* * *

**KRC: What's this? An original chapter not based on any of the episodes? Well, sooner or later were gonna have something original for you guys. I mean, we can't always follow the anime but we can set it as canon for this fic. Call it our creative liberty. Now, the past of the civilisation and the Lockseeds was basically just my own personal theories and while they may clash with what has been established in Gaim's canon, I'm running with it. It's possible, in a way. Anyway, as for Kogai, well, she's gonna be used to deal with all of Masataka's paperwork. She's just starting out so she has to do it from the bottom up. BTW, just to clear up, Sonken Bundai is the mother of the Son Sisters. Sonken Chubo is the daughter named after her, also known as Renfa.**

**TFP: Well, we decided that since season two didn't involve Go all that much, we would bring them in. We see more of Masataka's activities and his efforts to use the Lockseeds for the betterment of the kingdom. We also see a little bit more of him as a person. Kogai also appears sooner than in canon, returning from her missions to keep the peace in the province, but now she's got a new task ahead of her. Can she survive the paperwork of a position like hers?**

* * *

**Fruits of the Tree, Yggdrasil**

**Soursop Arms: **An A-Class Lockseed which adorns the user in a spiked defensive armor. It isn't as jagged as say the Durian Arms, which limits the defensive power aside from blocking blows. The main weapon of these Arms is the Sourquhuitl, a blade styled like the powerful weapons of the Aztec Jaguar warriors. It does not cut like a sword, but in fact is swung and drawn back like a sawblade. As stated by Zangetsu, it does not cut but instead shreds. A slightly unusual weapon, but not one to be disregarded.


	6. Chapter 6

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it then that's great. If you don't then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

**Shin Koihime Musou: Legends of the Armored War Gods**

**Co-Written By: Ten-Faced Paladin and Kamen Rider Chrome**

**Chapter 6: Foreshadow to Genesis**

After days of travel, Nagata's travelling party finally arrived at Enjutsu's city. Despite the size of the city and the bloodline which Enjutsu was part of, the streets were oddly empty and very few stores were actually open. They stopped at a gift shop for some souvenirs since Riri had asked for a present before they left Touka Village and they couldn't turn down the little girl's request. As it was late in the evening, they couldn't go and see Enjutsu quite yet. They would have to wait until the next day so they would be staying at an inn before setting off to her castle.

"So, what do you think Enjutsu is like?" Ryuubi asked Nagata.

"Haru told me about her. Apparently, they've met..." started Nagata.

* * *

_Haru and Nagata were able to enjoy the less-cramped sleeping quarters of Ensho's castle while the majority of the girls bunked together in their own rooms. Knowing that they were going to be dealing with one of Ensho's relatives, Nagata decided to ask what they may be dealing with when they went to see her. The answer was prompt._

"_She can be a sweet kid but she's also a bit of a spoiled brat," Haru admitted._

"_How is that any different from Ensho?" asked Nagata._

"_Reiha-chan's been getting better. Sure, she's got that pride of hers and she may not be all that smart but now she's getting better at admitting her faults," Haru said. _

"_You're probably a good influence on her," Nagata remarked._

"_Yeah, but see here, Enjutsu was pretty ticked when she found out Reiha-chan got herself engaged to an Armored War God and she didn't. They may be cousins but they act like sisters with a sibling rivalry," Haru continued. "I'm pretty sure she was laughing when she learnt that she managed to fool Reiha-chan to give her the sword for nothing."_

_"That fiancee of yours has to work on that pride of hers. It gets the better of her," advised Nagata._

_"Yeah, we're still working on that."_

* * *

"He doesn't have a good impression of her," Nagata finished.

"So she acts like the typical arrogant noble," deadpanned Kanu.

"Pretty muc,h so it's going to be a challenge to get the sword from her. Unless we have something to trade it with then we really don't have anything," said Nagata.

"What about one of your Lockseeds?" Ryuubi asked.

"I'm not giving _any _of my Lockseeds to someone like her," Nagata objected. The girl would probably play around with it and then they'd end up with an infestation of Inves and the plants from the Helheim Forest. It was bad enough, in his opinion, that Zangetsu was endorsing the use of Lockseeds being spread but at least he was being responsible about it.

Chouhi then found some cute figurines of small animals alongside Ryuubi. The Ryuubi smiled at how adorable they were before looking to the description of the items, "So these animal figurines are charms made to give blessings to people who have them. The mouse brings many children, the cat brings good fortune, and the dog brings wellness and wards off illness."

"Okay!" Chouhi beamed, snatching up the small dog. "I'm gonna get the doggie! That way I won't get another stomachache like before!"

"Um...Rinrin, maybe you wouldn't get tummy aches if you would cover up your stomach," suggested Komei. Chouhi was the only one who wore an outfit that exposed her belly. She wore it proudly.

"Ah!" Suddenly, a little girl went up to Chouhi and snatched the dog figurine out of Chouhi's hand. "I saw it first!"

"Hey, _I_ saw it first!" Chouhi argued as she snatched it back. "It's mine!"

"You haven't even paid for it!"

"Well I say it's mine!"

"You're nuts! Give it back!"

"No, gimme!"

Nagata and Kanu were admiring some wooden training swords when they heard the commotion.

"Hey, what's all the commotion about?" Nagata asked.

"Is Rinrin causing trouble again?" asked Kanu.

The rest of the group headed to where the commotion was to see Chouhi and the new girl butting heads over the small dog charm. The girl was short, even shorter than Chouhi and had cyan hair tied into twin ponytails. She wore what looked like a gakuran and matching hat overtop a white chinese blouse and of all things ripped denim shorts. She also wore yellow and white striped stockings with black shoes.

"Actually, this time Rinrin is in the right," Komei spoke up.

"Ha! See?" Chouhi grinned in victory.

"Fuuu!" the new girl growled.

"Ah, hell must have frozen over," Chou'un nodded, crossing her arms.

"Sei…" Nagata sighed. "Anyway, how about we go and ask the shopkeeper. He might have some extra in stock."

"A good idea, Gaim-sama!" Ryuubi agreed.

Unfortunately, the shopkeeper didn't have any other similar figurines in stock. That was the last one and because of how poorly things were going recently, he didn't know if or when he'd be getting more. The greenette was upset by this and ran out of the store. Not before shouting at Chouhi how she wished a racoon would wash out her bellybutton and give her a cold. None of them chased after her but Nagata couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for her. Perhaps she had been getting it for a friend. However, it was usually finders keepers when it came to shopping and Chouhi had picked the figurine first.

"Poor kid," Nagata remarked.

"Well, I hope we don't ever see her again," Chouhi remarked. "She was mean." The group exited the shop and that was when they saw someone familiar.

"Hey, isn't that Ryofu?" Nagata asked as he spotted the familiar dark-skinned girl. It had been a while since they had seen her. "Hey, Ryofu-san!" She wasn't alone either. Accompanying her was Ushio Kenshin, aka Kurokage, and a large St. Bernard with brown and white fur.

"Oh, it's you guys," greeted Kenshin. He hadn't changed much, not even his choice of clothes. However, he was now carrying a spear of his own instead of going around bare-handed. Nagata had to admit that in these times it was good to have a weapon in sight. It kept bandits at bay and unwilling to attack if they saw someone armed. That was why Nagata carried swords with him, sheathed at his hips.

"Wow, it's a big doggie!" Chouhi cheered as she went up to it. "Wow, it's so cute!"

As Chouhi was admiring the St. Bernard, they heard a loud shout, "Chinkyuu Knee Drop!" It was the girl from earlier as she leapt up to attack Chouhi, aiming for her head.

"Rinrin, watch out!" Nagata ran towards Chouhi, grabbed her, and tossed her aside towards Kanu. Of course, this put him in the path of the attack and...

**WHAM!**

He dropped to the ground from a kick to the head.

"Nagata-niichan!" Chouhi cried.

"Ah, Gaim-sama!" exclaimed Ryuubi.

"Gaim-sama, are you alright?" Kanu asked as she helped him up.

"Man," Kenshin sighed, scratching his head. "Ren-chan, you really need to teach that kid to be aware of the situation."

"Ren-dono, how many times have I told you not to go wandering about and let strange people close to you?" the little girl shouted.

"Hey, you hurt Nagata-niichan!" Chouhi snapped.

"Well, he shouldn't have gotten in the way!" the green-haired girl shot back. She then blinked when she realized that she recognized Chouhi from somewhere. "Huh, it's you!"

"Did you get so mad about the doggie that you hit Nagata-niichan!?"

"I was aiming for you! He got in the way!"

As the two continued to butt heads, Ryofu had enough.

"Nenene," Ryofu began and the green-haired girl. Her eyes took on a spooky stare which caused everyone to gulp. The girl, Nenene, likewise gulped and prepared for a scolding. Ryofu then lifted up her hand and wagged her finger in a scolding way, admonishing, "Nenene, that wasn't a knee drop. That was a dropkick." Everyone facefaulted at that.

"Gaim-sama, are you sure you're alright?" Kanu fretted.

"I'm fine," he insisted. "The Rinrinshi hit harder." He then turned to Kenshin. "You know this kid?"

"This is Chinkyuu Koudai," Kenshin answered. "She's Ren-chan's own personal strategist and advisor."

* * *

The group sat in a tea shop together to get reacquainted. It had been a while since they had seen each other and they wanted to catch up. They especially wanted to hear how Ryofu was doing since the last time they saw her. She was brought into Totaku's mansion on the small girl's request. After being by herself for so long, they hoped she was doing well.

"So, Ryofu-san..." started Nagata.

"Ren," she interrupted.

"Huh?" Nagata blinked.

"Ren. Call me Ren, Gaim-sama," Ryofu insisted.

"That's her real name," Kenshin remarked. "Seriously, if she asks you to call her that, just do it."

"Right..." Nagata agreed. "So, Ren-san, what brings you here to Enjutsu's city?"

"Arranged marriage," Ryofu answered and this surprised Nagata's group.

"An arranged marriage!?" exclaimed Kanu. "You!?"

"No," Ryofu shook her head.

"Then..." Nagata looked at Kenshin. Was this some kind of way to forge an alliance? Obviously, an Armored War God would be an eligible bachelor. Not many rulers would turn down the chance to have such a power in their corner.

"It ain't me, dude," Kenshin chuckled.

"Then what about...?" Kanu looked at Chinkyuu.

"No," Ryofu denied again. "Chinkyuu is still too young for intercourse." Nagata and everyone gasped as such a blunt answer. Well, Chouhi didn't know what it meant. She asked Komei who chose not to answer, but she definitely knew judging by her red-faced expression.

"But what does it mean?" Chouhi pressed on.

"Don't ask me! You're still too young!" Komei cried.

"Yes, Rinrin's too young," agreed Chou'un. She then gazed at Kanu with a penetrating stare, "But Aisha should be old enough for it.."

"Sei!" Nagata and Kanu shot back angrily in embarrassment but this didn't dissuade her teasing smirk.

Kenshin recovered quickly and commented, "Ren-chan, blunt as always. Anyway, it's none of us. It's the dog."

"They dog?" everyone looked down to the sleeping St. Bernard.

"His name is Chouchou. He's a big dog. Unless we find another dog of the same size, intercourse would be difficult," Ryofu explained, causing everyone to blush at how blunt she was being about her travel reasons.

"Ano, Ren-san, could you please stop mentioning intercourse?" requested Nagata. "There are kids here and all."

"Ah. Okay," Ryofu nodded, but then went right back to explaining, "We heard Enjutsu has a dog of the same kind. So we came to arrange a marriage between them. However, we decided not to go through with it."

"How come?" Ryuubi asked. "Did the negotiations not go well?"

"This city is sad. The people are sad," Ryofu looked out to the street where some downtrodden people were walking. "It's probably the lord's fault. This place wouldn't be good for Chouchou or puppies."

"Yeah, the city does seem a bit depressing," agreed Nagata. Compared to Ensho and Sousou's cities, which were quite prosperous, the people here seemed like that they had seen better days. There could be only one reason. "Enjutsu." Haru had told him the girl was spoilt. She probably had the people pay high taxes to fulfil her lavish lifestyle.

"Yeah, kid's a bit of a brat from what I heard. Has no idea that she's supposed to be serving her people," agreed Kenshin as he crossed his arms. "Wish I could go up there and show her a thing or two," he threatened.

"She'd probably declare war on To," Nagata retorted.

"Heh, between me, Kayu, Ren-chan and Hideyoshi, do you think any army she could come up with would stand a chance?"

"Ha! We'd only need Ren-dono to win!" Chinkyuu crossed her arms. "And me, her talented strategist of course!"

"You're probably right. I mean Ren-san's pretty strong. She's a one-woman army after all," praised Nagata. His words made Ryofu blush. Kenshin and Chinkyuu both noticed, sending dark looks Nagata's way. "What?"

"So, Chinkyuu-dono, how did you become Ryofu-dono's strategist?" Kanu asked.

Chinkyuu then told them of her hard past, of how she had been a poor orphan. She refused to beg for money and worked to make a living. With her St. Bernard, Chouchou, she transported goat's milk from village to village. It was hard work, but honest work, and even if she didn't make a lot, she made enough to survive for the both of them. One night though, it had been raining so they had to wait it out in a watermill. However, the watermill she had been staying at caught on fire. Because of the rain, the water had flowed too quickly and the wooden gears rubbed against each other to the point of ignition. This was poor maintenance, in Nagata's opinion. However, the villagers blamed her and kicked her out of the village. Since then she had wandered from village to village, taking up whatever odd jobs she could find to survive. Of course, jobs were scarce and at some point she had no money for food and was starving. She had tried to beg for a job to earn money but was otherwise rejected due to bad times. She and Chouchou still tried to survive, though.

Eventually, they found their way into an abandoned temple and rested there. Starving and alone, the girl and her dog were visited by angels who would take them to Heaven. However, a much stronger force brought them crashing back to Earth: the smell of delicious food. It ended up being far stronger than the angels and dragged their souls back into their bodies.

Nagata wasn't sure if Chinkyuu was being serious or had been delirious from hunger, but he was glad she hadn't died. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl because of her hard life. She had been forced to work as a young age, with no parents to depend on, and only her dog as her companion.

Chinkyuu continued her tale and told them how she and Chouchou had found Ryofu by following the scent of cooked food. They found her cooking some fish over a fire. At first she had felt nervous until her stomach growled loudly, telling Ryofu all she needed to know. Ryofu had offered to share her food but Chinkyuu refused to take any charity and insisted to work for it, starting by polishing Ryofu's weapon. Then, when Ryofu was about to go home, telling Chinkyuu to do the same, the little girl told her she didn't have a home.

Just as Nagata expected, Ryofu offered to take Chinkyuu home with her, to Totaku's castle.

"Hey, I remember this part," said Kenshin. "Ren-chan showed up with the pipsqueak when Kayu and I saw them."

* * *

_Totaku's castle was alive with sounds of battle as Kayu and Kenshin squared off against one another. The silver-haired general was giving lessons to Kenshin on how to use his weapon in battle. He barely had the basics, having managed to figure them out from watching kung fu movies for so many years. Kayu was a tough mistress, but she was also a bit of a tease, poking at his openings instead of striking at them or flashing her cleavage or thighs to distract him._

_The pair stopped to have a break when they noticed their vagabond general returning to the castle with yet another dog in tow. However, unlike before, the dog came with a little girl who was sticking to Ryofu like glue._

"_Yo, Ren-chan. Welcome back," Kenshin welcomed Ryofu back with Kayu. Kayu looked at both Chouchou and Chinkyuu._

"_Looks like you brought back home a couple of strays again," remarked Kayu._

"_Well, this is Ren-chan we're talking about," Kenshin reminded. "She can never resist strays."_

"_True, but they're pretty dirty," Kayu commented._

"_They're cute," was Ryofu's simple answer and that was all that needed to be said._

"_Well, take care of them like you always do. Just make sure you clean them or else Kaku will get pissed," Kayu dismissed as she walked off, leaving Kenshin to speak with Ryofu and her new friends._

"_So, kid, where did Ren-chan pick you up from?" Kenshin asked but Chinkyuu didn't answer the scary looking man, deciding to hide behind Ryofu instead. "Fine, don't tell me then. I can wait. Anyhow, welcome to Totaku-sama's estate. Make yourself at home." He then went off._

"_He's scary," Chinkyuu said._

"_Kurokage is scary but nice," Ryofu told her. She then led Chinkyuu further into the castle with Chinkyuu in awe at what she saw. She hadn't expected Ryofu to live here of all places. She definitely didn't look the type. _

_As they continued to walk, Kaku and Hideyoshi were walking by in front of them in a heated discussion. It was about the taxes. As a hopeful accountant when he wasn't cosplaying and partying at night, Hideyoshi had a bit of a gift with numbers. As he begun helping Kaku with her paperwork, he noticed that a lot of the tax reports were coming up wonky. Some places, namely certain cities where something important such as the courts, nobles, economic, or otherwise were kept were getting taxed quite heavily while out of the way places were hardly being taxed at all. Now for bigger cities it was normal for them to bring in more tax money, but the amount they were sending obviously amounted to ridiculously high taxation compared to a regular city, much less the ones which were being ignored._

_Hideyoshi of course brought this up with Kaku, showing her that someone was obviously dipping their fingers into coffers somewhere and were upping taxes in richer cities in order to cover up the losses. Kaku was of course incensed that someone in To's court was doing such a thing and was determined to track down who. Only magistrates, people of high authority, could change taxes but they couldn't do so without Totaku's favor and the little lord would never unfairly increase taxes. If one city had to pay more, they all did but only when they had to. If someone got away with the change, they were forging Totaku's signature. Heads were going to roll without a doubt._

"_We should really enforce a more uniform tax policy," Hideyoshi urged. "If people are getting unfairly taxed like this, I'm afraid of the peasants rising up and causing a rebellion out of spite."_

"_But we _do_ have a uniform tax policy!" Kaku insisted. "Yue insisted on it when she came into power! No one gets special treatment in her province."_

"_And yet the numbers don't lie," Hideyoshi pointed to the bottom line. "Even if the laws are clear, they aren't being enforced strictly enough so people take advantage of it. Someone is treating these places like a personal piggy bank and taxing even higher to cover up their wrongdoing. They found loopholes and have done who knows how much damage already."_

_"How could this have happened?" Kaku groaned. "Only Yue can change the policies and to raise taxes, the magistrates would have needed some kind of formal order to do it."_

"_Then somebody must be forging Yue-hime's signature and seal on those orders," Hideyoshi concluded. "You have to admit that Yue-hime's just too kind for her own good, sometimes. Whoever's doing this must think they can get away with it because of that."_

"_Yue is very trusting," Kaku sighed, removing her glasses to rub the bridge of her nose. "The number of times I've caught her leaving her personal seal laying around or precious documents left unsigned…"_

"_Plenty of time to make a copy," Hideyoshi nodded. "Okay, if we're going to stop this we need to first stop the unfair taxation and find out where the extra money is going. The smaller villages are being taxed less, which makes me believe that the extra money is being pocketed from them while the richer cities are taxed more. They can afford it so it covers up the gap left behind. Usually officials look at the bottom line so it isn't obvious unless one looks at all the stats."_

"_I'll begin sending the orders," Kaku nodded. "No one gets away with taking advantage of Yue-sama!" They suddenly stopped when they saw Ryofu and her new friends entering the manor proper. Hideyoshi smiled, always happy to see Ryofu. Kaku, however, was exasperated._

"_You brought home some filthy animals again!?" Kaku exclaimed._

"_Ei-san, you know Ren-san could never turn away a cute animal," Hideyoshi remarked._

"_But still, Hideyoshi-dono, she has so many already," Kaku retorted._

"_And she's been taking care of them and training them. You have to admit that our canine unit has been very useful," he said as he adjusted his glasses. Also, Yue loved the dogs. She really couldn't turn any of them away and the estate had plenty of space._

"_I know, but still..." Kaku glowered, unable to make a rebuttal. She addressed Ryofu sternly, "Just make sure they don't pee in my bed again!" She then went off only to do an about face. "Wait a minute!" She looked at Ryofu's new 'strays'. "I can tell that one is a dog but the other is definitely a kid!"_

"_Really? You just noticed?" remarked Hideyoshi cynically in amusement. From a conjoined hallway, Totaku was actually watching the scene quietly in amusement, no doubt since she was skipping out on paperwork again. Ryofu was always so calm and composed. Even if she didn't show much emotion, she was very kind._

"_What do you have to say for yourself!?" Kaku demanded._

"_Dirty but cute," was Ryofu's expected answer and Hideyoshi chuckled. That was her perspective._

"_But she's a kid! Don't tell me you just decided to pick up a random kid off the street just because you felt like it!?" Kaku continued to yell._

"_Ei-san, Ei-san," Hideyoshi spoke placatingly. "Just relax. I'm sure Ren-san has a perfectly logical explanation."_

"_Kaku, it's not good to get mad," agreed Ryofu._

_Kaku gritted her teeth but gave up and stormed off, "Fine! Just clean them up!"_

"_...Excuse me, is it really OK for me to be here?" Chinkyuu asked._

"_Relax, that's just Ei-san being Ei-san,'" Hideyoshi replied. "She'll calm down in a bit. It's just all the stress that's getting to her. Anyway, welcome to the castle. If Ren-san has taken you in I know there must be a good reason. She's nice that way." He smiled in approval. "Anyway, Ren-san, you should really get your new friends cleaned up before Ei-san comes back. You don't want to make her angry again." Ryofu nodded and took Chinkyuu and Chouchou to have a bath._

* * *

That night, for the first time in a long time, Chinkyuu had slept in a soft bed. She still couldn't sleep until Ryofu climbed into bed in her and hugged her. That was when Chinkyuu could sleep properly. That was when Chinkyuu had decided to be by Ryofu's side always, to pay her back for her kindness.

Ryuubi was tearing up at such a heartwarming tale. Nagata handed her a napkin to wipe her eyes and blow her nose.

"Since then, this kid's been pretty useful to Ren," added Kenshin. "Always helping out whenever she could. It's kinda cute."

"Shut up!" Chinkyuu snapped but Kenshin chuckled as he patted her head.

"So, where's your usual partner-in-crime?" Nagata asked Kenshin.

"Oh, Hideyoshi's running some errands with Yue-sama," answered Kenshin.

* * *

Inside one of the cities which populated the To Province, the marketplace was unknowingly playing host to their young ruler and one of the two Armored War Gods that they so proudly boasted.

"Ne, Yue-hime, don't you think we should head back to the estate? It's getting late and Ei-san's probably getting worried," said Hideyoshi. He was watching over Totaku as she skipped ahead in her civilian garb, the same she met Kanu and the others in, while looking at the wares the merchants had for sale.

"We can't go back until we've found the right gift, Hideyoshi-kun," Totaku told him. "Besides, you did tell me you'd help me and I'm sure Ei-chan will be fine as long as she knows you're here protecting me."

"...Hai, Yue-hime," he sighed while he adjusted her glasses. He and Kaku had become close and understood each other quite well. He also understood just how much Kaku worried about Totaku. She was just so small and innocent, it would be quite easy for some thug to try and take advantage of her. Luckily, she had him as a bodyguard. He may not carry any obvious weapons, but once he put on his SengokuDriver and used his Lockseeds, he was ready for action. He also had his own little arsenal since he managed to bring a Dandeliner Lockseed and go on raids into Helheim to stock himself and Kenshin up with weapons.

* * *

Chou'un then noticed something, "Hey, Ryofu. I noticed that little dog figurine isn't on your weapon anymore."

"...I lost it," Ryofu answered, making a small pout. It then made a lot of sense why Chinkyuu had wanted the dog figurine Chouhi had bought.

"I see..." Nagata realized. "Chinkyuu-san, you were getting Ren-san a present to replace the doggy figure she lost. weren't you?"

"Mn, yes," Chinkyuu huffed.

Chouhi frowned a bit at that. So that was why Chinkyuu wanted the figure so bad. She wanted it too. However, Chinkyuu wanted to give it to someone she loved. She then let out a huff and handed the bag containing the figure to Chinkyuu, shoving it into her hands.

"I don't want it anymore!" Chouhi insisted. "You can have it!" Chinkyuu smiled widely at what she had received.

"Thanks!" Chinkyuu smiled.

"Well, if that's all there is then how about we all head back to the inn?" Nagata suggested. As they exited the tea shop, Ryuubi noticed something a bit off.

"Look at that," Ryuubi pointed. The group came across a very odd sight. It was a Rinrinshi but he was doing nothing. He was simply lying on a bench that was in front of a shop, just minding his own business. He was even wearing a hood to hide his inhuman features and of all things was humming a song to himself as he watched the clouds go by. It was easy to recognize the clothes, though.

"Hum-da-dum-dum-drum. Hum-da-dum-dum-drum," he yawned. "The clouds have it made. What I wouldn't give to be a cloud. Just to drift all day without a care in the world."

"Oi! Rinrinshi!" Chouhi pointed, running towards the jiang-shi. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Hm?" The Rinrinshi looked up from his spot, lifting his hood slightly, revealing his face and a sloth emblem on his forehead. "Oh, it's one of you Tiger Generals or something. The little one...uh...Chouki, right?"

"It's Chouhi!" the little redhead growled. "What do you think you're doing here?"

"Just taking a nap," the Rinrinshi yawned, laying back down. "I don't even have to do anything while I'm here so I'll just lay back and enjoy."

"What do you mean by that?" Nagata asked, his hand still gripping his SengokuDriver.

"Well, I was sent to stir up some trouble and collect the negative emotions from the people to gather Rinki. However, I don't have to do a thing. This place is so depressing that I'm already gathering Rinki just by sitting here," the lazy Rinrinshi answered. "Easiest assignment, ever. All I gotta do is watch the clouds and the city does the job for me. Since I'm not technically doing anything wrong, you can't attack me."

"You know, he has a point," Kenshin begrudgingly agreed. "Nothing wrong with just sitting down and collecting energy. Sages do it all the time according to manga."

"See?" the lazy Rinrinshi nodded. "Even the pinecone guy agrees with me."

"But we can't just let him gather it," Nagata argued.

"Hey, if we attack him unprovoked, we'll look like the bad guys," Kenshin replied.

"So, you're just gonna let him go?" asked Nagata incredulously.

"Hey, I don't start fights," Kenshin retorted before pausing, "...Most of the time. I finish them. Until he attacks somebody, my hands are tied."

"He's part of the RinJyuKen!" Nagata argued.

"Not breaking any laws or hurting people right now."

Nagata pinched the bridge of his nose. Now he knew letting a Rinrinshi collect Rinki was always a bad idea. The problem was that his moral standards wouldn't let him stop a Rinrinshi when he wasn't doing anything wrong. Enjutsu's irresponsibility was making the city a natural source of Rinki which the Rinrinshi was taking advantage of. The RinJyuKen literally had nothing to do with the state of affairs here so he couldn't do anything about them.

"Hey, do you mind keeping it down? I wanna watch the clouds in peace," requested the Rinrinshi. "Anyway, I may not be doing anything but my buddy is somewhere in the city doing his job like he's supposed to, unlike me."

"What?" the group turned to the Rinrinshi.

"Yeah. He's got a chip on his shoulder, being a student of the DokuRinJyuKen without a master," the Rinrinshi nodded. "He's also pissed because the last time he went on a job he told me a bull fell on him. I wasn't sure if he was serious or not."

"And what JyuKen does he use?" asked Chou'un, hoping for intel.

"DokuRinJyu Man-O-War-Ken," the Sloth Rinrinshi answered. "Careful, he's got a nasty sting to him and-!"

*WHOOM*

A nearby closed building suddenly exploded as long deep violet tentacles broke through the front and began to slither along the streets in random directions.

"And there he is. Just follow the tentacles," the Rinrinshi explained before he leaped up from his back, caught the edge of the roof of the building and pulled himself up and over. "Anyway, I'm gonna go now because this place is gonna be too noisy for a nap. Later!" He then jumped off the other side of the roof, vanishing from sight.

"What an odd Rinrinshi," remarked Kanu as she watched him leave.

"Ignore him! We got a real problem to deal with!" Nagata ordered. Both he and Kenshin strapped on their SengokuDrivers and raised their Lockseeds, "Henshin!"

"**ORANGE!**"

"**MATSUBOKKURI!**"

The war horns played, summoning the Arms from Helheim. At the side, next to Ryofu, Chinkyuu squeaked in fright and his behind her mentor, looking at the pair of men with newfound fright. No one noticed, save Ryofu, as the young men locked the Lockseeds into place before hitting the Cutting Blades to open them up.

"**SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANIMICHI ON STAGE!**"

"**SOIYA! MATSUBOKKURI ARMS! ICHIGEKI IN THE SHADOW!**"

The Arms dropped onto their heads and shoulders, forming their bodysuits before opening up to wrap them in their armors. Kurokage's own spear was then engulfed in light before becoming the Kagematsu. It seemed that, instead of giving him an extra spear, it turned his spear into the Arms' signature weapon.

"Ah!" Chinkyuu squeaked, now hiding entirely behind Ryofu as the two Armored War Gods finished their change.

"Nenene?" Ryofu blinked.

"Is something wrong?" Kanu asked.

"Don't let them hurt me!" the small girl squeaked in fright.

"She's afraid of Kurokage-dono and Gaim-sama," stated Ryuubi in realization. How could that be?

The tentacles on the ground meanwhile seemed to perk up as if they 'saw' the Armored War Gods before quickly retreating into the building they burst out of. Only a moment passed before the front of the building exploded and the Beastman emerged with a growl. Its chest was a purple/blue color, but it looked like there was a layer of jelly covering it which rose up into twin ridges on the shoulders that had red lines running through them. The left arm was wrapped in small tentacles which dripped more goo while the right seemed to be made completely of purple tentacles. The head looked like it was wearing an opaque dome while there was no mouth, just a blank area where one should have been. His legs were humanoid, but wrapped in more tentacles making them look like the ropes Muay Thai practitioners would wear in traditional matches.

"So, I wasn't seeing things," the DokuRinJyuKen fighter gurgled, sounding as ifhe had more slime in his throat. "There are Armored War Gods in town today."

"Kamen Rider Gaim! Arriving on Stage!"

"Kamen Rider Kurokage! Ready to Strike!"

"Hn. Good. I am a solo student of the DokuRunJyuKen Akugata! I am pioneering the Man-O-War-Ken!" the Beastman announced. "I am Warmano!"

Chinkyuu trembled as she watched both Armored War Gods clash with the Beastman and remembered the day she had first started becoming afraid of them.

**FLASHBACK...**

_Chinkyuu and Chouchou pushed on in another night of their quest to find some way to support themselves. The blame of the villagers still made her angry. It wasn't her fault that they were all so busy moaning about their misfortune that they didn't maintain the watermill! Of course the second their neglect caused problems they blamed her since she was the person who was closest to it. Well phooey on them! Maybe when they had to take responsibility for their own problems they'd learn not to be so quick to blame others!_

_So trudging down the road, the girl and her faithful dog started to head for another village. Maybe if they were lucky a nice family would let them spend the night or something. They were both getting awfully hungry and she was starting to get desperate._

_Then the screams started._

_Blinking, Chinkyuu looked back at the village they were just thrown out of for vagrancy. Curious and concerned, she and Chouchou dashed back down the road until they came back to the place. Her eyes widened in horror when she saw that it was in flames with the people running for their lives. More were laying on the ground, not moving as their homes and businesses burned to the ground. Worse yet, running amok down the streets were weird gray hunchbacked creatures and they were destroying everything they could get their claws on._

_From where she was watching, she saw four people standing in the middle of it all. One woman, and three men. One seemed barely out of his teens and even from where she was she could tell the woman was voluptuous, but that was all the features she could get with the firelight. At their feet was the magistrate, bloody and battered while the gray creatures were raiding his home, dragging out everything valuable._

_"Wh-why?!" he gagged, coughing up blood._

"_We told you that a new order was coming. You had a chance to join us and contribute," one of the three men, likely sporting glasses answered. "You refused so now we play things the hard way."_

_A battle cry echoed from one of the other streets, and a group of armed men managed to pull resistance and overpower the gray creatures, causing them to explode in a fiery haze after they had been stabbed a ridiculous number of times._

"_It seems we have some troublemakers," the woman purred._

"_I'll deal with them. I've been getting antsy," the young man replied. He reached into his robes and pulled out some kind of device. Bringing it to his waist, Chinkyuu saw it fasten itself by some sort of strap. Then he pulled out a smaller device and tapped it, causing it to begin glowing red and speak._

"_**CHERRY ENERGY!**__"_

_Above the young man, a hole appeared in the air, dropping what looked sort of like a giant pair of red cherries. The young man then put the smaller device on the bigger one attached to him, locking it into place._

"_**LOCK ON!**__"_

"_Henshin," he snickered, before pushing something on his belt, making the smaller item shine brightly, and some sort of cannister on the bottom of the device fill with red juice._

"_**SODA! CHERRY ENERGY ARMS!**__"_

_The cherries dropped onto the young man, covering him in a silver suit with metal shoulder pads. He also had thick fur wrapped around his forearms and shins like some kind of barbarian. The cherries then began to disassemble. The top halves of both cherries, connected by the green stem combined and landed on his left shoulder while the front and back of what remained unfolded onto his chest and back, making a blood red chest plate with a circular section over the right side that had a strange helmet symbol on it. His helmet was mainly silver, looking like a metal cap with two large red eyes and a silver mouthplate. The back was black, decorated with red cherry-like studs that had green stem-like horns coming from it._

"_Armored War God Sigurd. Unbreakable under God." a splash of red juice brought out a red bow and arrow, "This won't take long." He reached to his belt, uncaring of the charging militia, and removed the small item._

"_**LOCK OFF!**__"_

_He then placed the item onto a slot in his bow._

"_**LOCK ON!**__"_

_The device loaded, he drew back on the shaft of his arrow causing the entire weapon to begin to shine with green and red energy. Once Chinkyuu thought she was going to have to shield her eyes from the shining light, he let go of the arrow, causing it to launch with only the words from the weapon's announcement._

"_**CHERRY ENERGY!**__"_

_The arrow flew, generating a pair of cherries behind it. The arrow struck true and hit the leader of the militia, but the cherries still kept going, the momentum launching them before they crashed into the rest of the militia. Fifty men gave off screams of pain as they all exploded like the monsters did. No blood, guts nor gore were left behind, but in a way that was scarier. _

"_In record time," the man with the glasses nodded. _

_It was too much for Chinkyuu. Doing all she could to avoid screaming, she and Chouchou ran away from the scene, praying that the four wouldn't be able to see her._

**...END FLASHBACK**

Since that day, when she witnessed as an Armored War God participated in the attack on her village, she had been frightened of them. She had never told a soul about this. Not even Ryofu. People called them gods but they were just monsters to her.

And now she was seeing them again.

Warmano lashed his tentacles out at both Riders who came charging at him. Once they were in range, they swung their weapons to connect with his body. Sadly, a slime barrier was preventing them from landing a hit, the sharp parts of their weapons sliding off harmlessly.

"Fools!" Warmano barked before he lashed out with his tentacles and grasped Gaim and Kurokage around their throats.

Suddenly, a brutal kick smashed into Warmano's face and sent him flying, also forcing him to release both Riders. The blow actually took the Beastman off of his feet before he skidded down the street, leaving a slimy trail as he went before splattering against another building. Kurokage and Gaim both coughed as they looked up to the stoic redhead.

"Ren-san...?" Gaim coughed.

"Are you both OK?" Ryofu asked.

"Yeah, mostly," answered Kurokage as he massaged his throat. "Thanks for the save, Ren-chan." The Riders rose to their feet and prepared to attack again. Only this time, they had to find a different tactic.

"Gaim-sama, I think the best form for this is your red one! Change into that one!" recommended Komei.

"OK, Shuri!" agreed Gaim, not one to turn down a strategy made by his precious strategist. He switched Lockseeds, causing his Orange Arms to vanish.

"**ICHIGO!**"

"**LOCK ON!**"

"**SOIYA! ICHIGO ARMS! SHUSHUTTO SPARK!**"

The Ichigo Arms dropped down from the portal and opened up to wrap around Gaim. He then glared at Warmano as he was recovering and decided to finish this fight.

"Kurokage, wanna smash this jellyfish?" asked Gaim.

"Heh, eagerly," answered Kurokage. "Just let me change into something a little more comfortable!" Reaching to his belt, he picked up a Lockseed which was deep brown with light green spikes dotting it. It resembled a chestnut. The very centre sported a brand of L.S.-21. With a tap, he unlocked it.

"**KURI!**"

The Matsubokkuri Arms vanished as a new Arms dropped from a portal. This one was deep brown, round, and covered with spikes. He then locked the Lockseed into place before he hit the Cutting Blade and sliced it open. The inside looked like the inside of a Lockseed, but the bottom half had what looked like caltrops styled after chestnuts.

"**SOIYA! KURI ARMS! **

The Arms came down and broke apart with a cloud of brown dust. The sides moved to the shoulders, the curves unfolding to meet with his arms and reaching to his elbows. The chest plate came down, having the spikes in a Y pattern in the middle and reaching around his collar. The back folded with the bare metal out, bracing against his back. The eyes were a deep gold yellow, but the head attachment was spiked like a ceremonial helmet, made to make the helmet more intimidating. A flash armed him with baseball-sized spheres which were spiked like chestnuts, the Kuri Caltrops.

"**BA-DA-BOOM!"**

"Follow my lead then!" Gaim said as he put his Ichigo Lockseed into the Musou Saber's Drive Launch and locked it in.

"**LOCK ON!"**

"**1! 10! 100! ICHIGO CHARGE!"**

"Hyah!" Gaim swung his sword and sent out hundreds of Ichigo Kunais flying at Warmano

"Don't leave me out!" Kurokage grinned, hitting his Cutting Blade.

"**SOIYA! KURI SQUASH!**"

Kurokage pressed his two Kuri Caltrops together, making them shine before they combined and grew to the size of a melon. Holding the glowing chestnut up, he let it drop before kicking it through the air. His aim was true before it collided with Warmano. It pierced his hide with crackling brown energy before the entire ball exploded, sending Warmano back. As he flew through the air, he was struck with a rain of Ichigo Kunai which caused him to explode entirely.

"Ha! He wasn't so tough!" Kurokage laughed.

"Guess he was as lame as that other Rinrinshi said he was," Gaim frowned. He was surprised that the Warmano hadn't even used one of his special techniques. Wasn't there more to his fighting style or did he just suck that bad? He did make some excuse about being crushed by a bull.

*TONK!*

"Ow!" Gaim winced as a small rock hit the back of his head. Turning around, he saw that it had been Chinkyuu who threw the rock but was hiding behind Ryofu and obviously afraid. "Chinkyuu? What are-?"

"Go away! I bet this is your fault!" Chinkyuu trembled behind Ryofu. "Armored War Gods only destroy things! I bet you brought those things here!"

"Hey, Nagata-niichan was fighting that thing to protect people!" Chouhi shouted.

"Shut up! Shut up! You don't understand! You don't know!" Chinkyuu shouted. "You didn't see one of _them_ kill fifty people with one shot! You didn't see them send all those gray monsters to burn everything down! You didn't see it!"

"Nenene," Ryofu kneeled down, holding the girl by her shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"What do you think she's talking about?" Kurokage asked Gaim who seemed thoughtful.

"I don't know," Gaim answered as he looked at Chinkyuu sadly. "But I bet she knows. Right now, let's cancel our transformations. Our suits are freaking her out." Kurokage agreed as he and Gaim closed their Lockseeds, allowing the suits to dissolve into light and disappear. "Chinkyuu, what did you mean when you said you saw one of _us _kill fifty people one shot?"

"Like you don't know!" she snapped bitterly. "He had a bow and arrow and used giant cherries to blow everyone up!" Nagata's eyes widened as he recoiled in shock. Kenshin likewise froze, looking down at the terrified girl.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man..." Nagata repeated, freaked out, gripping his hair. With a description like that, it could only mean one thing.

"Gaim-sama, what's wrong?" Kanu asked.

"You all know that there are more Armored War Gods like us," Nagata explained, rubbing his head. Seeing his friends nod, he continued. "Well, there are a few more who are similar to us. They use Lockseeds like us, special ones which are called Energy Lockseeds. Very rare, and very powerful ones. They also use different belts called GenesisDrivers. We call ourselves Sengoku Riders and we call them Genesis Riders to tell the two sides apart. There are only four Genesis Riders, but as they are now their suits make them stronger than us."

"And anyone can use those belts too," Kenshin frowned, crossing his arms. "Obviously a bunch of punks managed to get their hands on them."

"How powerful are they?" Chou'un asked.

"My Lockseeds are all A-Class. Energy Lockseeds by default are of the S-Class, way beyond my level," Nagata answered.

"So Chinkyuu saw one of these 'Genesis Riders'?" asked Komei.

"I think so," Nagata nodded. He looked to Chinkyuu who flinched in Ryofu's arms. "Chinkyuu, did this Armored War God have a silver suit, but red armor that looked like cherries when it fell? You said he used a bow and arrow to fight, right?"

"Uh-huh," Chinkyuu nodded.

"Then the one you saw was Sigurd," Kenshin frowned. "A real douchebag had the suit before. The guy didn't care about anything but the bottom line and how much it could profit him. This one sounds just as ruthless if he took out fifty guys for no reason."

"Great, as if the RinJyuKen wasn't bad enough, now we have four psychos running about with the power of S-Class Lockseeds," Nagata frowned. Why hadn't this been reported? Why hadn't he heard? Oh, right. They killed all the witnesses! Well, almost all of them. Chinkyuu had survived but had been traumatized by what she had witnessed.

"You know, this kinda explains why she used to keep away from me and Hideyoshi after she first saw us transform," remarked Kenshin.

"Nenene, you didn't tell me," spoke Ryofu. "Why?"

"...I was afraid they'd get me," Chinkyuu answered.

"They won't," Ryofu swore. "Gaim-sama, I think I need to take Nenene back to the inn."

"Right, of course," he agreed. Chinkyuu was afraid of him. She wasn't afraid of Kenshin though, since she was used to him, but Nagata was pretty much a stranger and she did not feel comfortable in his presence. Ryofu nodded and stood up, allowing Chinkyuu to hug her side while Chouchou nuzzled her. They then turned and headed back to the inn so the small girl could rest.

"I better go with them," said Kenshin. "Anyway, it's been great catching up, Oda." He jogged after the pair, leaving Nagata's party behind.

"Nagata-sama, are you alright?" Kanu asked.

"She was afraid of me, Aisha," he whispered, looking to her with sadness easily seen in his eyes. "I don't want anyone to be afraid of me. Not like that." This was the first time anyone who wasn't a bandit was afraid of him. It hadn't felt good at all.

"It wasn't you she was afraid of, Gaim-sama, it was these evil War Gods you called Genesis Riders. They are the ones at fault," she reassured him.

"Right, I just reminded her of them." Nagata nodded. Although Kanu reassured him, he worried if some people weren't going to care if there was a difference between Riders like him and the Genesis Riders. "Come on, let's go and grab some dinner. I'm paying." He then walked, his friends worried about him.

"Gaim-sama..." Ryuubi spoke. She wanted to comfort him, telling him that everything was alright. Maybe this was a sign that she should make her move to try and secure his heart. He would need someone to comfort him.

* * *

In another part of the city, the familiar lazy Rinrinshi yawned as it walked towards the edge of the city. Inside of its chest, its revived heart beat strongly with a high amount of Rinki that had been collected both before and during the attack. It was mostly a drop in the bucket for the aspirations of the RinJyuKen Akugata, but for that particular Rinrinshi it was a useful amount to have.

"Well, may as well enjoy it," the Rinrinshi's voice, the previous deep voice softening into a silky feminine one. The Rinki flared over the Rinrinshi's body before the jiang-shi's undead body shifted and changed into a vibrant, healthy, and _female_ body. She wore a dark red kimono, but the front was open and hung off her shoulders, nearly exposing her chest. The edges of the cloth were lined with soft brown fur that could tickle with a touch. The sleeves on the kimono hung long, hiding her hands with more fur on the ends of the sleeves. The bottom half of the kimono was also wide open, revealing her legs. She wore lacy dark stockings which were held up with a garter belt just barely hidden. She also wore thigh-high boots with high heels which had a number of belts keeping them tight on her legs. She wore a black choker around her neck with a purple stone in the centre. Her face was beautiful with lush red lips and tasteful purple/black mascara on her eyes. Her hair was dark, the front coming over her left eye while the rest was tied back into a bun that was braided up and held with needles. Topping it all off was the beauty mark near her lips adding a bit of sexiness to her face.

"Ahhh, much better. Just like I remember," the transformed Rinrinshi purred, trailing a finger from her face down to her cleavage. "Now where can a girl go for a nice mid-day nap and snuggle?"

Nanamomo of the RinJyu Sloth-Ken was back on the prowl.

*YAWN~*

After her nap and snuggle of course.

* * *

**KRC: Looks like the Genesis Riders are here and their powers are being used for evil. This can't be good for our Armored War Gods.**

**TFP: And now we see a new evil in the world of the Three Kingdoms. However, it seems Nanamomo is up to something herself. Just what is going on?**

* * *

**Fruits of the Tree, Yggdrasil**

**Kuri Arms:** Based on a chestnut. it arms the user with spiked protective armor which is slightly spiked for defensive capabilities. It also arms the user with the Kuri Caltrops, explosive weapons much like the Ichigo Kunai which can be tossed and replaced quickly. Combining them together in the finishing blow causes an even greater explosion capable of destroying Inves easily.

**Cherry Energy Arms: **Produced by the Cherry Energy Lockseed,an S-Class Lockseed which is incredibly rare and difficult to find. Through the GenesisDriver, the Cherry Energy Lockseed summons the Cherry Energy Arms which is much stronger than any Arms produced with a standard Lockseed and SengokuDriver. It does not have an individual weapon as some would expect. Instead, it pushes the user to higher speed and agility than the other Lockseeds. The default weapon is called the Sonic Arrow, common to all of the Genesis Riders.

* * *

**Lost Scrolls of the RinJyuKen Akugata**

**Man-o-War-Ken:** A new style pioneered within the ranks of the DokuRinJyuKen Akugata. Users of this style are able to spread tentacles a truly ridiculous distance from their bodies to spread their toxic Rinki to cause suffering which would in turn allow them to draw in even more Rinki to grow stronger with. The bodies of the practitioners can be difficult to strike, if the user is a master, and the Rinki is toxic to the point of paralysis of the painful kind. However, due to the still new nature of this style, the user was defeated before he could unleash any of the more powerful techniques of his JyuKen.


	7. Chapter 7

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it then that's great. If you don't then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

**Shin Koihime Musou: Legends of the Armored War Gods**

**Co-Written By: Ten-Faced Paladin and Kamen Rider Chrome**

**Chapter 7: Reclaiming Ryuubi's Sword**

It was the following day after the attack of the Man-O-War Beastman and the destruction he had caused. That, and learning that the Genesis Riders were active, and were interested in conquering the land for their personal gain rather than helping people or a specific faction. It made for a restless night for Nagata as he wondered who and where the Genesis Riders could be. Apparently they were eliminating anyone who saw them, which made listening for rumors or stories about them nearly impossible.

Still, the issue aside, the band of friends had to go meet Enjutsu to try and get Ryuubi's sword back. Personally, Nagata didn't have much hope for the ruler to return the sword. So far, no officials came to inspect the disturbance the Rinrinshi caused which meant that Enjutsu likely didn't want to spend too much on the military unless she had to. The fact her castle was top of the line and filled with a huge number of luxury items further enhanced the image of Enjutsu being a self-serving ruler who spent money only on herself.

Finally reaching her throne room, the group was met by Enjutsu and her servant Chokun. Chokun was a pretty girl with short blue hair, but oddly enough she wore a white stewardess uniform for some reason. Enjutsu was but a small child with long blonde hair which almost reached the floor and wore an extravagant orange dress along with expensive jewelry, including a silver tiara on her head. The girl obviously saw herself as a princess and expected everyone to treat her like one. The group immediately didn't like her upon seeing her and the aura of 'spoiled little girl' that she gave off. Still, they were determined to get the sword back and so went for the meeting. Immediately, they handed over Ensho's letter, hoping it would help them.

"...and so I ask you to return the sword to Ryuubi-dono even though I gave it to you. Signed your eternally beautiful cousin, Ensho," Chokun finishing reading out loud, Enjutsu even having her servant read and hold the letter for her so she wouldn't have to.

"Hmmm," Enjutsu frowned, apparently not moved by the story her cousin told. She turned to face her guests with a childish grin. "Ryuubi-dono, you've come to me today so to get your sword back, correct?"

"Yes, please!" Ryuubi nodded.

"Well too bad!" Enjutsu sniffed. "I traded a splendid robe idiots can't see for it. So I don't have to give it back."

"Oh please," Nagata muttered. "We all know that was a bold-faced lie so you could one up Ensho and get back at her for being engaged to an Armored War God when you haven't even seen one."

"What was that?! How did you kno-!" Enjutsu began, but Chokun managed to make shushing gestures to remind her what they were talking about. Recovering herself, Enjutsu stood up and her full height (which wasn't much) before pointing at Nagata. "What do you know? If you couldn't see it then you're probably an idiot!"

Nagata frowned at the spoiled little girl, "Little one, I _am_ an Armored War God. You find that magic tends to have a hard time on us and there was no magic robe at Ensho's palace."

Enjutsu and Chokun paled, but the little girl remained steadfast, "Ha! I refuse to believe some boring-looking guy like you is one of the amazing Armored War Gods. I bet you're lying!" Nagata had enough and strapped on his SengokuDriver before whipping out his Orange Lockseed.

"**ORANGE!**"

Enjutsu and Chokun began to gape as the Orange Arms lowered out of the portal in the air. Nagata stood up, revealing his SengokuDriver before he put the Lockseed into the centre.

"**LOCK ON!**"

"Henshin!"

"**SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**"

The Orange Arms came down, donning Nagata in his suit and transforming him into Gaim. Once the armor was set, he crossed his arms and looked up to Enjutsu while tapping his foot. The tiny ruler and her attendant were now looking somewhat nervous, knowing for sure that their little scam on Ensho had been busted wide open. Ryuubi also had an Armored War God on her side, meaning that Enjutsu couldn't just ignore the rosette or bully her into giving up on her request. That would likely anger Gaim. They remembered the last time Enjutsu mouthed off at Haru and he took offense to some of her chosen insults towards him and Ensho. He was rather...displeased. Chokun had never seen someone get spanked with giant fists before. Enjutsu swore her rump was still sore sometimes.

"Still think I'm lying, squirt?" Gaim growled, pointing his Daidaimaru at her. "Now then, we know you conned your cousin for that sword. You know how she'd never admit she was an idiot. I bet you were laughing when you got the sword in exchange for nothing. Well, who's laughing now?" Nagata's generals all shared looks of worry and so did Komei. They had never seen him this aggressive outside of battle before. Had the news of other Armored War Gods misusing their powers really upset him this much? Of course the news upset him. They had been using their powers to wipe out whole villages, going against what the Armored War Gods stood for.

Enjutsu tried to cover up her nervousness and recompose herself, "You...you can't expect me to give away a precious treasure like that for nothing."

"If you don't, then I'll have to tear this place apart to find it," Gaim threaten as he took out his Suika Lockseed, his thumb running against the unlock switch. Realizing what her beloved might do, Kanu went and snatched the Lockseed out of his hand. "Huh? Aisha!"

"Gaim-sama, you're getting angry," she told him. "Please, let us not resort to violence." He stared at her for a second and then at the Suika Lockseed. He realized that he had nearly gone Suika Arms out of anger.

"Right, right," he nodded. "Sorry." He was glad he had Kanu to help snap him out of his rage and stepped back. Enjutsu still looked a bit fearful.

Komei decided to speak, "Enjutsu-dono, the sword is in fact a precious heirloom to Ryuubi-san's family and is also the last piece of proof of her noble ancestry. So, please, could you return it?"

"But-!" Enjutsu glanced at the Armored War God who was tapping his blade against his shoulder. Chokun stepped in close to her ruler and began whispering into her ear. Enjutsu smiled in approval to the plan. "I see...Ryuubi-dono, right?"

"Yes," Ryuubi responded.

"And you'd do anything to get it back, correct?" added Enjutsu. "Well, I'm having a bit of a monster problem in my territory. So, I want you to get rid of it for me."

"We kinda got rid of the monster already," said Gaim, referring to the jellyfish Rinrinshi from yesterday.

"No, not that silly thing hiding inside the city," Enjutsu waved off the comment. "There's an old shrine on top of a hill near the city. I want to build a villa there but whenever I send men to tear down the shrine a monster appears and scares them away. My soldiers do the same and come back talking about a terrible monster. Defeat the monster so I can have my villa and I will give you the sword in payment."

* * *

Nagata's group were given a guest room to stay in until they got rid of the monster at Enjutsu's request. Nagata, out of his armor, looked around and frowned.

"She's got _really _bad taste," he stated bluntly as he looked at the decorations. The art was downright terrible, images and style which only a child would be interested in. It was obvious that she was wasting even more money on selfish pursuits than Ensho did. At least Ensho made sure her city's economy was prosperous so she could afford to pay for her whims. Enjutsu didn't seem to care and let it take care of itself, which obviously wasn't working out.

"Yes, the room's decor is so ugly it's distracting, Gaim-sama," agreed Komei. "However, Gaim-sama, I think we need to address your behavior earlier."

"I don't think I acted out of line," he denied. His face was set in a scowl and he was obviously very agitated.

"You were threatening to use your Suika Arms' powers to destroy her castle," Komei reminded.

"Is it really that powerful?" Ryuubi asked since she had never seen Suika Arms in action.

"It's a giant suit of armor, twice the size of a normal man with immense strength," Komei described. "While it moves slowly, it can fly and also shoot arrows made of fire rapidly. It is the armor Gaim-sama uses as a last resort."

"Even I think that it would've been excessive, Gaim-sama," Kanu scolded. "Is something wrong?"

Nagata leaned back and crossed his arms, "The Genesis Riders. They've been on my mind since yesterday. Then there's the way Chinkyuu looked at me. She thought I was a monster." He laughed without humor, "You know, there's an old saying that those who take the power of Armored War Gods are themselves monsters. I guess these guys decided to take it literally and acted like monsters because they have the power."

"I understand how this offends you Gaim-sama, but to make threats to Enjutsu-dono…" Chou'un frowned.

"I know, I know, but everything about her does not help my mood," Nagata sighed. "She sits there on her butt all day, spending money on all sorts of ridiculous things while her city can barely seem to make ends meet. She is without a doubt the most unfit ruler I have ever seen since arriving here. Heck, even Ensho isn't this bad. It's like her parents just dropped her on the throne and didn't bother teaching her because they didn't feel like ruling or training her to take their place."

"Even so, we still need to do something to retrieve Ryuubi-san's sword," Komei said.

"But I can't fight a monster!" Ryuubi whimpered, scared.

"Who says you'd have to fight?" Nagata asked. "You got me, Rinrin, Sei and Kanu. We'll do the fighting for you."

"Indeed, Ryuubi-san. You are our friend and we swore to help you," Kanu agreed.

"That's right! We'll beat that monster!" Chouhi added cheerfully.

"I seem to recall a similar incident a while ago," Chou'un commented. "Didn't you both faint?"

"Because of your story, Sei," Nagata reminded. "Which reminds me: don't do it again."

"Of course, Gaim-sama. No more scary stories to pass the time. How about stories of my sexual exploits instead?"

"No! No! No!" Nagata crossed his arms in an X-shape. "Completely inappropriate!" Komei blushed at Chou'un's suggestion while Chouhi looked oblivious as usual.

"But you'd probably learn a thing or two."

"Request denied!" He then resumed the meeting, "Still, if this is a real monster, can you fight it?"

"Since nobody got hurt, then it could be a fake as well like the last time," Kanu stated.

"Yeah, if it was the RinJyuKen, they wouldn't do something like this. I mean, they aim to gather a large mass of Rinki. This just bothers one little brat," Nagata nodded.

"Enjutsu-dono might be a brat, Gaim-sama, but she does possess Ryuubi-san's sword," Komei reminded.

"I know, I know," Nagata sighed, massaging the bridge of his nose. "I just really, _really_ don't like her. Let's do this job fast so I don't have to deal with her anymore or else I'm going to bring her over my knee and give her the spanking that her parents and suck-up servants seem to be too lazy to give her. I'll even do it in Suika Arms for good measure."

"Yeah, give her a spanking until her butt splits apart!" Chouhi agreed.

"That could kill her," Komei sweatdropped.

"Maybe we should go before Gaim-sama actually goes through with his threat, OK?" Ryuubi suggested. Enjutsu was a mean little girl, but she didn't deserve _that_ severe a punishment.

* * *

It was night when the group decided to set off in search of this elusive monster. Kanu led them with a torch in hand. Chokun had given them directions to the shrine so they'd know where they would be going.

"Come to think of it, maybe Ryuubi-san should've stayed back at the inn," Komei suggested.

"I can't do that. This is about getting my sword. I can't be the only one who's safe and left behind," Ryuubi retorted bravely.

"Sides, if anything were to happen, we'll protect you," smiled Nagata, causing Ryuubi to blush. She was always doing that whenever Nagata smiled at her.

"So, when we defeat this monster, how do we prove we did it?" Kanu asked.

"Chop off its head and deliver it to Enjutsu, I guess," shrugged Nagata. "She's probably have it mounted on her wall or something." Considering her taste in art, that didn't sound too far off. Then she'd probably make up some lie about how she had done it herself or something just to stroke her own ego. She was Ensho's cousin, after all.

After a trek through a forest where the trees were smeared with some kind of glowing green substance, the group found themselves at the base of a huge set of stairs. It went straight up to a tall hilltop which was a tiring trek even for the experienced fighters.

"All the way up there, huh?" Nagata asked as he looked up.

"I can understand why Enjutsu would want to build a villa up there. It would have a nice view," Chou'un stated.

"Come on, let's admire it later. We gotta get up there," Nagata ordered. It was a long climb up the steps but eventually they managed to get to the top. Of course, considering how lazy he thought Enjutsu was, would she even care about the villa after it was done if it involved climbing these steps to get to it? Then again, knowing her, she would probably have her servants carry her up there.

"Finally, we're at the top," said Chou'un as she let out a sigh of relief.

"And there's the old shrine," Nagata pointed. A simple religious hut stood in the middle of the clearing, a lone structure in the night. "Really spooky, don't ya think?"

"Come on," prompted Kanu. Then an eerie, green glow started to seep through the cracks of the shrine's door. She took an involuntary step back. Then, there was a voice.

"_Leave this place...leave this place...leave this place..."_

"OK, the creepy factor just went up," Nagata quipped. The doors suddenly swung open and a monstrous creature came roaring out, looking like a giant hairball with a dragon's face and all the terror included. The sight of it caused Chouhi and Kanu to drop their weapons and grab onto the closest person in their panic. That person just so happened to be Chou'un. The sworn sisters squirmed, rubbing against Chou'un, and causing a really interesting reaction. After Kanu and Chouhi had thoroughly molested Chou'un in their panic, the two sworn sisters passed out.

"Hey, don't faint!" snapped Chou'un angrily. "You don't stop right in the middle!"

"Kinda saw that coming," muttered Nagata. "Girls, looks like this is my stage now!" He strapped on his SengokuDriver and clicked his Lockseed to unlock.

"**ORANGE!**"

"Henshin!"

"**LOCK ON!**"

"**SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**"

He drew his Musou Saber and jumped at the monster before bringing his blades down. However, instead of flesh and blood, he felt like he was cutting through wood and straw. "Huh?" He stepped back to examine the damage he'd done. "It's a fake?" His cut had split the monster's face open, revealing wooden poles and mechanisms all covered in straw painted with the glowing moss from down below.

"Let's see who's inside then." Gaim grabbed the edges of the hole he made and pulled it open wider, revealing a trio of boys inside, all of them afraid and trembling. A lanky boy with long hair, a chubby boy, and a skinny red-head who were manning controls or mechanisms inside the machine. "Ah, another fake monster."

"Please, don't hurt us!" the trio of boys screamed.

Gaim sighed and closed his Lockseed to deactivate his armor, "Relax, kids. We won't hurt you. We just want to know what's going on and why you're scaring people away."

"A-ano…" Nagata and the others looked past the 'monster' to see a girl with her hair done up on ponytails in peasant clothes with a bunch of small children huddled timidly behind her. "If...if you promise not to hurt us...we'll explain…"

* * *

Kanu and Chouhi regained consciousness, feeling rather foolish at having been tricked by a fake monster once again. What kind of warriors were they if they dropped their weapons like that? Kanu felt humiliated for getting scared in front of Nagata. Really, she shouldn't have behaved in such a manner in his presence. She was his lover and retainer and she was expected to be courageous. They all entered the shrine where the children lit some candles so they could see. The three boys sat with the girl opposite of the others. The tiny children seemed to have taken a real liking to Ryuubi though and huddled around her, asking her questions and such.

"So, you're all orphans, then," Nagata concluded.

"That's right," the girl nodded. "We lost our parents because of bandits or disease and since then we've only had each other. It was a few of us at first but then we picked up a few more along the way. We kinda made ourselves into a family of our own. To survive, we eat wild vegetation or help out around the local farms."

"No relatives?" Nagata asked. She shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"This shrine has become our home but now the local lord wants to tear it down to make a villa," the girl continued.

"So, that's why you made a monster to scare the builders away," Kanu concluded.

"Yes, we thought that if we did that then our home would be safe," the girl answered.

"Oh, I'm gonna go back and beat up that Enjutsu!" exclaimed Chouhi.

"Rinrin, that won't help anyone," Kanu scolded. Why was Chouhi always quick to resort to violence?

"You know, I'm pretty impressed that you kids managed to come up with a very convincing fake monster. I mean, with that skill, you could find work and earn a pretty good living in a theatre troupe or something," Nagata praised.

"Thank you very much, Armored War God-sama," the girl bowed, pleased by the praise.

"Still, Enjutsu's expecting us to kill a monster but we can't just let her tear this place down for a villa she probably won't use." He addressed his strategist, "Any ideas, Shuri?"

"Well, I have an idea," Komei nodded. "We'll just need to persuade her that tearing down the villa won't be a good idea."

"Well, you could all stay here for the night before you return," the girl invited. "Just please help us."

"We'll do whatever we can to help you. That's a promise," Nagata swore.

* * *

Nagata couldn't sleep. With nothing else to do his mind drifted back to Chinkyuu and her story of how the Genesis Riders had massacred her entire village and burnt it to the ground. Obviously, news of an entire village being destroyed would've reached the capital but with no clues they would just assume the village was the unfortunate target of a bandit raid. They did not know that the Genesis Riders had done it. Chinkyuu was the only surviving witness and had been traumatized by what had happened. Nagata sat up from his straw mat to gaze at his friends and the orphans before he stepped out of the shrine. Maybe the night air would do him some good.

Nagata sat at the top of the steps and sighed as he gazed up at the moon. "I always thought it would be just us." It was his hope that he and the other Armored War Gods would use their powers for good. However, it seemed that the Genesis Riders had let the power get to their heads. Such power to destroy lives was so tempting. It made them feel superior. Nagata put his hands to his knees and they trembled as they clenched tightly. "I have to stop them," he swore.

"Gaim-sama?" Ryuubi asked and Nagata turned to see the girl approach and take a spot next to him to sit down. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"I couldn't sleep," he answered. "You?"

"Oh, well..." Ryuubi blushed. She couldn't tell him she had gone to take a leak. That was unladylike.

"I see. OK then," he shrugged as he gave out another sigh.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Remember Chinkyuu from yesterday? Remember when she told us she saw an Armored War God kill people and was part of the destruction of her village? The fear she had when she looked at me. It's unsettling and I can't get it out of my head."

"But you're not like that," she reassured him. "You're good. You're a protector of the people who fights for justice."

"I know, but I feel that the Genesis Riders should be my responsibility since they're like me," he said.

"Armored War Gods like you?" she asked.

"Yeah. Maybe I can convince them to stop or something but since Chinkyuu saw one of them murder 50 people with a single blow I doubt I will be able to convince them to just stop," he told her. "They're drunk on power and using that power to commit horrible crimes."

"Then you must stop them," she encouraged.

"Yeah, you're right. I have to," he said. If there was any other way, he would rather try to resolve things peacefully, but clearly the Genesis Riders wouldn't be interested.

"But you're not alone," she said as she placed a hand on his tenderly. "You have us. We can help you fight."

"No, I'd rather not have you endanger yourselves," he declined.

"But you said they were stronger. You can't face them alone," she argued.

"I won't fight them alone. They're Armored War Gods so the only one who can fight them should be Armored War Gods," he stated. "I'm going to tell everyone we know about this threat and put a stop to it, one way or another," he sounded resolute.

"You will win," Ryuubi said, kissing his cheek much to his surprise, "I believe in you."

"Uh...right," he blushed.

"We should head back to bed, Gaim-sama," she smiled at him and he couldn't help but be taken in by that beautiful smile.

"Right...bed. Gotcha," he said, stumbling a bit with his words.

* * *

After a stiff sleep, the group returned to the city to report that they defeated the monsters and try to convince Enjutsu to give up her plans for a villa. A materialistic girl like her wouldn't give up plans for something big and expensive easily, but she was also superstitious so there may be a chance of scaring her into dropping the plan. They just needed to come up with a very convincing story. Fortunately, Komei had one in mind.

"Ah! You beat the monster?" Enjutsu asked with joy.

"Yes," Komei nodded. "However, it was only the monster's physical body."

"Physical body?" Enjutsu frowned. "What does that mean?"

"She means that the monster was originally a spirit," Nagata spoke up. "When we beat the monster's body, we were able to explore the shrine a little. To our surprise, we discovered that the monster in fact used to live on the mountain before powerful sages sealed it inside the mountain itself. The shrine was to be the seal. Your workers, in trying to tear down the shrine, broke the seal and unleashed the monster. We destroyed its current body, but I fear so long as that hill exists, the monster will not leave. Your best hope to be rid of the beast is to destroy the hill and turn it to rubble."

"But the view is the whole reason why I want my villa there!" Enjutsu whined. "I can't just abandon it!"

"Well, there might be a way then," Nagata spoke as Komei nodded back to him, knowing the plan. "Currently your land is dealing with a lot of bad karma from all the overtaxed people, orphans, and all around bad energy flowing through it from the woes of the people. If you fix the problems with your kingdom, stop taxing so heavily, build homes for the orphans, and bring back the bounty of your land, you can purify the negative energy and cleanse the mountain by extension, banishing the beast for good."

It took a lot of effort for the group not to snicker at the story. The plan was to use Enjutsu's materialism and superstition to their advantage. It was obvious she really wanted the villa and she was willing to do a lot to get it. So their plan was to trick her into becoming a better ruler thinking it would free the hill so she could build that villa she wanted so badly. That way, the children would have homes that they needed and the people would be able to live better and build their businesses instead of having Enjutsu's greedy taxation take away all their profits. Having Nagata explain it as a supernatural case would just make the story more believable to her since he was an Armored War God.

"Mou, but I don't like spending money on anyone but myself," Enjutsu pouted.

"Well," Nagata shrugged. "If you don't then you'll never get that villa. Then Ensho will brag to you forever and ever about all the villas she has and the one she'll honeymoon with her Armored War God in. You'll be stuck here with no villa at all, forever with the same old view of the city."

"NO WAY!" Enjutsu hopped to her feet, flushed at the thought of Ensho having something over her. "I won't let Reiha-neesan get something that big over me!" she looked to her servant. "Nanano! Send the orders! Lower the taxes on everything! Get city planners or whoever is in charge to begin building orphanages! I mean the biggest and best ones we can pay for! I want children to love my city! I want the merchants to fight to be able to sell here! This land will be filled with such good karma it will glow golden!"

"Yes Miu-sama!" Chokun saluted before she dashed off to follow the commands.

"Now, I think you also promised to give us back Ryuubi-san's sword," Nagata reminded. "It would be a good start to bringing good karma back to the land."

Enjutsu frowned, looking like she didn't want to give up the sword since she managed to swindle it from her cousin, "I know I did, but I really like it. It's proof that I fooled Reiha-neesan. I don't want to give it up. Besides, you didn't really beat the monster! You just took out the body and now I have to do the job by making a lot of good karma!"

"Understandable, and that's fair," Komei nodded. "Fortunately, we have prepared a special item to propose a trade with."

"Oh?" Enjutus blinked. "What kind of item?"

"Why, this Mysterious Mug of Mystery!" Komei announced, bringing out a common clay mug she had bought from the gift shop in town. However, she was presenting it upside down so that the broad bottom was on top. "Behold it's strange qualities! The lid is part of the cup and cannot be removed but the bottom is wide open. It is such a strange object everyone will be wishing to learn about it."

"Oh wow," Enjutsu gasped. What a weird object! "Okay! I'll trade for it!"

"Splendid!" Komei beamed, her friends struggling not to laugh out loud. "Thank you for your generosity!"

* * *

"I can't believe she fell for that," Nagata chuckled. The group was safely on the road again and once they were far from the city, they had a good long laugh at how gullible Enjutsu was. Better yet, as they were leaving, they saw a large number of construction workers were arriving, lamenting their good fortune at receiving such a huge order. "Guess those who call other people idiots are idiots themselves. Good job, Shuri." Komei blushed happily under the praise. She was always happy to please her lord.

"Indeed," Kanu agreed. "Wonderfully done, Shuri. Now the orphans will have a home, the people will prosper, and we got Ryuubi-san's sword back." They all looked to see that Ryuubi was now carrying her family's precious heirloom. Nagata had to admit it looked better in her possession than it did in the fake Ryuubi's.

"So, now that we've finished our quest, how about we head back home?" Nagata suggested. They managed to get Ryuubi's sword back, as promised. So, it was time to return. It would be nice to be back in Touka Village. Hopefully, everything was alright with Iori and Kochu left in charge.

* * *

Meanwhile, in To, Marcus Date had been summoned to Totaku's castle. News of his talent had reached Kaku's ear and she wanted to see if this man could truly deliver. Greeting him at the gate with the guards was Hideyoshi.

"So, you're the painter?" Hideyoshi asked.

"_Oui_, that's me," Marcus smiled.

Hideyoshi did a double-take, "Wait, was that French?"

"It might've been," Marcus shrugged.

Hideyoshi decided to let it go, "Well, come on in. Ei-san and Yue-hime are waiting for you." Marcus whistled as he followed Hideyoshi inside. Once in the throne room, Hideyoshi was down on one knee to bow in front of Totaku with Marcus doing the same out of respect. Kaku stood next to Totaku.

"Yue-hime, this is the artist who will paint your portrait," said Hideyoshi.

"So, you are Date-dono?" asked Totaku. Kaku had told her that she had hired a traveling artist who had gained quite the reputation in the country. Many lords and nobles hired him to do portraits for them.

"_Oui_, that is _moi_. _Bonjour_, Totaku-sama," greeted Marcus.

"That is an odd greeting," Totaku blinked. Hideyoshi approached the ruler of To to whisper into her ear.

"It's called French. He's a foreigner," Hideyoshi told her.

"I see," Totaku nodded. "I heard that you are talented."

"Well, I do not like to brag but I can attest to my skill," Marcus claimed.

"Well, we want you to paint a portrait of Yue," Kaku commanded. "Can you do it?"

"Oh, I can," smiled Marcus as he made a frame with his fingers. "Yes, I can. I know I can. I just need her to pose for me."

"OK, tell us what to do," said Kaku.

Marcus instructed for Totaku to pose and then he winked, "OK, done! You will have your painting tomorrow."

Hideyoshi blinked, "Wait, that's it? You're not going to paint it here?"

"_Monsieur_, do you not know? I have a perfect memory. I just simply need to see something only once and the image is ingrained in my mind. Do not worry. The painting will be perfect or you may have it for free," said Marcus.

"Well, it better be worth it," Hideyoshi crossed his arms skeptically.

"Hideyoshi-kun, I trust him," Totaku smiled.

"Yue-hime, you trust people way too easily," he sighed.

* * *

The following day, Marcus returned with the portrait. He handed it to Hideyoshi and the bespectacled man unrolled it for Yue and Kaku to see. Hideyoshi's glasses nearly slipped off his face and so did Kaku's. The portrait of Totaku was superb. It showed her posing like she had the previous day, with every detail perfect as it was. In fact, Totaku's smile in the painting was just as radiant as her real smile.

"Oh my!" Totaku gasped, amazed.

"OK, I was skeptical before but now I'm convinced," said Hideyoshi as he fixed his glasses.

"I told you. When I am contracted for a job I always deliver," said Marcus proudly.

"Thank you, Date-dono," Totaku thanked him with a smile and Marcus blushed. It was so cute. "Ei-chan, pay him," reminded Totaku.

"Oh, right," Kaku held up a money pouch filled with coins. "Here is your payment. Not a coin less." Marcus accepted.

"Thank you and I hope you will hire me for my services again," said Marcus before he bowed. The guards escorted him out of the estate. Hideyoshi was fixing his glasses as he examined the portrait. Marcus had indeed captured Totaku's image.

"Hideyoshi-dono, have this portrait framed," Kaku ordered.

"You got it, Ei-san," Hideyoshi bowed before rolling up the portrait and taking it away to be framed for Totaku.

* * *

**KRC: A short chapter, compared to most, but this was focused mostly on getting Ryuubi's sword than anything else. So, since they've done that, we can return to the journey home. Though, I hope the fight in the next chapter can make up for the lack of action here.**

**TFC: And the group has finally managed to get Ryuubi's sword back! They also managed to trick Enjutsu to better her ways even if it is out of her own selfishness instead of the goodness from her own heart. Well, whatever works.**


	8. Chapter 8

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it then that's great. If you don't then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

**Shin Koihime Musou: Legends of the Armored War Gods**

**Co-Written By: Ten-Faced Paladin and Kamen Rider Chrome**

**Chapter 8: The Fate of Ryuubi's Sword**

After retrieving Ryuubi's sword from Enjutsu and performing their good deed that would help the city prosper, even if it had involved some clever deception, the travelling party was on their way back to Touka Village. It would take several days on foot before they could reach their home but they didn't worry about it so much. Well, there were some concerns. These concerns applied to Nagata and what he had learnt recently.

He thought that he would only have to confront members of the RinJyuKen Akugata. However, from Chinkyuu, he had learnt of the existence of the Genesis Riders in this world. Could they have been like him and the others, spirited away from their world to this one? Well, they might've been if they possessed the GenesisDrivers and the Energy Lockseeds.

Instead of using their powers for good, they were abusing their powers to destroy entire villages. Nobody knew about them since they were pretty thorough about it by killing every witness. Chinkyuu had been so traumatized that she developed a phobia of Armored War Gods as a result. She was fine near Hideyoshi and Kenshin as long as they weren't in armor, but the way she had looked at him had upsetted him. Once they had returned to Touka Village, Nagata would send messages to the other Armored War Gods about the existence of the Genesis Riders and what to do about them. The power they had could possibly cause even more damage than the RinJyuKen Akugata.

Ryuubi raised her sword, admiring it, "I still can't believe it! I have my sword back!"

"I'm sure you're happy but maybe you shouldn't raise it up like that," Nagata said.

"Huh?"

Komei pointed to a tree, "See that tree? It got struck by lightning. Lightning is also attracted to metal." Ryuubi swiftly put away her sword and the others pointed their spears downwards so they wouldn't be struck as well.

"Looks like it's going to rain," said Nagata as he looked up. As they were walking, dark clouds rolled by overhead. It looked like there was going to be a storm, which included rain, thunder and lightning. None of that would be particularly pleasant when travelling outdoors. "We're going to need to find some shelter."

"There's a village over there. Perhaps they'll let us rest there," Kanu suggested, pointing ahead. It was a village surrounded by a wall. Nagata wondered why a village would be way out here but he didn't want to question their good fortune. This was lucky as they managed to find shelter.

"Right, let's go," said Nagata. He didn't want anyone to be caught in the rain and catch a cold. They started to run for the village, crossing the bridge over what appeared to be a very deep, but almost dried up riverbed to get there, but then stopped as the guards crossed their spears in front of the gate barring entry. Of course, when Nagata got a good look at the guards, he saw they were just a couple of kids. He could say they were older than Komei and Chouhi but younger than himself.

"Who are you?" one of the guards demanded.

"We're just a group of travelers who are seeking shelter from the rain," Nagata said as he pointed up to the clouds. "Could we come in?" Of course the guards glared at them in suspicion.

"Travelers? You're all carrying weapons! You must be bandits! Don't think you can fool us!" the guard shouted, refusing them entry.

"Hey, I'm no bandit!" Chouhi snapped angrily.

"And this is Kanu Unchou, the Black-Haired Bandit Hunter," Chou'un introduced.

"Don't you dare lie! The Bandit Hunter is supposed to be some heavenly beauty!" the guard yelled.

"Hey!" Nagata shouted. "Don't you dare say Aisha isn't beautiful!" He was starting to get offended when people didn't think Kanu lived up to the rumors. Those rumors just exaggerated her beauty. Personally, he thought she was a warrior goddess. He may not say it out loud, but that was his opinion of his first retainer and general.

The guard told his partner, "Go and get Gakushin-san and her gang!"

"Gotcha!" the other guard went into the village.

"Looks like they're spooked about something," observed Ryuubi.

"I think it's because there are only kids and women in this village," said Nagata. Being taller than the two boys, he could see clearly into the village and the only other citizens he could see were women or small children looking worriedly at them.

"What do you mean, Nagata-niichan?" Chouhi asked.

"Gaim-sama's right. The guards are too young. I think this is something we need to look into," said Komei. Suddenly, two people came charging at them. One was a voluptuous young woman with purple hair in pigtails, wearing a tiger-stripe bikini top with denim shorts and brown chaps. Over her arms she wore flowing purple sleeves. She also had leather belts crisscrossing over her waist. The other had orange hair, tied up in a braided ponytail on the side, wearing a pink blouse, a short green skirt and glasses. She also wore baggy white socks and black shoes.

"Riten-san! Ukin-san!" the remaining guard shouted.

The purple-haired girl shot some kind of cannon at them that fired a ball into the air. The ball opened up to become a rope net. Nagata wasn't too concerned as he snapped his fingers, "Ladies." Kanu, Chou'un and Chouhi instantly sliced up the net to ribbons. Nagata smiled at the two women with his arms crossed confidently as he asked, "Now, is that anyway to treat guests?"

"Tsk!" the bikini woman, Riten frowned as her brunette friend Ukin loaded up another ball of netting into the cannon. "Just you wait and-!"

"Hold!"

The two stopped as a third woman joined the fray. She wore a sleeveless purple blouse with an upturned collar and shorts. She had silver hair which at first seemed spiked and short, but falling down her back at a meticulous braid. She had slightly tanned skin, but she was covered in scars from either battle or some other hazardous profession.

"Gakushin-san?" asked the child guard. "Why-?!"

"These aren't bandits," the third woman, Gakushin spoke. "Can you not see it in their skills? If they were bandits then they would have just overpowered you and stormed the village already."

"That's actually what we've been trying to tell them," Nagata stated. "We're just travelers seeking shelter."

* * *

The travelling party was escorted to a house and seated before the three women: Gakushin, Ukin and Riten. Gakushin bowed on behalf of her friends, "I apologize for my partners' impulsiveness."

"Heh, it's OK," Nagata dismissed. "Water under the bridge."

"Sawa, why did you say they were bandits?" Riten asked Ukin.

"Well, it was what I was told, Mao," defended Ukin.

"Shut up, both of you!" Gakushin scolded. "You should've checked before you attacked!"

"Like I said, it's OK," Nagata forgave. "Anyway, Gakushin-san, could you explain what the situation is in this village and what you're all doing here?" According to history, Gakushin, Ukin and Riten were supposed to be Sousou's officers. So, what were they doing in this village? Where were all the men? Walking to the house, they group saw indeed that all the men were gone, leaving only women, children, and the elderly.

"We were actually on our way to see Sousou-sama to ask if we could join her army. We came across this village along the way. As you can see, all the men have gone to join the army, leaving only the women, elderly and the children. Also, this village is being targeted by bandits," Gakushin explained.

"What?!" Kanu gasped. Bandits again. Was there no end to their evil?

"We learned that because of this village's location, isolated by the river and surrounded by mountains, it makes for an excellent fortress," Gakushin explained. "The bandits wish to take it so that they can expand and attack more villages."

"It is an excellent strategic location," Komei agreed. The mountains provided good cover and with the bridge being the only way across the bandits could easily defend this place.

"They attacked the first time after we stopped to rest and we managed to drive them off. We've been protecting this village from bandit attacks for three months now. The bandits always attack when they think we're vulnerable." Riten explained. "We can't stay here forever, but we just can't abandon them either."

"And it's been getting worse since that Armored War God joined them," Ukin shivered.

"Wait, what did you say?" Nagata asked. Had Ukin mentioned an Armored War God joining the bandits?.

"During the last attack, the bandits were being organized by what we fear is an Armored War God of Evil," Gakushin sighed. "He had managed to destroy a number of the defensive measures with a long range attack which let the bandits get closer than ever before. We barely managed to drive them away, but if they attack again before we can get ready then there's a good chance that they will succeed."

"That would explain why after three months of attacks, you only have basic deterrents," Komei frowned, remembering the spiked angled logs which lined the village's side of the river. Surely a village under siege would have had much better defences than that by now.

"Then you're going to need our help," Nagata said. Bandits were bad enough, but if this Armored War God was one of the Genesis Riders, then these girls were going to need a lot of help. They were just lucky that they managed to survive the encounter.

"Yes, because Gaim-sama is an Armored War God as well. He's the Ultimate Sword of Touka Village," claimed Kanu.

"You're the Ultimate Sword?" Gakushin asked in amazement, looking at Nagata.

"That's right," answered Nagata. "Tell me, did this evil Armored War God wield some kind of bow which fired magic arrows? What did he look like? What color was he? Did he identify himself by name?"

"He did not speak his name, but he did shoot arrows. Riten saw him through one of her inventions," Gakushin answered.

"I did!" Riten nodded. "Through my telescope, I saw him! He wore a blue suit and had yellow armor!"

"Duke," Nagata concluded, rubbing his chin. "One of the Genesis Riders."

"Gaim-sama, how strong is this Duke?" asked Chou'un.

"I don't know myself, but he's said to be able to handle two Sengoku Riders on his own without much effort," Nagata recalled. "I'm just surprised. With all that power himself and the manpower from the bandits, he should've taken over this village by now."

"We should be more concerned about defending this village," Kanu urged. Because of what had happened to her family as a child, she had sworn to protect anyone from bandits. She could not walk away from this.

"You're right," Nagata nodded. "Shuri, I need you to study the area's geography. Aisha, Sei, Rinrin, Ryuubi-san, I'm gonna need your help too on this. Gakushin-san, Riten-san, Ukin-san, I'm going to need to ask you to trust us and share with us your skills and strengths." Ryuubi couldn't help but admire Nagata while he was taking charge like this. He really was a true leader. She just hoped she could be of help.

"This is the only map we have," Ukin brought out a drawing of the area, placing it flat on the floor for everyone to see.

"Is this the map accurate?" Komei asked, receiving nods. She studied it intently. She saw a huge lake with a river that ran through under the bridge and started to think.

Nagata and his friends got to know the three women who stayed to defend this village. According to Gakushin, she was more of a hand-to-hand fighter while Ukin fought with a pair of scimitars. Riten was their team's inventor and could build different weapons for them. She also wielded a spear which was tipped by a drill-like spike at the end. As Riten was good at building things, she would aid in the construction of the dam based on Komei's plan. Meanwhile, Ryuubi was getting to know Ukin and found that she was also a fan of the Chou Sisters. The pair spent hours squealing over the things they loved about the Pop group.

* * *

As Nagata and his friends were guests, they were given a room and futons to sleep in. Chouhi had once again crawled into Kanu's bed while Nagata was lying in-between Kanu and Ryuubi, deep in thought. He just couldn't sleep. He knew that after hearing about the Genesis Riders that they may have to face them eventually. He never expected it to be this soon. To know that one was nearby, waiting for the chance to attack, made him slightly anxious.

"Can't sleep?" Ryuubi asked and he turned to look at her.

"Just nervous, that's all," he admitted.

"I know. It's scary that an Armored War God would use their power to aid bandits," she told him. "I mean you're supposed to help people."

"Not everyone who gets power use them for the right reasons," he informed her. "Some of them get drunk on power and don't care who they hurt."

"How cruel."

"Indeed," Kanu agreed, surprising Ryuubi and Nagata as he turned to look at her, "Power can corrupt people or have them show their true colors." She was reminded of the imposter Ryuubi and how he had made her believe Nagata had left her. "It is up to us to punish those who misuse their powers."

"Yeah, that's true," Nagata nodded. Who else was more capable than them right now? Tomorrow, Komei would have a plan of attack for them and Nagata just hoped they stood a chance against the enemy. "Well..." he yawned, "Goodnight, girls."

"Goodnight, Gaim-sama," Ryuubi and Kanu said before returning to sleep.

* * *

The following morning, Komei called everyone to have a strategy meeting. After studying the map last night, she had come up with a strategy to take care of the bandit menace for good. Komei pointed at the map, "So, this is the village and the bandits are all hiding out here in the mountains."

"They normally attack in the cover of night," Gakushin added.

"What's this large body of water called?" Komei asked, pointing to a picture of a large lake.

"That's call the Dragon God's Lake. The locals believe that a dragon god sleeps in it," Gakushin explained. "It used to be quite large, the river carving out the crevice in front of the village but is has since dwindled."

"Then, I think we should recruit the dragon's aid," Komei told her. Already, Nagata could see the gears in Komei's mind turning. "There's going to be a storm which means a heavy downpour. I suggest we build a dam here and wait for the water level to rise. Gaim-sama and the others will attack the bandits and lure them out into the dried up riverbed."

"But what if they go for the bridge instead?" Gakushin asked.

"We cut the bridge once our forces cross," Nagata answered. "That's what you're thinking of, isn't it, Shuri?"

Komei nodded, "The bandits, angered by the attack, won't be stopped by something as little as a missing bridge since they know that the river is practically dry anyway. They will attempt to cross by climbing into the riverbed and climbing up the other side. Once we've gathered them all up, we'll open the dam and wash the bandits away."

"But what about their Armored War God?" Ukin asked.

"That is where Gaim-sama comes in. He will be the one to fight him," Komei said.

"I'll do my best," Nagata nodded.

"And I will help you," Kanu volunteered.

"No," Nagata objected. She looked at him in surprise.

"What? What do you mean, Gaim-sama?" Kanu asked.

"I'm fighting him, alone," he told her. He remembered the nightmare he had when he saw everyone dead and that he was somehow responsible for it. It may have been a dream but he didn't want it to come true.

"But I-!"

"You're strong, Aisha. Don't think I don't realize that. But this fight, between me and Duke, must be fought by me alone."

"Gaim-sama is right, Aisha-san. Only he has the power and versatility to fight with another Armored War God on equal footing," agreed Komei. Kanu didn't like it. She was supposed to be watching his back. To simply let him go off alone and risk his life was something she felt she could not do, both as his retainer and as his lover.

"Very well," Kanu bowed her head, accepting Nagata's decision. She didn't like it but this was his decision.

"Alright, let's start gathering materials. We don't have much time," Komei told everyone.

* * *

As preparations were being made, Nagata was planning on his own strategy. His SengokuDriver and collection of Lockseeds were laid out in front of him as he sat down and crossed his arms. He picked up his Orange Lockseed.

"Deep in thought, Gaim-sama?" Chou'un asked as she sat down next to him.

"Oh, Sei," he replied. "Just thinking about how I'm going to fight Duke."

"I'm sure you'll defeat him," she reassured him, confident in his strength.

"Energy Lockseeds are S-Class for a reason. They're at a level above the ones I have and the GenesisDrivers can utilize their power fully. My SengokuDriver is just the predecessor to the GenesisDriver," he told her.

"It doesn't matter how much better or newer a weapon is, but the skill and resolve of the wielder," Chou'un told him. "This Duke uses his powers for the wrong reasons. While you could've done the same, you decided to do use your powers for good."

"Thanks, but I'm still a little scared," Nagata admitted.

"And so is Aisha. She didn't like the idea of you facing this Duke on your own," she replied. "Then again, as your lover, she does have the right to be worried."

"Grk!" Nagata gulped. He then sighed. No use denying it now, "So, you managed to put all the pieces together."

"It wasn't hard to see. Your hand would brush up against hers slightly, and sometimes, when you think nobody notices, you rub your foot against hers when we're sitting down for a meal," she answered. "Oh, and she sneaks out to be with you when we're asleep."

"She worries about me, I know, but I can't let her help me when I face Duke. She's more important in the grand scheme of things," he said.

"The so-called prophecies which you heard in Heaven?" asked Chou'un. "The ones which state Aisha, Rinrin, Shuri, Shion, Sui, and myself are destined to become powerful generals and strategist to raise a third kingdom to match Gi and Go?"

"And you will be serving Ryuubi-san," he added. "She will be your leader and you will be there to aid her."

"A most glorious future if I may say so," Chou'un nodded. "Although it sounds rather bland if you are not a part of it. So I have no wish to see you perish in the upcoming battle."

"I won't perish. I still have things to do here," Nagata assured her.

"I'm a bit jealous of Aisha since she's your lover," quipped Chou'un. "Oh I should have taken a chance sooner."

"Well, that's life," Nagata shrugged. "Not that you aren't beautiful or I wouldn't be adverse to a relationship, but that apparently isn't in the cards for us right now."

"Oh?' Chou'un grinned. Shuffling behind Nagata while he was concentrating, she leaned in so her breasts pressed against the back of his neck. Since she often exposed her cleavage, Nagata could feel a lot of her skin and...softness. "Well, if you are not adverse to me, I am not opposed to being a mistress. Lords of course are permitted to have them you know as a wife is not always available to do her _duties_. I can ensure that your honeymoon with Kanu is most enjoyable."

"URK!" Nagata sputtered...and was his nose bleeding?

* * *

The village became alive as those who were able to work set to constructing what was needed for Komei's plan to succeed. A signal tower was built so when the water was to be released, people stationed at the lake would see the torches ignited telling them to begin the plan. A similar tower was being constructed at the lake since it would allow them to see over the rocks and view the village proper

"Wow! Riten-san this is amazing!" Komei gasped as she saw the completed dam, made with rock and wood but able to be opened at a moment's notice. "You were able to have all this built in only a few days?"

"Heh! I told you, just give me the parts and I can build anything!" Riten grinned proudly.

"Now we'll be able to get the dragon's aid!" Komei beamed.

"Speaking of that," Riten pointed over to a large oval-shaped rock, "The locals were telling me about this thing while we were building the dam. They didn't want to move it even though there's a risk it might fall over if the ground gets too wet. They called it the Dragon's Egg. If it gets broken open, then a dragon will come out. Some of the kids are wary about even touching the thing."

"A dragon's egg…" Komei murmured. The gears were rolling in her head again.

* * *

Construction was completed quickly and the rain followed. It was generally a month-long rain according to some of the locals. With that in mind, the rain filled up the lake very quickly. Once the lake was filled, the group prepared to make their attack. As the final details were prepared, the group stood outside the village in the rain to finalize things.

"OK, here's the plan. We're going to attack the bandit's base and draw them out like Shuri said. When Duke comes out, I'll engage him alone while you all lead the bandits into the trap," Nagata instructed.

"I still think it is foolish to abandon you," Kanu grumbled.

"You're not abandoning me, Aisha," Nagata said as he put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "Now, let's get ready to move out." He strapped on his SengokuDriver and then unlocked his Orange Lockseed, activating it. "Henshin!"

"**ORANGE!"**

The portal above him zipped open and released the Orange Arms before Nagata clipped the Lockseed to his SengokuDriver and brought the Cutting Blade down over the front.

"**LOCK ON! SOIYA!"**

The Orange Arms dropped, energy rippling over Nagata's body to form the pre-Arms suit.

"**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!"**

The Orange Arms opened and folded to form Gaim's Orange Arms.

And then, all of a sudden, he was assaulted by Riten who could not keep her hands to herself.

"Wow! How did you do that!?" Her hands went to his SengokuDriver. "How does this belt work? What does this thing do?" she asked as she examined him. He was feeling uncomfortable and Gakushin knew that. She grabbed her friend's arm and dragged her back. "Wait! I need to know more!"

"OK, what was that about?" Gaim wondered out loud.

"Mao just loves to tinker with machines and try to figure out how they work," Ukin explained, sweat-dropping. She had changed her outfit too, adorning a vest with a white tube tio, detached sleeves and a dark skirt, wielding a pair of swords. "She's been dying to see how you activate your powers and hoping there was a machine for her to tinker with."

"Ah," Gaim gulped. He was definitely not letting Riten get her hands on his SengokuDriver or Lockseeds.

"Everyone, please pay attention!" Komei announced. "Now, I will be in the tower near the village and once the bandits arrive I'll send the signal to Ryuubi-san who is in the second tower in the forest. She will send the signal up to Riten-san who will open the damn and unleash the water. Once I see the water coming, I will sound a gong to have you all come back before you get washed away. Remember, we will be cutting the bridge after you return so no one gets left behind."

"Right!" the group nodded.

"Alright, let's move out!" Gaim ordered.

* * *

The bandit's base was at the foot of the mountains, consisting of simple camping huts. Obviously the bandits didn't intend to stay too long when there was a whole village of warm and sturdy homes waiting for them to pluck. Greed was a pretty powerful motivator if it allowed them to stick out their campaign on one village for so long.

Now it was in chaos though. The group of protectors had charged in and began kicking ass and taking names. Chouhi was the most aggressive as she attacked the bandits furiously like the little tiger she was.

Gaim was also fighting against the bandits that attacked him. However, he was wondering one thing. Where was Duke...?

*BOOM!*

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Gaim screamed as an energy bolt struck his shoulder and sent him tumbling.

"Nagata-sama!" Kanu cried as she saw this.

"Nagata-nii-chan!" yelled Chouhi.

"I'm...fine..." Gaim groaned as he picked himself up, smoke rising from his right shoulder. He then looked up to see where the attack had come from and his eyes narrowed behind his visor at the figure walking towards them. "Duke..."

The bandits parted for the Genesis Rider. He wore a blue bodysuit with a black chest. Strapped on his waist was the red GenesisDriver with a Lemon Energy Lockseed set in the centre, the covering split open in the centre horizontally while the cup at the bottom of the Driver was filled with sparkling, yellow Lockseed juice. His chest armor was a citrus yellow with his emblem marking the panel on his left side. His right shoulder was covered in armor, looking like a top of a lemon. On his back were yellow armor panels with yellow cape-like protrusions lowering from those panels. His helmet sported a triangular grille over a yellow visor. His helmet attachment sported lemon tops on either side of his head and silver tubes running along the bottom of the attachment. Gripped in his hand was a Sonic Arrow, still glowing from the shot it had fired.

"Stick to the plan!" Gaim ordered, reminding them of what they were supposed to do. Kanu screwed her eyes shut and forced herself to obey as she withdrew with the others, grabbing Chouhi and dragging her away.

"Get those girls!" Duke ordered the bandits. "We can have fun with them later! I'll take care of this punk!" All the bandits chased after the warrior girls as instructed. "So, you're Gaim."

"And you're Duke," Gaim replied. "Before we fight, can I ask if Tokyo means anything to you?"

"Eh? What's that?" the Genesis Rider asked with a snort. "Some kind of city in Heaven? Sorry pal, I'm a mortal who was born here on Earth and blessed with some good luck and power!"

"So, just a poser then," Gaim relaxed. So this was why Duke didn't press his advantage. He barely knew how to use the suit and likely didn't know how powerful it was. Still, that didn't answer the question how someone like him got a GenesisDriver.

"So what? When I beat you, I'm gonna be famous!" Duke charged at Gaim.

"Kamen Rider Gaim...Arriving on Stage!" Gaim charged as well, closing the gap between them before their weapons connected, sparks flying as the Musou Saber and Daidaimaru clashed with the blades of the Sonic Arrow. Duke grunted then pushed Gaim back before slashing him across the chest. Seeing Gaim staggering, Duke pulled the shaft of the Sonic Arrow and fired a bolt. Fortunately, Gaim saw the shot coming and leapt out of the way before he retaliated with several shots from his Musou Saber. He then charged at Duke and began swinging furiously, sparks flying violently as they clashed.

* * *

Midway to the village, Kanu put Chouhi down, "Rinrin, go with the others back to the village. I'm going back to help Gaim-sama."

"But he said-!"

"I know what he said! That doesn't mean I will leave him to fight alone!" Kanu told her sworn sister.

* * *

Duke managed to break away from Gaim and gain some distance before firing several bolts at Gaim. The Ultimate Sword deflected a bolt with his Daidaimaru but his sword was shot out of his hand as a result. He then performed a dodge-roll, taking cover behind one of the huts.

"Damn," Gaim cursed. He then switched Lockseeds. He hoped he could do it with Orange Arms, but it seemed Duke was too good even while being used by a bandit. Fortunately, he did know that Duke's suit had the slowest speed out of all of the Genesis Riders. So a lighter form would be needed. Fortunately, he had a Lockseed for that.

"**ICHIGO!"**

He inserted the Lockseed into his belt.

"**LOCK ON!**"

He hit the Cutting Blade.

"**SOIYA! ICHIGO ARMS! SHUSHUTTO SPARK!**"

The Arms came down, configuring into the armor he needed before a splash of strawberry juice armed him with the Ichigo Kunai. Leaping out from his cover, he threw the Ichigo Kunai at Duke, causing them to explode when they struck him. The Genesis Rider cursed and stumbled back as Gaim got to his feet.

"It will take more than a few firecrackers to take me down!" Duke bragged, drawing back to fire more arrows.

Gaim leaped and dove out of the way of the strikes, his enhanced agility in Ichigo Arms allowing him to move. He kept throwing more kunai at Duke, but the movement made it hard to directly hit Duke instead of missing him or just getting grazing blows. He then threw a couple of kunai to the ground, creating a smokescreen before finding a place to hide. Duke swept the smoke aside and stalked his prey.

"Come on out, Ultimate Sword!" Duke called out as he went looking for his prey. This fight was getting fun. Who knew the belt he was wearing could make him into such a powerful fighter? Why stop at just taking over a village? He could storm the gates of the imperial palace and take over if he wanted to. Nobody would be able to stop him. Even an Armored War God was running from him.

Gaim frowned as he hid up in a tree. Drawing his Musou Saber, he removed his Ichigo Lockseed before locking it onto his weapon. He was going to need a stronger attack.

"**LOCK ON! 1! 10! ****100!**"

"There you are!" Duke shouted, hearing the announcement and turning to shoot up at Gaim.

"**ICHIGO CHARGE!"**

Gaim leapt out of his hiding place and swung the Musou Saber, forming an energy strawberry which exploded and sent hundreds of copies of the Ichigo Kunai flying in Duke's direction. Duke hadn't expected this and was pelted by the barrage of Ichigo Kunai which exploded when they hit. Gaim quickly crossed the gap and swung the Musou Saber to slash him across the chest. Duke screamed as he was hit. Gaim then followed up with another downward slash before continuing with a diagonal slash. Duke staggered from the hits and grunted.

"You..." Duke growled in anger. "_You...!_"

"Nagata-sama!" A blur came through the forest before striking Duke across the back, causing him to stumble in surprise.

"Gah!" Duke grunted in shock.

"Huh, Aisha? I thought I told you to retreat!" Gaim shouted as Kanu ran to his side. "This fight is beyond you!"

"I cannot, on my honor or my love, abandon you, Nagata-sama!" she declared as she brandished her weapon.

"How sweet," sneered Duke. "Now you both get to die together!" He pulled back on his Sonic Arrow and fired several more bolts, forcing both Kanu and Gaim to move lest they get hit with the explosive bolts. Kanu rolled across the grass and spotted the smoking craters with a grimace. Indeed their opponent truly was one of the Armored War Gods.

"We need to disarm him, Nagata-sama," Kanu stated.

"Easier said than done," Gaim grunted. "The arms of the bow have bladed edges so he can fight short range too so getting in close is also a bad idea."

"Ha! I'm dangerous at any distance!" Duke replied as he grabbed his Energy Lockseed and removed it. Bringing it up to his Sonic Arrow, he locked it in.

"_**LOCK ON!**_"

"Oh crap! AISHA, RUN!" Gaim bellowed.

Duke drew back on the Sonic Arrow, causing it to shine with bright yellow energy. Once it was fully charged, he released the shot as the Sonic Arrow spoke again.

"_**LEMON ENERGY!**_"

The arrow flew and Gaim dove, pushing Kanu to the ground as the arrow flew overhead. Gaim screamed as he felt a searing pain in the small of his back as the arrow flew past. The projectile kept going before it struck in the distance, causing a splash of yellow energy shaped like a lemon which swelled before exploding. Trees were obliterated and some were even burning in the rain while the ground cratered from the explosion.

"Nagata-sama!" Kanu cried, seeing Gaim writing hin pain. He clutched the small of his back where his suit was smoking, red hot from the heat that the attack gave off. Fortunately the rain did its part to cool it quickly, but hearing it sizzle made Kanu wince in sympathy.

"It's fine. Just a flesh wound. Ugh," Gaim rolled off Kanu as he tried to get up.

"Looks like I get to be the guy who kills an Armored War God and his slut!" Duke laughed as he aimed at them again, charging up for another shot. "Guess that makes me the new Armored War God of the Ultimate Arrow!"

"No choice," Gaim grunted as he activated the Suika Lockseed.

"**SUIKA!"**

Duke released the shot just as the Suika Arms dropped down in front of it. The bolt hit the Suika Arms but instead of piercing the giant metal watermelon, it was deflected.

"Huh!?" Duke gaped.

Gaim leapt up and entered the Suika Arms from the top.

"**SOIYA! SUIKA ARMS! ODAMA BIG BANG!"**

"**YOROI MODE!"**

Duke took an involuntary step back as the Suika Arms changed into a giant suit of armor with Gaim piloting it. Gaim then glared at Duke, brandishing the Suika Sojinto. Duke gulped but then put on a brave face, "Hah! Just because you're bigger doesn't make you stronger!" Gaim's response was to punch Duke hard and send him flying, crashing into one of the huts.

"You did it Nagata-sama!" Kanu cheered.

"He's not beaten yet," said Gaim as he watched Duke come stumbling out of the wreck.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Duke relocked the Energy Lockseed in his Sonic Arrow and drew the shaft back, aiming it at Gaim. "TAKE THIS!"

"_**LEMON ENERGY!**_"

The energy pooled at the tip before Duke released it. Inside his Suika Arms, Gaim was unable to move fast enough to avoid the attack this time. The bolt that flew at Suika did the unthinkable and shattered the giant armor to pieces, sending Gaim falling to the ground. Hitting hard, he tumbled several times before coming to a stop, unmoving. He had no Arms, leaving him in his bodysuit alone, his bare helmet, and only a red watermelon visor to show which Arms he had been in.

"NAGATA-SAMA!" Kanu screamed, running to his side, Helping him up, she felt her hands protest with the heat coming off the suit but she ignored it. "Nagata-sama, are you alright?"

"Damn...it hurts..." grunted Gaim. He had not expected _that_. The inner mechanics of the Suika Arms must have been less durable than the outer shell.

"We must flee, Nagata-sama," she urged.

"No, he'll just follow us back to the village. We have to end it here," he objected. If the bandits got Duke backing them up, he'd bulldoze through any defence and let the bandits pour in like roaches. He had to be stopped before he could get anywhere near the village. Pulling himself up out of Kanu's arms, Gaim stumbled slightly, but shook the stars from his head. He looked a wreck with no Arms, a muddy suit, and smoking from the explosion but he wasn't down and out.

"HA! What are you going to do now, Gaim?" Duke laughed. "Try to poke me into submission or something? You got nothing left!"

"I still got this!" Gaim drew out another Lockseed and unlocked it.

"**BLUEBERRY!**"

He had never tried it before and honestly he had almost forgotten that he had it. However, if there was ever a time to give it a try then it was now. Above him, a perfectly round blue sphere with a crown-like protrusion on the top lowered out of a portal to Helheim. Clenching the Lockseed in his hand, he removed his Suika Lockseed before putting the Blueberry Lockseed inside.

"**LOCK ON!**"

"Here goes!" Gaim called, hitting the Cutting Blade. The Lockseed split open, revealing the inner flesh of a blueberry on the top half, but a rapier & main gauche crossing blades on the bottom.

"**SOIYA! BLUEBERRY ARMS! ALLONS-Y, EN-GUARDE!**"

The Arms dropped, landing on Gaim's shoulders and head. The front folded in half and attached to his chest, making a blue chestplate with white lines on the sides and a dark blue ring around the collar. The back split open and shifted to his shoulders, revealing long streams of fabric before the sides of the Blueberry Arms folded together, forming curved shoulder plates. The top folded back, landing on Gaim's back. His helmet gained a new attachment as well, the bulk of the helmet being lined sections of blue and dark blue, but around the neck was silver panels which had images of ivory stamped onto the metal like a classical knight. At the top was the crown-like decoration, like a plucked blueberry would have. A splash of blue juice summoned a pair of blades to Gaim's hands. One was a long silver rapier with a blueberry-shaped handguard with green tassels tied to the hilt. In his other hand was a short dagger, a main-gauche which was styled the same save for being shorter. Finally his visor was a deep blue, matching his helmet.

"Alright, let's finish this!" Gaim challenged, sliding his Blue Gauche against the Berrapier.

Gaim surged at Duke, moving at a speed comparable or possibly exceeding Ichigo Arms. Duke only fired off a few arrows, but Gaim was able to dodge before he got in close and thrust with his Berrapier. Duke blocked with the Sonic Arrow, but Gaim stabbed at his side with his Blue Gauche, grazing Duke's side as he tried to move and caught a blast of sparks. With the distance being given, Gaim slashed wide before following up with another stab with his dagger. The dagger caught on his chestplate, causing another blast of sparks which caused Duke to stumble back.

"Gah! What the hell!?" screamed Duke as he tried to land a strike, only for Gaim to parry before slashing him across the chest. Gaim then disarmed Duke and performed a series of roundhouse kicks, nailing Duke in the face several times before thrusting his longer sword into Duke's chest, sending him staggering. Gaim crossed his blades and decided to finish this. He spread his arms to the side, his right arm hitting the Cutting Blade so it would slash over the Blueberry Lockseed.

"**SOIYA! BLUEBERRY SQUASH!"**

Energy surrounded both blades as Gaum surged forward. His arms shot forwards, becoming a blur as he struck Duke rapidly and repeatedly with both weapons. The points that he struck turned blue and glowed before a projection of blueberry encased Duke. Gaim crossed his blades into a T-shape and then he swung them apart, slicing through the blueberry with Duke inside. The fruit exploded, taking Duke with it as he screamed out loud.

His smoking body flew from the fire before landing hard. He groaned before his body flashed yellow and his armor vanished, revealing a cleft-chin bandit who was out cold with a GenesisDriver on his waist. The Lemon Energy Lockseed was lying next to him, smoking but still open. Kanu was astounded but she always knew her beloved master would be able to obtain victory. Gaim who was panting as he closed his Lockseed. With the armor gone, she could now see the injuries he had sustained in the fight. He was bleeding from the mouth, his shirt was lifted slightly, revealing a burn on his back. One of his eyes looked like it was swelling shut from a blow to the face he took.

Kanu was immediately at his side as he started to stumble. She gently put her arm around his back, careful to avoid his injury as she supported him.

"I...did it..." he uttered.

"Yes, you did," she agreed.

"Come on, we better grab the Driver and Energy Lockseed," Nagata told her. However, before either of them could move, a dark glow surrounded the GenesisDriver and Lemon Energy Lockseed before they vanished into thin air.

"Where did they go!?" Kanu asked.

"_Very good Gaim-dono, but not enough to impress me,_" a deep voice echoed through the woods. "_After all, you nearly lost just by fighting a bandit. You likely won't survive when I use this power to fight you myself._"

"Who are you?" Nagata demanded but he received no answer. He gritted his teeth and cursed, "Dammit!"

"Come on, we should regroup with the others," said Kanu, gently tugging Nagata along towards the village. He needed medical treatment immediately.

* * *

When Kanu and Nagata returned to the village, they learnt that everything had gone according to plan. However, in order for the plan to work, Ryuubi had to make a sacrifice. During the rain, the boulder which the locals called the Dragon's Egg had shifted on the loose soil and fell on top of the dam, destroying it and blocking the lake. Riten was unable to move the boulder and Ryuubi, in a flash of a crazy idea, stabbed her sword into the boulder. Then lightning struck the sword, almost frying her. However, it did manage to crack the boulder and the water did the rest, breaking the rock and causing the lake to flood the river and flush the bandits down the river and likely halfway towards the largest body of water. There was one or two bandits that tried to get away by grabbing onto one of the girls to pull themselves up, but everyone managed to get away clean and all the bandits had been taken out.

Nagata couldn't be more proud of Ryuubi when he learnt what she had to give up to save everyone. Maybe, maybe it was time to tell her about her role and destiny. Still, there were some other concerns. He looked at his Suika Lockseed. It was now colorless with a crack across its surface. Duke's attack had not only broken the Suika Arms but damaged the Suika Lockseed as well. It was anyone's guess if it would be able to be used again or he'd have to do the Helheim roulette to try and find another one.

It wasn't a flawless victory though. Ryuubi's sword had been lost entirely and there was no sign of it afterwards. It left the rosette quite depressed even if the villagers were in the mood to celebrate like never before. Nagata wasn't in much of a celebrating mood himself since he was the only one who was really injured and the fact that the Genesis Riders seemed to have a magician on their side. They could hand out the GenesisDrivers to any of their rubes and if they lost, they could use magic to take them back.

Daylight broke out, ending the rain. The river dwindled back to normal, flowing gently once again. Ryuubi had been up bright and early, hoping to dig through the mud near the lake in hopes of finding the sword. After several hours and soaking her boots and sleeves with mud, she was no closer to finding the sword than when she started.

Nagata and Kanu found her all dirty. He could understand how she must feel. She had spent months looking for her sword and after she had only regained it, she had lost it again. Clearly, he needed to say something.

"Hey, Ryuubi-san," Nagata greeted.

"Ah, Gaim-sama! Kanu-san!" she gasped. He noted some moisture around her eyes. "Shouldn't you be resting?" He had bandages covering his injuries.

"It doesn't hurt to move anymore, though I doubt I'll be doing much fighting until I'm properly healed," he told her. He still felt a bit sore, but nothing a bit of TLC couldn't cure.

"As long as Gaim-sama doesn't do anything strenuous, he should be healed," agreed Kanu.

"So, how are you holding up?" Nagata asked.

"My ancestor's sword...it's gone," Ryuubi wept. It really meant a lot to her. He sighed in sympathy.

"Ryuubi-san, you know what would've happened if you hadn't done what you did. The sacrifice you made to save everyone, the price you had to pay, I think your ancestor would agree that what you did was noble indeed. Your ancestor would be proud of you," he told her.

"R-really?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "You know, "I'm not just an Armored War God. Aisha believes I'm the Messenger of Heaven. So, I'm going to share something with you. A third kingdom, one which will be a match to Go and Gi will rise. The ruler of that kingdom will be you." Ryuubi's eyes widened as she gasped in shock. "Ryuubi Gentoku, you are destined to become a great ruler."

Ryuubi was speechless. Nagata had just informed her of her destiny. "Is this true...?" Nagata smiled at her. That was when Kanu walked up and spoke.

Kanu said, "The sacrifice you made for the people of this village shows what kind of person you are. I've been watching you as well. Your kindness and compassion as well as fervor are just what this country needs. As Gaim-sama has pointed out, this is only the beginning and you will do great things in the future."

Ryuubi, quite suddenly, ran up and hugged Nagata tightly. However, this was uncomfortable for him as she was touching him in the spots that were still stinging, "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

* * *

With the village safe from the threat of bandits, Gakushin, Riten and Ukin left for Gi's capital. Nagata's own travelling party had to leave as well. They had to go back to Touka Village. Thanks to Nagata's words, Ryuubi wasn't as upset about the loss of her sword. He had revealed her destiny to her and that she would need the support of everyone to unite the country in the name of peace.

As the group headed back to Touka Village, Ryuubi made her decision, "Aisha, I've decided something important."

"What is it, Ryuubi?" asked Kanu.

"We all want to change the world for the better, right? We want this land to be peaceful, isn't that right?" Ryuubi asked.

"That is right," Kanu nodded. They had all come together for the same goal.

"Then, would you allow me to become your sister?" Ryuubi requested.

"Huh?" Aisha responded.

"Gaim-sama's words as well as your own have moved me," smiled Ryuubi. "So, I want to become your sworn little sister, Onee-san!"

"No way! I'm Aisha-neechan's little sister!" protested Chouhi.

"So, I can't?" Ryuubi looked ready to cry again.

"You could become Aisha-neechan's older sister," Chouhi suggested.

"Really?" Ryuubi's eyes brightened.

"Rinrin, I think that only works if Ryuubi-san is older," Nagata remarked.

"Then, if that's the case, I will become Aisha's older sister!" declared Ryuubi. "So, from now on, please call me Touka!"

"Wait a minute!" Aisha wanted to protest. Ryuubi was younger than her, how could she call someone younger than her an older sister.

"Give it up, Aisha. Ryuubi-san's not gonna give up," Nagata chuckled.

"Yay, I get another big sister!" Chouhi cheered. Nagata smiled. Chouhi, Kanu and Ryuubi had now become sworn sisters. It was following history as far as he knew.

* * *

Days later, Ukin, Gakushin and Riten finally arrived in Gi to present themselves to Sousou. The ruler of Gi accepted them into her army. However, while they would still serve her they would be working under someone else.

"I thought we would be working for you?" Ukin asked in confusion.

"I am the highest authority here, but you will be working under one of my generals as his subordinates," Sousou said. "Baron, you may come in." That was his cue as Kamen Rider Baron entered the throne room from the left, clad in his Banana Arms.

"It's the Ultimate Spear..." Riten exhaled in awe. They had heard stories about him. He was a mighty and ferocious warrior on the battlefield. He was someone to be feared and respected almost as much and Sousou. As they got a good look at him, he closed his Banana Lockseed and his armor vanished to reveal the man underneath. He was rather handsome in their eyes.

"Baron here is my Enforcer General," Sousou introduced as he stood next to Sousou. "You will become part of his own personal unit, the Crimson Guard. He was most insistent in getting his hands on all of you when he was told about your specialties."

"Oh wow…" Ukin blushed, her hands on her cheeks. "I...I don't know if I'm prepared…"

"What do you think I want you for?" Mitsuki asked curtly. "I want you all on my team because I heard about your skills. Gakushin, you're an expert at hand-to-hand combat. Ukin, you're good at coming up with strategies. Finally, Riten, you're good at engineering. The Crimson Guard could use people with your skills and I've been looking for some talented lieutenants of my own."

"We get to be lieutenants off the bat?!" Ukin gasped. They had hoped to become officers in Sousou's army but now they were being considered positions as lieutenants next to an Armored War God! That was such an honor!

"YES!" Riten cheered, her chest bouncing. She looked up to Mitsuki, "Hey, if we're your officers does that mean we get to sleep with you? I heard Sousou-sama does that with her generals."

Mitsuki blushed and sputtered, then looked at Sousou who grinned, before looking back at Riten, "Why would you even think I'd sleep with my lieutenants!?"

"Well, I'd consider it," Riten shrugged. "It's a heck of a perk. If you'd let me take apart your belt so I can learn how it works, I'd be ready to offer you a child!"

"Mao!" Gakushin hissed.

"Ara ara," Sousou chuckled, as Mitsuki sputtered. "You lucky dog."

"This is karma, isn't it?" Mitsuki rubbed his head as he mumbled. "It's because I make fun of Karin's habits, isn't it?" He recomposed himself and said to Riten clearly, "First of all, nobody touches my SengokuDriver but me. You're not taking it apart. I don't want to risk you breaking it and rendering it useless. The same goes for my Lockseeds. And second, I don't sleep with every pretty face that throws themselves at me like a certain loli!"

"Awwww!" Riten pouted.

"And besides, you need to get my other generals' permission first," Sousou grinned. "Kakoton and Kakoen are rather possessive of him. I'm sure you could persuade them to share though. They need good women to keep him in line while they're busy with me after all." Mitsuki couldn't help but glower at Sousou.

Mitsuki continued, "Anyway, I'm only considering you girls as my lieutenants on a trial basis. I've heard about you so far and I'm pretty impressed. Prove yourself to me and maybe I'll make it permanent."

"We won't fail you, Baron-sama!" Gakushin swore as she bowed while clasping her hands together, Riten and Ukin doing the same.

"Good, now come with me. We need to get you your uniforms and start your orientation," Mitsuki ordered his new probationary lieutenants. Sousou just watched in amusement. Just how long could Mitsuki resist the temptation of sleeping with his own lieutenants?

She would give him a week.

* * *

**KRC: Gaim VS Duke. Even if the guy was just a bandit, he pushed Gaim to his limits. Oh, and Ryuubi becomes sworn sisters with Kanu and Chouhi. Seems like she's about to fulfil her destiny too if Nagata's words are true. It would be a perilous road ahead, though. Oh, and Riten, Gakushin and Ukin become Baron's lieutenants. That's got to be something.**

**TFP: Well we see another step taken on the journey. Ryuubi becomes sworn sisters to Kanu and Chouhi. We also see confirmation of another Genesis Rider, although the bad guys in charge seem able to hand out the GenesisDrivers and take them back at a moment's notice regardless of where they are. Who are the Genesis Riders? What are their plans? Where will they strike next?**

* * *

**Fruits of the Tree, Yggdrasil**

**Blueberry Arms: **Produced by the Blueberry Lockseed (L.S.-15), this Arms focuses primarily on speed, agility and precision. Based on a French swordsman, the Berrapier and Blue Gauche fit this form perfectly and make Gaim even more formidable.

**Lemon Energy Arms**: The basic Arms of Kamen Rider Duke. Out of the other Energy Lockseeds, this one boasts more of a tougher defense since the Duke armor was specifically created for someone who was...less that militarily inclined. However, on a skilled fighter, they can become a juggernaut if they can use the Lockseed properly. In this particular case with the bandit, it was not the case.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. Chrome and I just thought this idea would be fun and I decided to give it a try. If you like it then that's great. If you don't then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

**Shin Koihime Musou: Legends of the Armored War Gods**

**Co-Written By: Ten-Faced Paladin and Kamen Rider Chrome**

**Chapter 9: Komei's New Sister**

The group stopped in a town to have some lunch. Nagata was still wrapped in bandages but fortunately he was recovering. As they ate, Ryuubi was trying to feed him.

"I can feed myself," he insisted as he picked up the chopsticks himself. He was injured, not invalid, and his injuries hadn't hampered his ability to use chopsticks. He really wanted to avoid an awkward situation but with the way Kanu and Ryuubi were acting, and how Chou'un was grinning, that was becoming a challenge.

"But, Gaim-sama, you're still hurt," she reminded.

"Ryuubi-" he started.

"Touka," she interrupted. "I told you to call me Touka."

"Right...Touka," he sighed. "Look, I'm feeling better and I'm not as sore as I was before."

"Indeed," Kanu agreed. "But you are still recovering."

"Yeah, but it's not as bad as it looks," he told her.

"But it could've been worse," Kanu argued..

"Ano, Gaim-sama," began Komei, "Maybe you could enlighten us on the Genesis Riders?"

"Oh, right," Nagata recalled. He had given them the basics but hadn't told them about each member. "Well, there's supposed to be four. Chinkyuu saw Sigurd and I had the unfortunate luck facing Duke even if it was some thug using his armor. There's supposed to be two more, Marika and Zangetsu-Shin."

"Zangetsu!?" Komei, Kanu and Chouhi repeated in surprised.

"Who's Zangetsu?" Ryuubi asked.

"The Armored War God of Go," Nagata answered. "But I don't think I have to worry about him joining the Genesis Riders. He doesn't seem the type. Anyway, yeah, there's Marika who's the only girl on the team and she wears pink armor based on a peach. Supposedly, she's pretty deadly and has the best accuracy among the Genesis Riders. Zangetsu-Shin would be pretty strong himself."

* * *

While we wait for Nagata and his travelling party to return to Touka Village, let us see how the village and its residents were doing in their absence. As you recall, Bacho, Kochu and Ryugen were left behind to take care of things while they were away. So far, there hadn't been any trouble worth fretting over. As usual, the Touka Village Army was doing its job as they had protected and saved other neighbouring villages from bandits. Alliances were forged as a result and the province at least was becoming unified. Gaim was Touka Village's symbol and local Armored War God. However, he was just one of two. While Gaim wasn't around, Ryugen was the one in charge.

Iori Tokugawa, aka Armored War God Ryugen, was the second-in-command of the Touka Village Army. He was also one of the generals and in charge of the archers alongside his wife, Kochu. Even though he used firearms in combat, his marksmanship was a skill he had cultivated since he took up archery and Kochu had been giving him extra lessons to improve his archery skills.

While recalling the alliances they had made, Iori couldn't help but chuckle in amusement as the chiefs from the other villages had offered up their daughters as brides to Nagata to cement the alliance. They wanted preferential treatment or the glory of cashing in on the bloodline of an Armored War God. Nagata really didn't want to marry them and turned them down every time. He had his eyes on another. Kochu had told Iori that Kanu was in love with Nagata and that the feeling was mutual. Iori then connected the dots to realize whenever the two had vanished separately, they had no doubt ended up together someplace private.

It had been a long time since Nagata and his group had gone on their quest to recover Ryuubi's swords and Iori hoped that they were alright. Komei made sure to send a letter each time they stopped at a village along the way. In the last letter he received from a messenger, he learnt that they had regained Ryuubi's sword and that they were on their way back.

* * *

Iori was taking a walk with Riri while Kochu was giving the archers some more training. The little girl skipped along her step-father's side, holding his hand as the villagers greeted them happily and with respect. Some of the local village girls admired Iori, liking how he seemed like a good family man but soon became depressed as they were reminded that he was already married. Still, Iori greeted back with Riri doing the same.

"Ryugen-sama! Ryugen-sama!" a guard ran up to Iori, interrupting the father-daughter bonding trip.

"What is it?" Iori asked.

"There's someone at the castle's gate claiming to be General Bacho's cousin," the guard answered.

"And General Bacho isn't here because she's gone out on patrol with some of the men," Iori frowned. "Alright, bring me over. Maybe I can verify."

"At once, Ryugen-sama!" the guard bowed and led the way. Iori picked Riri up and placed her on his shoulders.

"Daddy, is it really Sui-neechan's cousin?" Riri asked. She didn't know that Bacho had a cousin! Now she really wanted to see this person! Did she look like Bacho? Could she fight like Bacho? Was she nice like Bacho? Did she bring presents for Bacho? Riri wanted to know!

"Well, only one way to find out," answered Iori as he followed the guard.

* * *

"I told you! My name is Batai. Bacho Moki is my cousin!" the girl at the gate insisted, stomping her foot as the guard didn't allow her entry. She was a young girl, possibly near Komei and Chouhi's age. She was dressed in an orange blouse with short, puffy black sleeves and white shorts. A blue tie hung from her collar. She also wore white shoes. Her hair was a light shade of brown and tied into a ponytail on the side with a green ribbon. She was also armed, carrying a spear with a short protrusion extending from the main blade.

"Until General Bacho returns to verify your identity, we can't let you into the castle," said the guard, insistent on following protocol. After the Fake Ryuubi was revealed, the Touka Village Army was a little more wary of who they let in and definitely not on virtue of their name alone unless someone was able to confirm it.

"Is there a problem?" Iori asked, hearing the argument as the second guard brought him to the gate. He was surprised to see a young girl trying to get in. Usually, it was some huffy official or someone who had a beef with the generals or the Armored War Gods.

"Ah, Ryugen-sama," the guard greeted, turning to face his superior with a bow. "This child here is claiming to be General Bacho's cousin and wants to gain entry into the castle. We can't let her in until General Bacho confirms it, but she is most insistent and won't leave." Iori gave Batai a speculative look and she seemed nervous by the way he was looking at her with his narrowed, fox-like eyes.

"I can sort of see the resemblance," remarked Iori as he rubbed his chin. They had the same brown hair, hair style, and even a slight resemblance in their clothing style. He knew they couldn't just let her in, but if she was here for that long then she was likely going to kick up more of a fuss if she had to stay longer. "I'll escort her inside while we wait for General Bacho's return."

"As you wish, Ryugen-sama," the guard bowed.

"Finally!" Batai huffed, but stopped when she saw Iori approach her. Something about him set off warning bells in her head, even if he had an adorable little girl on his shoulders.

"So, what brings you to our humble little village?" Iori asked Batai.

"I heard Sui-neesan's become a general here and I wanna become part of the army," claimed Batai.

"Join the army?" Iori frowned. "Are you sure you're up to it?" He didn't approve of children joining the army, except for Chouhi. However, the redhead's Herculean strength made her a force to be reckoned with. That made her the rare exception to Iori. Batai on the other hand didn't look like she had that kind of exceptional skill. Still, looks weren't everything. He looked at Batai's weapon and asked, "Are you any good with that weapon?"

"Of course!" boasted Batai. "I was being trained by my uncle Bato before he died just like Sui was!"

"Then come with me. I want to test you out," Iori said as he led Batai through the castle gate.

* * *

The training area that was used by the soldiers for training was now being used for a spar. The participants were Batai and Iori. Riri sat on the sidelines with the soldiers and her mother who had heard about the upcoming spar.

"OK, where's your weapon?" Batai asked.

Iori smirked and answered as a soldier brought his tonfas to him. They were rather simply looking but they were acceptable for what he intended them for.

"You're going to fight me with those sticks?" Batai asked incredulously. Just what was he playing at?. He twirled the tonfas in his hands and went into a battle stance. Months of training and practice had helped him develop his style, not to mention experience as an Armored War God.

"Is that a problem?" Iori asked. Batai shrugged. Her opponent just had an unconventional fighting technique. It wouldn't be a problem for her who had trained under Bato.

She got into a stance and identified herself, "My name is Batai! Here I come!" She lunged at Iori who simply sidestepped her attack before kicking her in the back, causing her to stumble. She then spun and attacked with rapid thrusts of her spear. Iori went on the defensive, using his tonfas to deflect her strikes. He stood his ground before he saw an opening. He smacked the spear aside and attacked with a kick that buried into her stomach before sending her tumbling. She gasped and grunted in slight pain but then picked herself up.

"You've got talent, I give you that," Iori admitted, "Definitely Sui's cousin."

As the spar resumed, Bacho came with her yari spear slung over her shoulder. She had heard Iori was in a sparring match with a hopeful new recruit when she returned and she had come to see the action. Spotting her friends over on the sidelines, she approached and greeted, "Yo."

"Ah, Sui-dono," Kochu greeted. "Back early?"

"Yeah," Bacho replied. "So, what's going on?" She then saw who was fighting Iori and gasped, "Wait, is that Tanpopo!?"

"Oh, so you know her?"

"She's my cousin! What's she doing sparring against Ryugen-sama?"

"Oh, so she was telling the truth. Well, Airen wanted to test her out. She said she wanted to join the army."

"She wants to what!?"

Bacho began worrying her nails as she watched her cousin take on Iori and was failing rather miserably. He would dodge her strikes and retaliate with either a kick or counter using his tonfas. He also parried her attacks, making the younger girl stumble and lose her stance. Bacho just wanted to groan at how long it took for her to get her stance back. She knew better than that! Finally, Iori had seen enough and dodged again before making his way around Batai. Before she could react, he had trapped her head in a hold using his tonfas, crossing them under her chin. She could feel it pressing dangerously against her throat and all he had to do was pull hard enough to choke her.

"Do you yield?" Iori asked.

"Y...yes..." she answered as she trembled. Iori withdrew his weapons and stepped back to give her some breathing space as she collapsed and panted. "Sorry about that, but I had to make sure of something," Iori said. Batai was on knees, exhaling and panting, her heart thundering in her chest. That was the hardest fight she ever had.

"Oi, Tanpopo!" Bacho marched towards her cousin.

"Ah, Sui-neesan!" Batai greeted. Suddenly, Bacho pinched her ear. "Itai! Itai! Itai!"

"So, she's your cousin, Sui-san?" asked Iori as Bacho continued to pinch her cousin's ear. His brother Ichiro would do that from time to time when they were kids and he began saying bad words. Ah, memories.

"Yeah, she is," Bacho frowned. "Sorry about this." She released Batai's ear.

"You didn't know she was coming," Iori concluded.

"I wanted to surprise you," Batai admitted, sticking out her tongue as she rubbed her ear.

"You surprised me alright!" huffed Bacho. "What made you think it was a good idea to spar with Ryugen-sama?"

"I thought I could show him what I could do!" defended Batai.

"Well, you should've known better than to take on an obviously superior opponent!" lectured Bacho. "Ryugen-sama isn't an Armored War God for nothing."

"What!?" Batai gaped at Iori. Armored War Gods described them as fierce warriors on the battle-field comparable to monsters, and this guy was one of them!? Batai was speechless. She had picked a fight with an Armored War God.

"Appearances can be deceiving," Iori quoted. "Underestimating your opponent can be a fatal mistake."

"See? You gotta be more careful when you choose your battles," Bacho scolded. "So, what's this I hear about you wanting to join the army?"

"Well, I just want to help out," Batai admitted.

"You still haven't mastered your weapon," Bacho pointed. Batai's spear was lying in the middle of the floor. "And leaving your weapon like that. Haven't you learnt anything?" Batai scrambled to pick up her weapon.

"Sorry!" Batai apologized.

"Obviously, you still need training," Bacho frowned.

"That's why I came here for! I heard you became a general and I was hoping you could train me!" Batai pleaded. "Please, Sui-neesan?"

"You can't just send her home, Sui-san. She came all this way to see her cousin and ask for your training," added Iori. He left it unsaid he didn't like the thought of sending a girl just barely into her teens off by herself. She may have gotten there fine, but her home province was a long ways off and anything could happen. She was also apparently only half-trained as well, making it dangerous to leave herself on her own both for herself and others who may pick a fight with her.

"Hm...fine," Bacho sighed. Crossing her arms, she looked away with a huff. "I guess Tanpopo can stay."

"Thank you!" Batai hugged Bacho.

* * *

Batai was given a room of her own to put away her belongings. She was also introduced to Kochu and Riri as she joined them for lunch. She had not expected Kochu to be his wife. She knew some gods would sleep with mortal women in stories, but as far as she knew they never got married. Batai sat on one side of the table next to Bacho while Kochu, Riri and Iori sat on the other side with the little girl between her parents.

"The others are currently away but they should be back soon," said Iori. "Anyway, Sui-san, you never mentioned that you had a cousin."

"It kinda slipped my mind since I've been pretty busy with training," admitted Bacho. Iori frowned but understood. He rarely spoke of his family. Then again, his reasons were a bit more personal in comparison.

Iori stated, "So, Batai-san, you came for training."

"Well, Sui-neesan is a much better fighter than me and I was hoping to be trained by the best," smiled Batai.

"Then you're welcome to stay as long as you like," welcomed Iori.

"You know, you're not at all how I pictured an Armored War God would be like," Batai stated as she watched eat with his family. The food, prepared by Kochu, was delicious too.

"You were expecting some kind of monster on the battlefield, huh?" Iori guessed.

"Airen, you know you're not a monster," Kochu argued.

"Tell that to the bandits who scream whenever they see me," Iori reminded. "I think they were calling me some really unpleasant things while they were running and screaming for their lives." He grinned a bit at the memory of the bandits fleeing, calling him the 'Demon Dragon of Shoku'. That was another nickname he had earned.

"Daddy is the strongest!" declared Riri. While Nagata was himself a powerful Armored War God, her daddy would always be the best.

"Well, I always thought that an Armored War God would be some kind of larger than life figure," Batai confessed.

"Down here, we're as human as any other," Iori said, patting Riri's head. Seeing this, Batai still couldn't believe was a warrior just by looking at him. However, he had beaten her in the spar earlier. That had to count for something.

"But if you want me to train you, Tanpopo, then you'll have to do _everything_ I say," Bacho said to her cousin.

"You got it, Sui-neesan!" saluted Batai.

* * *

After lunch, Kochu watched as Riri and Batai played in the courtyard together. The couple were sitting in a gazebo as the two children played tag.

"She seems very nice," Kochu observed.

"Yeah," Iori nodded.

"What's wrong?" Kochu asked.

"This place forces a lot of people to grow up quickly," Iori told his wife. He had seen it happen. Children forced to work out of poverty, and even more so forced to join the army while they were only teenagers. Then again, these were turbulent times and armies needed soldiers. Even where he came from, child soldiers were used in 3rd world countries. It was a sad but very real truth.

"You do not approve of her decision to fight," Kochu concluded. "And yet you allow Rinrin-chan to fight and Shuri-chan to strategize."

"Rinrin's different. She's strong and trying to stop her from fighting is impossible. Besides, she has Aisha-san and Nagata-san to watch her back. Shuri's also safe since she's not on the frontlines. However, Batai doesn't have Rinrin's strength or the skills we've all gained. I just don't feel right about letting her join the army."

"But we fight to make sure we can live in peace," Kochu added. "Perhaps, Batai-chan wants to do the same and bring peace by joining the army."

"Not a bad thing, but you do know that it's not just bandits we fight," Iori reminded.

"Yes, the RinJyuKen Akugata," frowned Kochu. The neighbouring villages had not just suffered attacks from bandits but also Rinshi. Iori had to head out to help fight the Rinshi before they caused more suffering.

"I wish there was some other way," Iori wondered.

"One day, we'll find it," Kochu reassured her husband, kissing him on the cheek. Iori smiled.

"I'm so glad I met you and Riri," he said gratefully. As they shared a romantic moment, a soldier dashed up to them. He looked absolutely panicked and for good reason. "What is it, soldier?"

"Trouble in the marketplace, Ryugen-sama! It's the RinJyuKen!" the soldier reported.

"Right, I understand," Iori got up. "Looks like duty calls." In Nagata's absence, it was up to Iori to deal with trouble. As he went to deal with the situation, Batai couldn't help but overhear and decided to investigate.

* * *

In Touka Village's marketplace, Bacho was already fighting the Rinshi. She had just gone out to the market to get something to eat after training. Training always gave her an appetite. All of a sudden, a group of Rinshi appeared out of thin air and started to terrorize the villagers. As one of the generals in the Touka Village Army, Bacho was immediately on the counterattack, using her Yari to take down the Rinshi. However, the Rinshi weren't going down as easily as she thought and came back up to attack again.

Suddenly, Bacho heard several bangs and the Rinshi fell when holes appeared on their heads. Bacho smiled and looked to see who was responsible. It was Armored War God Ryugen, ready for battle.

"I thought you may need some help," said Ryugen as he joined in. He dashed at the Rinshi and shot at them. Once close, he uses kicks and punches in tandem with his Budou Ryuhou. Bacho was fighting as well with more powerful thrusts of her Yari putting the Rinshi down.

As this was happening, Batai had snuck out to see the action and was impress. Awed she was by how Ryugen fought. She then realized by how much he was holding back in their spar as he managed to put down Rinshi so easily. Bacho too wasn't bad either and she was definitely skilled as she used speed and agility in conjunction with her strength. These two were leagues above Batai which didn't sit well with her at all.

She then witnessed as Ryugen switched armors quite easily.

"**KIWI!"**

"**LOCK ON!"**

"**HAI~! KIWI ARMS!"**

The Kiwi Arms opened up and folded up to form his armor onto his body and then arming him with the Kiwi Gekirin.

**"GEKI, RIN, SEIYA HA!"**

Now armed with the Kiwi Gekirin, Ryugen swiped and slashed at the Rinshi with ease, cutting them down without any hesitation. Ryugen, not wanting to waste anymore time, decided to finish the fight and pressed down on his belt's Cutting Blade twice.

"**HAI~! KIWI AU LAIT!"**

"Get down!" Ryugen ordered as his weapons charged. Bacho ducked as Kiwi sent out energy disks in the shape of kiwi slices from his Kiwi Gekirin. The Rinshi all exploded from the disks, exploding into violet blazes. Batai's eyes widened. He had finished off a group in a single moment. Clearly, this was the power of an Armored War God. Batai quietly snuck away. She had lied about needing the bathroom so if she was gone too long then Kochu and Riri would know she was lying.

"So, what happened here?" Ryugen asked.

"I don't know, Ryugen-sama. One moment I was just minding my own business and then those Rinshi appeared out of thin air," Bacho reported.

"Appeared out of thin air?" Ryugen repeated. That meant the Rinshi could infiltrate anywhere they pleased. This was disturbing news. "Right, carry on then. I'm going back to the castle."

"Gotcha!"

* * *

"Oh, come on! Again!?"

Nagata's travelling party was walking through a fog and once again they had lost Chou'un. One moment she was there and the next she had just disappeared.

"Where is she? Is she alright?" Ryuubi asked worriedly.

"Knowing her, she probably wandered off. With our luck, we might see her again when we get back to Touka Village," sighed Nagata.

"Yes, Aneue. You have no reason to fear. We will see Sei again very soon," promised Kanu.

"In the meantime, since we're here, let's go and visit my master's home," Komei urged. It had been months since she had seen her master and mother figure. She wanted to see her and since they were passing through, Nagata and Kanu decided that they could go visit her. Besides, they needed to stop to rest, get some food and take a bath.

"Just hold hands and stay together," Nagata instructed. Kanu took his right hand immediately, with her other hand in Rinrin's. Ryuubi quickly grasped Nagata's other hand as Komei took Ryuubi's free hand. "Alright, lead the way, Shuri."

"This way!" Komei beamed, leading the group onward. Fortunately, she remembered the path, so even in this fog she could navigate to where they should be going. Ryuubi didn't mind as she got to hold hands with Nagata and was actually beaming with joy at being able to do so.

Eventually, after walking for quite some time, they reached the gate of Suikyo's residence. There was only one person in the front yard, sweeping the floor. A cute little girl with light violet hair done up in long twin tails. She was clothed similarly to Komei but in dark blue with a hat similar to one a witch would wear. She was even carrying a broomstick which she was using to sweep the floor.

"Excuse me, is anyone home?" Nagata called and the girl gasped. "Oh, hey, could you tell-"

"Awawawawa!" the girl cried before she scrambled as she ran for the door of the house and went inside.

"...OK," Nagata blinked. "Not exactly the welcome I was expecting."

"Who was that?" asked Kanu.

"That must be master's new student," Komei assumed. "She mentioned that in one of her letters."

"So, she took in another student," nodded Nagata. Guess the woman got lonely. He could understand that. Suikyo's residence was rather big for just one person.

* * *

Fortunately, Suikyo was around to greet them. When the girl had gone in to alert her the woman had come up to check. Both women thought at first that an armed group of intruders had come to attack them. She recognized them instantly, even hugging Komei in greeting before welcoming them in.

"It's been such a long time since I've seen you all," Suikyo smiled as everyone sat together at the table.

"Well, we were in the area and we just thought we should stop for a visit," said Nagata.

"And the friend you lost in the fog has managed to get lost again," Suikyo added.

"Yeah, Sei," Nagata sighed. "I wonder if she does this on purpose just to mess with us." Knowing her, and her sense of humor, this might just be her idea of a joke.

"And Shuri, how have you been?" Suikyo asked.

"I've been doing well, Master Suikyo," Komei answered.

"The strategies and tactics she has contributed have helped us a lot," Kanu added.

"Hey, it's because of her that we keep winning," finished Nagata proudly.

"Shuri's so smart! Even I can't think like her!" beamed Chouhi.

"I'm glad to hear that," Suikyo smiled. Looking to Nagata, she noticed that he was bandaged up. He was still recovering from his fight with Duke and he was not at his best yet. "Ah, Gaim-dono, I noticed that you've been injured."

"Oh this? It's nothing. You should see what happened to the other guy," Nagata dismissed. "I barely feel it anymore."

"Still, I would like to check your injuries to see if you're recovering well," she appeared to insist. The girl from earlier was peeking at us from the doorway, shyly. Nagata noticed her and waved but she darted away to hide. He blanched a bit at the response, reminded of how Chinkyuu hid from him when she discovered he was an Armored War God.

"So, I see you've got yourself a new student," Nagata stated.

"Oh, little Hinari," smiled Suikyo. "Hinari, come out dear and introduce yourself." The girl shyly walked over, clutching the hem of her skirt.

"M-My name is Hoto, followed by Shigen," the girl introduced herself, looking down shyly at her feet.

"Hoto-chan, then," smiled Nagata and she blushed further before hiding behind Suikyo. "Is there something wrong?"

"She gets shy around men," Suikyo sighed, patting Hoto's head comfortingly. "And strangers. Once she gets to know you all she'll be fine. Anyway, I was just preparing some dinner. Would you like to join us for our meal?"

"We wouldn't like to impose," spoke Ryuubi.

"Nonsense, you're guests. Plus it's been such a long time since I've seen Shuri," smiled Suikyo.

"Then allow me to help you prepare the meal," Komei volunteered. "It'll be like old times."

"Shuri, talking about 'like old times' is what old people say," Nagata, earning a laugh from everyone.

"Hawawawa!"

* * *

This was perfect. Their information was correct. This was the house of Shibaki Suikyo, the teacher of Komei and Hoto. Not only that, Ryuubi, Kanu, Chouhi and Armored War God Gaim were there as well. Most of their targets were there but the plan was to only kidnap Shibaki Suikyo. After all, the woman was the teacher of two prominent strategists according to history. Obviously she would be better than either of them.

However, that didn't mean they couldn't kill everyone there and rid them of a nuisance once and for all. Also, there was a scent of envy and jealousy coming from the home. Hm, maybe they could harvest some Rinki while they were at it.

* * *

After the girls had taken their bath, it was Nagata's turn in the bathroom. Nagata had removed all his bandages to check his body. The bruises had faded a bit but they still felt a bit sore and the bandages were a hindrance when certain areas hitched.

"Damn..." he cursed. The fight with Duke had pretty much confirmed his fears of the Genesis Riders being active and these guys weren't messing around. They were dangerously abusing their powers and causing suffering. He would bet that they were working with the RinJyuKen as well. Right now, he just needed to concentrate on healing and relaxing himself.

* * *

Later, that night, as everyone slept, dark figures leapt over the walls as they snuck into the property. Nobody noticed them as they hopped towards Suikyo's room. Nobody noticed them as they searched for her room. Of course, somebody noticed when the sound of someone breaking in and Suikyo's screams were heard.

Nagata jumped out of bed and grabbed his SengokuDriver before exiting the room. He met the girls along the way, still in their sleeping clothes, and ran outside to see what was going on. Once outside, they saw that a Rinshi had Suikyo slung over its shoulder and the woman tied up and gagged.

"Master Suikyo!" Komei cried.

"Let her go!" Nagata demanded as he strapped on his SengokuDriver. He then unlocked his Blueberry Lockseed, "Henshin!"

"**BLUEBERRY!"**

"**LOCK ON!"**

"**SOIYA! BLUEBERRY ARMS! ALLONS-Y, EN-GUARDE!"**

Wielding the Blueberry Arms Berrapier and Blue Gauche, Gaim dashed for the Rinshi. The Rinshi holding Suikyo tried to flee but Gaim wouldn't allow it.

"Aisha!" Gaim ordered and Aisha leapt into action. Her fist connected to the Rinshi's face and it was forced to drop Suikyo. Chouhi then tackled into the Rinshi's gut, knocking it off its feet. It tried to get up but Gaim was immediately on it as he slashed it repeatedly before landing a final strike, reducing it to dust.

"Master Suikyo!" Komei cried as she ran to her master. She then untied her and removed her gag before throwing her arms around her.

"I'm fine Shuri," Suikyo sighed, hugging Komei back. Looking up, she looked around, "Where's Hinari? She sleeps in a room nearby!"

"Awawawawawawa!" the group looked up as Ryuubi approached with Hoto all but leaping into Suikyo's arms next to Komei, warbling and on the brink of tears thanks to her fear. "Sensei! Sensei!"

"I'm okay Hinari-chan. I'm okay," Suikyo comforted her second student. "There, there."

Gaim walked over to the front doors of the property and looked out into the hills in the dark of night. There were no signs of any more Rinshi. Either the jiang-shi had gone on his own like that Dropout Rinshi from the series, or it had been sent in as a test to see how quick the defenders were to react if something happened.

"I think this is going to be the beginning," Gaim sighed, turning to approach his friends. He closed his Lockseed, allowing his armor to flash then vanish as it dissolved into particles of lights.

"What do you mean Gaim-sama?" asked Ryuubi.

"This was probably a test," Nagata explained. "That Rinshi wasn't expected to win and escape. It was supposed to draw out the defenders to see how many of them there are and how effective we are. I think we can expect another attack and soon."

"Oh no!" Komei cried in fear. Hoto whimpered and hugged Suikyo even tighter than before.

"Thank you for saving me," Suikyo thanked gratefully.

"But why would they kidnap Master Suikyo?" Komei asked.

"She's your teacher," Nagata pointed out. "She taught you everything you know. They probably want to use her and extract all of her strategic knowledge from her mind." Hoto cringed at the thought of her teacher being taken.

"Then we must not let that happen," said Komei firmly.

Nagata cocked an eyebrow at Suikyo, "You know, I was expecting a bit of a surprise from you when you saw me in armor."

"Shuri wrote me a lot of letters and mentioned that the master she serves is an Armored War God," Suikyo smiled. "I knew it was you so I wasn't too surprised."

"Well, that explains it. For now you should go back to bed," Nagata suggested.

"What if another attempt to abduct Suikyo-dono occurs while we sleep, Gaim-sama?" Kanu asked.

"We'll take turns standing guard," Nagata commanded. "We'll each guard for an hour and then wake up the next person to take over. We'll do it in rotation until morning."

* * *

"Well that sucked."

OK, so outright kidnapping Suikyo wasn't a good idea. However, perhaps kidnapping her students and forcing her to give herself up in exchange for their freedom was a better idea. However, they needed to deal with the Armored War God. Fortunately, they had a plan in mind for that.

* * *

Gaim had the first watch as he patrolled around the area in his Orange Arms. An armored warrior made for an intimidating sight. A Rinshi would think twice before trying to kidnap Suikyo. However, he remained vigilant. He squatted down and yawned. "Man...this is boring..." He yawned again. He looked at the hour glass that was standing at the doorstep. He watched as the grains of sand flowed down from the top to the bottom. "OK...I stand corrected. Watching sand go down in an hourglass _is _boring."

After the hour was up, Gaim went to wake Kanu and found her sleeping together with Chouhi. The redhead had moved from her bed and snuck into Kanu's to cuddle with her. OK, how was he supposed to wake Kanu up without waking Chouhi?

"OK, this is a dilemma..." he frowned as he looked at both girls. He looked at the pillow of Chouhi's empty bed then smiled. "Idea..." He carefully lifted Chouhi's arm and put the pillow underneath. He then gently shook Kanu awake. "Hey, Aisha. Aisha. It's your shift..." Kanu's eyes opened groggily and she rose up to see the orange visor of Gaim.

"Nagata-sama...?" she yawned. "Is it my turn already?"

"Yeah, sorry. Anyway, I'm heading back to bed. The hour glass is on the doorstep. Just change shifts with Rinrin in an hour," Gaim instructed.

* * *

Gaim, Kanu and Chouhi took turns standing guard the whole night, changing shifts every hour. This lasted up until morning.

* * *

Nagata, Kanu and Chouhi sat at the dining table, appearing to be half-awake. Kanu hadn't even tied her hair this morning. Chouhi had some drool leaking from the mouth. As for Nagata, well, he had dark rings under his eyes. Shuri, Hoto and Ryuubi were still in bed, able to enjoy a good night of sleep (lucky them).

'_Mental note, try and find someone to invent coffee.._.' Nagata thought to himself.

"Here, you should drink this. It's a special herbal tea that is supposed to energize you in the morning," Suikyo served the three warriors their cups.

"Thank you," Nagata mumbled as he took a sip.

"You three look absolutely exhausted," frowned Suikyo.

"It's fine. It was our honor to protect you," Kanu smiled weakly.

"I'm...tired..." Chouhi snored in her half-awake state, wobbling in her seat. She grasped the cup and took a sip.

"Just keep drinking that until you're finished. You should be fine afterwards," assured Suikyo.

Nagata raised his cup again, "Kampai," and sipped on it.

"This is your fault Nagata-niichan," Chouhi mumbled.

"I absolutely thought that they might come after Suikyo again," Nagata justified.

"Clearly, you were wrong," Kanu added.

"Or maybe our presence dissuaded them," he countered. "We'll have to stick around a bit more until they make another move."

"But what will this mean for me?" Suikyo asked.

"Well, it'll be too dangerous for you to leave," Nagata answered with a frown, "At the same time we can't just keep you a prisoner in your own home. So...I was hoping that perhaps you and Hoto can come with us to Touka Village."

"You want me to live in your village?" Suikyo asked, surprised.

"For your own safety. That is, if you want," Nagata said. He could persuade her but he couldn't force her to come if she didn't want to. However, unless the RinJyuKen decided to give up, then her life was still in danger.

"I will consider it," Suikyo answered. "Anyway, today I was going to head out to pick some herbs but since I cannot leave, I can only send Shuri and Hinari-chan to pick them for me."

"I will go with them," Kanu volunteered, the drink energizing her.

* * *

Hoto was not in a very good mood since she was told that she would go pick herbs with Komei and not with Suikyo. Kanu would be escorting them, carrying her weapon. As for Chouhi, well, she was sleeping on the roof. Apparently, the drink Suikyo had made just wasn't enough.

Nagata yawned. He was still feeling a bit sleepy but not as bad as before. At least he wasn't completely exhausted.

* * *

Komei had tried, she really did, to make friends with Hoto. However, Suikyo's new student seemed to refuse her company, trying to avoid her as much as she could. Komei didn't understand. She was trying to be nice but Hoto seemed to reject her presence. Komei just thought that since they were both Suikyo's students that they could bond. However, Hoto didn't see things like that. In fact, she saw Komei as an intruder.

And then, quite suddenly and unprovoked, Hoto exploded.

"Why did you have to come back!?" Hoto screamed at Komei before running off.

"Wait, Hoto-chan!" Komei called after Hoto, giving chase. Hoto didn't listen and tripped. She wiped tears from her eyes. Everything was alright with just herself and Master Suikyo. It was like having her mother back! Just why did Komei have to come back and ruin that? Suikyo was giving all of her attention to Komei and it was making Hoto feel like she didn't matter anymore! Hoto picked herself up but then she gasped as she saw several Rinshi standing in front of her. Where had they come from? They looked at Hoto and one of them made a grab for her.

"No!" Komei took out her Himawari Lockseed and unlocked it. A small portal opened and a small Elementary Inves leapt out. Komei then locked the Lockseed, closing the portal and ordered, "Protect Hoto-chan!" The Elementary Inves responded and it was pretty aggressive as it lunged for one of the Rinshi, clawing at them viciously before it moved onto another and another. It attacked them, one-by-one, as they tried to fight back.

Kanu, seeing the Rinshi preoccupied by the Elementary Inves, attacked them with her Dragon Crescent Blade. Meanwhile, Komei was checking on Hoto.

"Are you OK?" Komei asked.

"...Why?" Hoto wondered.

"Well, you're Master Suikyo's student and she's been like a mother to me like she has been to you. So, that makes us sisters," Komei smiled. She looked up to see that Kanu had finished off the Rinshi and the miniature Inves now had nothing to do. Komei then unlocked her Lockseed, opening the portal to send it away before closing the portal.

"I suggest we return. I believe that there is a crisis back at Suikyo-dono's home," Kanu stated.

* * *

Kanu's words were all but prophetic as indeed Nagata and the others were under attack. Suikyo's estate had been stormed not by a mob of Rinshi, but by one Rinrinshi adored with a snake-like head ornament and a blue sash wrapped around his torso and waist. Smashing the front doors down, he confidently strode in and stared down Nagata as he shielded the girls from the monster's gaze.

"Heh! I couldn't tell from a distance, but someone chewed you up pretty good, didn't they?" the Rinrinshi smirked, crossing his arms. "How about you live to see another day and hand over the teacher?"

"Oh, I don't think so dirtbag!" Nagata strapped on his SengokuDriver and unlocked his Orange Lockseed. "Henshin!"

"**ORANGE!**"

"**LOCK ON!**"

"**SOIYA!** **ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**"

The Orange Arms came down, forming Nagata's protective suit and transforming him into Kamen Rider Gaim. Shifting his shoulders, he pointed the Daidaimaru at the Rinrinshi, "Kamen Rider Gaim! Arriving on Stage!"

"Introductions now then? Fine! I am a student of the _Ichigeki Hissatsu no Sogekishu_, Braco-sama! Master of the DokuRinJyu Viperdae-Ken! Call me Hebidora! _Jujin Jashin Hen!_" the Rinrinshi declared as he transformed. He had the standard humanoid shape of a Rinrinshi Beastman with the snake's head on his torso. His entire body was covered in scales. On the back of his hands were snake heads with the bodies coiled along his arms. His face had red eyes, scales all over it, and a mouth filled with sharp teeth. One may have expected a more prolific image, but Viperdae wasn't the name of a specific snake, but of a family of snakes. This made Gaim wonder if he had a broader range of abilities unlike a more specific JyuKen.

"Suikyo-san, let me handle this!" Gaim told her as he gripped both his Musou Saber and Daidaimaru tightly in his hands. Suikyo nodded before she and the others headed towards one of the buildings where they could get out of the way of the fight.

Gaim and Hebidora circled around each other and then swiftly engaged in combat. Gaim swung his Musou Saber but Hebidora grabbed his arm before striking him several times in the chest with super fast jabs. He then followed up with a kick that sent Gaim staggering. Gaim retaliated with downward strokes but Hebidora slipped out of the way before moving behind Gaim to kick him in the back. '_He's fast!_' realized Gaim.

The two continued to fight and Gaim was backed away into Suikyo's lab. Hebidora was fast, really fast. His strikes were so fast that Gaim wasn't able to counter and he was thrown backwards, hitting a vase which tipped over and fell, shattering to pieces. Gaim's gaze moved to the broken pieces of the vase but then something got his attention.

"A Lockseed fruit?" Gaim asked as he reached over and picked it up. In a flash, it changed into a mature Lockseed with a mango on the front, like the one in Baron's possession.

"Heh, looks like you will fall, Armored War God!" boasted Hebidora. Gaim pushed himself back to his feet, using the Musou Saber as support.

"You sure about that?" asked Gaim as he unlocked the Mango Lockseed.

"**MANGO!"**

The Orange Arms vanished as Gaim replaced the Orange Lockseed with the Mango Lockseed just as the portal above opened to release the Mango Arms.

"**LOCK ON!"**

"Here I go!"

"**SOIYA! MANGO ARMS! FIGHT OF HAMMER!"**

Gaim was now clad in the same Mango Arms as Baron. It was not at all different but Gaim felt empowered. Now wielding the Mango Punisher, he might stand a chance.

"You think a costume change will make a difference!?" sneered Hebidora and he went on the attack. However, his strikes did nothing against the durability of the Mango Arms. Only sparks flew, much to his surprise. Gaim took advantage of his opponent's surprise and bashed him with the Mango Punisher, sending him flying. He then followed after Hebidora. It was time to take this fight outside.

"Suikyo-san, I apologize in advance for the mess!" shouted Gaim as he charged at Hebidora and tackled into him. They both smashed through the door and tumbled along the floor. Hebidora flipped back to his feet as Gaim adjusted his stance, gripping the Mango Punisher mace threateningly. Hebidora charged at him at full-speed but Gaim had seen his pattern of attack, figuring it out. He held out his Mango Punisher and Hebidora crashed face first into the spiked head of the mace. The Rinrinishi went tumbling comically along the ground before hitting the wall.

Now that he wasn't getting pummeled, Gaim could begin seeing Hebidora's weaknesses. Because he focused on a snake family instead of a specific snake, he had broader abilities but didn't have any specific skills. At least, it seemed that way because Hebidora hadn't used any of his special techniques as of yet. Perhaps he was one of Braco's bottom rung students.

Turning, Gain walked towards the Beastman again, reaching to his Driver to go for a finishing blow. His arm was beginning to ache at the shoulder from where Duke had shot him previously. It was going to affect his ability to swing or even carry the Mango Punisher if he kept it up.

"Guh….Don't...don't get cocky with me!" Hebidora snarled, standing up. "_DokuRinJyu Viperdae-Ken! Hiden Ringi!"_

'_Shit!' _Gaim mentally cursed as he heard that.

"_Hebikingu Chūdoku!_" (Snake King Poisoning)

The snake face on Hebidora's chest hissed before extending from his body like a gargantuan serpent, venom dripping from its fangs as it aimed to strike at Gaim. The Armored War God cursed mentally again before he dove out of the way of the strike, letting the snake bite the wall, letting the toxic venom run from the holes. Having missed though, the giant snake pulled back and lunged for another strike. Gaim stood and swung the Mango Punisher, catching the snake in the head and knocking it aside, but it managed to get back up and go again, smashing into his torso and pinning him against Suikyo's lab, cracking the walls.

"GAAHHHH!" Gaim screamed, his chest wounds aggravated (putting it lightly) as his chest itself was compressed by the force of the strike even with the Mango Arms.

"Nagata-niichan!" Chouhi cried out. The other ladies gasped in fright at the sight of their friend/brother/protector being crushed by the large snake. Ryuubi fretted and looked around before finding a broom leaning on a wall. With her sword gone, she didn't have much of a choice as she picked up the household item and went running at the source of the snake, Hebidora himself.

"Hiyaaaaahhh!"

Bravely, Ryuubi came charging with a battle cry and started to hit the Rinrinshi repeatedly on the head with a broomstick. "Let him go! Let him go!" she screamed. The Rinrinshi, annoyed, snatched the broom from her hands and snapped it in half. He then grabbed Ryuubi by the throat and lifted her up.

"Ryuubi Gentoku..." Hebidora hissed. "You can join your Armored War God in Hell-AAAAHHHHH!"

Chouhi, unable to watch any longer, had grabbed her Viper Spear and pierced the neck of the giant snake. He released Ryuubi who dropped to the floor and hissed angrily at the child who had dared to injure him. The massive snake hissed and drew back, rearing back before Hebidora pulled the spear free and threw it away.

"Oh you are going to wish you hadn't done that," Hebidora hissed, his snake extension hissing in agreement. "My poisonous Rinki is the combination of all the poisonous snakes in the world! You'll be begging for death by the time it finally comes for you!"

"Hey Asshole!" Gaim lunged and stabbed the giant snake'a head, pinning it to the floor. He then reared back the Mango Punisher and at the same time struck the Cutting Blade.

"**SOIYA! MANGO SQUASH!"**

"OI-RYAAAAH!" The head of the Mango Punisher started to shine as Gaim swung with all his might. Hebidora couldn't move as his snake's head was pinned into the ground. Gripping the Mango Punisher which was glowing brightly, Gaim ran at Hebidora who was struggling to get the snake to move, but it was essentially dead. He was then bludgeoned violently by the Mango Punisher which smashed into his face, crushing his skull in the process. The force of the strike managed to knock Hebidora's head right off his shoulders in a blast of chopped mango squares. The end result was Hebidora's body collapsing on the floor before spontaneously combusting into purple flames, leaving only ash behind with his extended snake from his chest going up like a fuse.

"Well, that was anticlimactic," Gaim remarked as he closed his Lockseed. Once the armor was gone and adrenaline rush had faded, he fell to his knees in pain, "Ow...ow..." Hebidora had aggravated his wounds from his fight with Duke and he was hurting all over. "That probably reopened something...ow…"

"Gaim-sama!" Ryuubi gasped as she knelt down beside him. "Are you hurt?"

"A bit but I'll live," he grunted. He noted the bruising around Ryuubi's neck when Hebidora had tried to choke her. He gently caressed her neck in concern. Her neck was already bright red in the shape of Hebidora's hand and likely would bruise. "What about you?" She blushed a bit at the contact, noting how warm his hand was.

"Gaim-sama!" Kanu called as she entered the property with Komei and Hoto. Kanu froze as she saw Ryuubi and Nagata kneeling on the floor with the latter caressing the former's neck.

"What happened here?" Komei asked.

"Yes…" Kanu twitched. "What indeed?"

"Well...that's a long story," Nagata answered, unaware of his potential doom.

* * *

Both sides exchanged stories. Hoto, Komei and Kanu had run afoul of a few Rinshi. Fortunately, thanks to Komei's quick thinking, her Lockseed and Kanu skill they managed to survive the encounter. As for Nagata, he told Kanu, Komei and Hoto how a Rinrinshi had attacked Suikyo's house in hopes of kidnapping her. Nagata had gotten in the way and would've been killed if Ryuubi and Chouhi hadn't helped him by diverting the Rinrinshi's attention long enough so he could execute the finisher. Kanu noted the redness around Ryuubi's neck and knew the girl who had become her sworn older sister had put herself at risk to save her lover.

Still, one issue remained. Nagata had found a Lockseed fruit which had turned into the Mango Lockseed. How had Suikyo come to acquire it and why?

"Master Suikyo, where did you get this Lockseed fruit?" asked Komei. With the excitement over with, the group were able to clean up and begin questioning why Suikyo had the dangerous fruit on her property. They weren't near Go, which hadn't been exporting Lockseeds outside of their territory and Zangetsu was meticulous in knowing where all Lockseeds went. There was no way a smuggler could get it all out.

"I bought it in town one day when Hinari-chan and I were stocking supplies," Suikyo answered, looking down at the new Mango Lockseed. "The shop owner said a strange man sold it to him saying it was a delicious fruit from a foreign land. Many people wanted it, but the shopkeeper was charging a high amount of money for it, hoping to make a good profit. I was the only one who could afford it and so I did, thinking it was interesting."

"Weren't you tempted to eat it?" asked Nagata.

"Oh yes. The smell was delicious, but I knew from my training that delicious-looking plants are not always safe," Suikyo replied. "Bringing it back, I had begun testing it to see if it had any qualities which I could use in my medicine. Unfortunately, although much about the fruit had things I had never seen before, I was able to recognize bits and pieces which told me it was poisonous. So knowing the fruit was toxic, I placed it inside of that vase and sealed it, not wanting to be tempted or risk Hinari-chan trying to taste it. But I had no idea that it would change in your hands, Gaim-san."

"Well, it's a good thing you have it then," Nagata smiled. He was pretty impressed. Most people would be tempted to eat it straight away once they got their hands on a Lockseed fruit. However, Suikyo had been able to ignore the fruit's temptation. That took a strong will and a clear head. A doctor's logic and discipline wasn't to be taken lightly it seemed.

"Ano…" Hoto spoke up. "Will you be taking it with you?"

Nagata scratched his head, but then winced when one of his aggravated wounds protested. "Nah, I got plenty of Lockseeds that can do much the same thing for me. I think you should keep it. It'll help you protect yourselves since the RinJyuKen seem interested in you."

"Ah!" Hoto smiled. Plucking the Lockseed off the table, she unlocked it, prompting a large portal to open above the table before a crimson-clad Lion Inves hopped out with a growl. "AH!"

"Hinari-chan! Don't drop it!" Komei warned her fellow student as Hoto stumbled back in surprise at such a large Inves.

"Relax, as long as you're holding the Lockseed, it won't hurt you," Nagata advised. True to his words, the Lion Inves seemed more content to hop off the table and begin exploring, much like a cat would when introduced to a new environment.

"Such a fascinating creature," Suikyo studied, utterly fascinated.

"Yeah, all Inves are but this species is a bit more aggressive, which is saying something since Inves are generally aggressive by nature," Nagata stated. "And don't leave the portal open too long. More Inves may try to follow or seeds will flow through and those things can grow just about anywhere."

"Can it understand me?" Hoto asked carefully.

"Yes, but it's only loyal as long as you keep your hands on your Lockseed. If you drop it we'll have this monster running amok and attacking pretty much everyone in sight," Nagata explained.

"Awawawa, okay!" Hoto nodded before clicking the Lockseed lock again, sending the Lion Inves back through the portal before it closed. "So, I can use this to protect myself and Master Suikyo."

"Yeah," Nagata nodded. "Oh, and one more thing. If you accidentally drop your Lockseed, pick it up before that Inves eats it."

"What happens if it eats the Lockseed?" Suikyo asked.

"You'll have a _big _problem," Nagata answered.

* * *

Eventually, the group needed to continue their journey back to Touka Village. Nagata had to stay a little longer to make sure he wasn't too injured to move. Once Suikyo had properly inspected him, she advised him to rest and let his wounds heal properly. With his lifestyle, though, he was bound to get injured again but he promised to take it easy.

At the gate, Komei and Hoto shared a hug. Nagata was a bit disappointed. Hoto, like Komei, would be destined to be a great strategist someday. However, she would need to finish learning everything she could from Suikyo. Perhaps, one day, Hoto would come to Touka Village with Suikyo.

* * *

**KRC: Well, this chapter introduces Hoto. Next chapter, we'll return our focus to the Chou Sisters as they uncover something else about their new magic power. Ukitsu observes.**

**TFP: And we see that things aren't peaceful in Touka and the RinJyuKen aren't just laying back and doing nothing even if they are laying low.**


	10. Chapter 10

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and I decided to give it a try. If you like it then that's great. If you don't then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

**Shin Koihime Musou: Legends of the Armored War Gods**

**Co-Written By: Ten-Faced Paladin and Kamen Rider Chrome**

**Chapter 10: The Yellow Turban Rebellion**

Nagata's travelling party arrived back in Touka Village with a sense of relief and accomplishment. They had experienced a lot in their quest and made some new discoveries, with some discoveries being quite unpleasant such as the existence of the Genesis Riders and what they were doing. Nagata resolved to have something done about them and had told Iori about what he had learnt. The Armored War God of the Ultimate Eye was troubled by the news and agreed with Nagata that something needed to be done concerning this new enemy.

While Ryuubi had lost her sword once again, this time it had been because she had sacrificed it to perform a noble deed and not because of foolishness or negligence. While she wished she had her sword, knowing that she had sacrificed it to save people made her feel like she had accomplished a heroic feet and that she was meant to do great things.

"You know, it feels good to be back," Nagata smiled as he walked around the village with Aisha as the villagers greeted them in welcome. They had really been missed. Some of the village children even went up to greet them personally, asking if Nagata would like to play with them whenever he was free.

"Indeed," Kanu agreed. After being on the road for so long, it was good to have a place to call home. "I just hope nothing serious happens that pulls away from here again." Nagata couldn't help but groan. "Is something wrong, Nagata-sama?"

"Aisha, I think you just jinxed us." Murphy's Law: Anything that can go wrong will go wrong.

* * *

The Chou Sisters' fame continued to grow at a rate which was considered downright supernatural. Never before had any one group of singers gained such popularity in such a relatively short time. However, their audience and fans would sometime get into arguments which was unavoidable when it came to large groups of people who got their emotions running high. Fortunately, just a word from the Chou Sisters would get them to stop and have those masses adoring them all over again. Was this because they were persuasive or was some other force at work here which enabled them to dissuade violence with just a word?

It was the work of the Crucial Keys to the Way of Peace. Within the book was a spell which made anyone who heard the girls super suggestible to them when they were already willing to listen to them. Choho had enchanted her own and her sisters' microphones in order to keep their fans from getting into fights during the performances. By accident though, the girls discovered that they could compel anyone to do anything just by speaking into their voice amplification crystals. One time they had gotten delicious cakes delivered to them when one of them mentioned on stage how much she loved them. Once they realized the potential, during concerts, they would ask their fans for items that they would like to have and they would always have it delivered to them as early as that evening or the next morning.

Ukitsu continued to observe them from the rafters of their latest venue. Unlike the adoring fans down below, he looked downright disappointed with everything that was going on.

"Hm, I was hoping for them to use their new power to stir up some conflict. However, all they're doing is wasting it. Maybe I chose the wrong people to enact the plan. Or.." he looked to see a sharply-dressed noble and a group of armed men storming the stage. "Maybe they just need a push."

* * *

"What do you mean you never got the permit requests?!" demanded Choho. "We wrote them out and submitted them days before we set up the concert! We were even told that we got the green light!"

"Well I never saw them," the magistrate, a sleazy old man, snickered. He reeked of corruption with how fancy he dressed and how well-fed he seemed compared to the more modestly dressed the people from his city were. "Now pack up and get out before I have my men do it for you."

"Please don't do this!" cried Chokaku. "We're not even doing anything wrong! Can't you just let it go this one time?"

"Oh, I don't think so," the magistrate snorted, but a dirty leer began to come to his eyes. "But you know, I'm sure we can work something out. I mean, I'm a pretty easygoing guy. If you can't pay a couple of fees I'm sure you can pay in _other_ ways." In one smooth move, he managed to wrap his arm around Choryo and began molesting her. "You get what I mean?"

"KYAH!" Choryo squeaked in shock and horror at the sheer audacity of the man's actions. The people in the audience reacted with outrage, but the soldiers kept them at bay.

"Why you-!" Choho growled, her gemstone microphone began to glow an ominous color. She was ready to order her fans to take the slimy creeps down…

"_Non, non, non!"_

The magistrate suddenly felt an iron grip grabbed his wrist before he was twisted off of Choryo and kicked in the face, knocking him back into his soldiers. Gagging as he grasped his face, he looked up to see who had the audacity to even try to lay a hand on him. The Chou Sisters were just as stunned, not expecting anyone to come to their aid without a direct order from them. They really didn't have any idea where he had come from. The most they had known was that he had come dashing out from the backstage.

He stood tall and proud, wearing a white tunic with deep green sleeves. However, it was left open to reveal his bare chest which many girls in the crowd saw appreciatively. His pants were just as deep green with purple shoes of all things. His face was quite handsome with blonde hair of all things with a fringe on his right side, barely reaching his right eye and giving him a bishonen appearance which even the Chou Sisters got momentarily sucked in by.

"Who the hell are you?!" the magistrate snarled, angry enough to bring an execution on the foreign-looking man.

"I consider myself a connoisseur of fine art such as music, painting, and sculpture," the young man grinned. "Naturally, these three lovely young ladies captured my attention and I just had to come see them. They exceeded my expectations and now I'm hooked. So I have pledged myself as their protector and patron!"

"Our protector?" asked Chokaku.

"Patron?" asked Choho.

"Tsk! You make yourself sound like you're some minor god looking for worshippers," the magistrate laughed. "But if you want to go to Heaven so fast, I'm in the mood for an execution!"

"Oh?" the young man smirked. "Well, I may not have named myself such a title but many others have. Direct from the Heavens I have come to chose who best deserves my attentions and with their lovely music the Chou Sisters have earned it. So I, Marcus Date hereby accept the Chou Sisters into the ranks of my lovely saints!"

"Oh my…" Choryo blushed. Her sisters likewise nodded. It was quite flattering, but at the same time they were more than little curious as to who the (extremely hot) man was. "Ano...but who are you?"

"I'm glad you asked!" he grinned while reaching into his tunic. "I will allow you to call me Marc or even Marcus. Whichever you are comfortable with. However, everyone else will regard me by another name." From his tunic he drew a black belt buckle and strapped it to his waist. He searched his pocket and produced what to the witnesses looked like a padlock and with a snap, unlocked it.

"**DURIAN!**"

The audience went dead silent as above the foreign boy a portal opened in the air before a large spiked dark green Durian with silver circles in the side lowered down, shining like a rock concert strobe light as it went.

"Is that-?!" Chokaku gasped.

"Is it-?!" Choho hoped.

"It is!" Choryo cried.

"Henshin!" he smiled before locking the Lockseed into his SengokuDriver.

"**LOCK ON!**"

Reaching to his belt, he hit the Cutting Blade to split open the Lockseed. The top half was the inside of a durian, but the bottom half depicted a cruelly spiked sword that looked like it belonged in pit fights from Ancient Rome.

"**DURIAN ARMS! MISTER DANGEROUS!**"

The Durian Arms dropped over his shoulders and onto his head, covering the foreigner in a neon green bodysuit with a silver torso. His arms sported purple gauntlets spiked like a durian. He sported thigh armor which was the same. His greaves were mostly green, but had purple spikes decorating the edges. Inside the helmet, his head became covered in a deep green helmet with a silver face covered in spikes with two narrowed eyepieces, the right one having a crack on the armor around it. When the helmet formed, a deep green attachment landed on it, covered in spiked with elongated ones sticking out from the sides and a blood red mohawk on top. When the piece attached, his eyes turned bright yellow. A splash of green energy juice broke the Durian Arms apart. The top and back unfolded onto him, becoming fierce-looking shoulder pads and back armor. The front panel folded outward before a hidden spiked Y-shaped silver armor folded out before silver pectoral pieces with two green pieces underneath, all spiked came out before the whole chest plate attached to his front. A pair of broadswords appeared in his hands, with serrated edges and spikes covering the flat sides, making them look as menacing as he did. They were his signature weapons, the Duri Noko swords.

"I am...BRAVO! Now, let us rock and roll!" the Armored War God announced loudly, raising his swords into the air.

"He's an Armored War God!"

"Woah!"

"He's protecting our angels!"

"Beat them up Armored War God-sama!"

Even as the audience roared in appreciation to the Armored War God, the main attraction was oddly quiet. Chokoku, Choho, and Choryo gasped as their self-proclaimed protector and patron transformed into an Armored War God right before their eyes. They remembered him from one of their previous concerts. One couldn't forget being attacked by a toad man and then being rescued after all. Had he been following their tour and keeping an eye on them since then?

"Now then, _Monsieur _Magistrate. Will you leave these lovely idols be or shall I serve up some divine punishment?" Bravo threatened as he pointed one of his Duri Noko at the magistrate for emphasis. "Hm...?"

The magistrate promptly paled alongside his men as they watched what they thought was an impudent brat suddenly become an Armored War God which all of the people in the provinces were talking about in one form or another. They were great warriors, serving under lords, and one of them had just pledged himself to the Chou Sisters. A Pop Idol group of all things! How ridiculous...but it wasn't so funny when it was happening right in front of them.

"I...I don't fear you!" the magistrate sputtered.

"Oh, but your men look particularly pale and ready to run," Bravo pointed out. "I guess they know what will happen if they try to fight. They are smarter than you, it seems."

"Bah! I don't pay them to think! I pay them to obey!" the magistrate growled with false bravado. "Now attack that clown and shut these three tarts down!" Suddenly, the magistrate was struck down as Bravo kicked him in the chest and pinned him to the floor of the stage, his boot pressing down on the man's chest.

"_Monsieur_, I am quickly losing my patience," Bravo spoke, flamboyancy gone from his voice. "I have been nice so far since you are so ignorant, but even that can only save you for so long." He crossed his Duri Noko and put them up close to either side of the man's throat like a pair of scissors. He then looked up at the guards who were frozen.

"You wouldn't dare!" spat the magistrate only to feel the spikes of the Duri Noko press against his neck, drawing blood. "Ah!"

"When it comes to disciplining someone who tries to molest innocent girls, you will find I have the courage to do a lot," Bravo retorted coldly.

"Ah, Bravo-sama?" Chokoku suddenly spoke up, timidly stepping forward.

Bravo quite suddenly stepped back from the magistrate and tucked his swords behind his back, "Yes Tenho-chan?"

"Could...could you please not be violent?" asked the red-haired idol. "We don't want violence on our stage when there's so much in the world already. We want our fans to be happy and not having to think about such terrible things."

"Oh of course!" Bravo nodded. "Oh how terrible of me. I've upset my three cute little saints!" he turned and looked down at the magistrate. "Tenho-chan has decided to be merciful in her message of happiness and peace. Now scurry along and let them complete their show. Then we can all move on with our lives." He even made shooing motions with his hands to insist that the fat man make his leave.

The magistrate scowled but the Armored War God had drawn enough blood from him to get the point across. He then scoffed and turned away, walking off the stage as his guards followed him. Bravo smiled but he silently promised to pay the magistrate a visit to repeat his warning and to make sure the girls would be able to perform on his stage again on their tour.

"So, my lovely saints. Now that the big bad magistrate is gone, please continue your performance," said Bravo as he gave a bow.

"Thank you, Bravo-sama," the three smiled, thankful for the man's assistance.

"Please, there's no need for thanks. It was simply my pleasure."

The audience all soon began to cheer and whistle, admiring Bravo for protecting the three idols. They called him a guardian deity among other things. Several of them promised to make shrines to Bravo so they could pray for his continued protection of the Chou Sisters. Bravo waved and blew kisses in the audience, but still made the way off the stage.

"Okay everybody!" Chokaku smiled. "Ready to keep going?"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Up above the show in the rafters, Ukitsu snorted in distaste. He had hidden the magistrate's paperwork and tricked the girls into thinking they had permission for this opportunity. The magistrate was a known corrupt letch who would have come onto the girls the first chance he got. It should have been perfect for the girls to unleash their negative emotions, especially Choho who seemed to be the best at it. However, he didn't expect an Armored War God to just appear to defend them. He could have been enchanted by the stones, but with him there no one who could unleash the girls' own negative emotions to fuel the book would go near them.

"How inconvenient," he sighed. He would have to readjust his plans to incorporate this Armored War God. Perhaps he could use this to his advantage. For now he would just observe.

* * *

Marcus was packing up his stand when he was approached by some of the security guards. They were burly armored men with weapons who made sure no troublemakers got involved in the girls' concerts. Although with how little action outside of singing happened during their performances, it was little more than being paid to do nothing but stand around and look tough. Of course, that was a _big_ help when the magistrate and his goon squad came through to cause trouble just because the bloated man wanted a chance to sleep with the three.

"Can I help you?" asked Marcus, setting down one of his boxes.

"The Chou Sisters wish for your presence Bravo-sama," the leader of the men spoke, a warble in his voice. Obviously he had never dealt with Armored War Gods and it was making him nervous.

"Really?" Marcus raised an eyebrow. "Very well then. But I cannot stay too long since I have a lot of work to do. Art doesn't make itself."

The guards escorted Marcus to the backstage area where the Chou Sisters were waiting for him. Crowds parted for them, plenty of the yellow-clad nerds and fanboys sending their praise for him along the way. Walking past the crew members who were dismantling the stage. He idly noted the number of paper seals which helped make the music that the girls were so famous for making. Going to the girls' dressing room, the security guards knocked on the door and waited.

"Who is it?" asked the voice of Chokaku.

"Security, Chokaku-sama," the guard explained. "We have brought Bravo-sama like you have asked."

There was a slight scuffle before the door opened, revealing Chokaku with her sisters pressed up behind her, all three wearing fluffy bathrobes in their respective colors on it.

"Ah, Bravo-sama! Come in!" Chokaku beamed, pulling on Marcus' arm and bringing him inside of the sisters' dressing room. Inside was a poshly decorated room complete with beds to sleep on, vanity tables to let the girls get themselves ready with, and a pile of flower bouquets near a window praising the girls and their talents.

"_Bonjour!_" Marcus greeted as the four of them took seats on the couches, the girls sitting across from him.

"We want to thank you so much for what you did and also what you did for us the last time," Chokaku spoke, smiling.

"It was my pleasure," Marcus smiled back, causing Chokaku to blush.

"But we were curious. Why would you help us?" asked Choryo. They were just singers, not important people compared to lords or generals. Why would an Armored War God extend his protection to them of all people?

"Oh, where I come from, the arts are something to be celebrated," he told them. "Painting, singing and dancing have always been among my favorite of the arts. That's why I've also become such a big fan of yours."

"Yeah, you've been painting posters of us," Choho noted. "We saw a lot of them with our fans waving them at us in the crowds. They looked so good! How were you able to paint us so easily without us posing?"

"I possess an incredibly accurate memory," Marcus pointed to his head. "When I first saw you all on stage, I memorized your body shapes and your dancing helped me see your range of movements. Using that, I posed you in my mind and painted the images."

"Oh wow! So talented!" Chokaku clapped her hands. His armor may look scary but he was nice and talented, not to mention handsome as well.

"Oh, thank you," Choryo blushed. She never considered herself to be very attractive, seeing herself as plain compared to her sisters. The posters which depicted her though were beautiful and she looked so feminine in them. "Those paintings were very nice."

"Oh, I simply painted what I see and what I see are three lovely saints with heavenly voices," Marcus complimented, causing all three to blush.

"Hey, would you like to be part of our tour?" asked Choho.

"You wish for me to join you?" Marcus' eyes brightened as he smiled widely. "_Oui! Oui!_ It would be my honor to join you!"

* * *

"You know, it's good to have you back," Iori said gratefully.

"Good to be back," agreed Nagata.

"I know. With you gone, I had to take command of the men full-time. That cut into the quality time I spend with my family," Iori replied.

"Quality time? Don't you spend most of your time with Shion-san training the men in archery?" asked Nagata. Iori had adapted the principles of Kyudo into the training. Kyudo was the archery school Japan had developed. There were eight steps to proper Kyudo: ashibumi, dozukiru, yugamae, ushiokoshi, hikiwake, kai, hanare and zanshin. The first five steps were mostly concerned with the positioning of the body and the preparation of the shot. They were also preparations for the final three steps.

Kai: the unity of self and the target.

Hanare: releasing the arrow that has become yourself and the moment time stops.

Finally, zanshin: the self that is shot to the target one always knows 'it will hit', and the action and the result become one to make the past and the future into a single point.

The philosophical aspect of Kyudo revolved around the destruction of 'self' as a meditational technique. It was something Iori had learnt from studying Kyudo for several years and he had taught these aspects to Kochu and his men to better themselves as archers.

"Speaking of taking command, you must take command of the paperwork which has piled up on your desk while you were gone," Iori added, smirking.

"Paperwork?" Nagata blanched. "I thought you'd take care of it."

"I took care of most of it. Now you can have the rest of it," Iori replied. "By the way, when is Sei-san coming back?"

"Eventually," Nagata shrugged. "You know how flighty she can be."

* * *

"Wow, you girls had some crazy adventures while you were away," Bacho noted.

"Yes, we did," Kanu nodded. The girls were having a bath together. The bathroom was large and spacious with a big bath as well. It was a good place for them to bond and release all of their tension.

"Kinda worried about Chou'un-san, though," said Ryuubi.

"Oh, relax. Sei's a big girl. She can take care of herself," Bacho dismissed Ryuubi's worry. "Still, it was pretty noble how you sacrificed your sword like that. You're definitely more than you appear, Touka." Ryuubi blushed at the compliment.

"Gaim-sama did say I was destined for great things," Ryuubi replied.

"So, what are we gonna have for dinner?" Chouhi asked.

"Rinrin, do you think of food all the time?" asked Komei.

"Yes! Food is important! Hunger is the enemy!" Chouhi declared.

"Unless you eat too much food then your food becomes your enemy," Kanu reminded. "So, Sui-dono, how's your cousin doing with her training?"

"Well, she's doing OK, I guess," Bacho answered. "Sure, she likes to goof off by playing with Riri, but I guess it's OK. Ryugen-sama likes to see Riri happy and I can't really deny it that she's happy playing with a new friend."

"Batai acts like a babysitter for Riri then?" Ryuubi asked.

"Yeah, Shion-dono and Ryugen-sama always ask Tanpopo to look after Riri," nodded Bacho.

"They must trust your cousin a lot," Kanu concluded.

"Yeah, she might not be much of a warrior, yet, but she is trustworthy where it counts," Bacho admitted.

* * *

"OK, now I know why Iori left these to me," Nagata frowned. They were marriage offers from noblemen and chiefs from other villages and provinces. He would need to write back a reply to each of them. "I miss my computer and e-mail," he muttered. He picked up his brush, rolled out an empty piece of paper, and began writing his reply.

* * *

Days had passed since Marcus joined the girls on their tour. Their fans always followed them wherever they went to perform. Marcus also made money selling posters of the girls while at the same time acting as their bodyguard. Of course, they would run into complications but they were easily resolved.

However, this time, the complications were way more complicated than the girls could handle.

"THIS IS TERRIBLE!"

The girls had received a letter demanding their surrender to the imperial court. They were being charged with assaulting an official and exciting a riot.

"How can they do this!?" Chokaku yelled.

"Dammit, it must've been that slimeball magistrate," Choho growled.

Apparently, the magistrate had reported to the imperial court. He had friends in high places and told them how he had been victimised by the Chou Sisters, conveniently forgetting to mention how he tried to essentially blackmail them into sleeping with him. This had the sisters labeled as criminals.

"That man..." Marcus frowned. "How disgraceful. He simply couldn't handle being treated in such a way and he went crying to the court."

"That damn imperial government," Choho scowled. "They can't do this to us!"

"But what can we do?" Choryo asked.

"It's obvious, isn't it? That man was corrupt! He tried to use his power to threaten us and force us to sleep with him! We refused and he does this!" Choho tore the letter in half. "The whole government is corrupt!"

"Chii-chan, what are you saying?" Chokaku asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Together, we'll bring down this corrupt government that is trying to get in the way of our dreams!" Choho declared.

"But how will you do that?" Marcus asked. The imperial government might be corrupt but they had an army. Granted he himself was powerful, but even his strength had its limits and he had no way to get into Helheim where Lockseeds were kept so he could muster up enough Inves to protect the three sisters.

"We have you, don't we?" Choho asked. Armored War Gods were powerful warriors, each possessing the strength to oppose large armies by themselves. "And we have our fans! I'm sure they can help us if we ask them too!"

"You wish for your fans to fight for you?" Marcus questioned incredulously. "Chiiho-chan, not one of those fans is even a trained soldier! They're fans! Farmers! Common folk! They likely have never picked up a weapon in their life. They love you, but I doubt they love you three enough to risk their lives for you!"

"Of course they will! It's easy! We can make them do anything we want with our magic!" admitted Choho. Chokaku grimaced and Choryo merely facepalmed at their sister blowing their secret. Marcus recoiled in shock at the admittance.

"Wait, you mean to tell me you've been using magic to make the fans give you what you want?" Marcus asked in surprise. He had seen the bouquets of flowers, the boxes and boxes of treats which each of the girls adored, and the numerous other gifts which seemed to perfectly align with what each of the girls wanted. He simply thought the fans paid close attention to the girls words, but using magic to force them to give it to them?

Chokaku shyly admitted, "Well, at first we just used it to make sure our fans didn't fight."

"Then I discovered we could make the fans do what we want so why not have fun with that?" Choho added.

"It's nothing that they can't afford," agreed Choryo.

"But now you're trying to make your fans fight for you?" Marcus questioned. "_Non, non, non!_ This is wrong!" he protested. He could understand using magic to make music but to use it to perform mind control was completely unacceptable! Was this magic the reason why they had so many fans? Were the girls more like sirens, seducing men with their voices? No, it couldn't be! The girls were wonderful singers, he knew that.

"All we're doing is trying to protect ourselves from a corrupt government!" defended Choho.

"But this will be seen as an act of war! People will get hurt! Villages will be wiped out! _Massacres_ will happen!" Marcus argued. "This is _terrible_!" He glared at the Crucial Keys to the Way of Peace, sitting innocently on the table. The girls had told him that they had learnt the magic from the book to make their microphones and the talismans that played their music. Now he realized that this book was an abomination that had perverted the girls' lovely singing. "It's this book's fault!" He picked it up. "This book's magic is evil! It must be destroyed!"

"Wait!"

"No!"

"Stop!"

Marcus was about to tear it in half when he froze, a flash of a purple miasma emerging from the book and surrounding him. "I...I can't move!" Then, he saw the Chou Sisters collapse like marionettes who had their strings cut, "Girls!?"

"That is enough," said Ukitsu as he stepped into the backstage room of the Chou Sisters.

"Who are you, _monsieur_?" Marcus asked, still unable to move.

"My name is Ukitsu and I am these girls' benefactor," Ukitsu introduced himself.

"_Quoi_? Their benefactor?" Marcus questioned. "_Mon dieu_! You were the one who gave them this horrid book of witchcraft!"

"Indeed and I can't have an Armored War God mucking up my plans," said Ukitsu. He had to give the flamboyant boy credit. No one had even come close to suspecting the truth until now. Obviously, he was someone he couldn't let run around unchecked. He put his index finger against Marcus' forehead and a drew a symbol which glowed violet. Marcus' eyes flashed the same color for a brief moment but that told Ukitsu that the spell had worked. "Now, with this, you will agree with what the girls will do. No matter what."

"_Oui_. I will obey my saints," Marcus answered, his voice bland and without his spark of emotion. Ukitsu smiled in approval before plucking the Crucial Keys to the Way of Peace from Marcus' hands.

"Soon, this will have enough power," Ukitsu smirked evilly.

* * *

There was always something. It was a saying that Nagata was quickly becoming familiar with. Only a week back home in Touka Village and already something new was happening. Nevermind the apparently never-ending requests to marry some noble's daughter, but now Sousou was again trying to contact them. The messenger arrived in a hurry, looking like he had been riding all day and night to ensure that he got the message where it was supposed to go.

"An important message from Sousou?" Nagata asked the messenger as he accepted the letter.

"Yes, it is! An urgent summons!" the messenger nodded.

Nagata opened up the letter and spread it out over the table. Iori skimmed over the contents with him and it mentioned a 'Yellow Turban Rebellion'. Both Armored War Gods felt their blood chill at the words. Knowing the history of the Three Kingdoms, they knew exactly what was going on before the letter saw fit to explain it.

"Wait, wasn't the Yellow Turban Rebellion mentioned before?" Iori asked.

"Yes, and it was led by three brothers. They claimed it was an effort to bring about peace. Only this time it's led by...the Chou Sisters!?" Nagata gaped.

"The Chou Sisters? Isn't that the famous singing idol group?" Iori asked.

"Yeah, that's them. Guess I should've known this was gonna happen," Nagata frowned. "We better call the girls to take a look at this."

* * *

It didn't take long to get everyone together to discuss the news that Sousou had sent them all. Unfortunately, it wasn't good news in any sense of the word. In Ryuubi's case, it was going to break her heart once she heard who was leading the charge in the newest rebellion to grace the Three Kingdoms.

"Sousou-dono is calling us to join an alliance to fight the Yellow Turban Army?" Kanu asked.

"Why are they called 'Yellow Turbans'?" Chouhi asked.

"I don't think that's the important part, Rinrin," Bacho commented.

"Yeah, it's who's leading them. The Chou Sisters," said Nagata.

"No!" Ryuubi gasped, aghast. "It can't be them!"

"It is," Nagata nodded. "Sousou said that the girls managed to rally an army. Apparently, they've been branded fugitives for openly speaking against the imperial government and for attacking a government official. They've also raised an army to overthrow the government."

"How did a group of singers raise an army so quickly?" Kochu asked.

"The fans," Komei concluded. "Remember when we watched their performance. They had so many supporters. It was like an army."

"Somehow they've managed to convince their fans to form an army," Iori frowned. He didn't know how. Hell, he didn't know of any Pop idol group that had that kind of control over their fans. A military or political leader sure, but just a trio of female singers?

"Well, we have to stop this before a lot of people get hurt," Nagata concluded. "If these are just fans then if Sousou sends her army to deal with them, it will turn into a slaughter."

"Gaim-sama is right. We need to join this alliance to stop any needless bloodshed," agreed Kanu.

"There's one more thing," Iori wanted to add. "They've got Bravo working for them too."

"That complicates matters," Komei frowned in thought.

"But we must save them!" Ryuubi exclaimed.

"Aneue, do you really want to save the Chou Sisters so much?" asked Kanu.

"Yes!" Ryuubi said firmly. She was a fan even if the Chou Sisters had become enemies of the government. She knew there had to be some reason why her three idols were fighting the government. They were so happy and content when she saw them at their concert. What could have happened to make them do such a thing?

"Then we'll be going," stated Nagata.

"After just coming back?" Iori asked.

"No choice," Nagata shook his head. This wasn't anything like the last rebellion. Back then, it had been peasants dissatisfied with their local government for overtaxation. This time the Chou Sisters were openly rebelling against what they believe was a corrupt government that needed to be overthrown, raising an army to do so. Simply starving them like Sousou had done before wouldn't work either. "Everyone, pack up! We're heading to Sousou's camp!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Sousou's camp, the ruler of Gi was eagerly awaiting her guests. Her officers were by her side. Mitsuki and his Crimson Guard were also at the ready, including Gakushin, Ukin and Riten. Mitsuki's three lieutenants were all sporting red and black jackets like his, showing what unit they were a part of. Surprisingly, Enjutsu and her retainer were also there, having been asked by the Hans to lend support since she was one of the closest rulers they could ask for help. With the pout on her lips though, she obviously didn't want to be taking part though. She was barely paying attention as it was to the incoming reports.

"According to this last report from a scout, the number of the Yellow Turbans is growing in the thousands," Juniku reported.

"How troublesome," Sousou frowned. "How could they build up an army in such a short time?"

"They're famous singers, Sousou," Mitsuki remarked. "And they got fans all over the country."

"But it is odd how these supporters could so easily be influenced to fight for them," said Teiiku.

"Teiiku, you probably don't know how obsessive fans can get to please their idols." Mitsuki shook his head. "And there are a _lot _ of dissatisfied people out there who the crumbling Hans have screwed over trying to make themselves look as strong as ever. This kind of quick recruitment isn't unexpected if you ask me."

"Well, they haven't made a move quite yet," Kakoton said. "So we have time to devise plans of attack."

"What worries me is their Armored War God," frowned Kakoen.

"Yes, this Bravo," frowned Sousou. "Mitsuki, if you were to fight against their Armored War God, how would you fare?"

"I'd have to push myself to the limits," Mitsuki answered honestly. While the original Bravo had military training, he doubt this one was the same. Still, it was best to be careful with the unknown. "But if I can get a read on him, I think I can pull out a win."

* * *

The Chou Sisters' camp was full of their Yellow Turban soldiers and in front was Marcus who was rallying the troops, "MEN! WE ARE HERE TODAY TO FIGHT FOR OUR SAINTS! WE WILL OVERTHROW THE CORRUPT HAN GOVERNMENT AND CREATE A NEW ONE! REPEAT AFTER ME! VIVA LA REVOLUCION!" The Yellow Turbans all roared their support of the Chou Sisters. With an Armored War God at their side they couldn't lose.

Choho beamed, "I'm so glad he came around!"

Chokaku frowned, "I don't know...doesn't he seem a little...off? Like he's half-asleep sometimes or something?"

"It must be nerves," Choho dismissed. "Relax, it'll be fine. With our army and our own Armored War God, the imperials won't be able to touch us!"

"This wasn't what I wanted, though," Chokaku confessed sadly.

"Onee-chan, remember, we need to protect ourselves to protect our music," Choryo said. She understood that this must be done. The government had not given them a choice. It was too late to stop now because if they did, they would be executed for treason.

* * *

Nagata and his group joined the alliance and met up with Sousou and the others to try and get a handle on the situation. They were a little surprised to see someone like Enjutsu participating, but even she couldn't deny the Hans when they asked her to do something. Everyone else though was particularly grim when they continued to get reports on the numbers and movements of the Yellow Turbans.

"So, you guys actually came," quipped Mitsuki as she saw the Touka Village Army officers.

"Yeah, we're here to join but we're here to make sure this doesn't turn into a slaughter," said Nagata.

"It's war, Oda. By definition it is a slaughter. A slaughter at a large scale," Mitsuki shot back. While he could understand finding less violent alternatives, sometimes those weren't available to them.

"It doesn't have to be! There is something not normal about this! Pop idols don't just incite masses of people to do what they want! They don't recruit devoted followers out of entire villages from just one show!" Nagata argued. "Sousou, isn't there another way?"

"At this moment the Yellow Turbans have grown into a threat," said Juniku. "The Chou Sister's army will attempt to overthrow the government and anyone that stands in their way. Karin-sama agrees that this cannot be allowed."

"Yes, as Keifa said, these Yellow Turbans can't be allowed to do what they like," Sousou agreed. She had her own plans to unify the country under her rule and these Yellow Turbans were an obstacle. They needed to be dealt with before they made themselves a threat.

"Because that would get in the way of _your _conquest?" Nagata scowled.

"Choose your words carefully, Oda," warned Mitsuki. "These Chou Sisters are criminals that have to be dealt with, severely."

"But there has to be a reason behind it all!" Nagata argued.

"Yes, the Chou Sisters are singers! They aren't criminals!" Ryuubi supported.

"So what do you propose we do?" Sousou challenged. It was pretty tense in Sousou's tent. However, the tension was broken when a Crimson Guard came in.

"What is it?" Mitsuki questioned.

"Sir, we found this man coming into camp!" the Crimson Guard reported as he tossed Kada to Sousou's feet.

"You again?" Mitsuki recognized. It was that quack doctor. Sousou had his description given to everyone since he managed to get away. He was to be captured and brought to her on sight. Looks like he had delivered himself to Sousou.

"Kada, you sure have some guts to come and offer your neck to me," smirked Sousou. She wasn't one to forget a grudge. "You haven't forgotten the horrible things you've said to me?"

"That was a misunderstanding!" Kada interrupted. "All I wanted to do was to help you..." Kakoton and Kakoen forced him to his knees angrily.

"You will address her as Sousou-sama!" Kakoen ordered.

"So you better choose your words carefully, doc," warned Mitsuki.

"I was simply trying to help Sousou-sama with her con-" Kada froze mid-sentence as Sousou glared at him with fiery wrath.

"One more word out of you and I will cut off your head," she growled.

"I understand, Sousou-sama! But please, just listen to me!"

"Maybe you should hear him out," Kanu suggested. Kada apparently was putting himself at great personal risk by coming to see Sousou with how she was so angry at him. Obviously, he had something of dire importance to say to risk his life like this.

"That's right! Kada-ojichan is a good man!" defended Chouhi. She remembered how he had helped her when she saw sick so she owed him.

"I'm too young to be called that," mumbled Kada.

"Very well, I'll let him speak," allowed Sousou, if only because she wanted more possible intel and get closer to Kanu's good side. "However, Kada, if anything you say is just a waste of time...then you'll know what will happen." Mitsuki grinned. He loved it when Sousou got like this. So intimidating and commanding. It was one of the things he respected out of her.

Kada gulped but quickly made his case. Since the days of the unfortunate misunderstanding in Gi, Kada continued his search for the thrice-cursed book. He managed to find solid leads and tracked it down. However, he was unable to get to it because it was so well-protected. Where was it? In the hands of the Chou Sisters who kept it protected deep in the heart of their camp where no one who wasn't already a devout follower would be able to go. The supernatural ability to collect followers obviously stemmed from the book which Kada needed to see sealed.

"So, the rebellion is caused by that book you were searching for?" asked Nagata.

"What's the Crucial Keys to the Way of Peace?" Iori asked. He, Kochu and Bacho had also come to join their friends. It did sound dire enough for them to be present. Batai stayed behind to look after Riri in their absence.

"A black magic book," Nagata answered simply. "One that can power its own spells as long as someone casts them. It's fuelled by the despair and screams for justice of the of the oppressed people. Thanks to the chaos of the land that is in high abundance. Unfortunately, the thing has gained a kind of awareness so anyone who uses it eventually just becomes a pawn to feeding it more power."

"And such a terrible book is in the Chou Sisters' hands?" Kochu asked, appalled.

"Apparently."

"From what I've gathered, the Chou Sisters are using the book to control the Yellow Turbans," Kada explained. "A spell from its pages make their fans slavishly loyal. Unfortunately, it seems even the Armored War Gods are not immune. I've seen signs that the Armored War God of Ultimate Fury is likewise under its influence."

"But why would they do that?" asked Kanu.

"Like I've said, the book has the ability to bring out a person's dark desires, making them use the power to plunge the world into chaos," Kada answered. "Likely whoever gave the girls the book let them use it to help them become famous, but eventually something set them off and allowed the book to steer them towards this path."

"They were using the book to liven up their performances but were instead being used themselves," Teiiku concluded.

"Guess they were so wrapped up in their fame that they didn't realize they were someone's pawns," Mitsuki added. "Okay, so instead of going into a costly war, we just destroy the book and we break the back of the rebellion."

"Yes, by sealing it we will be able to end this before it escalates," said Kada.

"It won't be easy," countered Juniku. "The Yellow Turbans number in the tens of thousands now. Do you think that we can just go up to them and ask for the book to be destroyed or sealed?"

"I gotta admit, Keifa's got a point. We've got armed fanboys standing between us and the book. And not just fanboys but Bravo as well," Mitsuki agreed. "We'll have to go through them if we want to get that book."

Discussion soon began on strategies on how to penetrate the camp so they could get to the sisters instead of merely wiping out the enemy army.

As they talked, Iori was scratching his chin in thought, "Kada-sensei, how well do you know about the magics in this book?"

Kada frowned, but replied, "Short of reading the book itself, I have studied its history and everything which is known to be within its pages extensively. Why do you ask?"

"I want to know about the spell the girls are using to control their fans," Iori explained. "How exactly does it work?"

"Well," Kada recalled. "The spell does not outright control the subjects. Rather, it reinforces the subjects willingness to listen and obey the person who is giving them that suggestion. In this case, the sisters' desire to rise up and overthrow the government. The more the person admires the one using the spell, the more willing they are to follow the suggestions. With the devotion these fans have towards the sisters though, it is quite a strong hold."

"I see," Iori nodded. That was better than he hoped, but it fit with his theory perfectly. "But what if something happened which caused the fans to desire someone else even more than the sisters? What would happen if they were to follow another even more than they want to follow the Chou Sisters?"

Kada blinked, but then his eyes widened as he realized what Iori was getting at, "Then the spell would be broken and the subjects would no longer follow the Chou Sisters!"

"So what? We get another Pop idol group to attract the fans?" Mitsuki asked skeptically.

"Well, we do have a bevy of beautiful women here with us now," Iori shrugged. A few of the girls, Kochu especially, blushed at being called beautiful by the Ultimate Eye. "Or we could call in the other Armored War Gods and form a boy band."

"What? And become Beat Riders?" questioned Nagata.

"I'm not becoming part of no sissy-ass boy band," Mitsuki scowled.

"What is a boy band?" asked Kakoen.

"A group of attractive young men who sing and dance on stage to the delight of their fans, primarily women. Usually wearing revealing outfits," Nagata deadpanned, not liking the idea himself. Although if it had the highest degree of success, he'd swallow his pride and go for it.

"I'd pay to see that," Kakoton nodded to her sister, who in turn nodded back. Riten and Ukin began to drool at the thought of Mitsuki in such a state on stage while Gakushin seemed to drift off into a fantasy.

"As attractive as that sounds, it would take too much time to do both," Sousou said. "Who among us can sing?"

"I can!" Enjutsu raised her hand.

"Yes, Miu-sama is a great singer!" supported Chokun.

'_Of course you'd say that you Yes-Woman,_' Mitsuki and Nagata thought in disdain. Nagata knew Chokun was a yes-woman since meeting her and Mitsuki had seen her do nothing but agree with and praise the spoiled girl's decisions ever since she arrived when it was obvious the girl barely knew what she was doing.

"Is that really true?" Sousou asked.

"Well, if it's really her talent, among sleeping and drinking honey," whispered Juniku.

"Lemme prove it!" declared Enjutsu.

* * *

"OK, that wasn't bad," Nagata admitted after Enjutsu finished her song.

"Miu-sama wrote it herself!" Chokun praised proudly.

"Yes, I am the greatest! Praise me more!" Enjutsu laughed.

"Alright, you've proven that you can sing," conceded Sousou, not wanting to indulge the spoiled girl more than necessary.

"Yeah, and Nanano can sing too," Enjutsu added.

"You are too kind, Miu-sama," smiled Chokun.

"Still, we need three people to for a group to counter the Chou Sisters. Who in my army can sing?" asked Sousou. Kakoton coughed to grab Sousou's attention. When it didn't work, she did it louder.

'_Yeah, that's subtle,_' thought Mitsuki.

"Shunran, please be quiet," Kakoen scolded her sister.

"Actually, I suggest Rin-chan if you want someone to sing," Teiiku suggested.

Kakuka blushed, "Wait, Fuu! What are you talking about?"

"In her hometown she was called the Songstress of the Yellow River. After a bath she would sing in front of a mirror, lost in her own world."

"Great, let's start rehearsing!" Enjutsu declared, pumped up.

"Are we really doing this?" Mitsuki asked. He preferred to just plow through the Yellow Turbans. It wasn't like they'd be much of a challenge. "Are we seriously going to stop a rebellion with singing and dancing?"

"It's the path of least bloodshed," Nagata noted. "I'm all for it."

"Yeah, I'm not surprised," muttered Mitsuki.

"Oh don't pout," Iori frowned. "Think of it as the least logistically severe. Resources and supplies saved here can go back to protecting Gi and its interests."

"Yeah, but if it fails we're going with Plan B," Mitsuki replied.

"Plan B involves you beating everyone in the enemy army to death," Nagata deadpanned.

"Yes, and that's why I suggested it," Mitsuki smirked.

* * *

Kanu, Kochu, Kakoton, Kakoen and Mitsuki all rode out to observe the Yellow Turbans. They needed to know the easiest way to get to their camp before someone would try to stop them. Hopefully, with their own idol group entering the camp, they wouldn't meet much resistance. They weren't just dealing with a mob for an army, but one composed of devoted fanboys. Who knew how'd they react to a rival group?

Then there was Bravo, but they already had a plan to deal with him.

"Using songs to fight," Kanu spoke in near disbelief. It was unheard of but she had to agree that it was better than a slaughter. Nagata was all for it since he didn't want to cause needless bloodshed if he could avoid it.

"We can't bring any troops or we'll alert the enemy," Kakoen said. "If the plan fails then my Black Cavalry will rescue us."

"I'm still a bit skeptical," Mitsuki frowned. "Who ever heard of music being used to stop a war?"

"You want to fight?" Kochu asked.

"I'm an Armored War God. It's what I do," Mitsuki retorted.

"Clearly, you and Gaim-sama are so much different in terms of ideals," said Kanu, clearly not impressed by Mitsuki's active desire to go fight. Battle was a last resort, not the only one.

"Well, that's how I am. Besides, how do you know this will work on Bravo?" asked Mitsuki.

"That is where you come in, General Mitsuki," Kakoen smiled. Mitsuki smiled back.

"I can't believe Sousou promoted you," Kanu confessed to Mitsuki.

"I love what I do and I do what I love and I do it well. Karin was impressed enough so she made me a general," Mitsuki shrugged. "By the way, I think Shunran is a bit depressed." They looked to see Kakoton drawing in the sand, depressed. Unlike some boyfriends, he actually could guess why. He'd caught her singing in the bath one day after an...encounter and she sounded lovely to him. However, she was shy about the skill and perhaps was looking forward to showing it off for the sake of the country. Sadly, she went ignored.

"Poor Shunran," Kakoen sweatdropped.

* * *

Preparations had to be made and quickly before the Chou Sisters moved on to attack another city or collect its people as followers. That night, Kada returned bringing crystals to amplify voices and talismans to play music and the light show. He had gotten them from the head of his order. While they would help, the magic was unfortunately limited unlike the spells powering the crystals and talismans the Chou Sisters were using. That meant they had to work within a time limit or else they would lose.

As for preparations, the girls were getting ready. Kakuka, Chokun and Enjutsu were coached by Ukin who herself was a fan of the Chou Sisters and knew the choreography. She even collaborated with Ryuubi on designing the costumes. Chouhi was helping Riten to build the decorative car that would act as their idol group's stage.

The plan was outlandish, in fact it was crazy, but Nagata hoped it was crazy enough to work. Juniku was working together with Teiiku, Iori and Komei on strategies. Kochu would even go out with Kanu and the generals to scout the enemy to monitor their movements. She had sharp eyes so her ability was greatly appreciated.

The plan was simple. The car Riten designed would enter the Yellow Turbans' camp like a Trojan Horse. Then, Kakuka, Enjutsu and Chokun would start their performance. Mitsuki, Nagata and Iori were also at the ready in case Bravo decided to intervene. They hoped that Bravo was just enchanted by being a fan of the sisters and they could win him over, but as an Armored War God they couldn't be sure if they needed a stronger spell to bind him or if it reacted differently.

* * *

The decorative car entered the Yellow Turbans' camp, attracting the attention of the Yellow Turbans' immediately as it entered. They were wondering what was going. Inside, the infiltration team was getting ready. Besides Enjutsu, Kakuku and Chokun who were the main act, there was Kanu, Ryuubi, Chouhi, Nagata, Mitsuki, Riten, Ukin, Gakushin and Kada. Kada would be in charge of activating the magic while Riten was the car's driver. It was her creation after all.

"We're in," Kanu peaked through a window.

"Good, then it's all going according to plan," Nagata noted.

"So far," quipped Mitsuki.

"Must you be so negative?" hissed Nagata.

"I'm a realist," Mitsuki countered.

"This plan must work, though," Kanu insisted. "Though, Aneue, couldn't you have stayed back at the main camp?"

"I can't just let my new sisters fight without me," insisted Ryuubi. She wanted to help, even if it was to distribute the glowsticks to the audience. There were based off the orange glowsticks the sisters used, but were instead colored blue, which according to Kada was a neutralizing aspect to the book's magic. The more fans waving such items for the new idol group there were, the weaker the magic the Chou Sisters had would be.

"I'm gonna check up front," said Mitsuki as he went to the cockpit. "Hey, how is it going?"

"We're in position, Baron-sama," Riten reported.

"Right," Mitsuki said. "OK, Oda! It's your show!"

"Alright girls! It's Showtime!" Nagata declared.

"Ikuyo!" Enjutsu cheered.

Kada activated the magic and soon the lights lit up and the music played. The roof of the car lifted up and Kada turned the wheel to raise the stage, beginning the performance. The Yellow Turbans soon started to watch the performance and Mitsuki couldn't believe it. They weren't picking up weapons or looking like they were going to try to kill anyone either. They were crowding the stage and beginning to cheer like the fanboys they were!

"I don't believe it. This crazy plan is actually working," remarked Mitsuki.

"Well, they are used to this kind of thing," Riten stated.

Nagata ordered, "OK, time for phase two! Girls, distribute the glowsticks!"

* * *

In the Chou Sisters' tent, Chokaku and Choho were just sitting around. Marcus stood guard at the door. They were going over plans on where to go next, treating their campaign more like a tour of the country just with overthrowing the government as they went. Choho was more gung-ho about it while Chokaku just didn't want any unneeded conflict.

"What's that noise?" Chokaku asked as she heard the loud cheering.

"It's probably just the men practicing their cheer," Choho dismissed. While she appreciated the support, their fans could go a bit overboard. Still, that zeal would allow them to overtake the government and end the ridiculous corruption that they seemed to always get away with. Then they could move on to the other provinces like Gi and Go and force them to stop their senseless fighting.

Choryo entered the tent, looking panicked, "Sisters, we've got big trouble!"

"What is it?" Chokaku asked.

"Is the government attacking?" Choho questioned.

"Just come quickly!" called Choryo.

The Chou Sisters and Marcus stepped out of the tent and saw what was going on and saw another singing group performing right in their camp. Worse yet, they were drawing in the Sisters' loyal fans who were discarding their yellow swag and picking up the blue ones that the new idol group was passing out!

"What is going on?" Chokaku asked.

"I don't know. I only realized it when they came in this far," Choryo said.

"But the song is nice," beamed Chokaku cheerfully.

"How can you be so easygoing, Onee-chan? This is serious! They must be planning something!"

"Then let's get rid of them!" ordered Choho.

"Do not fear, my lovely saints. These heathens won't be singing for much longer once I am done with them," said Marcus as he headed out to put a stop to this nonsense.

* * *

"Looks like we've got them hooked!" smiled Nagata as he watched. Looks like they won't be facing any resistance at all. If the magic held out long enough, they could dispel the Chou Sisters' magic and nab that book before they could get control over their fans again. Of course, that was when Nagata heard the announcement loud and clear.

"**MISTER DANGEROUS!"**

The Yellow Turbans parted, creating a path as Bravo approached the car. He pointed one of his Duri Noko at three girls on the stage. "You girls dare to perform this sacrilege!" He then pointed at the Yellow Turbans, "And you! How dare you show devotion to others besides your saints! The lovely Chou Sisters?"

"But it's a pretty nice song," one of the fanboys commented.

"_Non, non, non_!" denied Bravo, waving his swords in protest. "This is a blatant act of blasphemy which goes against the Chou Sisters! I, Armored War God Bravo, will not allow it!" He turned to face the girls. "Prepare thyselves for a smiting, infidels!"

"Alright, that's our cue!" Nagata got out of the car with Mitsuki. Both ran to the front of the stage where the girls continued their number, drawing in more members of the Yellow Turbans, apparently none of them the wiser over the impending deathmatch.

"Hold it right there, Fruity Boy!" Mitsuki pointed at Bravo.

"Oh, what's this? Are you groupies of these horrid girls?" Bravo asked.

"I'm no groupie," Mitsuki shot back as he put on his SengokuDriver.

"You're not getting in the way," added Nagata as he put his own SengokuDriver on as well.

"_Quoi?_ Ah, fellow countrymen! Now this shall be interesting!" Bravo laughed. "Let's Rock and Roll!"

"Ready to shut him up?" asked Mitsuki as he unlocked his Banana Lockseed.

"**BANANA!"**

"Right behind you," Nagata replied as he did the same with his Orange Lockseed.

"**ORANGE**!"

"Henshin!" Mitsuki and Nagata called as they went through the transformation sequence.

"**LOCK ON!**"

"**SOIYA!/COME ON!**"

"**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!"**

"**BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!"**

Gaim ordered, "Continue singing! We'll handle Bravo!" Baron was already charging at Bravo and the fight began as sparks flew from their clash, Gaim jumped in to help, pushing Bravo back and away from the car/stage.

"Alright, next song!" Enjutsu ordered with a wink.

Choho grimaced as she witnessed what had happened. It seemed that the other group had brought in two Armored War Gods. No matter. Bravo could handle them. Now, they just needed to deal with the singing group. It was time to fight fire with fire.

* * *

Iori and Kochu were watching from a high point in the canyonlands they were situated in and Kochu could see Baron and Gaim engaging Bravo. The new Armored War God looked quite intimidating and she was privately thankful her dear husband didn't have to be down there to fight him with his friends. Of course, that also made her feel guilty since Kanu's lover was down there risking his life to end the rebellion without bloodshed.

"And it's starting," said Kochu.

"Yeah," Iori said as he looked through the telescope. He took out the Pitaya Lockseed, hoping he wouldn't need to use it. He wasn't down there with Baron and Gaim because his job was to monitor the plan and offer long-ranged support. Kakoton and Kakoen were with them as well, with the Black Knights and Black Cavalry ready to move out once they saw the signal

* * *

Meanwhile, Bravo was fighting against Baron and Gaim and holding his own against them. He struck Gaim across the chest before dodging Baron's thrust to knock him down with a kick. Bravo's footwork was also pretty fancy as he seemed to be dancing as he fought.

"Come on, Banana-man and Orange-man! Fight me seriously!" taunted Bravo.

"He's seriously pissing me off!" growled Baron as he got up and started swinging. However, Bravo just crossed his arms behind his back and dodged Baron's strikes with ease.

"You are telegraphing yourself, Banana-man!" mocked Bravo.

"It's Baron! And shut up you fruity weirdo!" Baron snapped before he was smacked aside by a Duri Noko. Gaim charged with the Daidaimaru and Musou Saber together but was parried by Bravo who then headbutted him. He then followed up with several slashes. He dodged Baron again and jabbed him to send him staggering back.

"I guess we have to switch!" said Gaim as he exchanged Lockseeds.

"**BLUEBERRY!"**

"**LOCK ON!"**

"**SOIYA! BLUEBERRY ARMS! ALLONS-Y, EN-GUARDE!"**

* * *

Kanu hated this. Nagata was fighting against Bravo and she was stuck here just waiting. She should be fighting by his side. However, he had told her that Bravo was his opponent. Fortunately, he had Baron supporting him. However, recalling the fight against Duke, she feared the worst. He had spoke of Bravo as an Armored War God to be wary of and she did not wish to see her love be so badly injured after just recovering from fighting Duke.

"Will Gaim-sama be alright?" Ryuubi asked. "When he fought an Armored War God the last time, he got hurt. Do you think he'll be able to win?"

"I'm sure he will," Kanu smiled, although it wasn't a true smile. "He beat Duke so I'm sure he and Baron-dono can beat Bravo."

* * *

"Oh, a fencer?" Bravo looked at Gaim's new look. "Now this is _Tres Fantastique_! _En-guarde monsieur!_"

The two lunged at each other again, striking at and stabbing at each other with rapid blows. Bravo definitely had the stronger attacks with the more damaging weapons, but with the Blueberry Arms, Gaim was more nimble and precise, able to dip around several of the attacks his opponent sent at him.

"**COME ON! MANGO ARMS! FIGHT OF HAMMER!"**

Baron joined in, trying to club Bravo with his Mango Punisher. Bravo saw it coming and sidestepped out of the way. The Mango Punisher continued on its path and struck Gaim in the chest, sending him staggering back painfully.

"Ow!" Gaim shouted.

"Dodge next time!" Baron snapped.

"Is this really the time for infighting?" asked Bravo before he attacked both Riders. Baron countered with the Mango Punisher and Gaim struck with the Berrapier. Bravo pushed them back and spun in place, swinging both Duri Noko.

"You know," Gaim noted, "You don't fight like an amateur."

"Well, I don't wish to brag, but I do have basic military training including hand-to-hand and armed combat," boasted Bravo. "I am touched that you noticed."

Baron growled, "You're really pissing me off...!"

"Then do something about it," challenged Bravo. "Now, I think I've wasted enough time here. It's time to end this farce so I may return to my angels' side.

"**DURIAN AU LAIT!**"

"Dammit!" Gaim activated his own Au Lait.

"**SOIYA! BLUEBERRY AU LAIT!"**

Baron did the same.

"**COME ON! MANGO AU LAIT!"**

The three then made their move, their finishers making contact at the same time.

* * *

The explosion that followed could be heard and seen from a distance. That wasn't the signal but still it was impressive. Of course, the fans ignored the explosion in favor of the singing match between the Chou Sisters and the group consisting of Chokun, Enjutsu and Kakuka. Chokaku paused when she heard the explosion, worried about Marcus.

"What are you doing, Onee-chan? Keep singing," urged Choho.

"But...but Marcus-kun might be hurt!" Chokaku yelped.

"He's fine! He's an Armored War God! He won't die so easily!"

Speaking of death, of course that was when the music and lights died for the opposing side.

"What?" Enjutsu tapped on her microphone. "Hello?"

"It's stopped working, Miu-sama!" panicked Chokun.

"The magic's run out!" realized Kakuka.

Choho smirked. Now it was time to finish this once and for all. She activated the spell and commanded, "ALRIGHT, LISTEN UP YELLOW TURBANS! DO AS I SAY AND KILL THEM!"

"What?!" Chokaku gasped.

* * *

"OK, things are looking bad," Iori noted as he saw that the audience had turned hostile and were coming at their idol group with murderous intent. He was ready to give the signal when Kochu stopped him.

"Wait," Kochu interrupted. "Have faith."

* * *

Ryuubi stepped out of the car and began to sing. It was 'Ima wo Shinjite'. This caused the approaching Yellow Turbans to stop for a moment. Ryuubi was soon joined by Ukin and one-by-one the girls exited the car to join in the acapella performance. Against all odds, it stopped the advancing Yellow Turbans in their tracks as they listened. It wasn't a song sung with magic to make people listen and obey, but was instead one sung by the sisters before they used magic to influence their fans. It was the same spirit Ryuubi and Ukin were trying to convey, the message that the sisters wanted to spread before they decided magic just made everything easier.

* * *

Marcus, Nagata and Mitsuki were lying on the ground and Marcus' eyes cleared as he heard the song, "...Such...beautiful music..." he uttered. Some kind of haze was being removed from his mind.

"Shut up...ya...fruitcake..." Mitsuki groaned.

"That singing..." Nagata smiled. "It's beautiful..."

* * *

Chokaku couldn't help but be moved by the song. It was the one that she and her sisters wrote before they became famous. The one they would base their careers off of. _'I remember...this is what it's supposed to be like.._.'

"This song..." growled Choho as her eyes gleamed menacingly, "I'll blot it out with our song!"

"No, let's stop, Chii-chan," Chokaku objected. "Before we do something we can't take back."

"But Onee-chan! What about our dream!?" Choho asked.

"Our dream wasn't to overthrow the government. We didn't start singing to control people or to blot out other songs. Remember our childhood dream?" Chokaku smiled tenderly.

"Our...childhood dream...?" Choho frowned. It took her a moment, but she remembered. She and her sisters wanted to sing and perform, making people happy with their music and maybe if only a little, stop the suffering which was so prevalent in the turbulent times. Remembering that dream brought up a wellspring of contentment. Those old days where they struggled were difficult, but they were fun and always fulfilling. It was in that instant the hold the Crucial Keys had on her was broken and she collapsed in her sister's arms.

"Chii-neesan!" Choryo gasped.

The song finished, thus marking the end of the Yellow Turban Rebellion.

* * *

Nagata, Marcus and Mitsuki were gathered up by Kakoen and Kakoton and taken back to the main camp where the Chou Sisters had surrendered themselves. However, what would happen to the Chou Sisters now? Sousou would have to punish them somehow and they needed to pay for their crimes. The Imperial Court was not happy with such an uprising even being whispered about and wanted it crushed. Sousou had to do something or else the Hans were going to execute the three, likely in the most painful and showy way possible.

The meeting was being held in Sousou's tent. The generals, strategists, and warriors were all in attendance. Only three of the four the Armored War Gods were absent as they were the only three people who got hurt in the entire operation. A fact which made them a little irritated. The Chou Sisters had their wrists bound to ensure they didn't try anything while the war council discussed what they were going to do with the army of fanboys who essentially were criminals.

"Now, what to do with you?" Sousou asked as the Chou Sisters huddled together in fear.

"Ano, Sousou-dono, is it alright to make their punishment as light as possible? It isn't really their fault since they got influenced by the book," pleaded Ryuubi. She was still a fan and didn't want to see her idols put on the chopping block. Besides, the Chou Sisters had surrendered. Sousou had to at least consider showing them some mercy.

"Well, since nobody got hurt-" started Sousou only to be interrupted by Mitsuki's voice.

"I DID!"

He was in the medical tent with Nagata and Marcus to be treated for his injuries. Though, the medical tent was in the next tent over and not connected to the main one. It begged the question to the attendees as to how did he even hear _that_?

"Since nobody _important_ got hurt-"

"Screw you! You loli!"

A vein was threatening to pop in Sousou's head when she heard that. "Keifa, go to Mitsuki and slap him for me," ordered Sousou sweetly.

"As you command," Juniku obeyed cheerfully before skipping out of the tent. A moment later...

*WHAP!*

"Ow!"

"Alright, now that we hopefully won't be interrupted anymore, I guess I can show a little bit of mercy," said Sousou. From what Kada had been saying, that book was more dangerous than anything any of them had faced before and had corrupted leaders, sages, and wizards of all kinds. Three Pop idols wouldn't have stood a chance against it. "But what can we do with you and the Yellow Turbans?"

"Sousou-sama, I think what we can do is add them to our army," Kakuka suggested. "They might be untrained and rough around the edges, but we can't waste a large army like this."

"True," Sousou agreed.

"And the Chou Sisters can keep them in line and boost morale," Kakuka added. "Not to mention, if you bring them into the army that also means..."

Sousou smirked as she concluded, "I get another Armored War God." Having one had boosted her reputation but now she would gain another in Bravo. Not only would the act of mercy bolster her good reputation, but it would make her warrior reputation rise even further than before. Only Shoku and To had two, which would definitely put her ahead of Go as well.

Mitsuki yelled, "I'M NOT WORKING WITH THAT FRUITCAKE!"

*WHAP!*

"Keifa, stop that!"

"Stop disrespecting Karin-sama!"

"I say nothing that is not true!"

Iori commented, "That Baron sure has a mouth on him."

Kochu nodded, "I think he needs a good woman to keep such a dirty mouth occupied."

"You're up Shunran," Kakoen elbowed her sister. "It's your turn."

* * *

Within the conditions of their surrender, the Chou Sisters had to give up the Crucial Keys to the Way of Peace to Kada to be sealed. So the girls led the doctor to the tent where they were keeping it. Choho had been getting paranoid over the book after Marcus attempted to destroy it before he came around to their way of thinking. So arriving at the tent, they entered to retrieve it…

"Such a shame. Not a drop of energy collected," a familiar man sighed, holding the book above the destroyed remains of Choho's private chest. "And everything was staged perfectly to empower the book as well."

"You!" the sisters gasped out.

"Ukitsu!" Kada growled.

"Hm?" the man looked up and smirked. "Ah, Kada. It's been some time."

"So it was you who gave these girls that book," Kada frowned, drawing a pair of acupuncture needles. "All just so you could make it stronger?"

"Of course," Ukitsu smirked. "I need the book to be at full strength in order to change the world."

"We won't allow it!"

"Oh? Well if the book offends you so then allow meto show you _another_ power I've acquired to change the world," said Ukitsu. Reaching into his robes, he produced a familiar red belt which he strapped on, the GenesisDriver. He then took out a familiar Energy Lockseed.

"That's-!" Chokaku gasped.

"_**LEMON ENERGY!"**_

"Henshin!"

"_**LOCK ON!"**_

"_**SODA! LEMON ENERGY ARMS!"**_

Above him, a portal to Helheim opened before a vertically placed Lemon dropped onto his head and shoulders. The Arms splashed before opening. The chest and back folded normally, the back dropping the cape-like protrusions the previous Duke wore. The top of the Lemon Energy Arms folded down to his right shoulder, making a shoulder plate. A splash of lemon juice summoned a Sonic Arrow into his hand. To the horror of Kada and the Chou Sisters, Ukitsu was now clad in the armor of Kamen Rider Duke.

"With this power, not even your so-called Armored War Gods will be a threat to us. Now, I'd play with you but I have work to do," said Duke before he vanished from sight. He had only transformed to intimidate them and it looked like he had succeeded.

Chokaku decided to break the silence, "...What just happened?"

* * *

Nagata gave Kada a deadpan stare inside the medical tent, "So let me get this straight. You lost the book."

Kada answered, "Yes."

"It was stolen from you."

"Yes."

"The thief's name is Ukitsu."

"Yes."

"The same Ukitsu who gave the Chou Sisters the book in the first place."

"Yes."

"And he somehow acquired a belt that allows him to summon a suit of armor like an Armored War God."

Kada sighed, annoyed, but answered, "Yes, and didn't I finish explaining this to you already?"

"Just needed to confirm it," Nagata sighed. "We're fucked."

"That is quite an astute yet rude response," Iori remarked.

"Iori, there are psychos running around with GenesisDrivers and Energy Lockseeds. The RinJyuKen were bad enough but now we have these guys. What happens if both groups teamed up."

"What makes you think they haven't already?" Iori countered.

Nagata glared and muttered, "You just had to say _that_, didn't you?"

* * *

It was with weary hearts and minds that the group headed back to Shoku. Still, the rebellion had been put down with no bloodshed so that had helped lift everyone's spirits. Along the way, Ryuubi suggested that they go meet her mother. She wanted to introduce her to her new friends as well as report what had happened to the sword.

It wasn't too far out of their way so the group relented, entering Ryuubi's hometown. They soon met her mother, a lovely woman with her red hair tied up into buns. She was immensely pleased to see her daughter returns as well as hear that she had managed to reclaim the sword. She was slightly disappointed to hear it was lost again…

...and tried to throw Ryuubi into the nearby lake…

...but once she heard Ryuubi had sacrificed it in order to protect a village from an army of bandits led by an rogue Armored War God, she was pleased as any mother could be for her child. Ryuubi had come into her legacy set by her ancestors and proved that she truly was part of that bloodline. So to celebrate her daughter's return as well as her coming into her legacy, she organized the villagers to create a feast for the brave warriors who saved so many lives with their ingenuity.

The feast had gone into full swing, everyone having a fun time. Bacho and Chouhi got in a fight over a portion of meat, tugging it back and forth between each other. Ryuubi tried to act the part of big sister by feeding Kanu who reluctantly allowed it. Kochu had Iori firmly in her grasp the entire time, Ryuubi's mother having revealed where her daughter's fangirl habits had come from. Once she heard the two were Armored War Gods, she was all for trying to seduce them. Kochu was quick to claim her husband, giving her 'demon eye' to any woman who would contest that claim. The elder redhead, seeing that one was taken, moved on to Nagata while Kanu was distracted, making not-so veiled offers to him. Said Armored War God, still recovering, couldn't get her to move away as she leaned in closer to him.

"Ah, a little help here?"

* * *

In Gi, Sousou was hosting a celebration over the defeat of the Yellow Turban Rebellion and was holding a feast for her guests. She had headed down to the kitchens to speak with Ten'i over what meals were going to be served. Although the deceptively strong girl was her bodyguard, she was still quite the cook and that was a skill which would be a waste to not take advantage of. Of course, Sousou noticed bruises on Ten'i's arm which she got during the campaign and promptly began kissing them better, much to the jealous Juniku's chagrin as she followed (stalked) Sousou to see what she was up to.

In the main room, Kakoton was slightly tipsy with Kakoen and had begun singing into a spoon, lamenting how she was not able to let her voice be heard and ended up missing out on the operation. Kakoen merely humored her and continued drinking.

In her room Kakuka was in rare form, singing naked in front of a mirror as she had just gotten out of the bath. The whole singing operation had given her new confidence in her voice, and also gotten her promoted to a strategist. So she was willing to belt out the best songs she knew. Doing a twirl though, she spotted Teiiku and her puppet watching her from the door, causing her to yelp and fall over.

In their own bath, Ukin and Gakushin were trying to enjoy the bath to get rid of the days' sweat and grime after beating the Yellow Turbans, but were getting distracted by Riten using her sizable boobs to collect water and squirt it at her friends, much to their chagrin. Ukin didn't take it lying down before she began splashing back. Gakushin merely tried to scold them both before she got splashed in the face by a stray shot. Gritting her teeth, she collected her Qi in her palms and shot it into the water, causing a tidal wave which knocked both her friends away.

Mitsuki was contemplating murder or suicide as Marcus continued to talk his ear off about art while watching the Chou Sisters entertain the troops who were preparing for their next campaign for Gi. Marcus had insisted that Mitsuki come along after the Crimson Guard commander made the mistake of admitting he had never heard the Chou Sisters sing before. Groaning, Mitsuki dropped his head into his hands and wondered how badly Sousou would punish him if he killed his fellow Armored War God.

* * *

In the Province of Go, the court was having something of a family get together. Everyone was attending a garden party that Sonsaku and Shuyu put together so they could spend an extended amount of time around each other for once, instead of having to meet in an official capacity. The meal itself was was a pile of nikuman, expertly made and delicious. Of course, Sonshoko was the only one who complained because the nikuman didn't have the special sauce on them which she had come to crave in recent days.

Sonsaku giggled at her little sister's antics before she dug into the meal with her love. It was all the incentive that the others needed to likewise dig in. Masataka was right in with the thick of things, happy to relax as he leaned back in his chair. Kogai stood next to him, making idle chatter with her teacher over whatever that wasn't related to work. Of course, somehow her breasts would end up closer to his head whenever he wasn't looking, allowing them to fill his view even more whenever he turned back to look at her. Nearby, Sonken began to growl with fire in her eyes, accidentally squishing her nikuman while Kogai giggled at her antics.

* * *

In Kei, Ensho was reading a letter from her cousin, bragging about how she single-handedly ended the Yellow Turban Rebellion and the praise she received from the Imperial Court for her actions. Normally the spoiled woman would be fit to be tied in jealousy. However, Ensho was currently sitting on her fiance's lap on her throne. At that moment, she could have cared less what her bratty cousin did. So she merely tossed the letter away and pushed Haru onto his back before she promptly began to try and make out with him, with a resounding success.

At the bottom of the stairs to the throne, Bunshin and Ganryo sighed in envy and respectfully looked away.

* * *

In To, Hideyoshi was hard at work with Kaku, tracing transfers of money and tax reports from the cities all over the province to see who ordered the changes in the taxes without Totaku's approval. Something stank in their province and they were going to find out what it was.

Outside, Kenshin was sleeping under a tree with a number of Ryofu's dogs huddled around him, enjoying the daytime sun. Chouchou was acting as a pillow for the Armored War God as Chinkyuu napped on his opposite side. Off to the side, Ryofu and Totaku watched with smiles on their faces.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an undisclosed location, a meeting was taking place.

"So, those Chou Sisters really failed, didn't they?"

"Unfortunately. The Rebellion failed before it even began."

"Bah! That's what you get when you put little girls in power like that!"

"Hmph! If it was me on stage then it would have gone off without a hitch!"

Around the table sat four people. One of them was Ukitsu and the other three were his fellow compatriots.

"As always, the Armored War Gods and those they serve have interfered with us once more."

"Boy, you had to mess up a task as simple as gaining a mirror back to Earth, didn't you?"

"Hey, it would've gone smoothly enough if those boys hadn't tried to stop me!"

"Of course someone would try to stop you! You were stealing a priceless relic you silly boy!"

"Don't you start you little daddy's girl!"

"Enough!" Ukitsu silenced the argument. "What's done is done. The Yellow Turban Rebellion has failed so now we will have to seek out other ways for us to gain more power for the book and our ambitions."

"The RinJyuKen has been steadily increasing, save for when they fight an Armored War God," the lone female of the group spoke. "The DokuRinJyuKen has trained more fighters as well, increasing the overall strength the school has."

"Why do we even need the book or those freaky zombies? We've got the power of Armored War Gods ourselves! Let's just storm the capital and takeover right now," spoke another one of the men in the group.

"Because it's foolish to merely have one Ace in the hole. I intend to have several for what is to come," the youngest of the group answered. "All the factions are gaining power. We must accelerate our plans."

"Fear not Genpou-dono, I have a backup plan," Ukitsu grinned, adjusting his glasses. "It seems Chojo-dono, an Eunuch for the Imperial Court has been slowly gathering resources and plotting to have Kashin-dono deposed so that she can claim sole power in the Imperial Court. I do believe she plans to seize control even over the emperor. Why not facilitate that operation?"

"So, selecting a new pawn already, Ukitsu-dono?" the woman smirked.

"I always have a backup, Diaochan-dono," Ukitsu smiled. "It may also please Shishi-dono that Chojo-dono has plans for To which you may be able to take advantage of."

"And what'll happen if the Armored War Gods try to get in the way?" Shishi asked.

"I've got a few tricks of my own," Diaochan purred.

"Feh! Those morons only think with force. So we'll deal with them in terms they understand."

"_**CHERRY ENERGY!**_"

"Must you constantly toy with that Genpou-dono? You know how dangerous it can be," Ukitsu sighed.

"I'm sorry, who was the one who handed his out to whichever thug looked the most deserving?" Genpou frowned.

"He was a test subject to see how our power will fare against the Sengoku Riders. He almost won in fact," Ukitsu argued. "I am confident should we have to do our own dirty work, we will beat them like the children they are."

"I'm kinda eager to spill their blood and show them where they stand," grinned Shishi maliciously.

"Just remember our mission. We are here to change the world," Diaochan reminded.

* * *

**KRC: And that's Season 2 of the series. So, any questions? Surprised by the roster for the Genesis Riders? Were you expecting Masataka? Well, prepare for Season 3 which will be called "Destiny of the Armored War Gods". Things will be heavier there and we will probably continue with more original content focusing on their adventures.**

**TFP: And Season 2 comes to a close with ominous tidings. Who are the Genesis Riders and what are their goals? What is Chojo going to do? What are these dastardly plans? You'll just have to wait and see in the future.**


End file.
